Inheritor of the Dragons!
by bopdog111
Summary: Jaden Yuki's dream has always been to become the next King of Games, but there's a duelist with even more potential than his, his older brother Kevin. With his trusted dragons at his side, Kevin will face challenges alongside his fellow classmates, and eventually overcome his inner demons to become the greatest duelist of his generation.
1. Jaden has an Older Brother?

**Hey this one of the things I have planned. This time it is a duelist who is using one of my decks! ENJOY!**

* * *

Here we are at Duel Academy. It is a place where duelists gathered to become professionals by getting good grades, or other things like that.

The lessons taught here will help a new age of duelists surpass the old, and bring the game of Duel Monsters to an entirely new generation to the game. One such duelist with dreams of becoming the greatest, is Kevin Yuki. Unfortunately said duelist went missing sometime ago. He was special alright, and the reason why is because he became a professional duelist at the age of 10. He won several competitions, and defeated Seto Kaiba himself, and was rewarded a Dragon Spirit of White card.

Following the disappearances, several students entered and graduated from Duel Academy. One of which, his younger brother Jaden, a clever, and strong duelist entered the academy since Kevin, and one of his best friend Atticus Rhodes vanished.

Jaden suspected that the Abandoned Dorm was the place where Kevin vanished. No luck, and was caught with campus security but explained why he did which the chancellor Sheppard told him it was wise looking for his brother but regardless he needs to be punished, which the Vice-Chancellor Dr. Vellian Crowler arranged.

He selected the Paradox Brothers but they were beaten by Jaden, and Syrus teamwork. Soon after a school duel was arranged between him, and a hotshot student named Chazz Princeton.

Chazz was a former student of Duel Academy who had left after suffering numerous defeats against Jaden and another duelist named Bastion Misawa and attempted to start again at the rival school of North Academy. After a long fought battle however, Jaden managed to defeat Chazz again and Chazz realized his place had always been at Duel Academy, though with his former Obelisk Blue ranking dropped down to Slifer Red.

A few days later Jaden had face a challenge held by a Gravekeeper's Chief. He passed, and he and his friends escaped.

Then they were called to Sheppard's office about he had all 7 of them to protect the Spirit Keys from a mad group called the Shadow Riders, and protect the Sacred Beasts. One of which showed up not long ago, a young boy named Nightshroud who was revealed to Atticus Rhodes upon being defeated.

That is where out story begins.

It was late at night where someone on a Dragon was flying to Duel Academy island as he landed. "Good going Retro Dragon." He patted the Dragon's head, as he said "I'll take care of what Nightshroud started." The Retro Dragon simply growled calmly before vanishing as the figure turned towards Duel Academy.

"Soon enough the Spirit Keys will be ours." the man said calmly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a infirmiry room was Jaden who started to recover from his Duel with Nightshroud until he sensed something. "Oh, you're up. How are you feeling?" asked a blonde nurse as she walked up to his bed. "I'm alright, but I..." Jaden started before wincing in pain. "Easy, you're still in bad shape." the nurse explained before walking off.

 _'Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?'_ , Jaden thought anxiously. "Jaden are you alright?" Syrus asked him. "I'm fine Sy, well more or less." Jaden answered with a grin before looking towards a window. "Have any more Shadow Riders shown up yet?"

"No they haven't, and even if there was another one you're in no shape to be dueling." Zane stated walking up to him.

"He has a point Jaden, you aren't the only..." Syrus started just as a roar echoed across the island.

"What was that!?" Chumley cried hiding behind a door.

Zane looked outside as he spotted something. "Hey, that looks like a Dragon." "A dragon?" Alexis asked curious.

"Hey let me see." Jaden requested while getting to his feet and running to stand next to Zane only to gasp as he saw the dragon. "No way, that's impossible."

"What do you mean Jaden?" Alexis questioned.

"That dragon, it's the Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Jaden exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" Zane looked out, and said "Hey Jaden your right. That might be another Shadow Rider."

"Let's take care of that Freak Show before he gets a move on!" Chazz told them cocky.

Bastion however said "You are certain I will face him?"

"You, forget it. Leave this one to me." Chazz said confidently.

"No way Chazz, you can't win this duel." Jaden argued. "He's too strong."

"Please, this punk has no chance of taking me out." Chazz stated confidently.

"That's an interesting conclusion Chazz, because I seem to recall that Jaden and I both managed to defeat you." Bastion noted.

"Hey you guys, where did Lex go?" Chumley asked suddenly.

They looked around, and they saw Alexis is indeed gone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Alexis was running to someplace before stopping in front of the Abandoned Dorm. _'Alright, come on Shadow Rider. Let's do this!'_ Alexis thought confidently. "So, are you the one who took down Nightshroud?" questioned a voice from inside the Abandoned Dorm. "Why do you want to know?" Alexis questioned back.

"I'll take that as a no then, but if you're so desperate to lose I'll be more than happy to oblige." the Shadow Rider noted before walking out of the Abandoned Dorm and activating his Duel Disk. Alexis asked "Who are you?"

"Call me Malek." the Shadow Rider answered. "Now then, my dragons hunger for your soul and your Spirit Key little girl."

Alexis saw his appearance. The Shadow Rider now known as Malek has on a red, and black dragon mask, has on a suit with yellow, and white dragon designs, and blue jeans, while having black boots.

 _'He knows a lot about fashion.'_ Alexis thought as she activated hers.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Everyone even Jaden being helped by Chumley were running. "Lex!? Lex!?" Jaden cried. Syrus asked "Jaden why are you worrying all of a sudden?" "Yeah you never acted like this before." Chumley agreed. Banner asked "Is it nerves?"

"Something like..." Jaden replied before a feminine scream sounded in the distance as a pillar of fire appeared just in front of the location of the Abandoned Dorm. "Oh man, that sounded like Alexis." Syrus mentioned nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this." Zane noted as the group ran as fast as they could towards the pillar of fire.

When they arrived they see something bad.

Alexis: 1100

Malek: 2500

They see Alexis heaving a bit with Cyber Blader on her field, with her opponent having nothing.

Malek noticed something as he asked "Hm? You brought a welcoming commety how nice." Alexis looked over. "Alexis, what's going on?" Chazz questioned.

"I can answer that for you, she was about to lose this Shadow game." Malek answered. "I activate Polymerization, merging the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull in my hand together in order to call Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

The big dragon appeared. Jaden looked at it, as Chumley said nervously "Uh... did Summoned Skull have a Dragon Evolution form?"

"Close form it chubby. Now then Black Dragon attack with Infernal Fire Blast!"

The Black Dragon attacked as Alexis cried out.

Alexis: 0000

Malek: 2500

Malek wins the duel!

"Alexis!" Jaden cried.

Malek assured "Don't worry about her. She will see you again in the Shadow Realm." Her Spirit Key vanished, as Malek mused "Since you happen to be fond of this card so much..." He took out a Cyber Blader card as Alexis' body was absorbed in it. "...I'll keep you in it." Malek said, as he set the card on a stand.

"Oh man, this is really bad you guys." Chumley mentioned fearfully.

"Hey, you just made a huge mistake. I'm going to take you down right..." Chazz started only for Jaden to step in front of him.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Bastion questioned. "You still haven't recovered from your duel with Nightshroud."

"So you're the one who beat Nightshroud, I owe you my thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for you." Malek stated. "You can be the second one to fall to my dragons."

"That won't happen." Jaden countered. "Really? I laugh at that. But atlas I need to rest first, and by the look of your condition so can you." Malek smirked. With those words, Malek held up a card as Retro Dragon appeared and allowed him to climb onto it's back.

"I'll see you back at this spot tomorrow. You better not be disappointing than your little friend." Malek smirked before flying off.

Jaden cried "Hey get back-" "Jaden!" Bastion cried, as he held on to Jaden.

Syrus then asked nervously "Who was that guy?" "I don't know, but whoever he was he's clearly a powerful duelist." Zane replied only for Jaden to collapse.

"Jaden, Chazz help me get him back to the infirmary." Bastion mentioned while trying to pick up Jaden.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Chazz stated while walking over to help Bastion. Syrus asked him "Does Jaden know who that guy is or something. He reacted negitivly when you saw that Dragon." Syrus mentioned.

"I don't know, but for now all we can do is wait for him to come back tomorrow." Zane mentioned. "Then again, maybe Dr. Crowler knows something."

"What about you professor, do you know anything about that Shadow Rider?" Bastion asked Dr. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler only said "That dragon is really rare. And I only know one duelist in this academy who collected him. But then again that really can't him since their are other copies of that dragon." "Oh yeah, he used a Red-Eyes Black Dragon right?" Chumley mentioned suddenly. "Maybe Atticus knows who he is, do you think he's woken up yet?" "Let's find out." Chazz mentioned which they agreed. "Now I sacrifice both of my monster in order..." Jaden mumbled while shaking. "Not again."

* * *

 _In Jaden's dream..._

 _Jaden, was dueling Malek who was smirking. "Jaden it seems like your not wroth my time after all." "Where is Kevin!?" Jaden cried. Malek laughed "You mean your brother? Don't worry he's at the Shadow Realm with your friends!" He pointed behind Jaden._

 _Jaden turned to look behind him seeing Kevin, Chazz, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Chumley, Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner shivering in orbs of darkness with blank cards floating above them except for the Cyber Blader above Alexis._

 _"No everyone!" Jaden cried in horror._

 _Then he heard a roar, and saw Archfiend Black Skull Dragon above Malek. Malek cried "Now it's your turn! ARCHFIEND BLACK SKULL DRAGON SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH INFERNAL FIRE BLAST!"_

 _The Dragon fired a fireball that hit Jaden, as he cried out._

 _"That was pathetic, now then which card will house your soul?" Malek questioned while picking up Jaden's deck and looking through it. "This should suffice, take a good look at your new home."_

 _As he said that Malek revealed the card he had chosen was..._

* * *

"Jaden, wake up it's just a nightmare." Syrus called just before Jaden jerked up in a cold sweat. "Wow Jaden that was some nightmare." Chumley mentioned.

Chazz asked "What are you so afraid about?" "It's... it's nothing." Jaden replied. "Sy, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Huh, sure thing Jaden. What do you need?" Syrus inquired.

"There should be two cards in a small envelope my bag, if I'm going to take down this Shadow Rider I'll need both of them." Jaden explained. "Do you mind grabbing them for me?" "Uh... okay." Syrus said, as he went to the bag.

Zane asked "Why do you need them?" "I won't have any chance of winning this duel without them, he's too powerful." Jaden answered. Syrus brought the cards to Jaden, "What kind of cards are they?" "Two monsters, Elemental Hero Dragon Prince and Luster Dragon." Jaden answered. "Dragon Prince? I never heard of an Elemental HERO Fusion Monster by that name." Chazz mentioned.

Chumley asked him "Why do you need Dragon's all of a sudden?" "It's one of a kind, Seto Kaiba himself had it made for me." Jaden explained. "Kaiba did what!?" Chazz cried shocked. "It was the first card I ever got, that's when I decided I was going to use Elemental Heroes." Jaden mentioned while looking at the card. "I was as shocked as you when Kaiba handed it to me."

"In most cases we'll talk about how you met Kaiba later. Right now we need to rest for tomorrow." Zane said. "Yeah, if I beat Malek I'll tell you all about it." Jaden agreed. They nodded as they started to leave.

* * *

The next day...

"So you made it, I was worried you'd run scared." Malek stated with a smirk. Jaden looked determined, as Retro Dragon vanished. Malek smirked "I hope your better than your friend."

"We'll have to wait and see." Jaden replied.

"True, and I'll even be kind and offer to restore her soul if you somehow manage to defeat me. Not that you have any chance of that." Malek mocked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Malek: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Malek 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first if you won't mind." He drew, and saw it was Twin-Headed Behemoth. "And I summon, Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode." A Dragon with two heads for arms appeared.

* * *

 _Twin-Headed Behemoth_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragpn_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon this card, but its ATK and DEF become 1000. You can only use this effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth" once per Duel._

* * *

"Next I play, Red-Eyes Insight to discard, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and add Red-Eyes Spirit to my hand."

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

He founded the appropirate card, and finished "I set a card then end my turn."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I had a bad feeling you'd be doing that, so I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode." Sparkman appeared in his sparking glory.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And then I'll attack Twin-Headed Behemoth." Jaden stated.

Sparkman destroyed Behemoth but Malek cried "I forgot to mention my Dragon's special ability. Since you destroyed him I can bring him back with 1000 attack, and defense points however I can only use that ability only one time during the duel." The Behemoth returned.

"I know about that effect." Jaden pointed out. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards."

* * *

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Malek: 4000**

* * *

Malek 2nd Turn:

"Good boy you deserve a gold star." Malek smirked as he drew, "I now play, Red-Eyes Spirit!

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"As long as I don't have Red-Eyes Black Chick as the target I can bring a Red-Eyes monster back from my Graveyard. So come out, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!"

A copy of the dragon he was riding before appeared roaring. "I had a feeling that was what you set facedown." Jaden admitted.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"You're gonna find it more worse with this. I now sacrifice both monster to call on Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The two vanished in flames as the Black Dragon appeared roaring all the way.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Why didn't you use Retro Dragon's effect to summon Red-Eyes?" Jaden asked.

Malek smirked "I happen to find it more powerful that way. Red-Eyes attack Sparkman with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dragon fired a blast, but Jaden countered "Not happening, I play the trap Hero Barrier."

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

The blast was blocked as Malek cried "What the...?"

"Hero Barrier blocks one attack since I have an Elemental Hero in play." Jaden explained. "Is that all you're going to do?" "Not even close."

Malek then reveled a card that put shock through Jaden.

Dragon's Gunfire...

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

"Oh man that's not good." Jaden noted before the fireball struck him and he lost 800 life points. **(Jaden: 3200)** It pushed him back. "Jaden! Are you alright!?" Syrus cried to him. "I'm ok for now." Jaden mentioned. "Then again, something tells he's still not finished yet." "More or less. That will end my turn, so consider yourself lucky right now." Malek smirked.

Jaden 2nd turn:

"In that case it's my move, and I'll use Polymerization!

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"To fuse Elemental Sparkman and Clayman in order to summon the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant." Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now I'll use Thunder Giant's effect to destroy that Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

The Dragon was destroyed as Malek grunted not liking this change of events.

"Now Thunder Giant attack him directly!" Jaden cried.

Thunder Giant fired a blast that knocked Malek off his feet. **(Malek: 1600)** "I knew I should've set Draining Shield." Malek muttered to himself getting back up.

"Nice, one more attack like that and Jaden wins." Syrus said confidently.

"Maybe, but Malek still had Archfiend Black Skull Dragon." Zane pointed out.

Malek shook himself off as Jaden ended his turn.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3200**

 **Malek: 1600**

* * *

Malek 3rd Turn:

Malek drew, as he smirked "You won't mind if I decorate your field a bit?" "That doesn't sound good." Jaden said nervously.

"De-Fusion!" Malek cried holding up the card.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"I had a bad feeling that's what you meant." Jaden admitted as Sparkman and Clayman appeared in defense mode.

"Now then I play this bad boy! Alexandrite Dragon!" A emerald dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"Now Alexandrite Dragon attacked that Sparkman with Emerald Stream Scattershot!"

Alexandrite Dragon attacked as Sparkman was destroyed, as Jaden grunted. "Oh man, at least Sparkman was in defense mode." Syrus mentioned. "True, and with 2000 defense points Clayman should be able to protect Jaden's life points for a bit longer." Bastion added.

"For now maybe. I set two cards, and end my turn." Malek ended his turn.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and play a monster in defense mode." Jaden mentioned. "That ends my move."

* * *

 **Jaden: 3200**

 **Malek: 1600**

* * *

Malek 4th Turn:

Malek drew, as he said "I now play the face-down, Dragon's Rebirth!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Rebirth_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; banish that target, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard._

* * *

And here's how it works. By removing Alexandrite Dragon from play Red-Eyes appears once more!" Alexandrite Dragon was engulfed in flames, as it morphed into Red-Eyes.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of that Dragon." Jaden commented.

"And even more with this guy here?" Malek asked as he summoned a little rider.

* * *

 _Rider of the Storm Winds_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 200_

 _You can target 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. If a monster equipped with this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If a monster equipped with this card would be destroyed, destroy this card instead._

* * *

Jaden recognize him, and cried "Rider of the Storm Winds!" "The what?" Syrus asked confused. "I'm sure your friend can explain." Malek stated calmly. "Rider of the Storm Winds acts as a Union Monster to dragons. And once equipped Red-Eyes can do piercing battle damage!" Jaden cried as the Rider got on Red-Eyes' back.

"Exactly, but first before all that. I activate Inferno Fire Blast!"

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Red-Eyes fired a blast that hit Jaden directly. "Now how does it feel getting hit with 2400 points of damage? Not to good is it?" Malek asked. **(Jaden: 0800)**

Chazz sweat-dropped "That is one sad way of a payback." "Sad but effective way." Bastion somewhat agreed. Malek then said "I end my turn by a face-down."

Jaden 4th turn:

"I set one card face-down, and equip Clayman with Clay Wrap. That ends my turn." Jaden mentioned nervously.

* * *

 _Clay Wrap_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to an "Elemental Hero Clayman" you control. When the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls to the Graveyard._

* * *

 **Jaden: 0400**

 **Malek: 1600**

* * *

Malek 5th Turn:

Malek drew, as he smirked "Now then attack Clayman, Red-Eyes!" Red-Eyes attacked, as Clayman bit the dust as Jaden lost 400 points. **(Jaden: 0400)** "Jaden!" Syrus cried worried.

"Don't worry Sy, Clay Wrap's effect destroys Rider of the Storm Winds." Jaden noted. The Rider vanished, as Malek shrugged, "So what? Red-Eyes is still powerful. Your turn."

Jaden 5th Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start with the Fusion Recovery spell card." Jaden said. ' _Here goes nothing.'_ "What Fusion monster are you going with?" Malek asked. "Watch and learn, I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade with Luster Dragon." Jaden declared. "I summon Elemental HERO Dragon Prince in attack mode."

A warrior that has purple armor appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Dragon Prince_

 _Level 7_

 _Fire Type_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Elemental Hero + One Dragon-Type monster_

 _This card is also treated as a dragon type monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully take control of one Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls until the end phase. If this card is Fusion Summoned using a Fusion Dragon or Fusion Elemental Hero card, it gains 1000 attack points._

* * *

Malek looked a bit surprised.

"Heh. Your that desperate. Your new monster's points are no match against my Red-Eyes' 2400." Malek reminded. "He may not be, but this guy is. I summon Elemental HERO Bladedge." Jaden said. A golden hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bladedge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Malek told him "Go ahead, and attack." "If you insist, but first I play the Skyscraper field spell." Jaden said.

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"Now Dragon Prince attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Jaden cried. Dragon prince charged, as Malek pointed out "What are you doing? Your monster is weaker!" "Skyscraper's effect gives Dragon Prince an extra 1000 attack points." Jaden smirked. Malek was shocked then quickly said "Oh no way I'm letting that go through! I play Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"In that case I'll play a facedown card and destroy Skyscraper with Mystical Space Typhoon." Jaden mentioned ending his turn.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0400**

 **Malek: 1600**

* * *

"Why did Jaden destroy his field spell?" Syrus asked surprised. "He must have lost his mind." Chazz guessed.

"I doubt it, I have a feeling that facedown card is the key to answering that question." Zane noted.

Malek 6th Turn:

Malek drew, as he said "I agree with your snobish friend. You must've lost your mind." "Maybe you're right, we'll just have to see what happens." Jaden said calmly.

Malek frowned "You would be so calm if you see this! Go Polymerization! I fuse Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes to create, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" The big bad dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

' _There he is, your ace monster.'_ , Jaden thought.

"If you would've kept your field spell, Bladedge would be strong enough to beat him, and you strike me with Dragon Prince for the win. You got any words of regret to say?" Malek asked.

"..." Jaden stayed silent.

"Argh! I'll teach you what happens when you ignore me! Go Fusion Recovery!" Malek cried. "Another one?" Syrus asked fearfully. "Yes, I fuse Red-Eyes, with Dragon Spirit of White to create First of the Dragons!"

What appeared was a dragon with a long purple body.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"What next, the Five-Headed Dragon?" Jaden asked.

"How did you...? Oh doesn't matter!" Malek shook his head.

Zane realized something as he said "Dragon Spirit of White? I only know 1 duelist that has that card, and it's..." He gasped as he muttered "No... it can't be..."

"First of the Dragons attack that Bladedge!" First of the Dragon rushed to the golden hero. First of the Dragons destroyed Bladedge as Jaden lost 100 Life Points. **(Jaden: 0300)** "Didn't bother to defend yourself how lame. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon it's your turn! Finish this duel with Infernal Fire Blast!" Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacked, as everyone cried "Jaden!/Get out of there!/NO!"

"I play Mirror Gate." Jaden said quickly.

* * *

 _Mirror Gate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster battles a monster that you control. Switch control of the battling monsters, and then calculate damage. Control of those monsters switch back at the End Phase._

* * *

Suddenly both sides were switched as Malek demanded "What the devil!?" "Mirror Gate switches our monsters when an Elemental HERO battles." Jaden explained. Malek cried "No! I was... tricked by you!?" Archfiend Black Skull Dragon finished the attack as Malek cried out losing 900 Life Points. **(Malek: 0700)**

"Argh. You nearly had me!" "Is that it?" Jaden asked.

Malek looked seeing he had no cards, no face-downs, and left First of the Dragons in attack mode. So with conclusion he's screwed. "I can't... lose to you!" Malek cried, while Jaden took that as the end of his turn.

Jaden 6th Turn:

"I draw and activate Pot of Greed." Jaden said.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Then I end my move by summoning Winged Kuriboh in attack mode." Winged Kuriboh appeared cooing.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

 _'That combo, so that's what he put facedown.'_ Chazz thought.

"Whatever so you got lucky. But with that furball on your field in attack mode your completely wide open." Malek said.

Jaden told him "You don't scare me Malek."

* * *

 **Jaden: 0300**

 **Malek: 0700**

* * *

Malek 7th Turn:

"Will this prove otherwise!? Archfiend Black Skull Dragon finish him off, with Infernal Fire Blast!" Marek cried. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacked again, as Jaden cried "Sorry, but I play the spell Transcended Wings!"

* * *

 _Transcendent Wings_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Winged Kuriboh" you control and 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard Winged Kuriboh transforms into Winged Kuriboh LV10."

Winged Kuriboh transformed into a Dragon like monster.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh LV10_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Transcendent Wings" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can Tribute this face-up card; destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s)._

* * *

The blast was blocked as Malek demanded "What good does that do!?"

"Oh nothing much, just that by sacrificing Winged Kuriboh LV10 every monster on your field is destroyed, and you take damage equal their total attack points." Jaden mentioned.

"Wait what!?"

Winged Kuriboh vanished as the two dragons exploded as Malek cried "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Jaden: 0300**

 **Malek: 0000**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's game, bro." Jaden said with a grin.

Malek stood up as he growled "You..." They tensed as Malek shouted "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He ran but stopped in front of Jaden with his hand close to his face with Jaden not even flinching.

Malek grunted a bit before dropping down. "Jaden, are you alright?" Syrus asked nervously. Jaden nodded "I'm fine." The mask on Malek dissolved. Zane went over as he flipped Malek over, as he widen his eyes "I knew it." "Who is that Zane?" Syrus asked. "It was my friend I told you about Syrus. Kevin." Zane answered wiping the dirt off Kevin's face. "You knew my brother Zane?" Jaden asked before everyone stared at him in shock.

"Brother!?" Chumley, Chazz, and Syrus cried.

Dr. Crowler fainted at that saying.

"Well yeah, who do you guys think taught me how to duel?" Jaden asked calmly. Chazz said angerly "Well hey you didn't told us that your brother IS a Shadow Rider!" "I didn't know!" Jaden said defensively. "Ugh... wha..." They looked and started seeing Kevin waking up. "Kevin, are you alright?" Zane asked. "Zane? Ugh my head. Dear neptune above. What happened last night?" Kevin asked rubbing his head.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Banner mentioned.

"I can't remember much... it feels like fog lifting." Kevin groaned. He saw what he was wearing as he asked Zane "Is there a reason why I'm wearing this?" "Nothing big bro, you were just trying to steal our souls and destroy the world." Jaden answered.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked surprised. "Same as you, studying to become the next King of Games." Jaden answered. "Where's Lex?" Kevin asked. "Lex is in her Cyber Blader card." Zane answered. "Well unless beating you freed her." "Yeah." They looked seeing Alexis rubbing her head. "Kevin?" She asked surprised.

"Hey Lex, sorry about apparently stealing your soul." Kevin mentioned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, where's Atticus?" "He's in the infirmiry. Jaden beat him too while Atticus was possessed by someone named Nightshroud." Zane answered. Kevin smiled, as he asked "So I guess the gang of 4 friends are back togethor huh?"

"I guess so." Zane replied with a smile. "Come on we better take you there." Alexis said as both she, and Zane helped Kevin and started walking him back. "Thanks." Kevin mentioned thankfully. "Don't mention it, Red-Eyes Master." Zane replied smiling. Kevin chuckled a bit. Syrus asked Jaden "Red-Eyes Master?" "Kevin always favored the Red-Eyes. It's how he met Atticus." Jaden explained. "I'm sure he'll tell the story once he's had a chance to rest."

Syrus nodded, as Chazz smirked "I think I like to crack my knuckles against him sometime." "Good luck Chazz, I've only beaten Kevin once." Jaden admitted. "You just saw it too." Chazz looked shocked, as he argued "He was only being possessed!" "So in that case I've never beaten him." Jaden concluded. Chazz looked shocked before he raised his fist a bit before humping, and started to stomp away. Chumley, and the rest sweatdropped, as Jaden said "Come on we better catch up!"

"Yeah, you're right." Syrus agreed. Bastion asked "What about Crowler?" "Don't worry, I've got him." Banner replied while picking up Dr. Crowler. They walked back to the infirmiry to where Kevin was beside Atticus, as he asked Zane "How long was Atticus like this?" "Not much longer than you, but he's been out cold for a lot longer. Dueling in a volcano tends to be hard on people." Chumley answered.

"What!? Jaden you were dueling in a volcano!? How can you do something so dangerous!?" Kevin reacted in shock. "My friends were in danger, besides you would have done the same thing." Jaden pointed out. Kevin knew his younger brother had a point, and said "Fine, I'll let you off this time, since I don't got the strength to argue."

"Yeah, actually now that..." Jaden started before collapsing. "Jaden!?" Kevin asked shocked what just happened. "I knew it, he still hadn't recovered from his duel with Nightshroud." Zane mentioned. "He'll be fine as long as he actually rests this time, in fact you should do the same thing Kevin." "But I got some..." Kevin tried to protest before rubbing his head.

"It can wait." Zane stated calmly.

Kevin stared at him angerly before saying "Okay fine. But as you can remember I don't got enough energy to walk." "For once, we'll actually know where you are right Zane?" Alexis teased. "True." Zane agreed before the two of them walked out of the Infirmary. "Somehow I think their making fun of me." Kevin grumbled as he laid down. "I never thought I'd see my brother acting like that." Syrus mentioned.

"Well hey, that's what happens to when he hangs out with someone like me. So your Syrus huh? I expected you to look like him but you sure do look different." Kevin told him. "Well I did get the looks in the family." Syrus mentioned with a grin. "Then again, Zane got the dueling skill so..." "I get it. Zane's got the skills, but you got the looks got it." Kevin smirked.

"Ok, that's enough of that. I have three young men who need their rest so you can continue this fascinating conversation later." the nurse stated calmly. "Yeah, we'll talk later." Kevin agreed. "Alright, see you later." Syrus agreed before walking out after Zane and Alexis. Kevin laid down, as he thought _'What's been going on here lately?'_ Before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **That's it the first chapter. Me, and Ulrich362 worked on this chapter. Be sure to review!**


	2. Triple Challenges Await!

**Here we are chapter 2. ENJOY!**

* * *

In 6 am in the mourning...

Kevin twitched a bit before opening his eyes, and sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" the nurse inquired calmly. "A lot better actually. Zane was right about it. What about Atticus, and Jaden?" He asked. "They're both still out of it." the nurse answered. "Do you need someone to help you get back to the dorm?" "No thank you, I can manage. Though if you can call Zane over, I appreceate it." Kevin answered. "There's no need." Zane mentioned from the door. "I was planning on paying you a visit anyway. Glad to see you're up Kevin."

"Yeah me too. Can't say the same to Jaden, and Atticus though. So! Anything interesting going about?" Kevin asked putting on a grin. "Aside from everyone questioning Lex and me about you no. Though you already have three challenges waiting." Zane replied. "What kind of challenges?" Kevin asked curiously. "Duels, what else?" Zane inquired. "Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus all want to duel you." "Whoa. Guess they wanted to see how strong I am because I'm Jaden's brother correct?" Kevin asked him chuckling a bit. "Something like that, should I tell them you're awake or do you plan on waiting?" Zane inquired.

"I'm ready to go now. Besides it's feeling a cramped in here don't you think? Once I get my Blazer on then I'll go to them." Kevin reassured as he walked to the changing room. "Then I'll let them know to head to the arena. I'm looking forward to this." Zane admitted with a smirk. "Yeah me too. By the way what's been going on lately Zane? I noticed that you, Jaden, and some other people have some strange artifacts, and dueling dangerous enviroments that their must be a reason." Kevin asked him.

"That's a long story, but the short answer is we're dueling to save the world." Zane replied. "Save the world? Huh, and here I thought the threat of being enslaved by evil is done." Kevin said as he was done changing. Kevin asked "How do I look?" He was back in his Obelisk Blue blazer. "Unfortunately it isn't. Though with you on our side things are definitely looking up." Zane mentioned. "You always did look better in blue."

"Yeah. Since I never seen Jaden in his Blazer what Dorm is he in?" Kevin asked as they started to walk to the arena. "Jaden, he's Slifer Red. Though that's more due to Dr. Crowler's input as opposed to his skills." Zane answered. "Though technically he did turn down a chance to be promoted to Ra Yellow." "That like him sometimes. I mean you remember my entrance exam? I totally creamed that guy like he was nothing!" Kevin laughed a bit.

"I remember, I don't think I've ever seen an examiner faint halfway through the duel." Zane chuckled. "Well, I'll see you at the arena." As he said that, Zane walked to the Slifer Red dorm to tell Syrus to get ready.

Kevin chuckled a bit as he called "Okay see ya there, Kaiser!" He laughed as he said "What a guy." He walked down as he looked around, "Not many changes here." Suddenly a cat ran up to him with Professor Banner chasing it. "Oh, so this is why you ran off Pharaoh. I'm glad to see you're back on your feet Kevin." Banner mentioned with a smile.

"Whoa. Dang cat nearly tripped me over." Kevin laughed, as he bent down and picked Pharaoh up. "My apologies, though it seems Pharaoh likes you quite a bit." Banner mentioned. "Actually, did Zane tell you what's been happening recently?" "He only told me that we're dueling to save the world. That's it." Kevin answered.

"Well that's true, apparently there are three powerful cards hidden below the academy. They're known as the Sacred Beasts, and a dangerous group known as the Shadow Riders are attempting to release them by defeating us and taking these keys." Banner explained while revealing his key to Kevin. "Unfortunately, you were one of them and managed to defeat Alexis so only six of them are still safe."

"Dang. I should've known. Then again I was possessed so it wasn't totally my fault." Kevin said as he set Pharoah down.

"Oh, I wasn't blaming you I was just letting you know what happened." Banner explained. "Actually where are you going, I'm sure Chancellor Sheppard would like to see you." "To the arena because I got three challenges waiting. You can come if you like." Kevin answered. "I would love to, but I actually need to speak with Dr. Crowler. I wish you luck in your matches though." Banner mentioned before walking off with Pharaoh.

"Alright. Oh, and tell him I like to have a talk with him!" Kevin called out.

"Will do!" Banner replied.

Kevin laughed "What a funny guy." Before he continued walking to his destanation.

"So you finally made it, the others are waiting inside." Alexis noted as Kevin walked up. "Are you sure you're feeling up to three duels in a row? You were unconscious just a little while ago." "Yeah I am. And sorry about taking your key." Kevin told her in a sad tone. "It's alright, the important thing is we still have six and you and Atticus are safe." Alexis reassured him. "Besides, seeing the Red-Eyes Master in action is more than enough of an apology."

"Haha. Yeah I missed being called that." Kevin laughed as they walked inside. The 4 looked over as Chazz cried "You finnally decided to show up!" "Your not much of a nice guy are ya?" Kevin asked him. "You get used to him, so which one of us do you want to duel first Kevin?" Bastion asked calmly.

"That's obvious, he'll duel Syrus first and get him out of the way, then you can duel and then I'll show you all how it's done." Chazz stated with a confident smirk. "Actually since I don't know your dueling styles I don't know. But before we start dueling why not we introduce ourselfs since you three obviously freshmen." Kevin told them.

"That makes sense, in that case I'll go first." Bastion agreed. "My name is Bastion Misawa, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The name's Chazz Princeton, and unlike you or Jaden I'll be the next King of Games." Chazz declared confidently.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale, you probably heard about me from Zane huh?" Syrus guessed.

"Yeah I did Syrus. And Chazz unless you beat Yugi you can't be the King of Games." Kevin told him. "I thought so." Syrus mentioned dejectedly. "I'm well aware of that, Yugi's a great duelist but I'll be the one to take him down." Chazz stated. "So since I don't know who to pick first, do you know who go first by any chance?" Kevin asked.

"I already told you, first Syrus, then Bastion, and then me." Chazz repeated.

"Will that work for you Kevin?" Bastion asked calmly. "To be honest, we've all dueled with Jaden so after hearing he's never defeated you it piqued our interest."

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I know instead of waiting which one to duel why not all of you at once?" Kevin offered.

"All at the same time?" Chazz questioned in disbelief.

"It doesn't sound like you lost any of your confidence." Alexis pointed out. "I'm fine with that, so you have 12000 life points to our 4000 and none of us can attack on our first turn?" Bastion asked. "That's the plan, and also you three can use whichever card you have on your partners' field. Agreed?" Kevin asked.

"That sounds fine with me." Bastion stated calmly.

"Fine, just make sure you two don't hold me back." Chazz mentioned.

"Alright." Syrus said nervously as the three of them activated their duel discs.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Kevin: 12000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

"As your lone opponent I make the first move." Kevin drew.

Alexis asked Zane "Zane do you think Kevin have a chance against all three of them?"

"Yeah, it might be three against one but their decks aren't designed to work together." Zane noted.

"You have a point Zane." Alexis agreed.

Kevin smirked, "And I think I will go with Lord of D. in defense mode." Kevin said as a Spellcaster appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Lord of D._

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects._

* * *

"Then I set a card, and it's the end of my turn."

Chazz 1st Turn:

"If that's all you can do this won't take long at all." Chazz mentioned confidently. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" What appeared was a Dragon that looks like a boxer.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll set two cards facedown to end my move."

Bastion 1st Turn:

"My go, and I play Carongeddon in defense mode!"A dino appeared kneeling

* * *

 _Carboneddon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During either player's turn, if this card is in your Graveyard and 10 or more cards are on top of this card, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Hyozanryu" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And I set a card, and I end my turn."

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Alright, my move." Syrus declared. "I set two cards and play a monster in defense mode. Then I activate Shield Crush to destroy Bastion's Carboneddon."

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Carboneddon exploded as Bastion smiled at Syrus while Kevin questioned "Why would you do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Syrus mentioned with a grin. "That ends my move, so you're up Kevin."

* * *

 **Kevin: 12000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he smirked "Okay this is sweet. First I play the face-down, DNA Surgery! Now all cards on the field are changed to Dragons!" Lord of D. evolved.

* * *

 _DNA Surgery_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type._

* * *

"Oh man, I had a bad feeling he'd do that." Syrus said nervously.

"Big deal, we already knew he was going to be using Dragons." Chazz pointed out. "Even with a card you know? Tell me what monster that is warrior powers up through each dragon on the field, and in the Graveyard?" Kevin asked them. "No way, you can't be serious." Syrus asked fearfully. "Hold on, you need two monsters before you can summon him." Chazz mentioned.

"Not just Buster Blader. I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And I'll fuse Buster Blader, and Dark Magician to create the furious Dark Paladin!" Kevin cried. The warrior, and the spellcaster appeared before they fused to-

"No you don't, I use Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell to negate Polymerization by sending one spell card to my graveyard!" Bastion countered, sending a card to the grave.

* * *

 _Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 Spell Card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, and if you do that, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards with that name for the rest of this Duel._

* * *

"Well shoot. However even without Polymerization I can still mage a comeback by this. Fusion Gate!" Kevin cried as the Fusion Summoning started over.

* * *

 _Fusion Gate_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _While this card is on the field: The turn player can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from their Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from their hand or field._

* * *

An armored version of Dark Magician appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Paladin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

"At least that forces you to banish the monsters instead so your Dark Paladin is weaker." Bastion noted.

"Maybe but Dark Magician, and Buster Blader weren't dragons so that does little. And with each Dragon on the field Paladan gets a 500 point increase, itself included since DNA Surgery changes it to a Dragon." Dark Paladin glowed. **(ATK: 2900 + 1500 = 4400)** "And also since Lord of D. is on the field you can't use spells, and traps against any of my Dragons, and thanks to DNA Surgery all of my monsters share the protection." Kevin told them.

"We know how the card works, so now which one of us are you planning on attacking?" Chazz questioned. "Not like it's much of a choice given how Bastion just wasted his entire field."

16h ago"True but you all must have no monsters for me to wage direct attacks. So I switch Lord of D. to attack mode. And Paladin will attack your Dragon, and Lord of D. to attack Syrus' face-down." Kevin said. Dark Paladin slashed the Dragon as Chazz lost 3200 Life Points. **(Chazz: 0800)** Lord of D. however was pushed back. "Sorry, but my facedown monster was Submarineroid and he has 1800 defense points." Syrus noted, as a Submarine appeared that changed to a Dragon.

* * *

 _Submarineroid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is the original ATK of this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Dark Paladin: **(ATK: 4400 + 500 = 4900)**_

 **(Kevin: 11400)**

Kevin told Chazz "Next time Chazz put your monsters in defense mode."

"I already know that." Chazz mentioned. "You haven't beaten me yet." "Soon though. I place a face-down, and end my turn." Kevin said.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start by activating Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that DNA Surgery trap card." Chazz said. The Trap was destroyed as Dark Paladin glowed red, **(** **ATK: 4900 - 1000 = 3900)** "Then I'll switch Submarineroid into attack mode and thanks to his effect he attacks you directly." The machine dived below as it grabbed a missle, as he charged an attack as it hit white Kevin lost 800 points. **(Kevin: 10600)**

"Now since it attacked Subarmineroid switches back into defense mode." Chazz stated calmly. "That ends my turn."

Bastion 2nd Turn:

Bastion drew, as he said "I now play, Hand Destruction! We each discard two cards, and draw two extra!"

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

"So it's like a discarding version of Pot of Greed." Kevin said as he revealed his cards to be Fusion Sage, and Jar of Greed. "Exactly, and I appreciate that Bastion, one of the cards I sent to the graveyard was Ojamagic." Chazz stated with a smirk before revealing Ojamagic and Armed Dragon LV7. "This card lets me add the three Ojama brothers to my hand."

"Glad to be of assistance Chazz." Bastion noted calmly.

"Next I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" A muddy dino appeared.

* * *

 _Hydrogeddon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"And I switch Submarineroid to attack mode, Submarineroid wage a direct attack, and Hydrogeddon destroy that Lord of D!" Bastion cried as the attacks hit. **(Kevin: 9400)** "I'm impressed." Kevin smiled.

"Wow, they're a better team then I thought they'd be." Alexis noted.

"True, but they still have a long way to go before they beat Kevin." Zane mentioned.

"Thank you! And since Hydrogeddon just destroyed a monster I get to summon another!" Another Hydrogeddon appeared, before Bastion cried "Now I play Living Fossil!"

* * *

 _Living Fossil_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Select 1 monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"So I bring back Oxygeddon with 1000 less attack points!" A wind version of Hydrogeddon appeared.

* * *

 _Oxygeddon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro-Type monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players._

* * *

"Now I play Bonding - H2O!" Bastion added.

* * *

 _Bonding - H2O_

 _Normal Spell Card_

Tribute 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon". Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

* * *

"So I combine my three monsters to create the almighty Water Dragon!" A Sea Serpent which was actually made out of water appeared.

* * *

 _Water Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddon"s and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Not bad, that's an impressive monster." Kevin noted.

"I end my turn, with a face-down!" Bastion ended his turn.

He thought _'Just a few more, and Hyozanryu comes!'_

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"It's my move." Syrus mentioned. "So I'll start by setting another monster in defense mode and then I'll have Submarineroid deal another 800 points of damage before switching back into defense mode." **(Kevin: 8600)** "Then I'll set one card to end my turn."

* * *

 **Kevin: 8600**

 **Chazz: 0200**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he smirked "I play, Red-Eyes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Great, as if we didn't have enough problems now we have to deal with Dark Paladin and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon." Chazz noted irritably.

"You guessed it all too well." Kevin smirked as his ace monster appeared.

 _Dark Paladin: **(ATK: 3900 + 1000 = 4900)**_

"Now I play Inferno Fire Blast, and target Bastion for this effect!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Syrus cried "Hey! You don't got a Red-Eyes Black Dragon out!" "True, but thanks to Red-Eyes Fusion Archfiend Black Skull Dragon is treated as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Kevin explained. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon fired a fireball that hit Bastion. **(Bastion: 0800)**

"Impressive, though that means your dragon can't attack." Bastion noted.

"True now Dark Paladin take out Submarineroid!" Dark Paladin strike as Submarineroid exploded. "Oh man, there goes our main source of damage." Syrus said nervously.

"Now I end my turn." Kevin ended his turn.

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"It's my move so it's about time I show you what a real dragon looks like." Chazz declared confidently. "First I play Level Modulation!"

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"So you get to draw two cards and I get to bring Armed Dragon LV7 back from the Graveyard."

Kevin drew, as the dragon appeared.

 _Dark Paladin: **(ATK: 4900 + 500 = 5400)**_

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"Next I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 in order to summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz declared confidently. A much more stronger version of Armed Dragon appeared.

 _Dark Paladin: **(ATK: 5400 + 500 = 5900)**_

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now I'll send Ojama Yellow to the graveyard to destroy every monster on your field. Now attack Kevin's life points directly! Static Orb Thrust!" The 2 vanished as Armed Dragon attacked. **(Kevin: 5600)** "Your turn Bastion."

Bastion 3rd Turn:

Bastion drew, as he thought _'Let's see how many cards do we have for Hyozanryu?'_

"What are you planning?" Kevin asked curiously. "Aw perfect! Since their are 10 cards above Carboneddon I can remove from play to summon MY Dragon!" Bastion cried.

A diamond dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hyozanryu_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light._

* * *

"That's Hyozanryu." Kevin said in awe. "Seto Kaiba himself used that dragon." "Indeed Hyozanryu, Water Dragon go!" Bastion cried. The two dragons attacked, as Kevin cried "Go Enchanted Javelin!"

* * *

 _Enchanted Javelin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 opponent's attacking monster._

* * *

"So now I gain life points equal to Hyozanryu's attack points!"

 **(Kevin: 7700) (Kevin: 2800)**

"We're nearly there! Make this count Syrus!" Bastion cried.

Syrus 3rd Turn:

"Right, I draw so first I'll reveal my Drillroid." Syrus mentioned flipping his monster into attack mode.

* * *

 _Drillroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 _'Ok, I just need 1200 attack points take him down.'_ he thought before pausing.

"Well, what's the hold-up?" Chazz questioned.

"I summon Gyroid." A helicoptor appeared.

* * *

 _Gyroid_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn. this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And now I'll attack with both of my monsters." Syrus said. The two machines attacked. **(Kevin: 0200)** "That has to end my move."

* * *

 **Kevin: 0200**

 **Chazz: 0800**

 **Bastion: 0800**

 **Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 4th Turn:

"My draw!" He looked before smiling at them.

"That look can only mean one thing." Zane noted calmly.

"Yup, they came close but this duel is as good as over." Alexis said in agreement.

"I play Future Fusion!"

* * *

 _Future Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Send, from your Deck to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). During the Duel, it cannot be Tributed. When this card is destroyed, destroy the Fusion Monster._

* * *

"So I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with King of the Swamp, Dragon Spirit of White, Twin-Headed Behemoth, and Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to summon forth..." All 5 are dragons (Except King of the Swamp but he counts as a Fusion Material) names were heard and struck dread in his three opponents.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me." Chazz said fearfully.

"I wasn't expecting that." Bastion agreed nervously.

"Oh man, there's no way we can beat that thing." Syrus panicked.

"THE FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!"

A beast with 5 multiple headed appeared roaring with all five of it's heads.

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

"That dragon can take out any of us with one attack." Bastion pointed out in shock.

"Gee you think, it's only one of the most powerful cards ever made." Syrus stated nervously.

"Yeah, Kaiba gave it me himself as a prize for winning his Kaiba PC Grand Championship, not only that I also rarely bring him out, so you should be honored." Kevin smirked.

"It's an honor alright, so who's going to be the first one to get blasted by that Dragon?" Chazz questioned. _'I can't believe I'm saying this, but do not hit Syrus no matter what.'_

"You of course. You are planning to destroy him with Armed Dragon's ability. Five-Headed Dragon attack Armed Dragon LV10 with Five Streams of Demolition!" Kevin smirked. Five-Headed Dragon fired 5 blasts that destroyed Armed Dragon, and knocking Chazz out. **(Chazz: 0000)**

"Don't screw this one up you two, we have one chance to pull off a miracle." Chazz mentioned staring at Syrus. "Not a chance. Next I play Dragon's Gunfire, and target Bastion!" Kevin added.

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

Five-Headed Dragon fired a fireball from it's fire attribute head, that knocked Bastion out. **(Bastion: 0000)**

"Please tell me that's all you're going to do." Syrus asked desperately.

"Yes. Make this last one count." Kevin smiled playing a face-down as all 5 heads glared menacingly at Syrus.

Syrus 4th Turn:

"Ok, here goes nothing." Syrus mentioned drawing his card. "Awesome, I drew the perfect card. I activate Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"I am using two Cycroid's together in order to summon Pair Cycroid in attack mode, and thanks to Power Bond it's attack points double." A bike that has two seats appeared.

* * *

 _Pair Cycroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _"Cycroid" + "Cycroid"_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly, but it loses 500 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1600 x 2 = 3200)**

"Nice, that's just the card we needed." Chazz mentioned.

"Pair Cycroid can attack you directly while losing 500 points, so now attack and end this duel!" Syrus cried enthusiastically. Pair Cycroid glowed, **(ATK: 3200 - 500 = 2700)**

"Nice try. I reveal Dimension Wall!" Kevin smirked.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

Syrus asked "What does that do?"

"What it does Syrus, is make you take the damage instead of Kevin." Bastion explained. Syrus looked shocked as Pair Cycroid went through a portal as he got struck instead. **(Syrus: 1300)** "And also due to Power Bond's effect you now lose 1600 points." Kevin smiled.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0200**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Bastion: 0000**

 **Syrus: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"You're as powerful as I remember, I might have to take you on myself pretty soon." Zane mentioned with a smile. Unknown to the six duelists a lone bat that had been watching the entire duel chose that moment to fly out of the arena.

"Yeah? Ha! can't really blame me! You three were good. Bit more practice, and you'll beat me next time." Kevin said, as the three nodded. Clapping got their attention as they looked see Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, Banner, and Pharoah.

"That was a magnificent duel." Sheppard noted with a smile. "You all did incredibly well." "I agree completely, a bit more practice with coordinating your strategies and you may have pulled off a win." Banner agreed. "They have a point, you all did very well." Dr. Crowler said calmly.

"Sheppard! So good to see ya again!" Kevin waved. "Likewise Kevin, I take it you know about the situation then?" Sheppard asked. "Yeah thanks to Banner. Although I felt entitrely guilty that I managed to win Alexis' key I want to help combat the Shadow Riders, and protect the Sacred Beasts from harm!" Kevin answered. "You're more than welcome to help, but you do know the dangers don't you?" Sheppard asked.

"I already attempted the Shadow Games thanks to the Shadow Rider that took over me, so I know full on what's going to happen." Kevin nodded. "I see." Sheppard noted calmly. "Well if we're lucky the next Shadow Rider won't arrive for a while so you can get back into a routine here at the Academy." "Right." Kevin nodded before saying, "Oh, and I just remembered Dr. Crowler I like to have a talk with you."

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?" Dr. Crowler inquired. They walked in a closet as the people were waiting. Alexis asked "What do you think he's talking about?" "No idea." Syrus admitted. "I might have an idea." Zane mentioned. "That aside, you're definitely improving Syrus. I'm impressed." Syrus blushed a bit, "Thanks Zane." Kevin came out with Dr. Crowler who walked away a bit paled. "What do you tell him?" Zane asked. Kevin smirked a bit "Let's say he'll be a bit nicer to the Slifers."

"You mean Jaden?" Alexis asked. "That won't last long." "I mean all of them." Kevin answered. He then added "Speaking of Jaden I think we should go check on him." "That sounds like something you'd do." Zane mentioned. "Do you want us to head over with you or do you want a few minutes alone with your brother first?" "You can join me if you like. We need to check on Atticus too." Kevin said. "Yeah, you're right." Alexis mentioned as the group walked out of the arena.

"So, you're going to be nicer to the Slifer Red students Crowler?" Sheppard inquired. Dr. Crowler nodded a bit "Yes Chancellor." "While we're walking I must know. What kind of relationships do you all hold with Jaden?" Kevin asked. "Let's just say you have a lot to hear Kevin." Alexis mentioned with a smile. "Yeah. He dueled Dr. Crowler in his Entrance Exam, and Dr. Crowler used his own deck. And he also said I am second best, while he's 1st." Bastion said.

Kevin laughed a bit "I bet Jaden totally embarrased Doc C there! No offense good sir. And he does think he's Number 1 whenever I'm not around. But I'm okay, and that's because I am already a Professional Duelist at age of 10 after defeating Seto Kaiba." Kevin said. "Yeah, then he dueled me but we never found out what the result would have been since we had to stop." Chazz continued. "Though it's fairly obvious I would have taken him out on my next turn."

"Not quite Chazz, Jaden actually drew Monster Reborn so you know what that would have meant." Alexis pointed out.

"Wha...!" Chazz gaped.

Syrus then said "I think we should tell you what happens next in private. After that Jaden duel Chazz again with really rare cards which we don't know how he got them, and he had Jaden on the ropes but Jaden used Transcendent Wings to finish Chazz's monster, and used Avian to attack directly."

"Wow, bet he's still sore about it." Kevin smiled a bit. "Me sore that Jaden pulled off a cheap move to beat me?" Chazz questioned. "Of course not." "Oh yeah that reminds me, weren't you the first person to beat Jaden, Zane?" Alexis asked. "Yeah, he put up a good fight but in the end it wasn't quite enough." Zane answered. "Though now I'm not so sure who would win our rematch."

"I figured as much. With you still holding your title as the Kaiser it means Jaden haven't beaten ya yet." Kevin smiled. Dr. Crowler then added "Then he tresspassed." "What?" Kevin asked. "He tresspassed in the Abandond Dorm, with Syrus Truesdale." Dr. Crowler answered. Syrus did not like the cold stare Kevin was giving his way, "Why would you do something like!? It's highly against the rules, and you'll go missing too!" "Well to be fair we had a good reason." Syrus argued.

"What kind of good reason?" Kevin asked. Syrus yelled "YOU!" "Me?" Kevin asked. Sheppard nodded "Yes, Jaden told me he thought that you vanished in the Abandoned Dorm." "Not to mention the fact that I was kidnapped." Alexis mentioned. "Kidnapped by who?" Kevin asked. "I don't think he ever told us his name, but he had a fake Millennium Puzzle and wore a weird mask." Syrus mentioned. "Jaden beat him in a duel though."

"Flaker." Kevin muttered. Alexis then said "Then he, and Syrus dueled the Paradox Brothers, which I think was hardly even fair." "Bet Jaden had a fun time." Kevin said.

"Yeah, he always has fun when he's dueling." Syrus mentioned. "And with using the use of Power Bond I guess both you, and him took down Gate Guardian?" Kevin asked Syrus. "Dark Guardian actually, but yeah I fused UFOroid with Tempest to bring out my UFOroid Fighter." Syrus mentioned with a grin. "Dark Guardian?" Kevin asked confused having never heard of that card before,

"Yes, Syrus destroyed Gate Guardian with Drillroid's special ability only for the Paradox Brothers to use a spell called Dark Element and summon Dark Guardian in it's place. A 3800 attack point monster that couldn't be destroyed in battle." Zane explained. "Oh jeepers. That must've tough to take down." Kevin winced. "Yeah, hopefully we don't have to battle anything that strong again anytime soon." Syrus agreed as the group arrived at the Infirmary. They walked in to see Jaden sitting in his bed. Kevin asked the nurse "How long has he been like this?"

"Just a few minutes." the nurse answered.

"Are you okay Jaden?" Kevin asked. Jaden smiled, and said "Yeah, Fusion Kev." Kevin smiled, as he said "Been a long time since you last call me that." "What's Fusion Kev?" Syrus asked. "Just a nickname Jaden gave me." Kevin answered. "Ok there's something you need to tell us." Chazz said suddenly. "What did you mean when you said Seto Kaiba gave you that card?"

"Oh we never told you before. You see life at home wasn't good for Kevin." Jaden told them

Kevin said "You see back at home Life was harsh for me, you see I had dreams to become a Professional Duelist. Zane, Atticus, and Alexis we with me but they don't know the whole story. My mother asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. I replied I want to be a Professional Duelist, and bring honor to the Yuki Surname." "Needless to say it didn't quite go as planned." Jaden mentioned. "If you want to fill them in you can but it isn't my place to say."

"She told me to become a preist instead, and when I asked her why she God would bless us. I politely declined her offer, and told her God would bless us regardless of what my goals will be." Kevin said. "I'm guessing that conversation went well." Bastion noted. What was wrong was that Kevin has trouble knowing what people say sarcasticely or not. "...Wrong she demanded I become a priest, and force me to take lessons on becoming one in a church. When I told her Jaden would like to join Dueling, she confiscated my cards." Kevin surprising them.

"That's kind of what I meant, though that's a bit extreme." Bastion stated. "Hold on, then how'd you meet us if you weren't allowed to duel?" Alexis asked. "The head maid, Kagome gave my cards back, and urged me to duel while she tricked my mother into thinking that I am taking my lessons, with you three. She was fooled, and we were dueling. Then I wanted to get to the big legeues so that's why I asked you to alter my appearance, and asked you guys to call me Kevin Striker." Kevin told her.

"I remember that." Zane noted with a grin. "The strike of the Red-Eyes wasn't it?" "Yeah. After some tournamnet victories we met Kaiba himself after he gave me the Five-Headed Dragon card. He asked me how I got so strong, and I replied by saying both you, and I taught me some great stratigies, on this thing you call 'respect'." Kevin said. "That sounds awesome, I wish I could meet Kaiba." Syrus mentioned.

"It's gets better he also requested a duel with me. I agreed, and we dueled in the final match in his Battle City tournament. I was doing good until I got creamed. I don't get how I lost, but he told me he was a professional, and people like him don't lose easily, but invited me to his PC Regional Championship. A special tournament that he hosted which fectures both he, and an opponent he selects to duel. I was his 4th if I remember correctly." Kevin said rubbing his head.

"I remember that duel, it was because of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon wasn't it?" Alexis asked.

"That sounds right to me." Zane noted. "You would have won at the KC Regionals too if you hadn't been interrupted." "Interrupted?" Chazz asked.

"You see I promised Kaiba I be there, and get strong enough. I did while barely getting away from my mother who noticed that the church doesn't open at Mondays, but I made a quick excuse to tell her, that I was late for a party hosted by the presit without her asking why. I did show I kept my promise, and was able to obtain my dream at becoming a Professional Duelist by defeating Kaiba! But Zane, Alexis do you two remembered what happened?"

"How could we possibly forget?" Zane asked.

"My mom founded out, and stopped the duel." Kevin said.

"Yeah, you were about to declare the winning attack too." Alexis recalled.

"With poor knowlegde about his tournaments she apoligized to Kaiba that I am causing trouble with him, and dragged me out which left hi puzzled, and Mokuba asking him if that means he won." Kevin added. "Officially Kaiba won, but he said the duel ended without a winner." Zane noted. "After that when we arrived home she grounded me from dueling for good, and ordered Kagome to burn the cards." Kevin said which shocked everyone.

"Burn them?" Syrus asked in shock. "I begged her not to burn them, and told her I would do anything for her, She told me I should've done that before I started dueling. She repeated her order. Kagome hesitated, and my mom told her she would fire her if she doesn't do it. And I basically snapped, and..."

Seeing his brother couldn't continue, "He shouted 'I hate you'." "I hadn't said anything like that before." Kevin admitted quietly.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Syrus replied. "I'm sorry." "I got my cards back from Kagome leaving her breaking down. I didn't notice Jaden had been watching til he came in my room. He caught me crying, and I tried to hide the evidence." Kevin smiled at Jaden. "Yeah, that's a day I'll never forget." Jaden agreed. "In the end though everything worked out."

"Though I told him it will leave bad memories in his head, he told me it was alright which was comforting. And I joked that he is acting like an older brother when I am that." Kevin said he, and Jaden shared a laugh. "That sounds like Jaden, to be honest I can't believe I didn't realize how similar he is to you." Alexis noted. "What, you thought were different?" Jaden, and Kevin asked. They said to each other "Jinx!"

"No it's nothing like that." Alexis explained with a smile. "I just mean it didn't occur to me that you were so much like your brother Jaden." "She has a point." Zane agreed. "We should have figured it out earlier." "Haha. And we have a good laugh in the end too." Kevin laughed.

"Though a day later both he, and mom weren't talking to each other. Dad asked what was wrong, and they didn't answer." Jaden added. "That's when Kaiba showed up, I was shocked that he would take the time to visit me personally." Kevin admitted. "He confessed he was lying about his last name, and only done it just so he can compete without mom knowing." Jaden added. "Though much to our shock he said he understood saying his dad had done something similar as that." Kevin said shrugging.

"That's sick, what kind of parent would do something like that to their children?" Alexis asked angrily. "Don't know myself. He then said if I'm ready we can settle the score. I am, and this time I managed to win." Kevin smiled. "Impressive, that's quite the achievement." Bastion admitted.

"Yeah, it was probably the greatest duel I've ever seen." Jaden agreed. "Mom even congrat me, and told me that she was wrong about her selfess choices. I told her I was the one who should be sorry, but Kaiba told me that I was only teaching her a lesson, and gave me the Dragon Spirit of White card as a sign of respect before leaving." Kevin added.

"So that's where you got that card, I always wondered about that." Alexis mentioned. "Well then the four of us enrolled here at Duel Academy and the rest is history." "Yeah." Kevin nodded. "So now what?" Syrus asked before a growling echoed through the room. "Lunch, I'm starving." Jaden replied. "Your always hungry." Kevin laughed. "Not always, sometimes he's sleeping in class or dueling." Syrus mentioned.

"Jaden what did I tell you about sleeping in class?" Kevin scolded playfuly. "I know, sorry Fusion Kev." Jaden replied feigning sadness before breaking out into laughter. Kevin chuckled a bit. "Alright I'll let you off since your condition is not suitable for what I have in mind. Though once you recover you're in trouble little muton-head." "Can't you let it slide just once, I mean I did save you and Atticus from being Shadow Riders after all." Jaden pointed out. "Last time I check it's not school related, right Zane?" Kevin smirked to his location.

"No, now that you mention it that isn't school related." Zane agreed with his own smirk. "Syrus I suggest you say your goodbyes now, you may never see Jaden again." "What!?" Syrus cried shocked. Kevin said "No way I wouldn't seperate you two for good. Oh, and by the way I better look at your Report Card." "Huh, oh you don't need to worry about that one. I'm doing great, just ask Chazz." Jaden said quickly.

"Yeah, if by great you mean bottom of all your classes." Chazz answered.

"True, but he did beat you multiple times Chazz." Bastion noted calmly. "His grades aren't that good but he's definitely a natural expert at dueling."

"I see. Well in that case no dueling, or fried shrimp for about uh... Zane would a week sound good?" Kevin asked him still has his smirk on.

"That sounds good to me." Zane said. "Of course Shadow Riders will have to be the exception to that one." "So true. I guess you lucked out by then. Until then say goodbye to those privlegdes for a week. While I talk to Dr. Crowler bout your missing work. Sound good Doc C?" Kevin asked. "I think we can work something out." Crowler noted. "Though if I do hear you making big acomplishments in school work, I'll call it off." Kevin added.

"Define big accomplishments." Jaden mentioned hopefully. "Things like beating Zane and you in a duel?" "Nice try. Zane told me he beat you, and I was possessed so that doesn't count." Kevin smirked. "So I guess you can call this 'That's game!'." "I know that, I meant if I beat you guys in a duel now would it count." Jaden pouted. "Well, I guess a week isn't too bad."

"Sorry but your not suitable to be dueling now. Plus thanks to your condition it won't start. So once you recover it will start." Kevin told him."You heard him Jaden, no dueling until you recover. Just leave the next Shadow Rider to the rest of us." Banner said calmly. Jaden groaned as everyone laughed. Kevin whispered to Zane "Do you think I'm going far?" "No, you're fine." Zane whispered back.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me you said Kaiba gave you that card right?" Syrus asked. "Was it when Kevin beat him?"

"Huh, no he actually came back a few days later and gave me Dragon Prince." Jaden admitted. "Yeah. Though he didn't feel the need to use him till now." Kevin added. He clapped, and saw "Well! Who's got the Steak?" They laughed, as Alexis asked "Can't you get enough of those?" "Can't help it." Kevin told her.

"No, you never could." Zane replied. "Come on, we really should let Atticus get his rest. He can join in once he's recovered."

"Oh yes, that actually reminds me Kevin." Banner mentioned suddenly. "You're technically a new student again just like Atticus."

"So I'm stuck in Slifer Red?" Kevin asked. "Technically yes, but with your talents getting back into Obelisk Blue should be simple." Crowler noted. "I'm sure you and Chazz will be back where you belong in no time." "Sounds good. Speaking of, your most commonly Jaden's main rival Chazz?" Kevin asked. "If by rival you mean person Jaden's dueled the most then yes." Alexis answered for Chazz. "Right. Come on I think I might know your family." Kevin said as he, and Chazz walked out.

Alexis chuckled "Come on."

"We're right behind you." Bastion said as the rest of them followed Kevin and Chazz. Jaden chuckled, as Syrus said "I'll be here with you Jaden."

"Thanks Sy." Jaden replied with a grin. "You know your brother is something. I never seen Zane like this." Syrus told him. "He's always had that effect on people." Jaden explained with a smile. "True." Syrus, and Jaden shared a good laugh as the camera zoomed out to a stary night sky.

* * *

 **I had fun on this chapter, and so does Ulrich362. Be sure to review.**


	3. Fields of Scream 1 & 2!

**Here we are chapter 3. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _It was late at night, and there was a coffin in a lake. As the moonlight hit the coffin it slowly opened revealing a green-haired woman in a red dress with a golden choker around her neck. She hissed sightly as she opened her mouth a little showing fangs..._

* * *

Jaden jerked up from his bed startling his brother who was eating a steak as it collided with his face, while he groaned as Syrus asked "Jaden you alright?" "I don't know, I just had a really bad feeling." Jaden admitted. "I can't explain it though." They both see Kevin as they both tried to contain their laughter before they started laughing as Kevin dully looked at them, as he told Jaden "Not cool bro."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you." Jaden replied while catching his breath. "Here." Kevin looked, and saw Zane holding him a paper towel. Kevin said "Thanks man." Before he wiped his face. "Anyway Jaden. What bad feeling was it you have?" "I think another one of the Shadow Riders is coming, I don't know how but I'm sure of it." Jaden answered just as Alexis and Dr. Crowler walked up to them.

"Zane, Kevin, Chancellor Sheppard wants us." Alexis said. Kevin said "Zane, you go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here, and mind Jaden." "Alright, make sure he sticks to his punishment." Zane noted with a smile. "Though given the Steak incident I'd add a day or two." "Nah that was an accident." Kevin told him. "Thanks for that though."

"Don't mention it." Zane replied before walking out with Alexis, Dr. Crowler, and Syrus. "Hey Kevin even though your not a Spirit Key Holder how will you combat the Shadow Riders?" Jaden asked. Kevin said "Just protect you." "Here." Kevin sees his brother giving him what looks like half a medaillion. "What's this?" Kevin asked.

"It's a charm I won after beating the Gravekeeper's Chief in a duel. Professor Banner set the whole thing up, but he said I'd need it." Jaden explained. "Thanks, I have a feeling this will come in handy." Kevin replied before putting the medallion around his neck.

"Looks good on ya." Jaden smiled. Then they both shared a laugh.

* * *

 _In the Chancellor's Office..._

"Vampire?!" Chazz cried out, shocked to hear such a mythical creature being mentioned by the Chancellor himself. And here, he thought all sorts of myths were...well, myths! Gathered inside the Chancellor's Office were 5 of the holders of the Spirits Keys; Zane, Chazz, Bastion, Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner along with Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis who were called upon by Sheppard himself. Jaden was already too injured to come and Kevin was to busy tending to his brother, and Atticus so Sheppard was sympathetic enough to allow them out of the meeting.

"I didn't even know Vampires existed." Bastion mentioned thoughtfully.

"That gossip is currently the talk of the entire academy I'm afraid the rumors may not be rumors after all." Sheppard said concerned. If this talk about a vampire is true they don't know on how dangerous it might be. "Oh, my! An actual vampire? That is indeed frightening!" Banner admitted. Dr. Crowler however scoffed "Please! There's no way a vampire actually exists! It's a mythical joke!" "A joke? It wasn't a joke when Jaden was put in the hospital. Furthermore, if this 'vampire' rumor is true, and if it's involved with the Shadow Riders..." Bastion questioned sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Bastion has a point, besides if we are dealing with a vampire and a Shadow Rider on top of that we need to stop it before someone gets hurt or worse." Alexis added.

"Then there's a good chance that it's already on the island," Zane finished, figuring out what Bastion, and Alexis were talking about. Concern about the new situation at hand, Sheppard glanced at everyone, "Everyone, I sincerely ask that you don't let your guard down no matter what. Be on the lookout for anything strange!" Everyone nodded firmly while Dr. Crowler and Banner nervously chuckled while glancing at one another. It would appear as though they didn't like the idea of a blood-sucking mythical creature lurking around in the shadows of Duel Academy, where she could potentially suck their blood in the middle of the night anytime, anywhere.

* * *

 _Back the infirmary..._

Kevin asked "You need something to drink?" "A glass of water would be great, thanks." Jaden mentioned. As Kevin walked to the water machine, Jaden asked, "What do you think Chancellor Sheppard wanted to talk about?" "Maybe something involving the Shadow Riders." Kevin guessed.

The door opened as someone asked "Kevin?" "Right here, Zane." Kevin said walking to Jaden, and handing him the water.

"Sheppard is thinking that the Shadow Rider is a Vampire."

Jaden choked a bit with Kevin patting his back. After Jaden was able breath, Kevin said "A vampire? Vampire's don't exist. That's impossible." "That's what Crowler said." Zane mentioned.

Jaden asked "What should we do?" "Garlic?" Chumley suggested. "I don't think that would work Chumley." Syrus mentioned. "If this Shadow Rider is a vampire then it's not out for blood. It's craving for our Spirit Keys." Jaden said concerned. "That's true, in that case we need to all keep our eyes and ears open." Zane suggested. "Not you Jaden, your too injured to try to help." Kevin said sternly to his brother.

"I'm not just going to sit around here while you guys put yourselves in danger." Jaden argued. "Besides, I have one of the Spirit Keys so that vampire could come after me anyway." "I will have Alexis, Syrus, or Chumley to keep an eye on ya, and duel that Shadow Rider to keep you safe. You three think you can do that for me?" Kevin asked the trio.

"No problem Kevin." Alexis mentioned. "Right you guys?" "Yeah right, I just hope that vampire is willing to take a grilled cheese instead." Chumley said nervously. "Chumley, it's to help Jaden." Syrus argued. "We'll do everything we can to help." "Thank you three. Zane, I suggest we get our decks ready for that vampire." Kevin suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." Zane agreed. They then walked out, and went to Zane's room to get ready.

* * *

 _In Zane's Room..._

"You think this will help?" Kevin showed Zane a King Dragun card he gotten sometime ago. "Yeah, I do." Zane answered. "I actually have something in mind myself." "Like what?" Kevin asked curious. "My Cyber Eltanin." Zane answered. "The last time I used it was to duel you remember?" "Oh yeah. Dang thing gave me a hard time." Kevin laughed remembering what that monster's ability is. "Hopefully it'll do the same thing to this vampire." Zane mentioned.

"Yeah agreed." Kevin nodded.

Unaware to them they are being seen by a bat recording their every move.

* * *

 _In Chazz's room..._

"Let's see this vampire get the drop on Chazz," Chazz muttered examining the cards in his hand and trying to come up with a powerful deck. Hidden in his room a bat eyed every card Chazz has recording them all.

* * *

 _In the Ra Yellow dorm..._

Bastion was doing the same thing while coming up with great equations, unaware a bat was spying on him.

* * *

 _In Dr. Crowler's room..._

"Hmph! A vampire? What next, the Boogyman? Hahahahaha! Who would believe something so ridiculous?" Dr. Crowler laughed to himself writing some test grades.

* * *

 _In Professor Banner's Room..._

"Stay away! I know you're out there! I have a huge horror movie collection! I know all your week spots! I'm ready for you!" Banner cried while garbed in ancient spiritial robes with scrolls hanging up on the celling along with garlic while waving a small staff around.

The bat watching over Banner sweatdropped before flying away, believing Banner wasn't worth it's time.

* * *

As each of the bats finished watching the duelists they all flew back towards the lake before flying up to the woman sitting in the coffin.

"Interesting, so that's what they have planned. Well then he should make a decent first victim." the woman noted with a cold smile. "Though this one concerns me." The woman sneered spying on Kevin. "Too powerful but I like it. I should face him later, for now..." Her eyes reflects on Zane as she smirked "...He will make a fair bite."

* * *

 _In the Infirmary..._

Kevin shuddered while talking to Jaden.

"Is something wrong bro?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, just a weird feeling I'll be having trouble with girls in the near future." Kevin answered.

* * *

 _In the afternoon._

"Good news, Chancellor! We searched the whole campus!" Chazz announced, reporting in with Kevin, Zane, Bastion, Dr. Crowler, and Banner alongside him. "And there's no-" "VAMPIRE!" Barging in and intruding, Chumley panted as he revealed what he knew. "*Pant* We've got trouble! I saw her! She... she's at the lake!" Astonished, Sheppard stood up from his seat while the others were determined to check out the source of his information. So, the enemy has shown herself ...She meant no mercy at all, especially when one of their Shadow Riders, has caused enough damage to Atticus, and Jaden.

"Lead the way, the sooner we find and stop this vampire the better." Zane mentioned before the group ran out of the office.

Outside of the lake, the fog made it hard to see clearly, making the others, who just arrived, to see nothing but the endless ocean as well as the continuous shrouding fog. A red carpet rolled down from the endless ocean, reaching at the feet of the land; Duel Academy Island. Somehow, the red carpet made it seem as though the ocean was a physical surface to stand on, otherwise, the carpet would have already pummeled underwater by now. Perhaps this was the works of the vampire's powers? "She's coming..." Zane warned, staying alert for anything that happens.

"What now?" Bastion wondered as Dr. Crowler and Banner snuck and hid behind the four strong-willed students; Kevin, Zane, Bastion, and Chazz. "We have to rise to the challenge." Zane answered. "Who's going first? 'Cause if nobody calls up, I'm going first!" Chazz questioned.

"Maybe rock, paper, siccors?" Kevin asked. The three looked at him, as he asked "What?"

"Now isn't the time for joking Kevin." Zane commented.

"I'm not-" Accidentally, both teachers collided with each other with their backs turned, causing them to shriek and for Dr. Crowler to leapt out as if he wished to go first. Not wanting the others to know he was scared, Dr. Crowler quickly said, "I-I'll go first! Yes! That's what I intended to do all along!" "Wow, that's very impressive of you, Dr. Crowler!" Chumley praised, crossing his arms and nodding with a proud look. "Alright Doc C! I knew you had it in you!" Kevin praised.

"Of course, vampire or no vampire this won't take long at all." Crowler stated confidently.

"Yes, we'll be right behind you!" Bastion encouraged. "By a good ten feet away! In a way, you'll be representing the professors!" Banner added cheerfully. "Eep?!" Swiftly facing the others, Dr. Crowler tried to find an excuse to get out of this peculiar situation. "O-Of course, I'll be going first! Ahaha...! But, why don't we pick straws to see who goes first? That way, it'll be fair!"

"Sorry, Crowler! You're up," Chazz said, having already figured out what was on Dr. Crowler's mind. It didn't take an idiot to see how cowardly Dr. Crowler was. "He has a point, you already volunteered." Zane mentioned.

"Right, well then..." Dr. Crowler started before turning toward the lake nervously. "You want a duel Shadow Rider, then come out and face me." Kevin sweatdropped, then offered "If you want I can take it for ya." "No, I'm fine." Dr, Crowler insisted. "Besides, as a teacher I need to set the example for my students." "If you say so." Kevin smiled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, in the infirmary..._

"We've got trouble!" Chumley cried out, bursting inside, disrupting the patients' rest. "Dr. Crowler's gonna duel against the vampire lady!" Chumley cried. "What?! Tell me you're kidding!" Syrus said, standing up from his stool. Concern, Alexis tore her attention away from the unconscious Atticus to the new subject at hand. "That's crazy! It's absurd that he's starting another dangerous duel like that!"

Blinking his eyes awake, Jaden overheard the conversation and grew worried for his teacher. If Dr. Crowler was weaker than him, which he would never admit out loud, and since Jaden just recently got injured from a tough duel with a Shadow Rider, the results will be catastrophic for Dr. Crowler should he actually go through with this duel. "We've got to find him and stop that duel." Jaden decided while starting to get out of bed.

"No way Jaden, you're in no shape to duel anybody. I'll handle this one." Alexis mentioned before running out of the infirmary. "I should at least try to help!" Jaden argued.

* * *

Dr. Crowler, was screwed not doubt about that. "Aren't you gonna go to her?" Chazz asked.

"If your in such a hurry why not you go first!?"

Suddenly the fog was vaporized as they looked seeing was the woman "Gentleman... I would've just come to you." The woman said walking to them. She walked down the carpet perfectly. The people in front of her... were her opponent? "Whoa that is one impressive looking vampire..." Kevin trailed off. Banner agreed "Indeed, I might need to get more horror movies."

"Are you always a horror movie fanatic?" Kevin asked which was rethorical question.

"So you're this vampire we've been hearing so much about." Bastion noted thoughtfully.

"Yes, my name is Camula and I am the third of the Shadow Riders." the woman answered.

Camula then asked "Who are you suppose to be?" Talking to Dr. Crowler. "Y-Your opponent!" Dr. Crowler answered frightened. Camula looked a bit disgusted _'I don't think, I'm more interested in him.'_ Eyeing Zane. Only Kevin noticed, before Camula said to Dr. Crowler bluntly "You are not worthy." Shocking Dr. Crowler as he slumped and yelled out. "I BEG YOUR PARDON!? I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING! THAT TAKES 9 YEARS AT DUEL SCHOOL, YOU TWO KNOW!" Dr. Crowler hollered, a tick mark appearing at the corner of his head. "I see, am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Camula questioned.

"If words won't prove it to you, I'll have to use my cards." Crowler declared activating his duel vest. "Now then let's get this over with."

"It looks like he's so mad he forgot to be scared." Kevin whispered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspirng)**

 **Dr. Crowler: 4000**

 **Camula: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Camula 1st Turn:

"So Key Keeper you don't believe in Werewolfs?" Camula asked as she drew, and smirked. "Well, maybe this will prove it to you. Rise Zombie Werewolf!" A purple Werewolf with chains on it's writs, and messed up trousars howled appearing.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

Kevin shuddered as Zane raised an eyebrow, as Kevin explained "I'm fearful of Werewolfs." "Then I set this face-down, and end my turn." Camula ended her turn.

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"What do you take me for? That card is a trap, and that monster is the bait. But I'll bite. I play the spell, Ancient Gear Castle!" Dr. Crowler called as a brown castle armed with a lot of fire-arms appeared behind him. "Whoa! Doc C, do explain what that does." Kevin said in awe.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned/Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster face-up, you can Tribute this card instead, if the number of its counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s)._

* * *

"I'll be more than happy to Kevin." Dr. Crowler stated. "Thanks to this castle all of my Ancient Gear monsters gains 300 attack points. For now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." A rusty solider with a machine gun for a hand appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Solider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

With the castle it felt stronger. **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)** "Now the Camula... I think it's time we give that dog a shot! Attack with, Rapid Fire Flurry!" The Gear Soldier attacked with it's gun as the werewolf howled in agony before it exploded but Camula didn't look fazed by it's Destruction. **(Camula: 3600)**

"Nice one, Doc C! You show that wolf his place!" Kevin cried impressed. Dr. Crowler agreed by saying "That was fun I should get out of the classroom more often!" "On the contrary... you should study up!" Camula cried, before the Werewolf appeared again but something was different.

 **(ATK: 1700)**

"What!?" Kevin cried.

"Whenever Zombie Werewolf is destroyed, I can summon a new werewolf with an extra 500 attack points." Camula explained. "Now then, is that all you're going to do?" "Wait. If Dr. Crowler is smart, then doesn't he know that?" Kevin asked.

Dr. Crowler quickly said "D-Don't worry everything is under control! I end my turn with one face-down card!"

* * *

 **Dr. Crolwer: 4000**

 **Camula: 3600**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

"In that case it's my move so I'll start by summoning my Vampire Bat!" A flock of bats appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Bat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now all face-up Zombie monsters we control gains 200 ATK points, including himself!" Camula shouted.

 _Zombie Werewolf: **(ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900)**_

 _Vampire Bat: **(ATK: 800 + 200 = 1000)**_

"Now Zombie Werewolf attack the Ancient Gear Soldier." Camula commanded. The Werewolf destroyed the soldier that caused a bit of damage. **(Dr. Crowler: 3700)** "Please that was nothing! I still have more Life Points!" Dr. Crowler said confidently. "Maybe. But now! Vampire Bat attack!" Camula ordered as the bat divided to attack Dr. Crowler, as it took all he have not to scream out in pain. _'I-I can actually feel their little teeth! This is not holographic! This is real! That means one thing! That this really is a Shadow Games!'_ Dr. Crowler thought as he dropped to his knees his heart beating in fear that he is really doing the real thing losing 1000 Life Points. **(Dr. Crowler: 2700)**

"Doc C! You okay!?" Kevin asked concerned. "I'm alright, you don't need to worry about me Kevin." Dr. Crowler replied.

"Listen you don't have to endure this. Step down now, and I will duel that one in white." Camula said eyeing at Zane. Chazz smirked "Hear that Zane? It sounds as though your her type." Chazz's head got bonked, as Kevin yelled "Don't even joked about that Princeton! And if she wants Zane, she'll have to go through me, and Doc C."

"If you even think of laying a hand on one of my students you have another thing coming." Dr. Crowler stated. "Now then, I believe play this!" He revealed a trap.

"Hey that's Damage Condenser!" Kevin cried knowing what that trap is.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal to or less than the total Battle Damage you took this turn before activation._

* * *

"That's correct, so since I took 1300 points of damage I'm allowed to summon a second Ancient Gear Soldier to the field." Dr. Crowler explained as an identical rusty soldier appeared.

 **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"But he won't be around for long." He drew seeing it was Heavy Storm, and said "I now sacrifice the Ancient Gear Soldier so I can summon MY own four-legged friend. The Ancient Gear Beast!" What appeared in the soldier's place was a rusty hound.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard). If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**

"And as your about to see he's well trained! Go Ancient Gear Beast! Show that Zombie Werewolf who's top dog!" Dr. Crowler cried. Kevin protested "That may cause more damage but Camula will bring it back more stronger!" "Actually Kevin, she won't be doing anything of the sort." Dr. Crowler noted calmly. "Any monster destroyed by my Ancient Gear Beast isn't allowed to activate any effects including those that are triggered in the graveyard."

"In other words that werewolf is staying in the graveyard this time." Bastion stated calmly. "Now go Gear Beast attack Zombie Werewolf! Proud Fang!" The beast attacked, as Camula grunted with her confident attitude vanished the minute she couldn't activate her Zombie Werewolf's effect anymore. **(Camula: 3200)** "Whoa, Zane remind me to get a copy of that card sometime." Kevin smiled.

"Right, just like all the other cards you want to add to your deck." Zane commented."Haha! If you want some tips on Dueling feel free to stop by at my class." Dr. Crowler mocked her, as he bowed.

"Maybe Crowler's lessons really do work." Chazz said.

Bastion sweat, "Quiet he'll only give us more homework."

"Well he hasn't won yet, and if he does pull it off I'd be willing to do more assignments for him." Kevin admitted. "Great, then you can do ours too." Chazz noted calmly. "That would mean you cheated." Kevin told him.

* * *

 **D. Crowler: 2700**

 **Camula: 3200**

* * *

Camula 3rd Turn:

Caumla drew, as she smirked "Well play, but pity you won't have any more. I activate the Infernalvania Field Spell!" What appeared was a castle symbolizing Dracula's castle.

* * *

 _Infernalvania_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during their Main Phase, the turn player can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to destroy all monsters on the field. The turn player cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn this effect is used._

* * *

Dr. Crowler stepped back remembering the danagerous effects of it. "You can't! You'll destroy everything on it!"

"Perhaps, then again we'll have to wait and see." Camula noted. "I discard Vampire Lord in order to activate the effects of Infernalvania and destroy every monster on the field." The monsters were destroyed but Chazz remarked, "But while you do that your not allowed to Normal Summon your monsters anymore." "That bat must have a special ability because Camula doesn't look at the slightest worried." Kevin advised.

"You're correct, by sending a second Vampire Bat in my deck to the graveyard the one on my field won't be destroyed!" Camula replied. The bat remained, as Camula cried out "Now attack that good professor!" While the bats attacked Dr. Crowler cried "No not again!" "Hold on Doc C I'm coming!" Kevin said putting his Duel Disk on. "No, you aren't getting involved." Crowler stated before falling to one knee. **(Dr. Crowler: 1700)** "This duel is between me and her, and I'm not beaten yet."

"I can't watch this! This is just like when I took Alexis' key!" Kevin muttered. That caught Camula's attention as she asked "You took one of the Spirit Keys? Just who are you?" "I happen to be your former teammate! Does the name Malek ring a bell?" Kevin answered glaring at Camula. "Malek, ah yes I do remember you." Camula stated thoughtfully. "You and Nightshroud were rather close if memory serves."

"Forget it Camula! I am known as Kevin Yuki! Malek was sent to the Shadow Realm, and so as Nightshroud!" Kevin yelled. "I see, that must be why I was sent to claim the Spirit Keys." Camula noted calmly. "Well Kevin Yuki, once I'm done dealing with this fool and have my match with Zane I'm more than willing to duel you myself." "Only if YOU manage to beat Doc C first! He will take you!" Kevin smirked confidently.

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

"Kevin is right." Dr. Crowler said drawing his card. "Yes! I play my Ancient Gear Golem!" A rusty golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Check it! Crowler's best monster!" Chazz cried. Kevin asked "But he didn't have any monsters to tribute it. How can he summon it like that?" "With the Continuous Spell, Ancient Gear Castle, for the Tribute Summon for another Ancient Gear Golem, the castle can be used for as many sacrifices as however many Monsters you Normal Summoned." Zane explained as the castle vanished.

Dr. Crowler cried out "Now gear golem! Attack her Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!" Smashing his iron first onto the group of Vampire Bats, they dispersed like rose petals once again, dropping her Life Points by 2000. **(Camula: 1200)**

"Sweet I knew he can pull a comeback!" Kevin cheered. "I wouldn't be cheering so quickly, my Vampire Bat is indestructible remember?" Camula questioned as the rose petals rejoined forming the Vampire Bat. "On my next turn, I will definitely smite you using my combo of both Vampire Bat and Infernalvania!"

"I believe you're quite mistaken!" Dr. Crowler said confident.

"What's he going to do?" Chazz wondered, stunned just like the others that Dr. Crowler still has some unexpected tricks up his sleeve. Dr. Crowler announced "Simple! I'm going to destroy every Spell and Trap card on the field! Suffer under the wrath of Heavy Storm!" Powerful gusts of winds overtook the duel and blew away every single Spell and Trap on the field, especially Infernalvania, leaving the field empty except for the Monsters on the field.

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley with him carrying Jaden arrived, as Kevin asked "What are you guys doing!? Jaden is suppose is suppose to stay at bed!" "No way, I'm not going to sit around while my friends are in danger." Jaden repeated. "Besides, so far I'm the only one who's managed to beat a Shadow Rider in a duel." "He has a point." Chumley admitted hesitantly.

"Hmph. You really are weak and predictable, you know that?" Camula replied, acting unfazed, almost as if she knew that would happen. Dr. Crowler scoffed "Please! You don't know what you're talking about!" Revealing her hideous expression with her tongue sticking out sharply, Camula grew serious, yet full of confidence herself. "Oh, don't I?! I activate the Trap card, Zombie Bed!"

Startled, Dr. Crowler said, "You can't! I just destroyed all the Spell and Trap cards!" Camula said smirking "That's precisely what I wanted you to do!" "But why?!" Dr. Crowler ask startled. Being familiar with certain effects like this, Zane said, "Of course! It's so obvious! In order to be activated, Zombie Bed has to be destroyed!" "Very good, my darling! And now that it's effect has been triggered, it allows me to Special Summon Zombie Werewolf in Attack Mode! And due to Vampire Bat's ability, he'll gain 200 more Attack Points upon return!" Camula said as Zombie Werewolf appeared on the field. The Werewolf reappeared, as it's power increased. **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**

"Hold on, even with Zombie Werewolf on the field Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem is the strongest monster in play." Syrus pointed out.

"But she kept countering Doc C's moves like their nothing!" Kevin cried.

"It's almost as if she's psychic herself!" Syrus spoke before shuddering in fear. "A psychic vampire...I never thought I'd actually see one!"

"Hmph. It's easy when you have a hundred flying bats spying on everyone!" Camula bragged, returning to normal. But even with her beauteous appearance, everyone can now see she was a monster both metaphorically and literally on both the inside and out. 'Huh? What's she talking about?' Jaden thought, confused about her previous statement.

A bat flew down besides Camula's shoulder, folding its wings as its eyes glowed red; something Dr. Crowler noticed and was taken aback with a hint of fear. _'Wait did she... AH! That-That cheating snake!'_ Kevin thought getting angry. "I-I end my turn!" Dr. Crowler stuttered.

* * *

 **Dr. Crowler: 1700**

 **Camula: 1200**

* * *

Camula 4th Turn:

"In that case it's my move so first I'll use Book of Life to revive Vampire Lord from the Graveyard." Camula stated confidently.

* * *

 _Book of Life_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target._

* * *

"But I can't get Life without stealing it. So I remove your Ancient Gear Beast from play so you can no longer use him! And I will remove my Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis!"

What appeared was a bulking Vampire with a fierce appitite for destruction.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And due to Vampire Bat being on the field it gains 200 more attack points." **(ATK: 3000 + 200 = 3200)**

No words were need to be told that Vampire Genesis was definitely stronger than Dr. Crowler's ace Monster. Even without the boost they would still destroy each other.

Dr. Crowler... had no more tricks left.

Even so, Dr. Crowler,"My students, no matter what happens to me, always remember this, and please promise me one last thing! It's true that I may have been harsh on you, but it's simply because I believe in you! Therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope! Please promise me that you will believe in hope, and that you will never waver or doubt your own hearts!"

"Don't talk like that!" Zane shouted, refusing to believe the reality that is to come. "Doc C don't!" Kevin added also refusing.

"It's fine, I know that one of you will defeat this creature." Dr. Crowler said calmly.

"Have you spoken your final words, Crowler?" Camula called ready to finish this. The pathetic humans before her, should be grateful that she's even allowing him a final word with his students. Dr. Crowler shouted "EXCUSE ME, BUT THAT'S 'DR' TO YOU!" "Ahahaha! If you wish, I will put it in your tombstone when I am finished with you! Vampire Genesis destroy his Gear Golem!" Camula called out.

The Vampire attacked while Dr. Crowler grunted. **(Dr. Crowler: 1500)** Everyone cried out as Dr. Crowler dared "Is that all!? I thought, that you Shadow Riders, were suppose to be tough!" "Haha you want more? Very well!" The Werewolf slashed Dr. Crowler's torso as he screamed in agony as he lost 1400 Life Points. **(Dr. Crowler: 0100)**

"Tough enough? Here try this as well!"

The bat attacked a final time. "DR. CROWLER!" Kevin, and Jaden cried out. Dr. Crowler smiled at them "Jaden, and Kevin my boys... avenge me." He dropped on his stomach.

* * *

 **Dr. Crowler: 0000**

 **Camula: 1200**

 **Camula wins the duel!**

* * *

"His Spirit Key, soul is mine." Camula said as she walked toward their prizes. Watching her approach Dr. Crowler's body, Chazz refused to believe the outcome of the duel. "No way...I can't believe it!" "We-We can't stop her... She already won the duel," Syrus spoke timidly. "Two down, five to go," Camuls muttered picking up Dr. Crowler's Spirit Key, which vanished from her fingertips and towards the holding place where the Sacred Beast cards were hidden. "And now for my second prize!" Camula said in joy.

She took a mini mannequin doll from her pocket and focused her powers onto it. A surging aura consumed Dr. Crowler, and his body before it vanished; his remaining soul stuck in the doll as it transformed into a doll version of himself. In disgust for Dr. Crowler, Camula dropped it to the ground. Angered by this action, Jaden moved in to leap at her. "Why you-!" Zane, and Kevin stopped him from approching. Camula looked over saying "I will see you all next time." Camula walked away before disappearing in the fog. From the fog came a castle.

Kevin took Dr. Crowler in his hand, as he said "You'll not get away with this Camula."

"No she won't, the next time she shows her ugly mug she's mine." Chazz stated angrily. "Zane will you take her? Your the strongest out of all of us." Kevin asked Zane. "I think so, but if she's been spying on us the whole time there's no use adding Cyber Eltanin to my deck." Zane noted thoughtfully. "Yeah I notice that through her bats." Kevin added nodding. "Still, I have a feeling we've only seen a fraction of what she can do." Zane admitted before looking around to see if there were any bats as he took a card from his pocket and handed it to Kevin. "Here, just in case."

"Huh?" Kevin took the card, and gasp. "Yeah, if the worst happens and I somehow lose the duel you'll need that card. I've been holding onto it for you this whole time." Zane mentioned. Kevin nodded, and said "Right Zane." "Hopefully though, you won't need to use it." Zane mentioned quietly. "Yeah a cost like this. Let's head back." Kevin said. "You're right, there's nothing more we can do tonight anyway." Bastion agreed. "Except trying to come up with ways to beat Camula." Alexis said.

Banner agreed "Yeah since two of the Spirit Keys were taken we need to get stronger." "You're right professor, and soon." Jaden agreed. They started to walk away until Kevin tapped Zane's shoulder, as the boy turned to him as Kevin said "I hope you won't lose. You are like an older brother to me. Please give it everything you have."

"Of course, I wouldn't ever do anything less." Zane replied. "Good. No matter what happens I know you wouldn't give her an once of mercy." Kevin smirked as he walked away to follow them. "Exactly." Zane mentioned before turning to look at the castle in the distance before following Kevin.

* * *

 _Back at the infirmary..._

"Jaden your lucky Camula didn't do anything to way." Kevin told his brother. "She took Dr. Crowler, that's more than enough. I need to stop her and get him back." Jaden mentioned. "No. We will leave this one to Zane. He's the best out of all of us, and can beat her through her tricks." Kevin told him strenly. "I'm not just going to..." Jaden started.

"This isn't a choice Jaden, you're still hurt and if you duel Camula there's no guarantee you'd make it." Kevin interrupted. "You aren't dueling her." As he said that, Kevin took Jaden's deck and put it into his pocket to make sure Jaden couldn't sneak off to duel. Jaden grumbled, as Syrus said "He means well Jaden."

"I know, but sitting around here knowing Crowler's in danger just..." Jaden started before sighing in defeat. "Just make sure you win Zane." "Okay, but Chumley you will have to carry him there." Kevin said, as he set the Dr. Crowler doll on a stool. "Why me, why not let Chazz do it?" Chumley asked.

"Chazz think you can carry him?" Kevin asked him. "Fine, but you owe me a re-match for this." Chazz said. "I can just beat you again. If Jaden can beat you more than once, then so can I." Kevin told him. "We'll see, I still have a few moves you won't see coming." Chazz mentioned. _'Including the Hurricane, and the King.'_

* * *

 _The next day..._

They were walking to Camula's castle with Zane leading in as Kevin said "Good luck, Zane." "Right." Zane replied before the group entered a large room. "Were you looking for me?" Camula inquired while stepping out of a door on the opposite end of the room. "Yes. I am your challenger." Zane said stepping forward. "Well then, this will be fun darling." Camula mentioned calmly.

"Let's review the stakes. If you win I will be on my way, and you get Crowler's soul back. But if I win I get your soul, your Spirit Key, and continue my quest for the Spirit Keys." Camula reminded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons Nightcore Version by Starset)**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Camula: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Camula 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning my Vampire Lady in defense mode." Camula stated.

* * *

 _Vampire Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1550_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Really? A shame?" Zane drawn and said "...Because it won't be enough to protect from what I have planned!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

Nobody could contain their gasps when they saw Zane about to trigger the effects of Power Bond. Normally, Zane wouldn't pull out a reckless card such as Power Bond, so naturally this came as a surprise to them. Kevin cried "He's using Power Bond!?"

"Your using Power Bond?" Camula asked not the least suprised. "It allows me to Fusion Summon Machine-Type Monsters with this card, I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand! Now, unite and merge into the all-powerful Cyber End Dragon!" Zane explained. Upon appearing on the field momentarily, the three metallic dragons started to fuse with each other; their bodies and strengths combining with each other to form the most strongest Monster on the field.

"Zane summoned his most powerful Monster on his very first turn!" Alexis gasped. Kevin said "I hope he can pull this off without going through it's side effect."

With the Cyber End Dragon's loyalty right behind him, Zane knew his chances of winning has increased immensely, yet he kept a stern and calm look on his face. He couldn't afford to take any chances prolonging for a victory. He has to carve out a shortcut to victory himself before Camula pulls out a big move on him.

Camula asked "You do recall Power Bond's risks, right? Can you truly handle all the consequences?"

"She's right, Power Bond deals damage equal to the attack points of the monster that it summoned." Bastion noted. "Though in exchange that monster's attack power is doubled."

As Bastion said that, Cyber End Dragon's attack points increased.

"8000 attack points?" Camula asked nervously.

"I don't think consequences will be a problem after this move." Zane noted. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Vampire Lady with Super Strident Blaze!"

Fully charged, Cyber End Dragon fired streams of explosive power from his mouths, which would serve more than enough to wipe out Camula and her Vampire Lady. "I activate the Trap! Red Ghost Moon!" Camula called activating the Trap.

* * *

 _Red Ghost Moon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Discard 1 Zombie-Type monster. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Then, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"When my opponent's monster declares an attack, Red Ghost Moon opens, once I discard a Zombie Type, we gain Life Points through the Attack Points of the attacking monster, at the end of this Battle Phase." Camila explained discarding Zombie Werewolf. A red barrier flared up and shielded all Camula, and Vampire Lady, rending Cyber End Dragon's beam attacks useless as his were absorbed in the fire barrier and changed into sparkles that showered onto Camula. Gritting his teeth, Zane glared at the two, with frustration. While he was focused on making his Monster stronger, he had forgotten all about the set card Camula had laid out. He had to get his head straight! He can't afford to make another mistake like this again!

"That's an additional 8000 points on top of the 4000 I already had." Camula said. "That makes for a grand total of 12000 life points." "Wrong, I use De-Fusion to separate Cyber End Dragon into three Cyber Dragons." Zane countered.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"That leaves you..."

"With absolutely nothing! That means that since Red Ghost Moon lost its target, the effect is canceled!" Bastion finished. "My points!" Camula cried out as Cyber End Dragon dispersed into the three original dragons they were composed of.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Hey, you know what else? Now that Cyber End Dragon's gone, Power Bond isn't effective anymore, which means Zane won't take any Effect Damage!" Chumley spoke up. "As I thought, Zane's pretty cool!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly, making Syrus nod in agreement.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Zane said ending his turn.

* * *

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Camula: 4000**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

"Oh my darling, now I see how you're the top ranked duelist at Duel Academy." Camula noted calmly.

"Actually, you haven't seen anything yet." Zane replied.

"I would hope not, after all I intend to have a lot more fun with you." Camula said.

"I sacrifice Vampire Lady, to Tribute Summon, Vampire Lord!" The lord appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then, I remove Vampire Lord from play, in order to Special Summon, Vampire Genesis!" Camula called as the lord, transformed into the evolved form of Vampire Lord.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"No! That's the monster that took down Doc C's best monster!" Kevin cried out. "Darling Zane. I promise you some fun didn't I? And now we'll have it, are you excited?" Camula asked.

Zane didn't reply having no mood to talk for now. "Ugh! Your such a bore! Well then this will rose you! Vampire Genesis attack!" Genesis attacked, as Kevin cried out "Zane watch out!" "As fun as this is Camula, I'm going to have to interrupt to activate the Attack Reflector Unit trap card." Zane said calmly.

* * *

 _Attack Reflector Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"A trap?" Camula questioned nervously.

"Yes, one that's evolutionary." Zane explained. "You see, Attack Reflector Unit evolves one of my Cyber Dragons into the Cyber Barrier Dragon."

One of the Cyber Dragons evolved to a new defensive dragon. "And when the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, he can put a stop to one of your attacks." At that saying the shields flared up to where Genesis' attack was stopped. "Argh how dare you!" Camula growled seeing her attack didn't pull though.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"My turn! I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Photon Generator Unit! By sacrificing the two Cyber Dragons on my field, I can Special Summon the Cyber Laser Dragon!" Zane said. A new version of a steel-like dragon resembling Cyber Dragon, yet having more power, appeared on the field right next to Cyber Barrier Dragon.

"Awesome, with Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon Zane's in a great position." Kevin noted. "Next, once per turn Cyber Laser Dragon can destroy a monster you control with more attack or defense points than my Laser Dragon's attack points." Zane continued.

"I bet you talk to all of the girls like that." Camula grumbled knowing she can't protect Vampire Genesis. "No, just the ones I really don't like." Zane replied. "Now go Cyber Laser Dragon, Blue Lightning Lash."

The Laser Dragon attacked with it's tail that destroyed Genesis. "Now attack her directly! Blue Lightning Blast!" The Laser Dragon attacked with it's mouth slamming into Camula as she shrieked being stripped of 2400 Life Points. **(Camula: 1600)** "Oh, and don't think I forget Cyber Barrier Dragon. Attack! Sonic Screech!" Barrier Dragon fired a blast that slammed Camula at the wall. **(Camula: 0800)**

"He did it!" Syrus cheered as everyone else was also pleased. Just a little bit more, and Camula will be defeated. "Zane's really amazing, huh?" Chumley asked. "Of course! After all, he did beat me, after all!" Jaden said, grinning. Despite the fact that he lost, it didn't appear like he was that bothered by it. In fact, by acknowledging his defeat, he was also acknowledging a respected duelist like Zane. "Yeah! Now, you guys see why my brother's never lost! This is why I always look up to him! Although, Mom says I've always got the looks!" Syrus said.

"This is perfect! With Cyber Barrier Dragon he can stop one monster stronger than the two, and Zane can use Laser Dragon's effect to destroy him, and repeat this process! What a unique combanation huh!?" Kevin asked excited, that he won't get to use the risky card Zane gave him.

"I set one card and end my turn." Zane said calmly.

* * *

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Camula: 0800**

* * *

Camula 3rd Turn:

 **"Zane, you realize you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side."** Camula noted as her face turned back into the hideous appearance from her duel with Crowler as she drew her card and revealed it. **"And it's about to get even uglier. I activate Illusion Gate."**

A mysterious, ancient-looking gate that appeared to be from relics, yet looked untouchable, showed itself right behind Camula. The designs were something out of this world and completely unknown, yet at the same time, held a mysterious power.

"Illusion Gate? Has anybody heard of that card before?" Kevin asked.

"No way." Chazz replied.

"I've never heard of it." Jaden agreed.

"Neither have I." Bastion added.

"Well I have a bad feeling we're all about to learn exactly what it can do." Banner noted nervously.

"Behold! First, this card can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field!" Camula began explaining the effects of Illusion Gate. The gate doors flung open as a terrifying wind along with a bright light coming from inside the gates started to shine through. The only Monsters left on the field, Cyber Laser Dragon, and Cyber Barrier Dragon, gazed upon the light before vanishing instantly. At the same time, a clone of Camula forged by the Illusion Gate appeared right besides her, almost as if both Camulas were twins.

"But, that's not all Illusion Gate has to offer," Camula continued. "This card can Special Summon a Monster that was used during the duel, ignoring any requirements. And even though you already defused your Cyber End Dragon and returned him to the Extra Deck, he can still be Special Summoned since he was used during this duel." "That's ridiculous!" Zane shouted, losing his cool. "A powerful card that has all those effects... you'd have to pay a serious price to keep Illusion Gate up and running!"

"Yes, you're quite right. Everything has a price," Camula agreed as her clone began glowing. "And the requirement for keeping this card would be...that we would have to offer a soul. Should we lose this duel, our souls will be offered to the Sacred Beasts." "That's...just too life-risking!" Bastion gasped. "Well, good! That's what you get for taking Crowler's!" Chazz scoffed.

"Oh? Who said anything about our soul? Since we are playing a Shadow Game, the shadows don't care whose soul it is they take so long as they get a soul," Camula replied, smirking as she glanced down at Kevin. She finsihed "They simply just wanted one soul. And wouldn't it be more exciting if we took our opponent's best friend as the soul bargainer?"

Eyes widening, Zane immediantly knew what Camula was think as he hollered, "RUN, KEVIN! RUN!"

"Huh? Why?"

Suddenly Camula's clone flew down towards Kevin and bit his neck before dragging him back up to stand next to Camula.

"And now, I summon the almighty Cyber End Dragon." Camula declared as a ghostly version the three headed dragon appeared only for an orange glow to exit Kevin's body and enter the dragon solidifying it.

"Kev!" Zane cried shocked at what just happened.

Camula question "What would you do? I have your best monster, and your best friend?" Zane grunted and was about to make a move to finish off Camula, when she foresaw this and spoke up quickly "Oh! Before you grow hasty, I should let you know that should you ever defeat me in this duel, only your best friend's soul will be taken instead of mine. So, what shall you do?"

 _'The facedown Trap card on my field is Call of the Haunted,'_ Zane thought. _'If I brought back Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can use his effect to negate Cyber End Dragon's attack. But, even so...even if I do make it past this turn...What if she pulls off another cowardly move? If I waste more time thinking, Kevin will die! He's already suffering from blood loss, his life draining from Illusion Gate! He doesn't need more treatment from that.'_

"So, what will you do?" Camula called. "Win and lose your best friend's soul? Or will you lose and give up your own souls and Spirit Key?" As her clone brought Kevin closer to him.

"Zane... Go on, Zane. Do it. My soul is a small price to pay," Kevin spoke up weakly shocking Zane. "Zane... we are best friends, but I'm not worth it. If she wins they'll be must closer to aquire the Sacred Beasts. And we talked after she took down Doc C. And I know no matter what you'll win. Take care of Jaden for me."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Jaden screamed, tears running down as Bastion, and Chazz continued to hold him back. "No! No, no, no, no, NO! Please.. .don't do this bro! NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! TAKE MY SOUL, CAMULA! I DON'T CARE!" Unable to handle it, he collapsed to the ground before Alexis rushed over to support him.

"Well Zane, this is your final chance." Camula stated calmly.

"Sorry Kevin, looks like I won't be keeping my promise." Zane said. "I stand down."

"Zane don't!" Syrus called fearfully.

"Very well, Cyber End Dragon attack him directly." Camula declared as Zane's ace monster launched it's attack wiping out all of his life points at once.

* * *

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Camula: 0800**

 **Camula wins the duel!**

* * *

"ZANE!" Kevin cried out.

Zane's body went still and motionless as his eyes went dull, no longer filled with life. Papyrus fell down, acting like the skeleton he was. Holding up more dolls, Camula watched as Zane's body disappeared due to the powers of the Shadow Games. Zane's soul quickly merged with the doll, creating a Zane-lookalike as Camula carried him with much care.

Kevin looked at Camula, rage feeling his mind as he cried "You... You... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"What's wrong with me, you were the ones who persecuted my kind. Though once I claim the rest of the Spirit Keys the Sacred Beasts will revive my fellow vampires." Camula answered before disappearing.

"Camula I promise that tomorrow I WILL have my revenge!" Kevin cried out to her wind form.

"Kevin..." Jaden started. "No way, this isn't happening." Syrus sobbed falling to his knees.

They all vanished back outside as Kevin surprised looked around but turned serious again, and started to walk away. "Kevin? Kevin we need to ta-" She moment she place a hand on his shoulder he pushed her off that got her to cry out landing on her bottom. "Look, we know you're angry. We all are but treating her like that won't bring Zane or Dr. Crowler back." Chazz snapped.

"You never seen me like this. It would be wise to not talk to me not that. I had enough! Nonody messes with my three best friends, and they just did! Malek gotten Alexis, Nightshroud took control of Atticus, and now Camula defeated Zane! I have enough! One thing or another I am ending this Shadow Threat if it's the last thing I do!" Kevin cried before stomping out of there.

"So now what, we're supposed to just sit around and wait for him to duel Camula?" Chazz questioned only for Jaden to suddenly run after Kevin.

"Hey Jaden, didn't you hear him? It's pretty obvious he wants to be alone right now." Alexis called.

"Forget it, they're both long gone by now." Chumley pointed out.

* * *

Kevin stomped to the Academy as he looked up to the moon, where he said "I will send you to the Shadow Realm, Camula."

Let's see what Jaden want to go after him about.

"Kevin." Jaden called running up to him. Kevin snapped his head to his direction, as he asked "Jaden, what are doing? Your suppose to rest!"

"How can you expect to be resting when I know what you're planning on doing." Jaden argued as tears appeared in his eyes. "You never duel well when you're this angry and if you lose... Don't you remember what happened the last time I almost lost you?"

1h ago"That doesn't matter. I will get this freak to the Shadow Realm!" Kevin argued. "Listen to yourself this isn't you!" Jaden cried trying to get through.

Kevin said "I know. But you never know how much, me and Zane get along. She really crossed the line this time." "You need to clear your mind first!" Jaden told him. Kevin snapped "How? How can I!? She send one of my-"

"STOP!"

Startled they both looked seeing Atticus who was breathing heavily. "Atticus, you need to be in bed." Kevin mentioned. "What are you doing out here?" "I heard you arguing." Atticus said before dropping to his knees as the two Yuki brothers ran to him.

Atticus struggled "Camula... I need to tell you about Camula... She's... she's one of the most ruthless Shadow Riders... She uses cowardly tactics...but most importantly, a...a Shadow Charm that allows her to steal souls...But, you can stop her with another Charm..." "Another? But, where can we find another Shadow Charm to counter Camula's?" Kevin wondered. "I... hold the first half of a Shadow Charm...it could help deflect Camula's magic...and, I noticed that, during my duel with Jaden when I was Nightshroud...that he had...the second half...put them together, and you'd get-"

"The whole Shadow Charm!" Jaden realized. Nodding, Atticus pulled half of his pendant and handed it to Kevin. "Here Kevin... you need to to use it... please... And do it for Zane... But calm down... We'll be fine..." "Okay, I will. Just, get some rest, okay?" Clutching half of the Shadow Charm close to him, Kevin, and Jaden helped Atticus walking back.

"Jaden." Kevin started.

"I know, if I were in your place I'd do the same thing." Jaden finished. "Just promise me you won't let "that" happen again." "Right. I promise. And I will use the card Zane gave me before this." Kevin smiled. "If it's that card there's no way you'll lose." Atticus agreed with a smile as the three of them walked back into the academy. Kevin smirked "Yeah, it is."

They arrived back to see everyone looking shocked. "Atticus, you're awake?" Alexis asked in shock. "Yeah Lex. I notice Zane was defeated. But I think Kevin can help out." Atticus told his sister. "I hope you're right, because we're starting to run out of duelists and Spirit Keys." Chazz pointed out. "Atticus you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, and try to stay awake long enough for me to defeat her?" Kevin asked him. "Deal." Atticus said with a small grin. "I knew I can count on you... Red-Eyes Prince." Kevin smirked at that.

"It's been way too long since I've heard that name." Atticus mentioned with a small smile. "Once you beat Camula, the four of us will finally be back together again."

"Yeah totally. The 4 of us haven't seen each other since I was dragged out of the KC Regionals by mom. Then we reunited in Duel Academy as Obelisk Blues, but we went missing. And after Camula we'll be together again for good." Kevin smiled. "That sounds perfect." Alexis said happily while Atticus grinned in agreement. "Until then who's got the Grilled Cheese!" Kevin asked. "That would be me." Chumley said with a grin.

"Great! There sure are one of my most favorite aside from steaks!" Kevin said, as they laughed. "Yeah, same." Atticus agreed.

The three friends of Kevin, Atticus, and Alexis shared a good laugh. Syrus thought _'I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something... Aw well could be nothing...'_

* * *

 _In Camula's Castle..._

 _ **"HEY! Is someone gonna get me outta here!"**_ The Dr. Crolwer doll complained being left on the floor.

* * *

 **Too bad for Dr. Crowler. Next chapter is Kevin, vs Camula! Be sure to review!**


	4. Fields of Scream 3!

**Here we are chapter 4, and Camula gets whats coming to her. ENJOY!**

* * *

Just like the darkened clouds that transpired around the night skies, despair and fear filled the entire island with the presence of a powerful enemy that proved to be both merciless and sadistic. Underneath Duel Academy, three of the Spirit Gates unlocked by themselves as both gates felt two of the Spirit Keys being in the hands of the evil darkness. Sheppard, who was inside his office, frowned; feeling a sudden change within the Spirit Gates. "So, the reports were true, unfortunately...Three of the Spirit Gates have already..."

Some static sounds coming from a TV near Sheppard's desk caught the Chancellor's attention. The TV screen was a little blurry and full of static until the screen was cleared up, revealing a strange shadow-like man with cords plugged into his body.

 **"Too tiring for you? Unable to handle the fact that three innocent Spirit Key holders lost their souls? Then, why don't you save me the trouble and hand over the rest of the keys?"**

Sheppard shook his head. "You, and I both know that I won't give up, that much, I know. Besides, knowing you, you'd want to see the full conclusion of this 'war,' don't you?"

 **"Fufufufufu...You're right. But, can all your students survive the wrath of the vampire?"**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Infirmary..._

Jaden was tossing and turning in one infirmary bed while Alexis sat near Atticus.

"He's been through a lot hasn't he Lex?" Atticus inquired. "Most of it was my fault too." "It wasn't Atticus. Nightshroud was the one who's responsible. We're lucky he didn't took Jaden's key." Kevin disagreed. "That's not true, Nightshroud and I are the same." Atticus argued. "He might be gone for now but he could come back at any time. Just look at this." As he said that, Atticus revealed that he still had the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon card.

"Huh. No wonder Nightshroud gave Jaden trouble. So what your saying is as long that card is around Nightshroud's alive?" Kevin asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Atticus replied. "Still, we can't worry about that right now. The important thing is getting Zane back." "He's right Kevin, are you sure you can handle this?" Alexis asked. "That Illusion Gate is way too powerful."

"Please. You know what happens when I duel seriously. She only seen about 20% of what I can do." Kevin smirked. "Well you'd better be right, it's almost time to head back to the castle." Bastion noted walking in with Chazz, Syrus, and Banner. "Right. Atticus you need help to walk?" Kevin asked him. "I'll be alright, I'm not in any shape to duel but I should at least be able to stand on my own two feet and watch you wipe the floor with Camula." Atticus answered with a small smirk.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Kevin asked. "As ready as any of can be, let's get going." Chazz answered. "Okay!" Kevin said, as all them walked to the castle. Kevin pumped his chest as the two Shadow Charm pieces were brought togethor before seprating. The entire group hurried inside the castle, trying to find Camula as soon as possible. Eventually, they made their way to the main room, where the vampire mistress, was awaiting for them there as their bats flocked around them.

"Alright Camula! You wanted our duel, and it's now!" Kevin said getting serious. "Of course, I've been looking forward to this. Of course the question is which soul will you have to sacrifice if you want to defeat me?" Camula questioned with a smirk. "No-one that's who!" Kevin answered, as the two activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: We Are by Hollywood Undead)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Camula: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

"I'll kick things off! Draw!" Kevin said, as he continued "For toying with my best friends and turning Zane into a doll, and even going so far as to take me hostage...I won't forgive you!"

"Oh? Let me tell you something, I don't care." Camula challenged.

"Maybe this will prove otherwise!" Kevin said. He looked at what he drew, and smirked _'Sweet! The card Zane gave me is the one I drew! I'll save it for when I really need it.'_ "First off, I'm activating Polymerization and fusing Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon from my hand! I Fusion Summon, First of the Dragons!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The dragon that had a long purple body appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"And check this! First of the Dragons can only be destroyed by a normal monster which I doubt you have!" Kevin smirked.

"Wow, what a way to start the duel!" Syrus gasped, impressed with Kevin's playthrough. "Kevin's definitely amazing!" "It's clear that Kevin wishes to end this as soon as possible," Bastion spoke up. "Not that I blame him, considering how dangerous Camula can be the longer she's in a duel." "That's quite the impressive monster, in fact it almost looks challenging to defeat." Camula noted while glancing at her hand. "Of course, against the powers of the Shadow Riders it's inconsequential."

"Don't forget I used to be a Shadow Rider!" Kevin reminded.

Atticus mentioned "Seems like Kevin is getting serious."

"Yes, indeed," Banner agreed as he said "After all, we've seen several of Camula's tricks, especially with that Illusion Gate card. Hopefully, she never gets a chance to play it this duel." "Considering her skill as a Shadow Rider, she's got to have more than just one strategy," Alexis said nodding.

"Finally I set two cards, and it's your turn." Kevin ended his turn.

Camula 1st Turn:

"Oh I remember very well Malek, you were defeated rather easily. A fact that will continue once I activate my Illusion Gate." Camula declared as the gate she used to defeat Zane appeared behind her.

* * *

 _Illusion Gate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Offer your soul to the Sacred Beasts. Destroy all monsters that your opponent controls. Then Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. If you lose the Duel after activating this card, your soul will be owned by the Sacred Beasts._

* * *

"You remember what this does don't you?"

"Of course you had to draw that one." Kevin groaned.

"Just in case you've forgotten, I've decided to be generous and remind you of its effects!" Camula shouted, as she continued "First off, all Monsters on the field are instantly destroyed! Then, I get to play any Monster used during this duel! And the only required payment for this powerful Spell is a soul to sell to the Sacred Beasts should I happen to lose this duel! Now, which one shall I choose?" Camula explained.

Having touched her choker, the power of her Shadow Charm activated, triggering the gates of Illusion Gate to burst open as a mist of darkness invaded the area. The spectators started coughing for some fresh air since the mist was dangerous to suck in and was abnormal compared to normal oxygen. The only ones unaffected were Camula and Kevin, but possibly because of their Shadow Charms protecting them. "Oh, I know, I think I might as well sacrifice your brother!" Camula admitted sinisterly. "What?! No!" Kevin cried out

As if answering the pleadful cries of its wielder, the two halves of the Shadow Charm Kevin possessed clicked together in time, becoming one. Afterwards, the red gem in the center shined before releasing rays of light that shot out at the mist of darkness in several directions, forcing the mist to retreat back into the Illusion Gate right before the gates themselves closed.

"What just happened, how did you do that?" Camula questioned angrily.

"That's between me and a friend of mine." Kevin replied. _'Thanks Atticus, you were right.'_

"Fine, you may have protected your precious brother but that won't change anything. I offer my own soul to the Sacred Beasts." Camula stated before the Illusion Gate reopened and destroyed First of the Dragons.

"Hey!" Kevin cried. He definitely never expected Camula to offer her own soul instead! While First of the Dragons appeared on her side, Camula smirked "Next, through Illusion Gate's effect, I'll Special Summon, First of the Dragons! From my hand, I'll summon Zombie Werewolf in Attack Mode!" The Werewolf appeared.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Kevin would be left with 100 Life Points!" Bastion cried having calculated the results, "True, he should consider himself fortunate that his monster didn't have 2800 attack points." Camula stated. "First of the Dragons, attack him directly!"

First of the Dragons held back which was noticed by Camula surprising her.

"Dragon! What is wrong?"

Noticing his Monster fighting back, Kevin nodded "I reveal Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Nice, that stops Camula in her tracks." Chazz commented. "You saved yourself for now, I set one card and end my turn." Camula stated coldly.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Camula: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he smiled, "Okay I now play Card of Sanctity! Now listen because this sounds complicated! We draw until we hold at least 6 cards."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"I'm familiar with what it does." Camula noted. They drew, as Kevin eyed a card. _'Sorry I had to take this from you Atticus. But it might be my only hope in case she pulls something like this.'_

"Okay first I play Ancient Rules!" Kevin cried activating a spell.

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

"With it I get to Special Summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand! Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The Black Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Go ahead, First of the Dragons is more powerful than your Red-Eyes Black Dragon so summoning it was simply a waste of your time." Camula replied calmly. "I'm not done. Now Red-Eyes I tribute you!" Red-Eyes vanished in flames.

Camula asked startled "What are you...?"

"Come out! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The Dragon morphed into a six winged armored version of itself as it roared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Kevin, what are you doing!?" Atticus cried fearfully as an aura of darkness appeared around the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and began enveloping Kevin. "Why would he summon that, doesn't he know how dangerous it is?" Syrus asked nervously.

Kevin somehow is resisting Nightshroud's hold as Camula cried "Darkness Dragon!? I never seen you using that card! You must be cheating!"

"No, your the one who was cheating in the first place." Kevin told her in a 'A a matter of fact' tone.

"Now let me explain my dragon's effect. For every Dragon in my Graveyard he gains 300 points. Dragon roll call!"

The souls of the Dragons in his graveyard appeared before being absorbed in Darkness Dragon. **(ATK: 2400 + 300 x 3 = 3300)** "Now Darkness Dragon burn that Zombie Werewolf! Inferno Dark Fire!" The Dragon breath before firing a flame breath.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Red Ghost Moon!" Camula countered.

* * *

 _Red Ghost Moon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Discard 1 Zombie-Type monster. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of 1 Attack Positionmonster your opponent controls. Then, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Not that Trap!" Jaden cried.

That attack was rendered useless as Kevin growled. **(Camula: 7300)** "Thanks for the boost." Camula smirked. Kevin realized Nightshroud's hold is starting to get to him, before he cried "Now I remove Darkness Dragon from play!" The Dragon vanished as he cried "Come out, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" What appeared was a much more armored version of Darkness Dragon.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

Kevin feels that Nightshroud's hold has vanished without a trace, and he thought _'That was a close one.'_

"Giving up on your dragon, how unfortunate. I was hoping this would be fun." Camula noted. "Now then, is there anything else you're going to be doing this turn?" "Okay, I set a card, and it's your turn." Kevin cried.

Atticus sighed in relief "That was way to close."

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Camula: 7300**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

"In that case it's my move so I'll start things off by sacrificing my Zombie Werewolf in order to play Vampire Lord in attack mode." The Royal Vampire appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"But why stop there when I can sacrifice him in order to summon Vampire Genesis!" Camula stated. The Lord evolved into the Genesis.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now attack his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Genesis charged, intending to destroy the Dragon. "Nice try! Just like you. I got a Trap negates attacks, and allows me to gain Life Points! Go Draining Shield!" Kevin cried as Genesis' attack was rendered useless. **(Kevin: 7000)**

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"In other words we're at a stalemate." Camula noted.

"No they aren't, there's more to Kevin's dragon than meets the eye." Atticus mentioned confidently.

"What do you mean Atticus?" Syrus asked.

"Just watch and learn, the Red-Eyes Master is about to show you what he's really made of." Atticus replied with a grin.

"Is that the end of your turn?" Kevin asked.

"Not quite yet, I activate the spell card Genesis Crisis!" Camula replied.

* * *

 _Genesis Crisis_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you do not control "Vampire Genesis", destroy this card and all face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control. Once per turn, you can add 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This let's me add a zombie type monster to my hand, and I think I'll choose Vampire's Curse. That will end my turn."

* * *

 **Kevin: 7000**

 **Camula: 7300**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

"That spell is risky you know?" Kevin asked drawing a card. "I'm well aware of the risks of my own cards." Camula replied. "But I doubt everyone knows. Why not you explain Genesis Crisis' risks?" Kevin asked.

"Very well, if by some miracle you manage to destroy Vampire Genesis then Genesis Crisis will destroy every Zombie type monster I control." Camula explained. "Of course with 3000 attack points nothing you control is strong enough to defeat my Vampire Genesis so that won't be an issue." "Actually it will be. Because I summon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon from my hand!" Retro Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"And that was a Special Summon." Kevin smirked catching Camula off-guard.

"Special Summon?" Camula asked.

"Nice, that can only mean one thing." Jaden said with grin.

"You're right about that." Atticus agreed.

"You see Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability is that once every turn I can special summon 1 Dragon wither from my graveyard, or hand." Kevin explained.

Camula smirked "Then what was the point of that?" "This I use the spell, Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So first I sacrifice Retro Dragon to call on Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" A fiend that resembles a Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

"Now since I use Double Summon him I get to Normal Summon him as an Effect Monster thanks to his Gimini Ability! But before that I will play Creature Swap, and pick Metal Dragon as my target."

* * *

 _Creature Swap_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player chooses 1 monster they control and switches control of those monsters with each other. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Very well, then I'll return your First of the Dragons." Camula chose as the two dragons switched places. "What was the point of that?" Syrus asked.

Atticus answered "Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting's ability. And if I think what that face-down of his is he'll pull it off!"

"What was the point of that?" Camula asked.

"Simple, since I Gemini summoned Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning I can destroy every monster you control with less defense than he has attack points, and that means both of your monsters are destroyed." Kevin explained.

"What!?" Camula cried as the monsters were destroyed. "And secret weapon time! Go Red-Eyes Burn!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Burn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn._

* * *

Camula asked "Red-Eyes Burn!?"

2h ago"It's a handy trap that deals damage to both players equal to the attack of Red-Eyes monster that's been sent to the graveyard. Including Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Kevin explained. The trap blazed at the two dealing 2800 points of effect damage.

 **(Kevin: 4200)**

 **(Camula: 4500)**

"Red-Eyes Archfiend attack!" Kevin cried. "No, this can't be happening." Camula cried nervously as the attack electrocuted her, as she screeched. **(Camula: 2000)**

 _'I could finish her, but this would be too easy. Let's see what makes her very powerful.'_

Kevin then said "Now First of the Dragons... switch to defense mode!" The Dragon switched shocking everyone, even Camula.

"What are you doing, finish the duel!" Atticus called. "You're not finishing me off, that was a foolish choice." Camula stated coldly.

"We'll see who's foolish here. Your turn." Kevin smirked crossing his arms.

Camula 3rd Turn:

"Very well, I'll start by activating Book of Life!" Camula started.

* * *

 _Book of Life_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target._

* * *

"To revive Vampire Genesis and banish Red-Eyes Retro Dragon from your graveyard!" Camula stated. "Next I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"To revive Zombie Werewolf, but he won't be staying." The Werewolf appeared howling again.

"What are you planning now?" Kevin questioned.

"You'll learn soon enough, but first I activate a field spell known as Zombie World!" Camula said as the room transformed into a graveyard with a purple fog.

* * *

 _Zombie World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters on the field and in every Graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can Tribute Summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters._

* * *

"This transforms every monster on the field and in our graveyards into zombies, a fitting field for my dragon wouldn't you agree?"

"Your Dragon? Hold on. Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon right?" Kevin asked. "You're familiar with the card, then you also know of it's special abilities." Camula stated calmly. "I sacrifice Zombie Werewolf in order to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon." The Wold howled one more time before vanishing, and what appeared was a corpse like version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring with a zombie tone.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._

* * *

Kevin looked up, as he said "Impressive. But let me remind you First of the Dragons can only be destroyed by a Normal Monster, and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon isn't one. Plus, with him in defense mode I won't take any damage. And your Vampire Genesis can only destroy Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting."

"I'm well aware, however I still have another card to play before I attack." Camula noted. "I equip my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon with Violet Crystal, increasing his attack and defense points by 300!"

* * *

 _Violet Crystal_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _A Zombie-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**

"Now attack Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" Red-Eyes Zombie attacked as it destroyed the fiend as Kevin lost 200 points. **(Kevin: 4000)**

"You'll have to end your turn since First of the Dragons can't be destroyed by any of your monsters." Kevin told her. "True, of course since Zombie World treated your Archfiend as a Zombie, it's now summoned under my control." Camula said. Red-Eyes Archfiend appeared on her field, as she finished "You had one chance to win and you threw it away."

"Don't get me wrong Camula. I know you are hiding your true potential so I decided to wait for a chance to finish you until I see. Now I see what makes you so powerful opposite from Illusion Gate. That Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon of yours. You have no idea how long I have searched for that Dragon. So I promise you Camula. Once I beat you I will use that Dragon in your honor." Kevin smiled at her dragon. "Brave words for someone who's about to lose their soul." Camula smirked. "Though if you do manage to beat me feel free to take it along with your friends souls."

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Camula: 2000**

* * *

Kevin 4th Turn:

"Oh I will." Kevin drew. "Okay first I play Pot of Greed! So I draw two more. Now I activate my OWN Field Spell! Red-Eyes Temple!"

"Red-Eyes what?" Camula asked as she looked seeing the graveyard evolved into what seems like Ancient Ruins, with a Statue of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on a monument.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Temple_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Red-Eyes" Monsters on the field gain 500 ATK, and cannot be effected by Equip Spell Cards. All non-"Red-Eyes" monsters special abillites are negated, and lose 500 ATK, except Dragon-Types. When a "Red-Eyes", or Dragon-Type monsters destroys a monster by battle inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. When the turn player declares an attack with a non-"Red-Eyes" monster pay Life Points equal to the monster's level x 400._

* * *

"Here's how this works all Red-Eyes monsters gain 500 points, but they cannot be effected by Equip Spells! There goes your Violet Crystal!"

 _Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 + 500 = 2900)**_

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Here's something else all non-Red-Eyes Monsters special abilities are all negated, and lose 500 points unless their Dragons! So your Vampire Genesis' abilities are all negated!"

 _Vampire Genesis: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"What are you planning?" Camula asked hesitantly.

"I switch First of the Dragons to attack mode!" First of The Dragons got back up.

"And here's something risky. If we're attacking with a non-Red-Eyes monster we have to give up Life Points equal to it's level times 400! Since First of the Dragons is a level 9 I have to give up 3400 points!"

 **(Kevin: 0600)**

First of the Dragons attacked Vampire Genesis as Camula grunted. **(Camula: 1800)** "And by the way whenever a monster Red-Eyes, or Dragon-Type destroyed another monster they inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Camula cried out as Vampire Genesis started to glow before exploding and wiping out the last of her life points.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0600**

 **Camula: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"He did it!" Atticus cried. "Was there ever any doubt?" Alexis asked with a smile. Kevin smiled, as he walked to Camula as she looked up.

"Camula." Kevin started. "Don't bother, you remember how this duel started don't you?" Camula questioned as the Illusion Gate reappeared behind her. "You won, so this is yours." As she said that Camula handed Kevin the Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon card. Kevin took the card.

He looked to see the Gate opening before he thought _'Okay. I'm about to do something really stupid.'_ He did his Shadow Charm's magic that destroyed Illusion Gate. Camula shocked looked at Kevin who told her "You deserve another chance I can tell." "You, why would you do that for me?" Camula asked in shock. "Well how do I..." He was cut-off when he saw Zane unconscious. "Zane!" He cried as he went to his friends body.

Suddenly Dr. Crowler appeared hugging Chazz's waist saying "Ohh! I'm finally out of that pocket!" "GAH! Get off of me!" Chazz cried trying to pull Dr. Crowler off him but the teacher held firm. "I'm back, so he managed to beat Camula." Zane noted only for Syrus to jump at him.

"Zane!" Syrus cried while hugging him with tears in his eyes. Zane asked Kevin "Did you win?" "Yeah, and help someone." Kevin said mentioning toward Camula. "Hold on, what's she doing here?" Chazz questioned. "Are you sure we can trust her Kevin?" Zane asked. "If he trusts her, I trust her too." Jaden decided. They teleported out of the castle then see it crumbling.

"And that's that. Just 5 more Shadow Riders to beat. Oh, and Camula I might need that Illusion Gate card." Kevin asked. "Alright, but be careful. It's an extremely dangerous card." Camula mentioned. "And there aren't 5 more Shadow Riders, there are 6." "Your not one of them anymore." Kevin told her. He then put the Illusion Gate card in a case, before tying it up with a rock. Jaden asked "What are you doing?"

"Making sure this card doesn't harm anyone else for good!" Kevin yelled throwing it in the ocean as they watch it sink down. "I wasn't referring to myself." Camula said as they watched the Illusion Gate sink deeper and deeper into the depths. "There we are. Hopefully nobody else would find it." Kevin smiled. "Agreed, though if you don't mind can we head inside somewhere?" Camula requested. "The sun is starting to rise and well... I think you understand."

"Oh here." Kevin offered her an Umbrella. "Thank you." Camula replied taking the umbrella with a small smile. "Why would you spare her? She's a Shadow Rider!" Chazz reminded. Kevin said "She's not one anymore. Zane once told me when I duel someone, I respect them, and form a bond with them. Then I can choose to trust them. Isn't that what you said Zane?"

"Not quite in so many words, but I did say that." Zane admitted. "And here Atticus I know you might want this back." Kevin said handing Atticus the Darkness Dragon card. "Yeah, you're probably right." Atticus agreed before taking the card only to look at it nervously. "It's alright Atticus, you aren't Nightshroud anymore and if Kevin could resist it than I know you can too." Alexis reassured him. "Yeah. The gang's back together, and that's all that matters." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Zane added with a smile. "It's been way too long, but now everything's finally back to normal." "For now. The next Shadow Rider will show up soon. And we will be ready." Kevin reminded. "Of course, was there ever any doubt?" Jaden asked. "Aren't you still banned from dueling Jaden?" Syrus asked. "Sy, you don't need to remind him of that!" Jaden complained. "Actually I decide to call it off." Kevin told them. "Really, awesome!" Jaden cried. "Watch out Shadow Riders, Jaden Yuki is ready to take you down!"

"Why?" Syrus asked him.

"I finally found the Dragon I was looking for. That's good enough." Kevin said taking out the Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon card. Bastion said "And with DNA Surgery it's special ability won't be a problem." "Yeah. Hey Atticus, Zane, Alexis..." Kevin said. "Yeah?" Atticus asked. "What is it Kevin?" Alexis inquired.

"...When was the last time we took a picture?" Kevin said throwing a goofy grin.

"I think it was the day we found out we were all in Obelisk Blue." Atticus recalled. "Wasn't it?"

"No Atticus it was when Kevin won the Kaiba National Tournament!" Alexis reminded.

"Are you sure sis?" Atticus asked. "Well either way it's been way too long. Let's take one when we get back to the dorm." "Yeah agreed." Kevin said. He then asked "Hey Jaden, you still got the picture book?" "Yeah, it's in my bag." Jaden answered. Kevin took it out as the four friends gazed on the picture.

It was the four in their childhood where Kevin was holding a trophy with the Five-Headed Dragon card on it, with Atticus with his arms around his shoulders while making a peace sign, while Alexis was starting at the camera with a bright smile, and Zane was crossing his arms with his back turned, but does have his head turned to the camera. They were all wearing open smiles.

"That brings back memories." Zane admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure does." Kevin agreed.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attack that Guardian Angel Joan, and end this duel!" A young Kevin cried out. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon fired a blast as it destroyed the fairy as his opponent cried out losing the duel._

 _Kevin: 0500_

 _Phil: 0000_

 _Kevin wins the Duel!_

 _"Oh, and what a great finishing move! The winner of the final match is Kevin Striker!" The anncouncer told out._

 _Kevin cheered "Alright!"_ _"Awesome, you did it!" Atticus cheered before running up to Kevin with a grin on his face as Alexis and Zane walked up behind him._ _"Yeah I did Atticus! Did you two see it!? Did ya!? Did ya!? Did ya!?" Kevin asked excitedly to Alexis, and Zane._ _"We saw it Kevin." Alexis mentioned with a smile._

 _"I have to admit I was starting to get worried, no cards in your hand or on the field and staring down Guardian Angel Joan." Zane mentioned. "Still, you pulled it off and deserve the win."_ _"Yeah, if I didn't draw Red-Eyes Fusion I wouldn't have pulled it off!" Kevin said._

 _They heard some clapping, and looked seeing Kaiba with Mokuba as it was Kaiba who was clapping. "I am surprise with your skills. You are a powerful duelist, for a young man."_ _"Thank you Kaiba!" Kevin thanked bowing._ _"We should be thanking you for such an amazing duel." Mokuba mentioned._ _"Yes. I agree. Ronald!" Kaiba yelled._

 _Ronald nodded, "And now the champion Kevin Striker, is now being presented the Kaiba National Trophy from Kaiba himself. With the Tournament prize! The Five-Headed Dragon Card!"_ _Everyone cheered as Mokuba handed the Trophy to Kevin, as he said "Congratulations."_ _"I have to ask, where did you learn how to duel so effectively?" Kaiba inquired._

 _"I learn this skills myself, and have been taught this thing called 'respect', by Zane!" Kevin answered while motioning to Zane._ _"I see, well then Kevin Striker I'm personally inviting you to compete in my Battle City Tournament." Kaiba said calmly. "I'm looking forward to dueling you myself."_ _"Whoa Really!? Thanks! Here that guys?" Kevin asked his friends._ _"We sure did, this is a once in a lifetime chance!" Atticus mentioned excitedly. "You're so lucky."_

 _"I'm one step closer to my dream to become a Professional Duelist!" Kevin said excitedly._ _"Excuse me, Kevin Striker?" They looked and saw a reporter, and a cameraman, as the reporter asked "Mind if we get a picture of you, for the newspaper?"_ _"Yes! I mean no! I mean uh... As long as you can get my friends in it. Come join guys!" Kevin waved to them._ _"Of course they can, everyone get together." the reporter said calmly._ _They joined together as Kaiba, and Mokuba stepped back._

 _"Alright hold that pose. And... cheese!" The camera snapped at the picture._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

Kevin sighed, as he said "I can't believe we met Kaiba there." "Well it was his tournament remember?" Alexis pointed out. "Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less incredible." Atticus mentioned. "Yeah. Come on let's head back." Kevin said. Camula then mentioned "Oh, what about me everyone would get freaked out when they see me." "Just leave that to us, I'm sure Dr. Crowler and I can take care of everything." Banner offered politely. While Dr. Crowler was sore about her defeating her, he had to agree "Indeed."

"Thank you." Camula replied with a smile. "Yeah." Kevin smiled, as they walked back to the academy.

* * *

 **Yep Camula is still alive, and a flashback about Kevin's tournament. Be sure to review!**


	5. Kevin vs Kaiba!

**This is Kevin's previous matches with Kaiba! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kevin was in the Obelisk Blue room, with Zane, Alexis, and Atticus while Kevin put a picture in a frame as he showed them. It was them who was in the picture with Atticus doing his peace sign, and Kevin giving a thumbs up.

"Looks good." Kevin nodded in approval. It looks good to me. "Yeah, it does." Alexis agreed. "Haha. Let's... never go missing ever." Kevin told them. "That sounds good to me, once is enough for each of us." Atticus agreed. "Hey do you remember with matches with Kaiba?" Kevin asked. "How could we ever forget, all of them were incredible duels." Zane answered. "He's right, I'm never going to forget any of them." Atticus agreed.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _An opponent just gotten beaten by Kaiba's Blue-Eyes as Ronald anncounced "And with that Kaiba advances to the final match where he will face the champion of the Domino City Tournament, and his Kaiba National Tournament, Kevin Striker in the final match!" "Way to go Seto!" Mokuba cheered._ _"I knew it would come down to us. I've been looking forward to this ever since you invited me to the tournament." Kevin mentioned with a smile._ _"Well in that case why wait, Ronald start the final match." Kaiba instructed calmly._

 _"No no Kaiba! I would think you might you need to rest up first. It's not good for for to start another match instantly after you win won." Kevin told him._ _"Please, my brother could beat people like that all day." Mokuba explained._ _"No, he has a point Mokuba." Kaiba noted. "We'll have our match in a few hours."_ _Kevin nodded, as Kaiba, and Mokuba walked back. "Well that well." Atticus joked._

 _"Are you sure you're ready Kevin, Kaiba's on a whole different level compared to everyone else you've dueled." Alexis pointed out._ _"I know I just... feel nervous, but excited that once I beat him I will finally obtain my dream." Kevin said rubbing is head._ _"You're right, once you win this duel you'll finally be a professional duelist." Zane agreed._

* * *

 _Few hours later..._

 _Kevin was ready with Kaiba starting to take his spot as he asked his friends "Any last words of advice?"_ _"Just have fun, win or lose you've already done an awesome job." Atticus explained with a smile._ _"He's right Kevin." Alexis agreed._ _"Mine is be careful." Zane told him._

 _Kevin nodded as he walked in. Ronald annocunced "Aright both competitors are here! Here we are the final match of the Battle City Tournament! Before the match starts, Kaiba would you like to have a few words to say to the auidience?"_ _"Only this, you came to see the greatest duelists compete in this second Battle City Tournament and now there's only two left standing!" Kaiba stated. "Yours truly, and Kevin Striker. Now there's only one thing left to do, and that's find out which one of us is the true greatest duelist. Ronald, begin the final match."_

 _"Yes sir! Ready?" They activated their duel disks, as Ronald cried "BEGIN!"_

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: Burn it Down by Lickin Park)_**

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

 ** _Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

 _Kevin offered "You can go first, Kaiba."_

 _Kaiba 1st Turn:_

 _"In that case I'll start by setting three cards facedown and summoning my Y-Dragon Head in defense mode." Kaiba mentioned calmly. A machine dragon head appeared._

* * *

 _Y-Dragon Head_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _"That ends my turn." Kaiba ended his turn,_

 _Kevin 1st Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he said "Okay. I start by summoning Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" The Dragon appeared._

* * *

 _Twin-Headed Behemoth_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragpn_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon this card, but its ATK and DEF become 1000. You can only use this effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth" once per Duel._

* * *

 _"Now attack his Y-Dragon Head!" Twin-Headed Behemoth charged._

 _"I activate Enemy Controller, this switches your Twin-Headed Behemoth into defense mode." Kaiba countered._

* * *

 _Enemy Controller_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position._  
 _● Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Twin-Headed Behemoth crouched. Kevin then said "I lay a face-down. Your turn."_

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

* * *

 _Kaiba 2nd Turn:_

 _"It's my move, so first I'll reveal the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!" Kaiba declared. "This allows me to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon to the field!"_

 _As Kaiba said that, his iconic monster appeared next to him._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

 _"Next I activate my dragon's ability, say goodbye to your Twin-Headed Behemoth."_

 _"Wha...?" Much to Kevin's shock his Twin-Headed Behemoth vanished. "Ahh!"_

 _"Next I activate another facedown card, White Dragon Ritual!" Kaiba announced._

* * *

 _White Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more._

* * *

 _"This let's me sacrifice Y-Dragon Head in order to summon my Paladin of White Dragon!"_

* * *

 _Paladin of White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _"Now attack Kevin's life points directly!" Paladin charged._ _"I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Kevin cried._

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _"This negates your attack, and end the battle phase!" Paladin's attack was halt._ _Atticus sighed "Phew! Saved by the trap."_ _"For now, but the duel is still far from over." Zane noted._ _"Not bad, I'll end my move for now." Kaiba said calmly._

 _Kevin 2nd Turn:_

 _Kevin drew as he thought_ 'He's got an early advantage. That's what made him so amazing, though. But I will show him how powerful the Red-Eyes can be in the right hands.'

 _"Okay, I will play Polymerization!"_

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _"Fusion Time! So I combine with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and my Alexandrite Dragon in order to create, First of the Dragons!" The Two dragons appeared before flying while swirling up and combining to make the dragon who roared._

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

 _"Don't bother using your Blue-Eyes Alternate's effect. First of the Dragons is unaffacted by all monster effects, and can only be destroyed by a Normal Monster. I place a face-down. Your turn."_

 _Alexis said "Let's hope Kaiba doesn't summon his Blue-Eyes fast."_

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

* * *

 _Kaiba 3rd Turn:_

 _"Not bad, that's quite the impressive dragon." Kaiba admitted. "Then again, it isn't strong enough. I start by activating Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three cards, and then I send two of them to the graveyard."_ 'What's he planning?' _Kevin thought nervously._ _"I'll admit you're a good duelist, but against this next card your chances of victory are gone. I activate Polymerization!" Kaiba declared. "I fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand in order to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

 _"Wait what!?"_

 _Kevin's cry was lost as the three Blue-Eyes appeared, before they formed into their most ultimate form._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

 _"That Fusion Monster doesn't have an effect!" Alexis cried. Atticus mentioned "Since it doesn't have one that makes it a Normal Monster, and First of the Dragons is weak against it!"_

 _"Your friends are right, now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack First of the Dragons with Neutron Blast Attack!" Kaiba called._

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate attacked as Kevin cried "Not so fast go Waboku!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate's attack was stopped by a rainbow barrier._

* * *

 _Waboku_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

 _"What the..!?" Kaiba asked surprised._ _"That was close, if Kevin hadn't set that facedown he would have lost the duel." Alexis mentioned._

 _"Maybe, but at the rate things are going it won't be long before Kaiba gets through his defenses and with the three dragons on his field he'll be able to wipe out Kevin's life points in one turn." Zane noted. "He needs to draw something powerful."_

 _"I end my turn." Kaiba said._

 _Kevin 3rd Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he looked at the card, Riryoku. "Atticus..." He muttered._

 _Before the tournament started Atticus gave him the card saying it might come in handy. Seems like now would be the time to use it. "This better work. I activate the spell, Riryoku!"_

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

 _"No way, not that card!" Kaiba said nervously._ _"You must know it. Alright, First of the Dragons absorbed Blue-Eyes Strength!"_

 _First of the Dragons roared, as Blue-Eyes Ultimate felt it's power weakening._

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 - 2250 = 2250)**_

 _First of the Dragons: **(ATK: 2700 + 2250 = 4950)**_

 _"Awesome!" Atticus cried excited._ _"If this attack works Kevin wins the duel!" Alexis added enthusiastically._ _"Not exactly. It will only take out half of Kaiba's points. What it will do is destroyed Blue-Eyes Ultimate." Zane told her._

 _Kevin cried "First of the Dragons attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate!" First of the Dragons wrapped it's body around Blue-Eyes Ultimate who roared trying to escape. First of the Dragon's fired a flame breath that destroyed Blue-Eyes Ultimate, and causing major damage to Kaiba. **(Kaiba: 1300)** "Seto!" Mokuba cried shocked. __"You're one of the few people to manage to destroy my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, it looks like I won't be able to go easy on you any more." Kaiba noted. "Is that the end of your turn?"_

 _Kevin breathe heavily after that, and said "I play Block Attack, and target First of the Dragons this switches him to defense mode."_

* * *

 _Block Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position._

* * *

 _First of the Dragon crouch. "Your turn." Kevin said._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 1300_**

* * *

 _Kaiba 4th Turn:_

 _"You put up a good fight, but this duel is over!" Kaiba declared. "I activate Card of Demise. This allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards, but in five turns I have to discard my entire hand."_

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _"Next I use Monster Reborn to bring Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from my graveyard."_

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes appeared back roaring, as Kevin look up now seeing his end._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

 _"Once that dragon destroys First of the Dragons..."_

 _"This duel is over." Zane said finishing Atticus' sentence._

 _"Next I fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon with my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in order to summon Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" A two headed version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the Graveyard (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can banish_ _that opponent's monster_.

* * *

 _"And then I'll play Dragon's Mirror, banishing three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's from my graveyard in order to call on Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba declared as his two fused dragons appeared._

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_  
 _At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 _"Oh and don't think I forgot about First of the Dragon's special abilities, I play Stop Defense to force it into attack mode."_

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

 _First of the Dragon stood up as Kevin said, "All of them are effect monsters, so you can't destroy First of the Dragons with any of them!"_ _"That's true, but Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can still attack twice so now I'll have Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon both attack First of the Dragons!" Kaiba noted._

 _Each Dragon landed each attack as Kevin lost points. **(Kevin: 1600)**_

 _"Then I'll set one card and end my turn."_

 _Kevin 4th Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he saw it was Inferno Fire Blast. He looked at his hand seeing Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon._ 'I need to get Red-Eyes Fusion. If I last just one more turn, maybe I'll draw it, and I'll win!'

 _"I switch First of the Dragons to defense mode!" First of the Dragon crouch back._

 _"Not quite, I reveal the trap card Final Attack Orders!" Kaiba interrupted. "I take it you remember this card from the first Battle City?"_

* * *

 _Final Attack Orders_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position. Upon activation, both players choose 3 cards in their respective Decks. All cards that were not selected are sent to their respective Graveyards and the 3 chosen cards are returned to their respective Deck Zones in any order._

* * *

 _"Oh no!"_

 _First of the Dragons stood back up now being an open target._

 _"On top of that, we each choose three cards from our decks, and send the rest of our cards to the graveyard." Kaiba noted before taking three cards from his deck and sending the rest to his graveyard._ _Kevin chose Red-Eyes Fusion, Premature Burial, and Dragon's Mirror, before sending the deck to the grave._ _"For your sake, I hope you chose the right cards." Kaiba said calmly._ 'I know I do.' _Kevin thought._

 _"This is it, one way or another this duel is going to end in the next few turns." Zane noted._ _"Not much else. Your Turn." Kevin told him._

* * *

 _ **Kevin: 1600**_

 _ **Seto Kaiba: 1300**_

* * *

 _Kaiba 5th Turn:_

 _"It's my move, so I'll set one card and end my turn." Kaiba declared. "Alright Kevin, I've been waiting this whole duel to see how powerful your Red-Eyes Black Dragons are, so this is your last chance to show me."_

 _Kevin 5th Turn:_

 _'This is it. If I don't draw Red-Eyes Fusion. I'm done for!'_

 _"Here goes... something!" He slowly looked, and saw it was Red-Eyes Fusion. "Yes! I play Red-Eyes Fusion!"_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

'There it is.' _Kaiba thought with a smirk._ _"Now I combine the Summoned Skull, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand for the most powerful monster in the Red-Eyes archetype! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"_ _The fiend, and the Dragon appeared before mixing up in a portal, and what appeared was the dragon roaring._

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

 _"So you finally brought out your ace monster." Kaiba noted. "I've been looking forward to this."_

 _"Yeah, and more with this... Inferno Fire Blast!"_

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _"Since Archfiend Black Skull Dragon was summoned through Red-Eyes Fusion it's treated as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and with Inferno Fire Blast in exchange for Archfiend Black Skull Dragon forbidding his attack he deals damage to you equal to his attack points!" Kevin smirked, as the dragon began to change his attack ready to finish Kaiba off._

 _"He won!" Atticus cried excited._

 _"Not exactly." Mokuba pointed out. "Seto's added some new cards to his deck."_

 _"I use the effect of Damage Eater, now by banishing it from my graveyard instead of taking 3200 points of damage I recover 3200 life points instead." Kaiba said._ _Kevin's face turned to horror as the dragon's attack was absorbed. **(Kaiba: 4500)**_

'Darn it!' _Kevin thought in his head._

 _"In that case First of the Dragons attack Paladin of White Dragon!" First of the Dragon fired a blast to the Paladin._ _"That's what I expected you to do, I reveal Attack Guidance Armor!" Kaiba called._

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

 _"This forces your First of the Dragons to attack the monster that wears this armor, and who better than my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

 _As Kaiba said that, the blast suddenly swerved around Paladin of White Dragon and struck Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon only for it to retaliate with it's own blast wiping out the last of Kevin's life points._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 0000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4500_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba wins the duel!_**

* * *

 _Kevin kneeled defeated as Ronald announced "So close! Aw well with that move, Kevin Striker has just been struck down, and the winner of the final match is Mr. Kaiba!"_ _"That was an impressive duel, you may have lost but you should still be proud of yourself." Kaiba mentioned walking up to Kevin._ _"But I don't get how I lost. I don't everything right, and yet I still lost this match." Kevin told him not the least proud._

 _"If that's your attitude then get rid of your deck and forget dueling." Kaiba said coldly. "I can't even count the number of matches I've lost, even with the perfect strategies and cards. If this is the kind of person you really are then I'm disappointed in myself for giving you a chance to duel me."_

 _"Sorry it's just-"_ _"Hey knock it off!" Atticus yelled at Kaiba offended. Alexis added "He may have lost but that's no reason to be mean to him!"_ _"Seto's right, that was an incredible duel and if Kevin can't realize that and accept his loss then what's the point?" Mokuba questioned. "It's only going to get harder from here."_

 _"Get up, if you're a true duelist you'll face this defeat and get stronger, strong enough to beat me one day." Kaiba stated. "If not, then get lost."_ _Kevin looked at Kaiba before standing up, and smiled "Your right. I can't let this take me down sir."_ _"That's what I wanted to hear." Kaiba said with a small smile._ _"Mr. Kaiba. Would it be alright if I face you again sometime?" Kevin asked._ _"Face me as many times as you need, in fact our next duel will take place at the PC Regional Match-ups." Kaiba said. "Make sure you're ready."_

 _"Oh I promise I will, and I will get stronger I promise you!" Kevin told him._ _"I'll hold you to that." Kaiba replied before walking off with Mokuba._ _His friends walk to him, as Kevin told them "I better get training!"_ _"Yeah, and with our help you'll take Kaiba down next time for sure!" Atticus mentioned confidently._

* * *

 _A few months later..._

 _"Alright just got an hour to make it." Kevin said. About to walk out the front door. "Kevin?" He looked seeing a woman wearing a bussiness suit, and has long brown hair. She asked "Where are you going? The church doesn't open on Mondays."_ _"Oh, well I'm running late to a party the head priest is holding." Kevin explained before walking out of the house._

 _"What? Ke-"_

 _He closed the door as she sweat-dropped._

* * *

 _45 minutes later..._

 _Kevin breath heavily as he said "That's the last time I'm running somewhere..." He looked, and saw that he made it. "Yeah!" He walked inside, and was surprised by the audience. "Hey Kev!" He looked, seeing his three best friends waving at him from the sidelines. "Whoa you guys got the best seats!" Kevin told them._ _"Yeah, the best seats to watch you win!" Atticus said enthusiastically._

 _"He's right, now show Seto Kaiba how much you've improved." Alexis added with a smile._ _"Yeah!" Kevin said, as he took his spot as the positions were lifted, as Kaiba told him "Your the 4th person I faced in that spot, and instead of using Duel Disks, we will use the zones on the table in front of you much like how you play on a table. Ronald?"_

 _"Alright the four PC Regional Match-Up is about to begin! Before we start Kevin Striker how do you feel being here?" Ronald asked. Kevin answered "Nervous but excited. After all I am about to show Kaiba that I kept my promise!"_ _"Great choice! Mr. Kaiba why is it you chose Kevin Striker to be your 4th opponent in this match?" Ronald asked._

 _"To see if he's a man of his word." Kaiba answered calmly._ _"Ready?" The two Duelists set their decks as the Life Point counter appeared on their spots."BEGIN!"_

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: Collective Consciousness)_**

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

 ** _Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

 _The auidiance cheered at the start._

 _"Just like last time you go first." Kevin told him._

 _Kaiba 1st Turn:_

 _"Alright, and unlike last time I won't be holding back on my first move." Kaiba stated. "I start with the Chaos Form!"_

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

 _"This let's me sacrifice the Chaos Emperor Dragon in my hand in order to summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon in attack mode!"_

 _What appeared was a glowing version of a regular Blue-Eyes roaring._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Then I'll set two cards face-down to end my move!"_

 _Kevin 1st Turn:_

 _"A ritual on your first turn." Kevin said drawing. "Perfect I play Black Luster Ritual!"_

* * *

 _Black Luster Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

 _"And sacrifice my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to summon Black Luster Soldier in attack mode!" Appearing in front of Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon was a soldier claded in balck armor, and holding a big sword._

* * *

 _Black Luster Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"._

* * *

 _"It's been a long time since I've seen someone use that monster in their deck." Kaiba noted._

 _"Next up I play a spell known as Decrease!"_

* * *

 _Decrease_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; reduce that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _"Until the end of this turn Black Luster Soldier's level decreases by two, making him a level 6!" Kevin said as the Soldier glowed._ _"What's the point of that move?" Kaiba asked._ _"You remember this card here?" Kevin asked. He revealed the next card in his hand to be Ritual Weapon._

* * *

 _Ritual Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _An bow appeared on Black Luster Soldier's arm. **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500) (DEF: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)** "So that's your plan, Ritual Weapon will increase Black Luster Soldier's attack points to 4500." Kaiba noted. __"And he's gonna put them to good use but first I play Mystical Space Typhoon on the face-down closest to your deck!" Kevin added._

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 _"Well at least now we know the duel won't end the same way it did last time." Kaiba mentioned revealing the destroyed card was Attack Guidance Armor._

 _"Yeah. Now Black Luster Soldier attack that Dragon!" Kevin cried, as Black Luster Soldier aimed._ _"Ready? Aim. FIRE!" At that Black Luster Soldier fired his arrow at that Ritual Dragon._ _"I reveal my facedown card, Command Silencer!" Kaiba countered._

* * *

 _Command Silencer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, then draw 1 card._

* * *

 _"This stops your attack and lets me draw one card."_ _The arrow was stopped, as Kevin looked at the card in his hand, and thought_ 'Thanks for the card Jay.'

 _"I set two face-downs. Your turn. With this being my end phase Black Luster Soldier's level turn back to 8, and Ritual Weapon is destroyed." The bow vanished._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

* * *

 _Kaiba 2nd Turn:_

 _"I start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing two cards facedown." Kaiba stated. "Now Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon attack Black Luster Soldier."_ _Chaos Max attacked as Kevin grunted. **(Kevin: 3000)** "I was hoping you would do that! Go HERO Signal!"_

* * *

 _HERO Signal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _"HERO Signal?" Kaiba questioned. "What does that do?"_

 _"It allows to summon a from my deck if you destroy a monster of mine, and must 'Elemental HERO' in it's name, and I pick Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" What appeared was Sparkman._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 _"Well we'll see how useful he is soon enough." Kaiba mentioned calmly. "I end my turn."_

 _Kevin 2nd Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he smirked "I play Polymerization, and fuse Sparkman with Alexanditre Dragon!"_

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _The Dragon appeared as they swirled. Kevin smirked "You remember this guy during our previous duel Kaiba? First of the Dragons in defense mode!" First of the Dragons appeared roaring._

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

 _"I remember, but that dragon is nowhere near strong enough to beat my Chaos MAX Dragon." Kaiba pointed out. "Oh, and in case you were curious my dragon does have an ability. Whenever it attacks a monster in defense mode you take twice the difference as battle damage."_ _"I'm not done yet. You wonder why I pick Sparkman? Well it was for this." Kevin smirked. He revealed in his hand he has a Chaos Emperor Dragon._

 _"That dragon, so that's your plan." Kaiba realized. "Though before you play it tell me, that monster doesn't fit in your deck so where did you get Elemental Hero Sparkman?"_ _"Let's say my brother gave both it, and HERO Signal to me as a Good Luck gift. He favors Elemental HEROs but was unsure if he can use them." Kevin explained._ _"I see, well then let's see what you can do with that Chaos Emperor Dragon." Kaiba stated calmly._

 _"Got it! I remove both Darkness Metal Dragon, and Sparkman from play to summon, Chaos Emperor Dragon!"_

 _What appeared was an Emerald Dragon with a long crimson mane._

* * *

 _Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life Points; send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, then inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

 _"Nice, with that guy on the field this duel is nearly over!" Atticus mentioned confidently._ _"I doubt it, Kaiba definitely has something planned." Zane noted. "I have a feeling Chaos MAX Dragon is only the beginning."_

 _"Before I do anything I play this spell, Giant Trunade! This returns all spells, and traps back to the hand!" Kevin played._

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

 _"I appreciate that, when Blue-Eyes Beacon is removed from the field it's effect activates." Kaiba explained. "One card in my hand is unaffected by every other card on the field until the end phase."_ _"And my trap activates! When Treasure Map is returned to my I am allowed to draw two cards, and discard one." Kevin said, as he draw twice, and discarded Treasure Map._

 _"It sounds like we had the same thing planned." Kaiba noted calmly._ _"Yeah. Next go Union Attack!"_

* * *

 _Union Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; add up the total ATK of all other face-up Attack Position monsters you currently control, then during the Battle Phase of this turn only, the monster gains that much ATK, but cannot inflict battle damage to your opponent, also other face-up Attack Position monsters cannot attack._

* * *

 _"Now Chaos Emperor Dragon gets a boost, but your lucky it can't do damage yet." Kevin added._

 _Chaos Emperor Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 2700 = 5700)**_

 _"Go Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack that Ritual Dragon with Enovy of the End!"_

 _Chaos Emperor Dragon attacked, and destroyed MAX Dragon."Big mistake, since you destroyed my Chaos MAX Dragon I'm now allowed to summon Deep-Eyes White Dragon in its place, and when he's summoned you take 600 points of damage for every dragon in my graveyard." Kaiba explained. A more more powerful version of Blue-Eyes appeared._

* * *

 _Deep-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When a face-up "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, and you have a Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each Dragon-Type monster with different names in your Graveyard. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; this card's ATK becomes equal to that monster's. If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

 _"On top of that Deep-Eyes gains the same attack points as Chaos MAX Dragon." **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

 _"True but I can still activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect to pay 1000 points, and destroy all cards on the field, and inflict 300 at your for each one. And with First of the Dragons unaffected by monster effects both Chaos Emperor Dragon's, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon's effect won't harm it at all!"_ _At that saying Kevin glowed red. **(Kevin: 2000)** Chaos Emperor Dragon started charging a blast, before it fired, and destroyed everything._

 _"I activate the second effect of Blue-Eyes Beacon. When it's destroyed by a card effect I can summon a monster with Blue-Eyes in it's name ignoring its summoning conditions!" Kaiba declared. "Though in exchange you can add one card to your deck."_ _Kevin drew, as he asked "How many points did the effect did for you?"_

 _"It dealt 3600 points of damage." Kaiba answered. **(Kaiba: 0400)** "Though now I can summon Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode!"_

 _Neo Blue-Eyes appeared._

* * *

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

 _At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 _Kevin smiled "There he is. I can't wait to get back at it for beating me."_ _"Well with only 400 life points left if you manage to beat my dragon you'll win the duel." Kaiba replied. "Of course that won't be easy."_ _"Let's find out shall we?" Kevin asked ending his turn._ _"That sounds good to me." Kaiba said calmly._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 2000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 0400_**

* * *

 _Kaiba 3rd Turn:_

 _"I draw, and activate Stop Defense." Kaiba said calmly._

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

 _"Now Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his First of the Dragons!" Neo Blue-Eyes attacked as Kevin lost 1800 points. **(Kevin: 0200)** "_ _That ends my turn."_

 _Kevin 3rd Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he smirked "Time to finish this. Go Dragon's Mirror! I fuse First of the Dragons, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon, and Rider of the Storm Winds!"_

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._ _The five dragons appeared as it struck dread in Kaiba._

* * *

 _"This is it, Kaiba has nothing on the field except for his Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Atticus noted excitedly._ _"Yeah, if this attack works he'll win the duel." Alexis agreed._ _"Fusion Summon! Appear now Five-Headed Dragon!" The dragon with five heads appeared as Kaiba started to stepped back nervously seeing Kevin indeed kept his word._

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

 _"Oh no Seto!" Mokuba cried shocked._

 _"This is it! Time to acomplish my dream! Five-Headed Dragon! Five Streams of Demo-!"_

 _"STOP!"_

 _"-litioooon!" Kevin startled almost dropped on the floor._ _"What?" Kaiba questioned in confusion._ _"Who are you, we're in the middle of a duel miss..." Ronald started._

 _What appeared was Kevin's mother. She said "Stop the duel right now!" The dragons vanished as the ledges were lowered as Kevin said "Mom..."_

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 0200_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 0400_**

 ** _Duel ended with No Result._**

* * *

 _She ran to Kaiba as she said "Oh oh I am so sorry Mr. Kaiba! I didn't realize that my son was giving you some trouble! Don't worry I'll get him out."_ _"Mom! You don't understand!" Kevin cried as he was bring dragged out. "Oh yes I do! Once we get home your in a lot of trouble mister!" Her mother told him angry. Kaiba puzzled said "He-Hey! Wa-Wait I-I wasn't..." She left as he sweat-dropped. Mokuba asked him "Does that mean you won?"_

 _"No, I had no cards in play and no way to block that attack." Kaiba admitted. "I don't know what's going on, but he won that duel."_ _"Aw man! Why did she had to show up at the last second!?" Atticus cried upset about that._ _"You three, do you know where they live?" Kaiba asked suddenly while walking up to Atticus, Alexis, and Zane._ _"1398th Jacent Street Avenue." Zane was the one who answered._ _"Right, come on Mokuba. We're paying them a visit." Kaiba noted calmly._

 _"Right behind you Seto." Mokuba replied._ _Ronald asked Kaiba "Uh... Mr. Kaiba what should I say to the audience?"_ _"Tell them the duel was interrupted and so there was no winner." Kaiba answered._ _Ronald nodded as he anncounced "Ladies, and Gentlemen the duel was only interrupted so there is no winner!"_ _"Oh man, do you think we should go check on him?" Atticus asked. "He must be feeling really bad right about now."_

 _"I think his mother would not allow us to see him after that. So I guess we must hope we can see him again. We got the picture from the Kaiba National to remember him by." Alexis said, as she took out a picture of them in the National Tournament photo._ _"I guess, but I wish there was something we could do." Atticus mentioned._ _"We feel the same way Atticus." Zane said quietly._

* * *

 _The next day.._

 _A limo stopped in front of a mansion as Kaiba remarked "This is where Kevin Striker lives? He's much of a regular boy than a rich brat."_ _"You can say that again Seto." Mokuba agreed as Kaiba drew the top card of his deck. "I don't know what happened, but this card should prove once and for all if he's capable of becoming a professional duelist."_ _Kaiba knocked the front of the door, as a voice called "Just a moment!"_

 _"Pardon the intrusion miss, I'm here to speak with your son." Kaiba answered as Kevin's mom opened the door._ _"Mr. Kaiba? What brings you here?" Kevin's mom asked surprised._ _"I came to speak with your son, actually make that both of your sons." Kaiba answered. "Do you mind if we come in?"_ _"Oh yes yes come in. You want something to drink?" She answered allowing them to come inside._

 _"A glass of water is fine." Kaiba answered politely as he and Mokuba entered the house._ _"Kagome!" She cried. A maid walked to her asking "Yes ma'am?" "Bring Mr. Kaiba here a glass of water." She told her. Kagome nodded before walking to the kicthien_ _"Mom, is someone here?" asked a voice from upstairs._ _"Come down here Jaden!" She cried._ _Who walked down the steps was a younger Jaden who spotted the visitors, and he cried "Sweet! Seto Kaiba is in the house!"_

 _"You must be Kevin's brother, he mentioned you were unsure about your choice in deck." Kaiba noted._ _"Oh yeah. I got them recently but I don't know if I'm good enough for the Elemental HERO archetype." Jaden told him rubbing his head._ _"Well if you're anything like your brother I have a feeling you'll be a duelist to watch." Kaiba answered while taking a small envelope out of his pocket. "In fact, I made a call last night to an old... Well let's just say acquaintance and had this made for you."_

 _Jaden took the envelope. He opened it to show Dragon Prince. "Whoa!" Jaden was in awe._ _"Make sure you take good care of that card, its one of a kind and Pegasus won't be replacing it." Kaiba explained calmly before turning back to Kevin and Jaden's mom. "Now then, about what happened the other day."_ _"I said I am sorry. But I didn't realize that you actually challenged him. Why did you?" She asked him._

 _"Your son is an incredible duelist, he told me his dream was to become a professional. I challenged him to see if he had what it would take." Kaiba answered. "In fact, that's why I'm here today. Our match was never finished, that is if you don't object to me challenging your son."_ _"Oh I don't. Jaden where is he?" She asked him. Jaden answered "He's still in his room he wouldn't come out. He's probably still upset about what happened."_ _"Something happened?" Mokuba asked. "Is he ok?"_

 _"Well let's see he, and mom got into a big fight, and he actually shouted 'I hate you' to her." Jaden told them._ _"That's enough Jaden." she stated quickly. "I don't think Kevin is feeling up to it Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."_ _"No no I think I understood. Where is he?" Kaiba asked him. Jaden mentioned "Follow me."_ _"Alright." Kaiba replied before following Jaden._

 _Jaden knocked as he said "Kevin? Someone wants to see you."_ _"I told you Jaden, I don't feel like seeing anyone. Tell them to go." Kevin's voice answered._ _"Are you giving up again?" Kaiba asked._ _Kevin opened the door as he asked Kaiba "Kaiba...?"_

 _"We never finished our match, and to be honest I came because we need to talk." Kaiba explained. "Now are you done moping about what happened? Your brother told me you yelled at your mother."_

 _They settled down at the living room as Kevin asked "Where should I begin?"_ _"From the start, and take as long as you need." Kaiba said calmly._ _"Well to be honest my last name was never Striker, it's Yuki. And I know the rules state never enter competitions under false names but I have do in order to compete." Kevin told them._

 _"Trust me, you aren't the first person to enter under a fake name." Mokuba reassured him. "Marik, Odion, Ziegfried, and Leon all entered with fake names."_ _"And the reason I did so was because Mom doesn't want me to be a Professional Duelist." Kevin added._ _"I see, is there a reason you don't want your son to be a Professional Duelist?" Kaiba asked._ _"Well I wanted him to be a Priest instead." She told him with shame in her voice._ _"I see, well I can't say I completely understand why you'd want that I can understand not agreeing with one of your parents." Kaiba admitted. "My step-father was, a similar case."_

 _Kevin looked surprised as he asked "Your-Your not mad?"_ _"No, I'm not mad at all." Kaiba answered. "Though I do have one question for you. Are you ready to finally finish our duel?"_ _"Oh yeah! Though were will we take it?" Kevin asked him._ _"We can duel outside." Kaiba replied. "Though I should tell you one thing in advance. This time, you'll be facing this in battle."_ _As he said that Kaiba revealed the top card of his deck, Obelisk the Tormentor._

 _Kevin gasped, as Jaden cried "Sweetness! Facing an Egyptian God Card!? Well you two better get your game on!"_ _Kevin chuckled a bit, as Kaiba looked a bit confused._ _"Get our game on?" Kaiba asked._ _"That's just Jaden's catchphrase when he sees a duel." Kevin told him._ _"I see, well then we should head outside. Our audience is waiting." Kaiba said calmly._ _"How much?" Kevin asked._

 _"Just us Kevin." Zane answered as the five of them walked out of the house._ _"We wouldn't miss this duel for anything." Atticus added._ _"They're right, we're your friends Kevin." Alexis mentioned with a smile._ _"Guys!" Kevin smiled at them._ _"Well Kevin, are you ready?" Kaiba asked calmly. "If you are, then you can have the first move this time."_ _"Oh yeah." They activated their Duel Disks._

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)_**

 ** _Kevin: 4000_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

 ** _Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

 _Kevin 1st Turn:_

 _"Like you said I make the first turn." He drew, as he said "I start with this. Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in defense mode." The Retro Dragon appeared._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

 _Kevin then said "I lay a face-down, and it's your turn."_

 _Kaiba 1st Turn:_

 _"I set one monster facedown, and then I play two facedown cards to end my turn."_

* * *

 _ **Kevin: 4000**_

 _ **Seto Kaiba: 4000**_

* * *

 _Kevin 2nd Turn:_

 _"My move. And I play Red-Eyes Insight!"_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

 _"I discard Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting to add Red-Eyes Spirit to my hand. Next I sacrifice Red-Eyes Retro Dragon for his ability. I can summon a Red-Eyes monster without any sacrifices. Like this one, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" What appeared was the Black Dragon roaring._

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _"I had a feeling he'd be showing up soon." Kaiba admitted calmly._

 _"Next I play the face-down Jar of Greed!" Kevin added._

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 card._

* * *

 _"Alright." Kaiba replied calmly._ _Kevin drew, as he said "Next I place a facedown, and your turn."_

 _Kaiba 2nd Turn:_

 _"I start things off by revealing my Lord of D." The spellcaster appeared._

* * *

 _Lord of D._

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects._

* * *

 _"And next since he's in play I can activate my facedown Flute of Summoning Dragon in order to call Cave Dragon and Spear Dragon to the field in defense mode." Kaiba said._

* * *

 _The Flute of Summoning Dragon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand. "Lord of D." must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _Spear Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Cave Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned while you control a monster. This card cannot declare an attack unless you control another Dragon-Type monster._

* * *

 _"You know what's coming next don't you Kevin?"_

 _"Oh yeah." Kevin smirked._ _"I sacrifice Lord of D., Spear Dragon, and Cave Dragon!" Kaiba declared with a grin. "I summon the Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!"_ _As Kaiba said that, a bolt of blue lightning struck his duel disc before the massive blue creature appeared behind him._

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

 _"Now attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Fist of Fate!"_ _Obelisk attacked as Kevin tried to activate his trap but remembered_ 'Wait since he summoned Obelisk I can't activate my Trap Card.'

 _The attack was successful as Kevin took 1600 points of battle damage. **(Kevin: 2400)** "Whoa. I never thought I would face an Egyptian God Card before. Both it, and it's power is awesome!"_

 _"That's true, but if you want to be a professional duelist you'll have to overcome Obelisk and anything that comes after him." Kaiba stated while nodding to acknowledge the end of his turn._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 2400_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 4000_**

* * *

 _Kevin 3rd Turn:_

 _"So true." Kevin said drawing. He smiled, as he played "I play Polymerization!"_

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _"And fuse Buster Blader, and Dark Magician to create the furious Dark Paladin!" The Paladin appeared as he looked shocked seeing he was facing Obelisk._

* * *

 _Dark Paladin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

 _"That card!" Kaiba said before closing his eyes. "Facing the Dark Paladin brings back memories."_ _"For every dragon on the field, and grave he gets 500 points stronger. With 2 in your graveyard, and 2 in my that's 4! So that's 2000 more points!" Dark Paladin glowed. **(ATK: 2900 + 2000 = 4900)**_ _"Alright Dark Paladin! Attack Obelisk the Tormentor! Dark Dragon Attack!" Dark Paladin with his spear/staff ready charged to the god card. He slashed that succesfully destroyed Obelisk. **(Kaiba: 3100)**_ _"Not bad, most people wouldn't be able to destroy a god card so quickly." Kaiba admitted._

 _"Haha. But though what memories did you remember when Dark Paladin appeared?" Kevin asked him._ _"The first Battle City Tournament. I lost to Yugi and his Dark Paladin." Kaiba answered._ _"Oh yeah I remember that. Well at least you gave him a great battle against him, and Slifer." Kevin told him._ _"True, now then is that the end of your turn?" Kaiba asked._ _"Yeah it is. Sorry about Obelisk though. I was hoping I would be under his mercy." Kevin told him._

 _"I wouldn't worry about that, you haven't seen the last of Obelisk." Kaiba mentioned calmly._

 _Kaiba 3rd Turn:_

 _"I'll start by revealing Card of Demise to let me draw five cards." Kaiba stated._

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _He drew, as he added"Next I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn with four facedowns."_

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 2400_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 3100_**

* * *

 _Kevin 4th Turn:_

 _"I hope so." Kevin drew. He then said "Well in that case I will play a continuous spell, Mirage of Nightmare!"_

* * *

 _Mirage of Nightmare_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Draw cards until you have 4 cards in your hand. If you do, during your next Standby Phase after that: Randomly discard the same number of cards you drew (or your entire hand, if you do not have enough cards)._

* * *

 _"But I'll get to that later. For now I set two face-downs, and Dark Paladin take down his face-down!"_ _"You should be careful about who you attack Kevin, reveal Giant Germ." Kaiba stated calmly._ ** _(Kevin: 1900)_**

 _"Well shoot. I suppose you have more copies of Giant Germ in your deck?" Kevin asked._ _"Two." Kaiba said as two more germs appeared on his field._

* * *

 _Giant Germ_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

 _"Okay then. Your move." Kevin told him._

 _Kaiba 4th Turn:_

 _"I told you that you hadn't seen the last of Obelisk so now I reveal Monster Reborn to bring him back from the graveyard!" Kaiba said._

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Obelisk appeared again. "True this only lasts for one turn, but that's long enough for what I need him to do."_

 _"Well since you drew, Mirage's effect activates allowing me to draw until I hold at least four. Then I play Emergency Provisions to discard Mirage, and get a 1000 point boost!" Kevin cried._

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

 ** _(Kevin: 2900)_**

 _2h ago"Gain all the life points you want, I activate Obelisks ability, by sacrificing both of my Giant Germs every monster you control is destroyed."_ _Obelisk roared as it destroyed Paladin as Kevin grunted. "Well in that case, I play this! Dragon's Pride!"_

* * *

 _Dragon's Pride_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by an effect. Each player Special Summons 1 monster from their deck in face-up attack position equal, or less then their Life Points._

* * *

 _"Since you just destroyed a monster I control with an effect the two of us are allowed to summon a monster from our decks as long as it's attack, and defense points are lower than our Life Points. So Red-Eyes come out!" Red-Eyes appeared roaring._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _"How fitting, I call Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field." Kaiba said calmly._ _The dragon appeared roaring._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes roared at Blue-Eyes, as Blue-Eyes roared at Red-Eyes. "I think our dragons don't like each other." Kevin smirked._ _"Take down that Blue-Eyes Kevin!" Atticus called. "Show Kaiba what Red-Eyes can do."_ _"Agreed. Is that all?" Kevin asked._ _"Not yet, I haven't attacked yet so Blue-Eyes destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon with White Lightning!" Kaiba declared._ _Blue-Eyes attacked as it obliterated Red-Eyes. **(Kevin: 2300)**_ _"That ends my turn." Kaiba said calmly._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 2300_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 3100_**

* * *

 _Kevin 5th Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he said "Okay I play Red-Eyes Spirit!"_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _"So Red-Eyes come on back!" Red-Eyes appeared, as Kevin added, "Next I play Fiend's Sanctuary! I don't need to tell you what it does right?"_

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _"Fiend's Sanctuary summons a Metal Fiend Token. A token that reflects all the battle damage back to me if I try and attack it." Kaiba replied. A metal token appeared._

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _"What are you planning?" Kaiba asked._

 _"I sacrifice said Token! Appear now Summoned Skull!" The Token vanished as what appeared was Summoned Skull._

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _"So that's it, I should have guessed." Kaiba noted calmly._

 _"Okay! But first I play Pot of Greed!"_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 _"So I draw two new cards!" He drew, as he said "Go Polymerization! Appear before me now! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes jumped as they fused to the dragon who roared._

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

 _"Your ace monster, now things are getting interesting." Kaiba noted calmly._ _"Yeah it is. Oh and by the way whenever Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks you can't activate spells, traps or effects! Now then Black Dragon attack! Infernal Fire Blast!" Kevin smirked._

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon fired a fire breath, that destroyed the Blue-Eyes. **(**_ ** _Kaiba: 2900)_** _"Oh and by the way at the end of the battle phase, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon allows me to send a Red-Eyes monster back from my graveyard to the deck, and you take damage equal to it's attack points! So I send Retro Dragon back to my deck, and you lose 1700 points!" Kevin cried._

 _Retro Dragon appeared as it fired a fireball at Kaiba that hit. **(**_ ** _Kaiba: 1200)_** _"Is that it?" Kaiba inquired._ _"For now. Your turn." Kevin said laying is final card face-down._

 _Kaiba 5th Turn:_

 _"In that case it's my move so I'll start with De-Fusion, this card separates your Archfiend Black Skull Dragon back into Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Kaiba stated calmly._

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _"Then I activate Silent Doom to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in defense mode!" Kaiba added._

* * *

 _Silent Doom_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position, but it cannot attack._

* * *

 _All three appeared in defense mode as Kevin gritted his teeth._ _"Next I reveal Final Attack Orders." Kaiba continued._

* * *

 _Final Attack Orders_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position. Upon activation, both players choose 3 cards in their respective Decks. All cards that were not selected are sent to their respective Graveyards and the 3 chosen cards are returned to their respective Deck Zones in any order._

* * *

 _"Should've known that." Kevin said as he took Red-Eyes Fusion, King of the Swamp, and Monster Reborn, and sent the deck to the grave._ _"I end my move by having Blue-Eyes attack Red-Eyes." Kaiba said calmly._ ** _(Kevin: 1700)_**

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 1700_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 1200_**

* * *

 _Kevin 6th Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he said "I play the spell Monster Reborn! Come back Red-Eyes!" Red-Eyes appeared. "Next up I play the face-down, Turn Drain!"_

* * *

 _Turn Drain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Chose 1 phase on the turn. Both players must skip that phase during their turn._

* * *

 _"Now once I chose a phase the two of us must skip the phase I chose. And I chose Battle Phase! Your turn."_

 _Kaiba 6th Turn:_

 _"So I can't attack, in that case I'll just set one card and end my move." Kaiba replied._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 1700_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 1200_**

* * *

 _Kevin 7th Turn:_

 _Kevin drew, as he smirked "Oh yeah. I play Red-Eyes Fusion!"_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

 _"Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes join again!" The two jumped as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon appeared again. "Now use Infernal Fire Blast!" Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacked. **(Kaiba: 1000)**_

 _"I know you got Damage Eater in your grave so I will not activate Skull Dragon's final effect. Your turn."_

 _Kaiba 7th Turn:_

 _"Actually I didn't send it to my graveyard." Kaiba admitted. "Though I do have Dragon's Mirror to fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two in my graveyard."_

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

 _"For Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon." Kevin realized._ _"No, for Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba corrected. Neo Blue-Eyes appeared._

* * *

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

 _At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 _"Attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Ultimate Dragon move to attack._ _"No you don't! Remember the card that I set at the begining of the duel? Go Negate Attack!" Kevin cried._

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _"I still have two facedown cards, go Trap Jammer." Kaiba noted._

* * *

 _Trap Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 _Archfiend Dragon was destroyed as Kevin lost 1300 Points. **(Kevin: 0400)** _ 'Aw man. If I don't do something fast I can't win.' _Kevin thought._

 _"Kevin..." Alexis said starting to get worried._

 _Kaiba said "Your move."_

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 0400_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 1000_**

* * *

 _Kevin 8th Turn:_

 _"Here goes something." He drew, as he gasped then smirked 'Thought I get King of the Swamp. I didn't expect I made a mistake. But oh well.'_

 _"Go Dragon's Mirror! I remove Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to form Five-Headed Dragon!"_

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

 _"I knew it would come down to this, I reveal my final trap card." Kaiba declared._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Nova_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Blue-Eyes" Monster on the field; Destroy that target then Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with less attack points. When damage calculation is involved with the Special Summoned monster your opponent takes the damage instead, unless they remove all cards from their hand, deck, or graveyard._

* * *

 _"Blue-Eyes Nova. When I activate this card I destroy one Blue-Eyes monster I control, and then I can summon a monster with less attack points in my graveyard. So return to the field, Obelisk the Tormentor."_ _Obelisk appeared again, as Kevin cried "But once Five-Headed Dragon attacks it it will-" He stopped himself._ _"What's wrong, are you afraid of the final effect of my trap?" Kaiba asked._ 'I get it. He knew he'll lose. So he set the stage up. You are a great guy Kaiba.'

 _Kevin smiled then cried "Okay Five-Headed Dragon attack Obelisk the Tormentor with Five Streams of Demolition!"_ _"You triggered my trap card's effect." Kaiba stated. "You take the damage instead. Unless..."_ _"Unless what?" Kevin asked._ _"Unless you banish every card in your hand, deck, and graveyard." Kaiba finished. "If you willingly get rid of them all, you'll win the duel."_ 'I only got cards in my graveyard. What do you think guys?' _Kevin thought._

 _He heard many roars as he nodded "I remove all cards from my graveyard!" The attacked continued that destroyed Obelisk as Kaiba lost 1000 points, ending the duel._

* * *

 ** _Kevin: 0400_**

 ** _Seto Kaiba: 0000_**

 ** _Kevin wins the duel!_**

* * *

 _"Congratulations, you win Kevin Yuki." Kaiba said calmly while walking up to him. "You'll definitely make it as a professional duelist. Also take this card, you should have it."_ _As he said that, Kaiba handed Kevin a copy of Dragon Spirit of White._ _Kevin smiled, as Atticus wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and said "You did it dude! That was the most epic duel I ever seen!"_ _"You did Kevin." Alexis said with a smile._ _"I knew you could win." Zane added._

 _"Haha!" Kevin grinned._ _"Great job!" The four looked surprised at Kevin's mom who said "You did a great job." She then made a sad smile "I was wrong I can't stop you from what you want to become. Sorry." "Ah mom. I should be the one who was sorry." Kevin said rubbing his head._ _"It doesn't matter which of you was wrong, it's in the past and you three should move forward instead." Kaiba stated calmly. "Oh, and Kevin if you want to improve your skills, I'm opening an academy for duel monsters in one years time."_

 _"Whoa were did I sign up?" Kevin asked as they chuckled._ _Zane said "Kevin I think it's most likly a high school wait till your 15." "That's five years for now." Atticus agreed._ _"They're right, I'm looking forward to seeing you then." Kaiba said. "Let's go Mokuba, we're heading back."_ _"Right behind you bro." Mokuba said as the Kaiba brothers got into the Limo and drove off._ _"See you then." Kevin called out. He looked at the Dragon Spirit of White card as he thought_ 'Welcome to the team.'

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

"Those duels were always close-ones. Even so I never thought I would face Obelisk." Kevin told them. "Yeah, but you pulled it off." Atticus mentioned. "None of us have done anything close to that." "Yeah good point. Those pictures reminded us of that a lot." Kevin told them. "Yeah, they did." Alexis admitted with a smile. "Actually, how do you guys think Jaden would do against Kaiba?" "Not to good I can tell. Kaiba would finish him without losing even half his points. Actually speaking of that do you remember my examanition duel? That examiner fainted!" Kevin smiled.

Atticus laughed "Yeah! And Dr. Crowler made you an Obelisk after Kaiba told him that you were Kevin Striker." "Well can you blame him, you managed to bring out Five-Headed Dragon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and First of the Dragons on your first turn." Zane mentioned. "Then again having Future Fusion, Dragon's Mirror, and Red-Eyes Fusion in your starting hand definitely helped." "Yeah, and that's why I have to edit my deck because of that!" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed as the four friends continued laughing. Their door was knocked as who stepped inside was an Obelisk who said "Hey Kevin?" "Yeah what is it?" Kevin asked. "This Slifer Reject was near your dorm, and kept proclaiming he's brother." He said pointing at Jaden. "Hey he is my brother! Ask him!" Jaden cried struggling in two Obelisk's hold.

"Let him go you two." Kevin mentioned. "He's telling the truth. What are you doing here Jaden?" The Obelisks let him go, as Jaden said "Thanks Kev. Banner wants you, Atticus, Alexis, and Zane to him. We need to search for some missing kids." "Missing kids?" Kevin asked with raised eyebrow. "Yeah, and we don't think it was because of the Abandoned Dorm." jaden answered. "Missing kids, right. Lead the way." Kevin said quickly.

* * *

 **That was it. It sure was hard work but I did it! Be sure to review!**


	6. Duel Distractions! Part 1

**Sorry I wasn't able to update guys. Me, and Ulruch were busy with things. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In a forest..._

The gang accompanied by everyone was walking through a forest where Banner is leading them through. "How many?" Kevin asked. "From what I think might be 10." Banner answered. Hearing that, Kevin and Atticus clenched their fists in anger.

"Whoever kidnapped them made a mistake they won't be able to regret!" Atticus growled.

However Kevin heard something as he cried "Shh quiet! What's that sound?" They hear what sounds like... contrustion work? "I don't know, it sounds like someone's building something." Jaden mentioned.

"Well whoever is building something might be connected to the missing kids." Chazz noted.

They ran to where it sounded from, and they were amazed seeing a colossial stadium in the forest!

"Huh, is that some kind of arena or something?" Jaden asked. "What do you think it's for?"

"Banner is this a part of the Academy?" Kevin asked.

"No, I've never seen anything like this." Banner answered.

"It must be related to the Shadow Riders." Chazz realized. "Well you guys can leave this one to me."

"Yeah, if they would like to crack their knuckles with you." Atticus chuckled a bit.

"Not to interrupt, but I'll be the one to duel next Chazz." Bastion interjected.

"It doesn't matter which one of you duels, the important thing is that we take down the Shadow Riders." Alexis mentioned. "Agreed. We better go see what's inside." Kevin said as they ran inside.

Upon entering they looked, and saw that several people were working, and they recognized them from their classes.

"CROWLER!?" Chazz cried shocked seeing Dr. Crowler doing some work.

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked, as Dr. Crowler was working before he noticed the gang.

"A man's work!" Dr. Crowler answered.

Hearing a soft growl Atticus looked, and looked like he was starting to panick. "What's wrong Atticus?" Kevin asked before looking to see what had spooked Atticus. "A tiger?" Hearing what he said they looked seeing it was a tiger. "RUN!" Atticus cried. They started to run, as the Tiger started to chase after them. "A colosium, then a tiger! What's next a gladiator!?"

"Actually she perfers the term 'Amazon'!" Dr. Crowler corrected.

"AMAZON!?" The tiger is trying to reach it's meal who had climbed on a pillar.

"Ok, does anybody have an idea how we can get out of this alive?" Chazz questioned.

"That's right!" A muscled woman answered. She looked around, as she added "And thanks to your friends my glorius arena is now finished!"

"Whoa she is ripped!" Kevin was in awe seeing how strong she looks.

"Not the time Kevin." Alexis pointed out.

"Pardon the intrusion miss, but we were curious where this arena came from. So if you wouldn't mind letting us go now we would greatly appreciate it." Banner said politely.

"Bass!" The woman didn't seem to care what Banner said as the tiger made his way to her side, as she rubbed his head. "You built this arena? For what?" Jaden asked. "That should be obvious, you're a Shadow Rider aren't you?" Bastion questioned. "Maybe." She winked. Kevin said "Okay let's make that yes." She whistled as the students, and Dr. Crowler lined up with her carrying envelopes as she said "Well done! I had no idea that Duel Academy was so well at getting fine workers! Now as promise some rare cards, and some money! Till next time!"

Kevin sweat-dropped "Okay let's keep it maybe."

She reached Dr. Crowler as she asked "What do you want?" "My reward, of course I did work like the rest." Dr. Crowler said with his hands out.

She however shuddered "Not you! You give me the creeps!"

"That can't be! That's unfair!" He tried to protest before the tiger got in front of him growled at him... which lead him fleeing whle screaming like a little girl.

Kevin sweat-dropped "Uh... okay then."

"So you weren't kidnapping them, you just hired them to build this arena for you." Zane noted.

"That's what it sounds like anyway." Kevin agreed. "Then I'm guessing you want to duel us here?"

"Yes. I am Taina head, and desendant of the Great Amazon Tribe! And one of the Shadow Riders." Tania answered, as they tensed. Syrus asked, "Amazon?"

"I heard their a tribe of female warriors." Chumley recalled.

Kevin nudge Jaden saying "Just like Burstinatrix huh?" "Huh well no. Burstinatrix is the only female Elemental Hero." Jaden replied. "That's still a female warrior." Kevin told him. "Are you two finished, we have more important things to worry about." Chazz pointed out.

"He's right, who knows what kind of tricks this Shadow Rider will try." Alexis agreed. "Now which one of you men will face me? I would never harm a sister." Tania announced.

Well their are only 4 more Spirit Key holders, and that's Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, and Banner but... Banner appears to be backing up wildly afraid, and Kevin's got a Shadow Charm so that makes him one of the protectors.

"Right here!" Jaden cried.

"Yours truly!" Chazz cried.

"I'll take you!" Bastion cried.

"Let's do it!" Kevin cried.

"All four of you want to duel me, well let's see." Tania noted looking at the four of them before pointing at Bastion. "I pick you."

Bastion looked proud, while Jaden groaned "Well can't duel them all."

"Bastion your ready for this?" Kevin asked. "Of course." Bastion answered while revealing the six decks inside his coat. "My Earth deck should be fitting for this arena."

"I have two decks. Knowledge, and Courage. Why don't you decided which one I'll use?" Tania offered.

"Alright, in that case I'll choose Knowledge." Bastion stated while putting his deck into his duel disc.

"Careful Bastion, who knows what kind of strategy she'll try." Kevin warned.

"If I had to guess, Amazons." Alexis said calmly.

"Then let us begin! Oh and don't worry. This isn't a Shadow Game." Tania told him.

"Beg Pardon?"

"This is rather a game of love! I don't want your soul. I want you big boy!" Tania sorta cooed, startling Bastion while he noted 'That's going be annoying.' "It's like this! My tribe's all woman! So to marry I have to shop around! Let's do this!"

"F-fine!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Tania: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Huh, if Bastion loses he has to marry her?" Atticus asked in surprise.

"Apparently so." Banner noted.

"He better not throw the match just to marry her." Chazz mentioned angrily.

Tania 1st Turn:

"Let's begin! I start by summoning Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" A woman carrying a huge sword appeared with big muscles.

* * *

 _Amazoness Swords Woman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card instead._

* * *

Kevin blushed a bit as he looked away closing his eyes. Being a gentleman, and a modest fellow he hates seeing woman like this. _'This is gonna a long day.'_ Kevin thought.

"And I play a face-down. Your turn." Tania said giving Bastion a flirtious wink.

Bastion 1st Turn:

"Yes, well then..." Bastion started before looking at his hand. "I summon Magnet Warrior Σ＋ in attack mode!" A warrior that is a rock appeared.

* * *

 _Magnet Warrior Σ＋_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Plus_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Plus monster. If your opponent controls a Minus monster_ _, this card must attack it, if_ _able._

* * *

"And now I'll attack your Amazoness Swords Woman!"

The Magnet Warrior charged, and gave that woman a good strike. But something was wrong. **(Bastion: 3700)**

"What just happened?" Jaden questioned. "How come Bastion took damage from that attack?"

"Amazoness Swords Woman must have a special ability." Kevin realized.

"Your correct whenever I take damage involving Amazoness Swords Woman my opponent takes the damage instead." Tania advised. She then added "Go Pride of Tribe!"

* * *

 _Pride of Tribe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when an "Amazoness" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Since an Amazoness monster I control was destroyed I can summon another from my deck." What appeared was another Amazoness Swords Woman.

"I see, that's an impressive card." Bastion noted. "In that case I'll set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Bastion: 3700**

 **Tania: 4000**

* * *

Taina 2nd Turn:

"My go draw." Tania drew, then said "And now I call on, Amazoness Blowpiper!" What appeared was an Amazoness that is holding a pipe.

* * *

 _Amazoness Blowpiper_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls during each of your Standby Phases. It loses 500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Hold that thought, I activate the trap card Magnet Force Minus!" Bastion stated as red lighting crackled around her new monster.

* * *

 _Magnet Force Minus_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Equip this card to a monster. The equipped monster is treated as a Minus monster. Battles between the equipped monster and other Minus monsters are negated. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, the equipped monster must battle a Plus monster, if able._

* * *

"This turns your Amazoness Blowpiper into a minus monster and forces it to battle my Plus monster Magnet Warrior Σ＋."

"So if Amazoness Blowpiper is a minus monster..." Tania trailed off.

"And if Magnet Warrior Σ＋ is a Plus monster it's on!" Bastion cried. "You heard that old quote? 'Opposites attract'? Well I'm afraid it's true."

"I know it!" Tania cried, that took Bastion back. "After all just look at the two of us." "Oh stop it!" Bastion cried a bit annoyed but Tania's love talk. "Stop it? Why don't I stop you from winning this duel?" Tania asked before revealing a Spell Card.

* * *

 _Amazoness Spellcaster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, switch the original ATK of 1 face-up monster on your side of field that includes "Amazoness" in its card name or is named "Amazon Archer", with the original ATK of 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"Go Amazoness Spellcaster! Now 1 'Amazoness' monster, and one monster on your field exchange their attack points with each other."

 _'What!?'_ Bastion thought shocked.

 _Magnet Warrior Σ＋: **(ATK: 800)**_

 _Amazoness Blowpiper: **(ATK: 1800)**_

"That's not good, thanks to that spell Tania just turned Bastion's trap card against him." Zane pointed out.

"That's not all, once that Blowpiper takes down Magnet Warrior Σ＋ he'll be wide open for that Swords Woman to attack him directly." Kevin added.

"Go Amazoness Blowpiper attack!" The Blowpiper attacked that destroyed the Magnet Warrior, and cause some damage. **(Bastion: 2700)**

"And now the Amazoness Swords Woman will attack you directly! Go Amazones Slash Attack!" The Swords Woman landed a slash that caused some wind as Bastion grunted. **(Bastion: 1200)** "That was fun." Tania smirked.

Bastion breath heavily before saying "But how? That's two times that she was able to out think me!" "I guess we know where our kids, are gonna get their smarts from then."

That shocked Bastion so much he yelled "WHAT!? Our kids!? WE ARE ENEMIES, RIVALS!" (AN: LOL that is my favorite Bastion Misawa quote) "During this duel we are. But afterwards we'll be bethroth to each other." Tania gave out a flirtious smirk.

"Bastion needs to calm down and start thinking about his moves, otherwise he'll lose the duel without even damaging her life points." Atticus mentioned.

"That's easier said than done, it's as if she knows exactly how to throw him off his game." Zane replied.

"Just think about it! Soon you'll be Mr. Tania the Amazon Woman!" Tania told him.

Bastion sighed "Your relentless! Truly are you that smitten with me?"

"I prefer in love~!"

"You hardly know me!"

"I know enough... my little sugar booger!"

Bastion growled before thinking _'Keep your cool Bastion, She's trying to distract you! Like how those silly card crushes distract Syrus and Chumley! But your always above that!'_

But then an image of White Magician Pikeru entered his mind that caused him to freak out.

"NO! Get out! above all this!" Bastion cried clucthing his head attempting to clear his mind.

"Bastion, are you alright?" Jaden called. "Do you need me to step in for you?"

"Please, if anyone's going to take his place it's going to be me." Chazz stated confidently.

"I think he's in love." Kevin said.

That lead for Bastion to shot at him "QUIET I'M NOT IN LOVE!"

"Yup, totally in love." Atticus agreed before glancing at Kevin "Speaking of which..."

"What?" Kevin asked him.

"Oh nothing." Atticus answered innocently before turning back to the duel.

"I'll end my turn, which means the effect of my Amazoness Spellcaster wears off." Tania said calmly.

 _Amazoness Blowpiper: **(ATK: 800)**_

Kevin grabbed Atticus' blazer before asking "Alright your hiding something."

"Me, hiding something from one of my closest friends?" Atticus asked. "I would never... well maybe from Zane but never you."

"Either you tell me before I say something embarsseing about you in front of everyone." Kevin warned him. "You wouldn't dare." Atticus declared.

"That's enough you two, save it for after the duel." Alexis scolded.

"Fine. We'll take after it." Kevin told him before letting Atticus go.

Bastion turned back as he thought _'And I'll prove it by taking Tania down!'_

Bastion 2nd Turn:

"Alright Tania, first I'll activate Magnet Conductor Plus!" Bastion stated.

* * *

 _Magnet Conductor Plus_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Plus monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me add Magnet Warrior Σ＋ back to my hand, and next I'll send Magnet Warrior Σ＋ and Magnet Warrior Ω－ to my graveyard in order to summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± in attack mode." A mixture of the two appeared.

* * *

 _Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Plus monster and 1 Minus monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. When this card attacks, you can select 1 face-up Plus monster or Minus monster on the field to have this card gain ATK equal to half that monster's ATK, until the End Phase. If your opponent controls a Plus monster and/or Minus monster, this card must attack that monster, if able._

* * *

"And now I'll activate Warrior ±'s special ability!" Bastion cried.

Kevin explained "Warrior ±'s attack points gets added by the attack points of one Plus, or Minus monster on the field." Amazoness Blowpiper's energy is getting stolen as Warrior ± grown stronger. **(ATK: 2700 + 400 = 3100)**

"Sweet he's got her outmatched now!" Jaden cried.

"I don't know, something tells me it isn't going to be that easy." Kevin mentioned thoughtfully.

Bastion cried "Now Warrior Magnum attack Amazoness Blowpiper! With Polarizing Polarizing Blast!" Warrior ± attacked as the blasts hit as Tania cried out. **(Tania: 1700)**

"Good, one more solid hit like that and Bastion will win the duel." Banner noted.

"Maybe, but don't forget the only monster Tania has is Amazoness Swords Woman and if he attacks that he'll take the damage instead." Zane pointed out.

"Now I lay two face-downs, and that will do." Bastion said as Warrior ±'s power gone down. **(ATK: 3100 - 400 = 2700)**

* * *

 **Bastion: 1200**

 **Tania: 1700**

* * *

Tania 3rd Turn:

"What a move! No wonder I love you!" Tania cooed not appearing to be fazed by his attack before growing serious. "And sweetie because I do, I must beat you!" She drew, and explained "And with Amazoness Swords Woman's special ability where even if she loses in battle, you take damage I won't! Now Amazoness Swords Woman! Strike down Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± with Amazon Slash Attack!"

Amazones Swords Woman charged, as Bastion thought _'This is it! I better think fast or this duel is going to end fast!'_

"I play the spell card Power Off!" Bastion called. "This sends Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± to the graveyard and revives Magnet Warrior Σ＋ and Magnet Warrior Ω－ both in attack mode."

* * *

 _Power Off_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up Plus Minus monster you control that was Special Summoned by its effect to the Graveyard. Special Summon the monstersused to Special Summon it from your Graveyard._

* * *

"No fair!" Tania cried.

Before she can land a slash Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± spilt to Magnet Warrior Σ, and a purple version of him appeared.

* * *

 _Magnet Warrior Ω－_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Minus_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Minus monster. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"So Power Off is like De-Fusion." Kevin said impressed.

"Yeah, and with those two on the field Bastion can finish off Tania in no time." Chazz added.

"Guess I'll have to get you next turn. And with Amazoness Paladin on the field, you can be sure of that."

As Tania says this she summons another Amazoness that is wearing a cloak, and a short sword. Kevin blushed again while groaning "Come on can't they wear a shirt at least?"

* * *

 _Amazoness Paladin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control._

* * *

Bastion 3rd Turn:

"Alright, first I'll summon Magnet Warrior Σ－ in attack mode!" Bastion stated as another Magnet Warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Magnet Warrior Σ-_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Minus_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Minus monster. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"Next I'll reveal One Hundred Thousand Gauss, this card losers Amazoness Paladin's attack points by 800."

 _Amazoness Paladin: **(ATK: 1900 - 800 = 1100)**_

"Not so fast sugar booger..." Tania began as Bastion looked a bit interested instead of annoyed, as she said "I play Dramatic Rescue!"

* * *

 _Dramatic Rescue_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a card is activated that targets an "Amazoness" monster. Return the targeted monster to its owner's hand and Special Summon 1 other monster from your hand._

* * *

"It lets me return Paladin to my hand, and summon another Amazoness Monster. So come out Amazoness Tiger!" A tiger appeared as Kevin blinked "Hey isn't that Tania's tiger?"

* * *

 _Amazoness Tiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack any face-up "Amazoness" monsters, except this one._

* * *

"And he gains 400 points for every Amazoness Monster on the field, and you can only attack him." Tania explained. **(ATK: 1100 + 800 = 1900)**

 _'I see, that's quite the strategy however it won't change the outcome of our duel'_ Bastion thought. _'First, Magnet Warrior Ω－ will attack Amazoness Tiger, and then I'll have Magnet Warrior Σ－ attack Amazoness Swords Woman. Finally Magnet Warrior Σ+ will attack her directly.'_

"I attack your Amazoness Tiger with Magnet Warrior Ω－!"

Kevin cried out "Bastion your walking into a trap!"

Ω－charged as Tania added "He's right! Go Amazoness Archers! All monsters you have are forced in attack mode, loses 600 points, and must engage in battle!"

* * *

 _Amazoness Archers_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster. All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters._

* * *

"But they'll lose!" Syrus cried. Chazz cried "He walked into a trap! What was he thinking!?" "That's just it! Thanks to that love talk he wasn't!" Banner cried out as Pharaoh meowed. The three warriors were shreded by Amazoness Tiger.

* * *

 **Bastion: 0000**

 **Taina: 1700**

 **Tania wins the duel!**

* * *

With him that he lost Bastion said "I'm all yours." He collasped as his Spirit Key vanished to another Spirit Gate where it was unlocked by the Sacred Beasts.

"This is bad, that means four of the Spirit Keys are in the hands of the Shadow Riders." Banner noted nervously. "The only ones left are Jaden's, Chazz's, and mine."

"I can guard yours if you like." Kevin offered.

"That might be a good idea, to be honest you're a much better duelist than I am." Banner admitted before handing Kevin his Spirit Key.

Kevin grabbed it as Jaden cried to Bastion "Bastion!" Before starting to run to him but Bass blocked them while it chased them out.

"Oh man, that was way too close." Atticus mentioned while catching his breath. "Still, what are we going to do about Bastion?"

"We'll wait here." Banner advised. Kevin then remembered "Oh yeah. What are you hiding Atticus?"

"Huh, oh well it's just..." Atticus started.

"Atticus was implying that you have a crush on Camula which is why you saved her." Zane interrupted.

Kevin looked shocked before stammering "Wh-What!? Atticus she's a vampire for God's sake!"

"Yeah, and your point would be?" Atticus asked.

Kevin growled as he clucth his head saying "Your acting like Tania right now! Now I know what Bastion felt!" "Just ignore him Kevin, you know Atticus is always like this." Alexis mentioned.

"Still, he has a point. You did save her from the Illusion Gate." Jaden pointed out. "I did that because I see she deserves another chance! And that Illusion Gate is dangerous, and hopefully nobody finds it." Kevin said.

They were unaware that Tania was overhearing.

"Well, whatever right now we need to figure out how we're going to beat Tania." Jaden mentioned. "I mean if she'd be willing to duel Lex she could use Doble Passe with Cyber Blader."

"Didn't you hear her? She said she doesn't duel girls. So she can't duel Alexis." Kevin told him. "I know that, I just meant it would work as a strategy. Plus she wouldn't be able to mess with your head Alexis." Jaden explained. "Do you have any ideas Chazz?"

"Let me handle it!" Chazz said.

Atticus said with a smirk "Why because your in love with her?" "No way, who'd fall for someone like that?" Chazz questioned. "Bastion that's who." Kevin answered. "Zane can you take her?" "Are you seriously asking him that Kevin?" Atticus asked in shock. "You're asking if the Kaiser himself can win a duel?" "He is the strongest out of all of us, and besides Camula pulled off a victory by cheating but I think Tania's mind games won't work on him." Kevin told him.

"There's just one problem, cheating or not I already lost my Spirit Key which means I doubt Tania would be willing to duel me." Zane mentioned. "It's going to be one of you three." "By one of you three he means you, me, and Banner." Jaden said. He then asked Banner "Hey where's your Spirit Key?" "He gave it to me." Kevin answered revealing the Spirit Key around his neck.

"Well I guess it will be Chazz, me, or you." Jaden mentioned with a sly grin. Chazz grinned "So who's it gonna be?"

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Kevin suggested.

"Sounds fair. You in Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Fine, but don't complain when I beat you both." Chazz said confidently.

They all did it with all of them having rock.

"Alright one more time." Jaden said before they did it and all ended up using scissors. "This could take all night." Alexis mentioned in annoyance.

For a few hours they continued where it was a stary night sky, and soon they were tired. They did it again, and... Kevin has paper while the other two has rock. "Finally, I swear you'd better win Kevin." Alexis warned.

"Hey I never disappoint did?" Kevin told her a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, there's no way Kevin can lose." Jaden mentioned confidently. Tania was watching before smirking as she thought _'This should be good.'_ Before walking away. "Well now that we've decided who's dueling..." Banner started before yawning. "You should get some rest so you don't pass out in the middle of the duel." "Yeah." Kevin agreed.

* * *

 **And that's it! The next chapter will be Kevin against Taina! But with him will be three cards you might find familiar from the last series before GX. Be sure to review!**


	7. Duel Distractions! Part 2

**Sorry I wasn't able to update guys. Me, and Ulruch were busy with things. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day:

"Huh, Bastion what are you doing here?" Syrus asked. They looked seeing it was Bastion. Kevin ran to him as he said "Bastion you alright?" "No, I'm far from alright." Bastion moped. "Did she hurt you?" He asked as the others walked to them. "Yes, in the worst possible way." Bastion explained. "Tania, she said I wasn't worthy and made me leave. I have to get back to her no matter what."

As he said that, Bastion suddenly started running back towards the arena.

"Hey Bastion!" Kevin said as they ran inside.

"So you're back, hopefully you put up more of a challenge." Tania noted while Bastion continued to mope. "That's enough Tania." Kevin got in front of Bastion. "Oh, then you want to duel?" Tania inquired. "Alright then will it be my Wisdom deck or my Courage deck?"

 _'We saw how powerful her Wisdom Deck is. Her Courage must focus on power.'_ "Courage!" Kevin selected. "Nice choice." Tania mentioned. "You can go first."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Tania: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn!

"Okay Tania! Unlike Bastion I won't fall to your mind games! I summon Keeper of the Shrine in defense mode!" A Bearded monster appeared.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"This is it, Kevin needs to be careful against her." Zane stated.

"It won't work, Tania is a powerful as she is intelligent." Bastion praised. "Not one of my six decks proved to be enough to defeat her."

"Now I play a face-down. Your up." Kevin ended his turn.

Tania 1st Turn:

"Not bad at all, I'll start with the field spell Amazoness Arena, this gives both of us a 600 point boost." Tania explained as a cage formed around them.

* * *

 _Amazoness Arena_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated, increase the Life Points of both players by 600 points. Each time a player declares an attack with a monster, they can pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 points of damage to the opponent's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 4600)**

 **(Taina: 4600)**

"Next I'll play Amazoness Fighter and set two cards to end my move."

* * *

 _Amazoness Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card._

* * *

 **Kevin: 4600**

 **Tania: 4600**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he smiled "Okay Tania. I now play Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon roared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Now Retro Dragon attack Amazoness Fighter!"

"Whenever Amazoness Fighter battles I don't take damage." Tania mentioned. "Though now that our monster had a chance to fight what do you say we have our turn?"

"Huh?" Kevin looked a bit confused.

"We're inside the Amazoness Arena, so by paying 100 life points we can deal 100 points of damage." Tania explained as a glowing version of Tania appeared with a glowing fist and punched Kevin in the chest.

"Oh Payback!" Kevin done the same.

 **(Kevin: 4400)**

 **(Tania: 4400)**

"Nice punch, this should be fun." Tania smiled. "Agreed. Your move." Kevin said.

Tania 2nd Turn:

"Alright, then I'll start by summoning Amazoness Paladin, and you remember her effect right?" Tania asked.

* * *

 _Amazoness Paladin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control._

* * *

"Gain 100s points for each 'Amazoness' Card on your field I remember." Kevin said. "Bingo, so now Amazoness Paladin attacks your Retro Dragon." Tania stated with a grin.

The Paladin charged as Retro Dragon roared in agony as Kevin grunted as he 100 points. **(Kevin: 4300)** "You ready?" He asked as his soul appeared.

"Always." Tania replied as her soul appeared. They both attacked while they cried out.

 **(Kevin: 4100)**

 **(Tania: 4200)**

"Oh man, why couldn't I have won?" Jaden asked. "This looks like a sweet duel."

"Is that all you got?" Kevin asked.

"For now, I end my turn." Tania replied.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4100**

 **Tania: 4200**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "Alright go Polymerization! I fuse Alexandrite Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to create the visious, First of the Dragons!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"Nice, that's what he needed. First of the Dragons is immune to those Amazoness monster's effects." Chazz mentioned.

"Now First of the Dragons sic that Paladin!" Kevin cried. First of the Dragon's charged, and destroyed the Paladin. **(Tania: 3300)**

"Not bad, ready for round 3?" Tania questioned as the two souls reappeared.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin cried doing the same.

 **(Kevin: 3900)**

 **(Tania: 3100)**

"Is that all for now?" Tania asked.

"Oh yeah. Your move." Kevin said.

Tania 3rd Turn:

"In that case I'll start by following your lead and playing my own Polymerization card to fuse Amazoness Queen with Amazoness Blowpiper." Tania stated. "Wha...?" Kevin asked shocked. He never expected for Tania to also be a Fusion Summoner!

]"I summon Amazoness Empress in attack mode!" Tania declared as a Amazoness appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Empress_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Amazoness Queen" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
 _Other "Amazoness" cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If an "Amazoness" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness Queen" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

 _'Whoa even Flame Wingman would bow to her.'_ Kevin thought seeing Tania's Fusion Monster

"Now Amazoness Empress attack Keeper of the Shrine." Tania called.

Empress attacked as Kevin grunted taking some damage. **(Kevin: 3200)** "But... Keeper of the Shrine is in defense mode! So how come I took damage just now?" Kevin asked surprised.

"As long as Amazoness Empress is on the field all my Amazons deal piercing damage." Tania explained. "Now then, you know what's next."

Their souls appeared as they clashed.

 **(Kevin: 3000)**

 **(Tania: 2900)**

"I'll end my turn there." Tania mentioned.

* * *

 **Kevin: 3000**

 **Tania: 2900**

* * *

Kevin 4th Turn:

Kevin drew, as he thought _'I need to hurry, and finish this!'_ "I play the trap card, DNA Surgery! Now all cards on the field are Zombies!" The monsters morphed into corpses.

* * *

 _DNA Surgery_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type._

* * *

"So that's what he's planning." Zane mentioned.

"Yeah, that should definitely help." Alexis agreed.

"Now I sacrifice you First of the Dragons! Appear now Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Kevin cried.

First of the Dragons vanished as the Zombie Dragon appeared giving out a gargled cry.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._

* * *

"That's not a bad move, but your new zombie dragon isn't strong enough to beat my Amazoness Empress." Tania noted. _'Or my other monster.'_

"Maybe so but Amazoness Paladin sure is! Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack that Paladin with Infernal Corpse Fire!" The Zombie Dragon fired a blast as the Paladin cried out, and Tania took cover. **(Tania: 2400)**

"Just a bit more." Jaden said confidently.

When the smoke cleared they see the Paladin is still alive. "What's this!? How come she's still there!?" Kevin cried shocked.

"My Empress protects all my other Amazoness monsters from being destroyed." Tania explained.

"Fine I'll deal with her later. Let's do it!" Kevin cried as their souls appeared.

 **(Kevin: 2800)**

 **(Tania: 2200)**

"Your turn." Kevin said.

Tania 4th Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by activating Pot of Greed." Tania said before drawing her cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Well, you're in for a treat. I activate my other Polymerization card."

"Another Amazoness Fusion?" Kevin sighed.

"I fuse the Amazoness Tiger in my hand with Amazoness Paladin in order to summon Amazoness Pet Liger." Tania declared.

A more stronger version of Amazoness Tiger appeared as Kevin sighed "Another Tiger."

* * *

 _Amazoness Pet Liger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Amazoness Tiger" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
 _Once per battle, if this card attacks, during damage calculation: You can make this card gain 500 ATK during that damage calculation only. If your "Amazoness" monster attacked an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Amazoness" monsters you control, except this one._

* * *

"Oh there's much more to my Amazoness Pet Liger than meets the eye." Tania noted. "So why don't I show you by attacking Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon."

The Liger roared suddenly getting stronger. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)** The Liger charged as Kevin lost 600 points. **(Kevin: 2200)**

"Now for our fight." Tania noted as their souls appeared again.

 **(Kevin: 2000)**

 **(Tania: 2000)**

"Now I'll end my turn." Tania continued.

* * *

 **Kevin: 2000**

 **Tania: 2000**

* * *

Kevin 5th Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I play a face-down, then activated Trade In!"

* * *

 _Trade In_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I give up Dragon Spirit of White to draw two new cards!" He drew, as he said "Next I'll play Polymerization to fuse King of the Swamp with Buster Blader in my hand! Come to the field the furious Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin appeared as he glowed blue with 5 Dragons in his grave.

* * *

 _Dark Paladin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2900 + 2500 = 5400)**

"5400 attack points?" Tania questioned in shock.

"And he's gonna put them to good use. I'll use it against that Amazoness Empress!" Kevin cried as the Paladin charged to the empress.

"Awesome, if this connects Kevin wins!" Atticus mentioned enthusiastically.

"I would agree. If I didn't see Liger block it!" Tania cried, as the Liger caught Paladin's weapon in it's mouth as the Paladin struggled a bit before the Liger let go as Paladin stepped back while everyone was shocked at what the Liger just did. "What did he just do?" Kevin asked.

"No way, how did that happen?" Jaden questioned.

"Simple." They payed attention as Tania explained "When you try to attack another Amazoness Monster besides Liger he will negate your attack. So either way just like Amazoness Tiger you can only attack Liger."

"In other words with those two on the field Tania's monsters are indestructible." Zane commented.

"Grr. I end my turn." Kevin growled a bit.

Tania 5th Turn:

"I switch Amazoness Pet Liger into defense mode and end my turn." Tania mentioned.

* * *

 **Kevin: 2000**

 **Tania: 2000**

* * *

Kevin 6th Turn:

Kevin nodded, as he said "Alright. I play Mystical Space Typhoon on DNA Surgery!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The card was destroyed as all the monsters turned back to normal. "Now I set a card, and end my turn." Kevin finished.

"They're at a stalemate, Kevin can't deal any damage and Tania can't destroy Dark Paladin." Zane noted.

Tania 6th Turn:

Taina drew, as she smirk "I play Amazoness Call! Whenever I have an Amazoness monster out this card works like a spell called De-Fusion. Say goodbye to your Paladin."

* * *

 _Amazoness Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Amazoness" monster. Select 1 face-up Fusion Monster on the field, and return it to the Fusion Deck. Then, if all of the Fusion Material Monsters that were used to Fusion Summon that monster are in the Graveyard(s), Special Summon them to their owners' sides of the field._

* * *

"I summon King of the Swamp in defense mode and Buster Blader in attack mode." Kevin replied as his monsters appeared. The monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Buster Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard._

* * *

 _King of the Swamp_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Oh man, well at least Buster Blader still has 5100 attack points." Atticus noted.

"Actually no he doesn't. Since Tania doesn't have any Dragons he's stuck at 2800." Zane told him.

"Wait, but that mean's he'll lose." Bastion said nervously.

"Next I switch Amazoness Pet Liger to attack mode!" The Liger stood back up. _'This is bad.'_ Kevin thought nervously. "Now Amazoness Per Liger attack!" Taina cried.

 **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)** The Liger charged, and took care of Buster Blader as Kevin grunted. **(Kevin: 1800)** "You ready?" Tania asked as they got their souls ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kevin replied.

 **(Kevin: 1600)**

 **(Tania: 1800)**

"Now Amazoness Empress attack that King of the Swamp!" Taina cried. Empress charged, as Kevin cried, "Go! Shallow Shield!"

* * *

 _Shallow Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent monster declares an attack: Target one monster you control it can't be destroyed by battle, and halve the damage you would take._

* * *

The attack hit as he explained "Since I have a monster on the field, my Shallow Shield activates protecting King of the Swamp from destruction, and halving the battle damage!" **(Kevin: 0750)**

"Not bad, but Amazoness Arena's effect kicks in again." Tania noted as the souls appeared yet again.

 **(Kevin: 0550)**

 **(Tania: 1600)**

"Phew. Saved by the trap!" Atticus sighed.

"That's true, but he's still not out of danger." Bastion noted. "One more good attack and Tania will win the duel."

"Guess I'll have to get ya next turn." Tania said ending her turn.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0550**

 **Tania: 1600**

* * *

Kevin 7th Turn:

Kevin breath as he thought _'Aw man! Now I know why Bastion had a tough time! Aw well I better- What the!?'_ He saw that his drawn card is... a spell that has an orange dragon on it. _'I don't remember having this card in my deck!'_ Kevin thought only to be alarmed when the dragon on it started glowing!

"What's going on, what card did he just draw?" Chazz questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Zane noted.

* * *

 _In a realm..._

Kevin saw he is in a glowing endless realm as he cried "What the bonk!? Where I'm I?" "The realm of Atlantis!" That voice startled him as he looked, and cried you seeing a huge orange dragon!

"Atlantis?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Yes." The dragon started to shrink down, as it glowed. What appeared starting to stand up was a orange colored Knight with brown hair, and yellow hair. Kevin looked shocked, as he said "Uh... okay then. Who are you?"

"My name is Hermos, one of the knights of Atlantis alongside my close friends Timeus and Critias." the Knight answered.

"Hermos. One of the three Legendary Knights, and one of the pursuers of Dartz?" Kevin asked recognizing that name.

"Yes, not long ago we succeeded in defeating Dartz." Hermos answered. "However it seems we are needed again."

"Okay is that why your speaking to me?" Kevin asked him.

"We need your help Kevin Yuki." Hermos replied.

"My help? If it involves Dartz again I'll be to sure to help anyway I can." Kevin told him.

"If only it were that simple." Hermos noted quietly. "It's something far worse than him."

"What's that?" Kevin asked curious.

"We don't know, but someone is planning on unleashing a force that could destroy the entire world." Hermos explained. "And they're very close to achieving that goal."

"Must be the Shadow Riders." Kevin guessed. "Alright Hermos. I will help you, and your comrades to combat this evil!"

"Thank you Kevin." Hermos replied as a flash of light enveloped the two of them.

* * *

 _Back outside..._

Kevin opened his eyes, seeing the spell again as he nodded, while he smirked at Tania saying "Okay Tania. You want a show? I'll give you one!"

"Show me what you can do." Tania stated with a grin.

"Okay then. I activate..." He brought the spell above it as it started to glow brightly catching everyone off-guard. "THE CLAW OF HERMOS!"

* * *

 _The Claw of Hermos_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Hermos".)_  
 _Send 1 monster from your hand or field to the GY, of the Type that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Claw of Hermos" per turn._

* * *

"NO WAY!" Chazz yelled. "How did you get you hands on that card!?"

What appeared was an Orange Dragon. "And I combine King of the Swamp with him!" King of the Swamp, and the dragon combined as Kevin finished "Come forth Red-Eyes Nova Dragon!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". This card's name becomes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Once per turn: This card can't be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: This card gains the abilities of one of your opponent's cards while the originals are negated. When this effect is used destroy one card on your opponent's field._

* * *

"So what kind of dragon is that?" Tania inquired.

"Whoa! Does anybody know what this 'The Claw of Hermos' card is about?" Jaden asked shocked.

Kevin answered "His name becomes Red-Eyes Black Dragon, he can't be destroyed by battle only one time, and here it gets interesting. He can transform into one of your cards, while the original ones on your fields abilities are all negated!"

"It was a card Joey Wheeler supposedly used, it's incredibly rare but it was supposedly destroyed when it sank into the ocean." Bastin answered. "It was one of a set of three card, alongside The Fang of Critias and The Eye of Timeus."

"It can do what?" Tania questioned.

"That's right, oh and by the way once he uses that effect a card on your field is gone! There goes your arena!" Kevin smirked.

The Dragon morphed into Pet Liger while the regular turned a pale grey, and Amazoness Arena was destroyed. "Now then, sic that Empress! Hermos attack!" Hermos charged. **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)** "I play the trap card Amazoness Archers." Tania countered.

* * *

 _Amazoness Archers_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster. All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Nova Dragon: **(ATK: 2900 - 600 = 2300)**_

Empress blocked the attack, as Kevin lost 500 points. **(Kevin: 0050)** Hermos asked him "Are you alright Kevin?" "Yeah I'm okay. I lay a face-down, your turn." Kevin said as Hermos morphed back into his Dragon form.

Tania 7th Turn:

"You put up a good match, but this duel is over." Tania mentioned. "Amazoness Empress attack Red-Eyes Nova Dragon!"

"Not so fast, whenever Red-Eyes Nova Dragon is being attacked you have two options. 1 is negate the attack or 2 lose Life Points equal to his level times 200. Red-Eyes Nova Dragon is a level 8." Kevin told him.

"I'll negate my attack." Tania chose as Amazoness Empress stopped in her tracks.

"Okay." Kevin smirked.

"I set one card and end my turn." Tania said calmly.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0050**

 **Tania: 1600**

* * *

Kevin 8th Turn:

He drew, and saw a spell that has a purple version of Hermos' dragon form. "What do you think Hermos should we play this one next?" Kevin asked Hermos in his mind.

"Go ahead." Hermos responded calmly.

"Okay then." He lift the card up as it done the same result "I activate, THE FANG OF CRITIAS!"

* * *

 _The Fang of Critias_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Critias".)  
_ _Send 1 Trap from your hand or field to the GY, that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Fang of Critias" per turn._

* * *

"Another one?" Tania questioned. "What does he do?"

"What he does is combine with one of my traps! Take Enchanted Javilen for example!" The trap combined with the dragon as he cried "Come forth, ENCHANTED DRAGON!"

* * *

 _Enchanted Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Enchanted Javelin". When this card attacks it's ATK becomes the same as the monster it's attacking. This card can't be destroyed by battle. When this card declares an attack you gain 1000 Life Points. When your opponent declares an attack: This card becomes the target with it's effect negated, and the battle damage is zero._

* * *

"Nice, those two dragons are just what he needed." Jaden said confidently.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling he still has one more to play." Zane added.

"Your right about that Zane. Now I play this Pot of Greed!" He drew, seeing Ancient Rules, and a sky blue version. "So this is Timaeus. Alright. Critias, Hermos what do you two think?"

"It's time for the three of us to be reunited." Hermos stated.

"Bring him to the field Kevin." Critias agreed.

"Okay I play Ancient Rules! Dark Magician appear!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Dark Magician appeared, as Kevin finished "I now play the final card!" he brought it up as he finished "THE EYE OF TIMAEUS!"

* * *

 _The Eye of Timaeus_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Timaeus".)_  
 _Target 1 "Dark Magician" monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster on the fieldas Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "The Eye of Timaeus" per turn._

* * *

"ALL THREE, HE HAS ALL THREE?!" Bastion cried in disbelief.

"Now I fused Timaeus, with Dark Magician!" The dragon, and Dark Magician as Kevin finished "Come forth, AMULET DRAGON!"

* * *

 _Amulet Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Dark Magician" + 1 Dragon monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials or with "The Eye of Timaeus". If this card is Special Summoned: Target any number of Spells in any GY(s) (min.1); banish those targets, and if you do, this card gains 100 ATK for each card banished by this effect. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Spellcaster monster in your GY; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"I'm guessing this dragon has another effect?" Tania asked.

"Jaden how come you never told us Kevin has all three of them!?" Chazz demanded.

"I can banish any number of spells in my grave, and he gets a 100 point boost for it. So I remove 3!" Kevin said.

"I didn't know, he's never used any of them before." Jaden admitted.

"3200 points?" Tania asked nervously.

"How do you three feel?" Kevin asked the knights.

"Incredible." Timeus answered.

"It's been far too long." Critias agreed.

"I agree completely." Hermos said. "Haha. Now then Critas take down that Liger!" Critas charged, as Tania questioned "Why are you doing that? Your dragon has 0 attack points!" "It must be Enchanted Dragon's ability." Alexis realized. "Yeah. His attack points are the same as one monster on your field, and can't be destroyed by battle!" Kevin explained.

As Kevin said that Critias charged at Amazoness Pet Liger before attacking it with it its claws.

"Plus whenever Enchanted Dragon attacked, I regain 1000 Life Points." Critas gave out some energy as Kevin smirked. **(Kevin: 1050)** "Now then Timaeus your turn! Attack that tiger!"

 **(Tania: 0900)**

Kevin then said "And with that I shall end my turn."

Tania 8th Turn:

"I activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit, now when an Amazoness monster attacks a monster with more attack points it gains 1000." Tania stated.

* * *

 _Amazoness Fighting Spirit_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When an "Amazoness" Monster you control declares an attack it gains 1000 ATK when the attacked monster's ATK is higher._

* * *

"Amazoness Empress attacks Amulet Dragon."

"Hold on! Critias!" Enchanted Dragon stepped in the way as Kevin explained "Whenever you attack one of my monsters Enchanted Dragon takes the hit instead with it's negated, and the battle damage is zero!"

"Then there's nothing I can do." Tania noted. "I end my move."

* * *

 **Kevin: 1050**

 **Taina: 0900**

* * *

Kevin 9th Turn:

Kevin drew, as he smiled. "You know Tania. You did pick a good spot for us to duel at. You know why?"

"Why?" Tania inquired. "First I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" An elf warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

"And it's this. Legend of Heart!"

* * *

 _Legend of Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points, Tribute 1 Warrior-Type monster, and remove from play 1 "The Eye of Timaeus", "Claw of Hermos", and "Fang of Critias" from your hand, Deck, side of the field, or Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Legendary Knight Timaeus", "Legendary Knight Hermos", and "Legendary Knight Critias". When you activate this card, destroy any face-up "The Seal of Orichalcos", ignoring its effect that prevents itself from being destroyed._

* * *

The card glowed, as he asked "Hey you three ready?"

"We were born ready." The three dragons said together.

"Then by giving a 1000 points, and my Celtic Guard." He started as the elf vanished. **(Kevin: 0050)** "I can remove from play the Claw of Hermos, the Fang of Critias, and the Eye of Timaeus in order to summon ALL THREE of the Knights that originated the three cards!"

"Wow, those three look awesome." Jaden mentioned as the knights appeared in front of Kevin.

One of them that has a scar on his face cried out while drawing his sword "I am he is is named Timaeus!"

* * *

 _Legendary Knight Timaeus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; Set that target._

* * *

A purple armored knight cried out while drawing his "And I am Sir Critias!"

* * *

 _Legendary Knight Critias_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Trap in your GY; Set that target. It can be activated this turn._

* * *

Hermos cried out while drawing his blade "I am known as Sir Hermos!"

* * *

 _Legendary Knight Hermos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Effect Monster in your GY; until the End Phase of your next turn, this card's name becomes that target's original name, and replace this effect with that target's original effects._

* * *

All three of them unite their swords while declaring "In the name of Atlantis, WE HAVE BEEN REBORN!"

"Those three are impressive." Tania admitted.

"You think? Since all three of them are Special Summoned one spell or trap on your field each are removed from play!" All three of their blades glowed as Tania's spell/trap cards glowed before vanishing.

"Then it's over, all of your knights have 2800 points and my Amazoness Pet Liger only has 2500 points." Tania noted calmly.

"That's right. Knights I believe you all know what to do?" Kevin asked.

All three attacked the Liger finally ending the battle.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0050**

 **Tania: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"You three were increable! From here on out, the four of us are a team." Kevin smiled streaching his arm out for the knights to shake.

"Agreed, though I think you're forgetting someone." Hermos mentioned.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

Suddenly a roar sounded behind him as he turned to see Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Oh. Red-Eyes looking good as ever." Kevin waved to him.

"The five of us can overcome anything." Timaeus stated calmly.

"Yeah!" Kevin agreed. "Hey bro!" They looked, and saw Jaden accominied by everyone else running to them, as Jaden said "That was your best duel yet! Your new Knights were amazing!" "Thanks, I agree." Kevin mentioned. "Hey what's happening to her?" Chazz asked suddenly.

They looked, and saw Taina was changing into a Tiger. While everyone except the Knights were shocked Critias mentioned "That Shadow Charm evolved her into a Human. In truth she was an Amazoness Tiger." "So Bastion fell for a tiger." Atticus noted. "I guess a vampire wouldn't be that weird would it Kevin?"

"A vampire?" Timaeus asked in confusion. Kevin blushed then yelled "Atticus! I said both me, and Camula can't be together!" "Just ignore him, you know how he gets." Zane mentioned. "Argh." Kevin turned away. Jaden then asked the three "Hey who are you three? You look really ancient."

"We're quite a bit older than you are Jaden." Critias answered. "What he means is what are you three exactly?" Zane asked them. "We are the three Knights of Atlantis that opposed the Orichalcos." Timaeus answered. "Originally only Hermos was to work with Kevin but something prevented me from meeting you Jaden and so our plan changed."

"And I was suppose to work with someone named Aster Phioex but that has changed. So we gave our power to Kevin for now." Critias added.

Hermos mentioned "Along with by the fact we were helping the three against some evil force but we don't know what it is." "The Shadow Riders." Zane stated as Atticus started leaving the arena. "That's what I guessed." Kevin nodded. Alexis told the three "I guess you three are stuck with us then."

"Well the we hope you don't mind our intrusion." Critias mentioned calmly. "Oh we don't. Please come join I am sure both, me and Dr. Crowler know what we can do." Banner said polotly. Kevin them asked "Hey where's Atticus?"

"Thank you very much." Timeaus replied.

"I saw him heading out just now." Hermos mentioned. "Very well. Oh and by the way we need to get you three some fresh clothes. People would be alarmed seeing you three in armor." banner told them. "That's a good point, then should we wait here for now?" Timaeus asked. "That would be good. I'll be right back." Banner said walking out.

"So what dorm do you think professor Banner will bring them clothes from?" Jaden asked. "Either one." Kevin shrugged. Banner soon returned with some Ra Yellow Blazers. "Thank you very much." Hermos mentioned before the three Knights walked off to get into their Blazers. "So Banner, what will Sheppard do for them?" Kevin asked him.

"Officially they're treated as Ra Yellow students though chancellor Sheppard is arranging to have them test into Obelisk Blue so they can stay with you Kevin." Banner answered.

"That's good." Kevin smiled, as they looked seeing the Knights wearing the blazers, and Timaeus having an eyepatch.

"You three look great." Alexis mentioned. "Are you sure? Does this button look right?" Hermos asked. "Along with me did I made sure I didn't made it inside out?" Critias asked. "And did I do this eye-patch right?" Timaeus asked. "You guys look fine, don't worry about it." Kevin reassured them.

"Come on. Sheppard would like to see you three." Banner told them.

* * *

 _In the office..._

"I see." Sheppard nodded taking in the info about the three. "So everything is fine?" Critias asked. "Yes indeed. Though you three need a Deck each." Sheppard told them. Kevin smiled "We'll take care of that Chancellor." "Very well. In three days you three will be given the test. Be ready by then." Sheppard told them. "We will be, and thank you again for everything." Hermos said respectfully.

"Ah it is nice to have polite students." Sheppard told them, as everyone walked out.

Kevin asked Bastion "Bastion you won't mind if they stay with you till then?" "Not at all." Bastion replied. "Alright as long as you three pay attention, and follow the rules you'll due fine. And Bastion is one of the smartest so he will help." Kevin told them. "Ah there you are." They looked as Kevin and blushed heavily seeing Camula in a Obelisk Blue girl blazer.

"Is something wrong?" Camula asked. "Your friend Atticus said this was more appropriate than my dress." "Well I-I uh..." Kevin stammered flustered. "Is something wrong Kevin?" Atticus asked innocently. Kevin glared at Atticus as he demanded "You set her up for this!?" "Set me up for what?" Camula asked. "He just offered to get me some new clothes. I did only have one thing to wear." "Atticus thinks Kevin loves you because he saved you." Jaden told her.

Kevin shouted at him "JADEN!" "What, I didn't say you did." Jaden pointed out. "I just said Atticus thinks you do." "He did that because you wanted you to stop." Zane told him. "Are they normally like this?" Critias asked Bastion. "You get used to it." Bastion answered.

Camula blushed a bit, as Kevin told Atticus "Atticus I swear you get this up I am gonna punch you so hard-" "That's enough, it's been a long day and I'm sure everyone is tired." Banner interjected. "We all just need some rest." "Is that true?" Camula asked Kevin. "Huh.. um well..." Kevin started before blushing.

"So you DO love her!" Atticus smiled in victory, as Kevin blushed a bit not making an objection.

"Alright Atticus that's enough for now." Zane mentioned. "Whoo boy. This is akward." Syrus said a bit uneased. "Trust me Syrus, once you've known Atticus for a while it stops being awkward." Zane mentioned. "Remember Alexis?" "yeah." Alexis sighed.

Kevin then sighed, and said "Camula..." "Yes?" Camula asked nervously.

"I... I uh... I do." Kevin smiled a bit. "Oh?" Camula replied in surprise before smiling. "I'm glad to hear that." They smiled, and joined hands, looking into each others eyes. They felt something, on their hands and find another hand on it.

"What is the matter with you?" Kevin asked glaring at Atticus. Atticus smiled innocently while saying "I just wanted to be a part of it." "Kevin, do you happen to have a Nightmare Wheel card?" Camula asked calmly. "Huh? Oh yeah. Here." Kevin handed her one.

"Thank you." Camula replied. "I cast Nightmare Wheel."

As she said that, the wheel appeared with Atticus trapped in it.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Jaden asked in shock. "Being a vampire does come with a few perks." Camula answered with a smirk. "Whoa. So what are you planning to do?" Kevin asked surprised. "Just leave him there for an hour or two, hopefully he gets the message from that." Camula answered. "If not, well let's just say he won't want to find out." "Planning to spin him?" Kevin asked her.

"Perhaps, would you like to do the honors?" Camula inquired.

"Nah you can do it if ya like." Kevin told her.

"No, that's ok this is enough." Atticus mentioned nervously.

"Are you sure?" Camula asked smirking.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Atticus said. "It doesn't seem you learn." Camula said, as she grabbed the handle before pulling down.

"No no I do I AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atticus scream hystericaly as he was being spinned. "Do you think you could take that outside of my office please?" Sheppard requested. "Nah this is getting good." Camula told him.

Atticus' screams were starting to get everyone to start laughing as Kevin smirked "Well Atticus have you learned?" "Yes yes I do!" Atticus screamed while still kept spinning. "Okay Camula you can stop it." Kevin told her. Camula pouted playfuly "I was having fun." She stopped as the wheel slowed down showing a dazzled Atticus, "Dizzy, dizzy." Atticus groaned from that.

"Ok, you can let my brother go now." Alexis mentioned.

"Hey that reminds me, do you have any siblings Bastion?" Jaden asked. "I mean my brother and Lex's brother were both Shadow Riders so..." "I have a sister. But she is in the hospital at the moment." Bastion told him. Camula let him go, as Atticus wobbled around, while kept saying "Dizzy, Dizzy." "Well that means she won't be one of the Shadow Riders." Jaden concluded.

"Is she alright Bastion?" Zane asked. "She is ill. Let's say she has caught a bad illness. I haven't heard from her in months." Bastion sighed. "I'm sorry." Zane mentioned. "That must be tough." "Oh that reminds me Bastion this call was sent for you yesterday." Sheppard pushed some buttons as what appeared on the screen was a little girl that has short black hair, and deep blue eyes, on a hospital bed.

"Come on you guys. Let's give Bastion some space." Kevin said as everyone except Bastion walked out of the room. "Lilly?" Bastion asked.

The girl was snapped in attention as she said "Oh Big brother!" "Are you feeling any better?" Bastion asked. "Yeah. In fact the doctors have told me that I am stable enough to come visit you at Duel Academy tomorrow." Lilly told him. "Really?" Bastion asked in shock. "Lilly that's incredible." "I know. I can't wait to hear what you been through." Lilly smiled.

Bastion mumbled to himself "I won't let you know that I am dating a tiger." "What was that big brother?" Lilly asked not hearing what he said. Bastion snapped in attention "Oh it's nothing Lilly." "If you say so, I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly said with a smile before hanging up.

 _'Oh, I probably should have warned her about the others.'_ Bastion thought. He stepped out before Jaden asked "So what did she say?" "She's well enough to visit the academy tomorrow." Bastion answered. "Really? That's great Bastion!" Jaden said excited.

Kevin said "You must feel proud at her for being strong." "Yeah, I am." Bastion admitted with a smile. "Well we should get the Academy ready!" Sheppard said excited. "Right, what do we need to do?" Jaden asked. "Well she said she is coming over for a bit. So she should be a transfer Ra Yellow for a while." Kevin suggested.

"She's just coming for a visit, she isn't enrolling here." Bastion mentioned. "Besides, she isn't old enough." "How old is she?" Alexis asked. "7 actually." Bastion answered. "Seven, does she know anything about..." Alexis started before gesturing to the group. "Us?"

"Only the part you all are duelists." Bastion told them. "I think she might need to know a little more." Syrus mentioned.

"Huh what do you mean by that Sy?" Jaden asked. "That some of us are not... normal." Syrus said gestering to Camula, and the three Legendary Knights. "Along with our, eccentric personalities." Alexis added. "It should be fine." Camula mentioned. "Normal is boring anyway." "And the Shadow Rider bussiness what if she gets invloved with it." Banner brought up.

"If it helps, we can shield the island for the day." Critias offered. "It should be enough to keep the Shadow Riders away while she's here." "Agreed. But while we're at it, we better make sure everyone be nice to her. We don't want the Obelisk, or the Ra droms to tease her for being ill." Kevin told them. "You don't need to worry about the Obelisk students." Zane mentioned. "I'll talk with them."

"And I'm sure you can handle the Ra dorm?" Kevin asked Banner, and Dr. Crowler.

"Of course, leave everything to us." Banner said calmly. "Okay it's settled. Bastion I promise she will have a great time but we'll be careful since got out of the hospital." Kevin told him. "Thanks, I really appreciate this you guys." Bastion mentioned just before Atticus collapsed. "Atticus!" Alexis cried. "He's fine, just still dizzy from his little spin." Kevin reassured her.

"That should keep him from doing what he does to me, and you." Camula chuckled a bit. "Hopefully." Kevin agreed with a smile before everyone started laughing.

"Well I guess we better go to sleep it's getting late." Kevin said as they nodded.

* * *

 **What a chapter! This was long! Be sure to review!**


	8. Sibling Rivalry!

**Sorry I wasn't able to update guys. Me, and Ulruch were busy with things. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day...

Kevin, and Bastion were waiting at a dock. Bastion was nervous at the least. "Calm down, everything will be fine." Kevin mentioned. "Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias are making sure nothing dangerous happens."

"I know but I can feel something may..." A helecopter's noise got their attention as what they see was a copter. "Who's that?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea." Bastion admitted.

The copter landed as what came out what looks like a doctor, who spotted the boys, and asked "Bastion Misawa?" He was talking to Kevin. Kevin shook his head, and pointed to Bastion. "Is everything alright?" Bastion asked.

"No. I would like for you to help your sister inside. She may be stable enough but she will have trouble walking." The doctor told him. "I see, of course." Bastion replied. "Do you need my help too Bastion?" Kevin asked.

"No, the doctor and I should be able to handle this." Bastion mentioned calmly. He waited a bit before he saw Bastion holding Lilly's hand while walking out. He heard Bastion thanking the doctor before the copter started to fly away. "Hello, I'm Bastion's friend Kevin." Kevin introduced himself with a smile.

"Hi big brother told me you have powerful dragons." Lilly smiled. Kevin smiled as he said "Yeah I did. Come on Bastion I think everyone is waiting." "You're probably right." Bastion agreed. They walked while they were making sure Lilly is being taken care of. They arrived at the Chancellor's office where everyone is waiting.

"Is this your sister Bastion?" Jaden asked. "Yeah she is." Bastion nodded. Lilly waved to everyone. "Nice to meet you, my name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, and this is my brother Atticus." Alexis mentioned while Atticus waved. "I'm Chazz Princeton." Chazz introduced himself. "My name is Camula, and I must say you're a very lovely young woman." Camula said with a smile while holding the umbrella. "My name is Zane, it's nice to meet you..." Zane started. "Bastion, you never told us her name."

"Lilly." Bastion told him. "That's a beautiful name." Alexis said with a smile. "And I am Sheppard the Chancellor here." Sheppard gave her a smile.

Banner smiled "And I am professor Lyman Banner, and this is Pharoah." Pharaoh gave out a lazy meow. "And I am Dr. Vellian Crowler." Crowler stated calmly. "I am Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said timidly. "Name's Chumley Huffington." Chumley introduced.

"I suppose that leaves us." Hermos said calmly. "My name is Hermos."

"I'm Timaeus." Timaeus introduced himself.

"And I'm Critias." Critias said politely.

Lilly waved to everyone as Kevin said "We hope you'll have a good time here."

Sheppard coughed a bit saying, "Actually there is something bad going around." "Oh right. Is it something about the Shadow Riders?" Chazz asked them. "No, it has nothing to do with them." Sheppard explained. "However someone is attempting to buy the academy." "big brother who are the Shadow Riders?" Lilly asked.

"Mean people, don't worry we're strong enough to stop them." Jaden said confidently. "And their planning to kick the teachers out, and shut it down forever." Sheppard told them. "Shut it down!? Why would they do something as Henious as that!?" Kevin asked.

The moment Kevin asked that the phone started to ring.

"Why don't you ask them yourself, that should be them now." Sheppard said as two figures appeared on a screen next to his desk. They each were wearing business suits, and have black hair and looked like they mean business. Only Camula, the Legendary Knights, Lilly, and Kevin don't know who they are as Kevin demanded "Alright why are you two buying the Academy!?"

"Why, we're buying Duel Academy because our pathetic brother couldn't pull his own wait." one of the men answered. "Isn't that right Chazz?" "Whatever! You lously snobs! The plan is off you know!" Chazz yelled at them. "You know them?" Kevin asked him. "Yeah, those two are Chazz's brothers." Jaden answered. "The last time we saw them was during the school duel."

"School Duel? Gave North Academy a run for their money like last time huh Zane?" Kevin gave a smile to Zane's location. "No, actually Jaden and Chazz dueled. It's a long story but it was definitely a great match." Zane answered. "Why didn't you tell that earlier Jaden then I would've call the punishment off." Kevin told Jaden. "Now you tell me." Jaden complained.

"Are you ignoring us?" asked the other man. "Yeah, because you two are dictators!" Kevin yelled at them. Lilly asked Bastion "Dictator?" "It basically means they'll do whatever it takes to get what they want no matter who gets hurt in the process." Bastion answered.

"Hold on, how do you two plan on buying Duel Academy?" Atticus questioned. "We confronted the owner Seto Kaiba, but he said we defeat someone in a Duel first. And it seems we picked a jackpot. Kevin Striker the champion of two of his tournaments, and a wash-out of a brat." Kevin glared at the bearded one feeling insulted.

"Hold on, you have to beat Kevin in a duel?" Chazz asked. "Yes, we were about to pick you but when he suggested Kevin here we changed our minds. We will prove to him that he is nothing more than an idiot who thinks he'll professional duelist, and that he is also a mama's man! Remember he was dragged out by his mother!" They both started laughing as Kevin looked down.

"If you're that confident you'll beat him then I have an offer for you." Sheppard said suddenly. "If you manage to beat Kevin in a duel you can have the Academy free of charge, Sero Kaiba already agreed to those terms." "Very well but by the way Striker we have a few conditions to use." He revealed a case full of cards as the breaded one as he said "First my name is Slade, and the other is Jagger. Next me, and Jagger will use the cards that Chazz refused to use. You will have 2000 Life Points, and finally your not allowed to use any of your Fusion Monsters."

"Wait, I can't use my fusion monsters?" Kevin asked in surprise. "Your power relies heavily on them so we like to see how you can managed without them!" Jagger answered. Jaden protested "Yeah right! So no Kevin!" "It's too late Seto Kaiba agreed to the terms! The duels in 4 hours days. Be ready." Slade smirked before they hanged up.

"This won't be easy, especially without my fusion monsters and only half my life points." Kevin admitted.

"Without Archfiend Black Skull Dragon you'll have a tough time!" Atticus cried.

"He doesn't have to use it." They looked at the three knights, as Hermos said "But he's got us." "That's right, and most of the cards they planned on having me use were dragons so Buster Blader should work too." Chazz added. "Right. I think I should make a Warrior/Legendary Knight Deck. I can use some of your cards if that can help." Kevin said.

"Of course, use whatever cards you need." Timaeus said calmly.

* * *

 _4 hours later..._

They were helping them. "Here." Zane gave a Cyber Dragon card to him as he nodded. Lilly then said "Uh... Kevin..." Kevin looked, as she shyly gave him something "Here I have a feeling you need it." Kevin took it, and saw it was a card called Speed Warrior. "Thanks." he said nodding. "Do you think this deck will be strong enough?" Syrus asked.

"I know it will." Kevin said nodding. "Well all done." Kevin nodded. "And just in time, the duel is supposed to start soon." Zane noted.

* * *

 _In the arena..._

"I expected you to chicken out." Slade smirked. Kevin told him "You thought wrong. Not only did you made fun of me, you also insulted me. I will make sure both you, and your brother learn a thing a two about respect." "Where did you learn that garbage from?" Jagger mocked. "Seto Kaiba, and Zane that's who. You ready to be embarassed?" Kevin asked them both activating their duel disk.

"Please, the only one who's going to be embarrassed is you." Slade said. "Go ahead and take the first turn, maybe you'll do so badly I'll laugh so hard I can't play."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call)**

 **Kevin: 2000**

 **Slade & Jagger: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin.**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I summon Zombie Werewolf in defense mode!" Camula's trademark Werewolf appeared holwing.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Nice, they won't know what hit them with that on the field." Jaden said confidently. "A wolf? Please give him a walk to the dump!" Slade mocked. The Werewolf growled a bit, as Kevin said "I set a face-down. Your turn."

"Hey does Kevin seem to act differently?" Atticus asked. "Yeah, I noticed that too." Alexis admitted.

Slade 1st Turn:

"You might not be allowed to use Fusions but that doesn't mean I'm restricted in the same way." Slade stated. "I use Polymerization to combine Lord of D. with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon King Dragun in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _King Dragun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _"Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"_  
 _Your opponent cannot select any Dragon-Type monsters as the target(s) of Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"Next I'll use his effect to summon Luster Dragon #2 from my hand."

* * *

 _Luster Dragon #2_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This dragon feeds on emerald. Enchanted by this monster even when attacked, few people live to tell of its beauty._

* * *

The dragons appeared, as Kevin cried "I play a Trap! Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"What does that do?" Slade questioned.

"This trap prevents you from declaring an attack this turn." Kevin explained.

"Lucky break, I'll set one card and end my turn." Slade declared.

Jagger 1st Turn:

"Like you I am not retrsucted from Fusion Summoning. Go Polymerization. And I fuse 5 Dragons to create the Five-Headed Dragon!" Another Five Headed Dragon appeared as the crowd roared in shock.

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._ -

* * *

"Oh man, what's Kevin going to do against that thing?" Syrus asked nervously. "Next up. Go Five Streams of Demolition!"

The dragon attacked as the Wolf roared in agony before exploding.

"Told you that mutt isn't worth it." Slade smirked.

"On the contary... you two should Study up!" Kevin said as another Zombie Werewolf appeared.

 **(ATK: 1700)**

"What the, why wasn't your monster destroyed and how did it gain points?" Slade questioned. "Your brother did destroyed him, but because he did so I am allowed to summon another from my deck, and give it 500 more points." Kevin explained.

"You're grasping at straws, sooner or later you'll run out of defenses." Jagger said. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Kevin: 2000**

 **Slade: 4000**

 **Jagger: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

"I'll play Damage-Off Zone." Kevin played.

* * *

 _Damage-Off Zone_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Halve all Battle Damage inflicted to either player's Life Points. During either player's turn, you can pay half of your Life Points and send this face-up card to the Graveyard to have all Battle Damage inflicted to you this turn become 0._

* * *

"With it all damage we take in battle is halved. And it really comes in handy when I want to do this." Zombie Werewolf stood up, as he cried "Zombie Werewolf attack Luster Dragon #2!"

"You really are pathetic, why would you attack with a weaker monster?" Slade questioned. "Well if you want to lose so badly then go ahead."

Zombie Werewolf attacked as Luster Dragon #2 destroyed him but due to Damage Off Zone, Kevin only took half the damage. **(Kevin: 1650)**

Another Zombie Werewolf appeared.

 **(ATK: 2200)** "So you brought out a bigger wolf, it's still way too weak to beat any of our dragons." Jagger noted with a smirk. "I was only setting the stage." That confused them as he added "I now sacrifice Zombie Werewolf to summon Infernal Incinerator!" Zombie Werewolf was enveloped in flames.

* * *

 _Infernal Incinerator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card can only be Normal Summoned or Set by discarding all other card(s) in your hand and Tributing 1 card you control with 2000 or more ATK. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. This card loses 500 ATK for each other monster you control._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Slade asked nervously. "Summoning him is risky. I have to send my hand to the grave." Kevin said sending his hand to the grave, and eyeing his face-down. "That was a mistake, your new monster isn't strong enough to beat my Five-Headed Dragon." Jagger said confidently.

"Here's where it get's interesting. He gains 200 points for each monster in your field." Kevin said. **(ATK: 2800 + 200 x 3 = 3400)** "So what, that's still nowhere near enough." Jagger pointed out. "I don't have a hand now. But this is how it's changed." Kevin added, as he revealed his Face-down to be Card of Sanctity.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Nice, that gets around Infernal Incinerator's cost." Jaden pointed out.

He drew 6 cards while the brothers did the same. "I now play a Spell called, Magical Stone Excavation."

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I have to send two cards from my hand to the grave, and I can tell the two cards I'm sending are gonna shock you two deeply." He revealed the Eye of Timaeus, and the Fang of Critias. "What are those?" Jagger asked.

"I've never heard of either of them." Slade mentioned. "Don't tell me you never knew them. Aw well. The spell I chose to bring back is this." He reveals to be Swords of Revealing Light, and Instantly plays it.

* * *

 _Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Is that it?" Jagger questioned. "You can't attack for three full turns. I set a card, and Infernal Incinarator attack that Luster Dragon #2 with Infernal Surge!" Infernal Incinaratior attacked. **(Slade: 3600)**

Slade 2nd Turn

"Thanks to your spellI take half damage too." Slade mentioned. "Next I'll play a facedown card and pass it over to Jagger."

Jagger 2nd Turn:

Jagger drew, as he growled "Useless card. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Kevin: 1650**

 **Slade: 3600**

 **Jagger: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

"I now summon a face-down monster your up." Kevin finsihed.

Slade 3rd Turn:

"I reveal Dragon's Rage."

* * *

 _Dragon's Rage_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster._

* * *

"This lets dragon monsters deal damage to you even with monsters in defense mode." Slade said. "Now I'll end my turn which gets rid of your swords. Finish this match so we can get back to business Jagger."

Jagger 3rd Turn:

Jagger drew, as he said "Five-Headed Dragon! Five Streams of Demolition!" The dragon attacked, as the monster was destroyed. But when the smoke cleared both the Princeton brothers had the biggest shock of their lifes. **(Kevin: 1650)**

"What the, how are you still standing?" Jagger questioned.

Jun 26"Amazoness Fighter. All damage I take involving her is zero." Kevin explained. "Fine, I'll just end my turn again." Jagger said in frustration.

* * *

 **Kevin: 1650**

 **Slade: 3600**

 **Jagger: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 4th Turn:

Kevin drew, and saw Legend of Heart as he asked the brothers "Alright you two... I'm gonna give you 1 more chance to reconsider. Will you two stand down from taking the Academy?"

"You must be joking." Slade replied.

"Of course not." Jagger said.

"Very well then. I summon Speed Warrior!" A flash like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn(except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I play Legend of Heart!"

* * *

 _Legend of Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points, Tribute 1 Warrior-Type monster, and remove from play 1 "The Eye of Timaeus", "Claw of Hermos", and "Fang of Critias" from your hand, Deck, side of the field, or Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Legendary Knight Timaeus", "Legendary Knight Hermos", and "Legendary Knight Critias". When you activate this card, destroy any face-up "The Seal of Orichalcos", ignoring its effect that prevents itself from being destroyed._

* * *

"Big deal, nothing you play can get past my dragon." Jagger said confidently.

Speed Warrior vanished as the three Legendary Knights in their armor appeared. Timaeus cried out while drawing his sword "I am he is is named Timaeus!"

* * *

 _Legendary Knight Timaeus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; Set that target._

* * *

Critias cried out while drawing his "And I am Sir Critias!"

* * *

 _Legendary Knight Critias_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Trap in your GY; Set that target. It can be activated this turn._

* * *

Hermos cried out while drawing his blade "I am known as Sir Hermos!"

* * *

 _Legendary Knight Hermos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Effect Monster in your GY; until the End Phase of your next turn, this card's name becomes that target's original name, and replace this effect with that target's original effects._

* * *

All three of them unite their swords while declaring "In the name of Atlantis, WE HAVE BEEN REBORN!" "Nice, this duel is as good as over." Chazz said with a smirk.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Critas attack King Dragun!" Critas charged, and slashed the Dragon in half. **(Slade: 3100)** "I'm not done. Hermos attack him directly!" Hermos charged, and slashed Slade. **(Slade: 0300)** "Now Timiaeus finish Slade off!" "Not so fast, I play Negate Attack." Jagger said quickly. "No you don't. Whenever the three knights were summoned three traps/spells on your field each are removed from play." Kevin countered.

"What?" Slade questioned before Timaeus wiped out his life points.

"That was your last mistake." Jagger said angrily. "Now what do you think of me? Think I am wash-out brat now?" Kevin asked. "So what if you have a few good cards, it won't change anything." Jagger said. "Now end your turn so I can finish you off." "So eager to lose huh? Fine prove that you can beat me. You haven't damaged even a single speck of my points." Kevin said.

Jagger 4th Turn:

"It's my move, so now Five-Headed Dragon attack that Critias with Five-Streams of Demolition!" Jagger growled.

Five-Headed Dragon started charging a blast, as Kevin cried "Hold on! Critias defend!" Critias held his sword as he explained "Your attack won't do anything thanks to his Special Ability." "He's what!?" Jagger cried.

Kevin explained "He can bring back a trap from my grave. What makes you think I use Infernal Incinarator for?" What appeared was a trap that struck dread in Jagger.

* * *

 _Dimensional Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target._

* * *

"No, you can't." Jagger panicked as his dragon disappeared. "Make me. Critias!" Kevin cried.

"It shall be done!" Critas said as Five-Headed Dragon attacked, but Critias avoided the blow, and stabbed the ground with his blade that pulled Five-Headed Dragon down removed from play. No one could describe how shock they were seeing this. "I... I set a monster in defense mode." Jagger said nervously.

"What else?" Kevin asked crossing his arms. "Um..." Jagger mentioned while looking desperately at his hand. "I activate my Nightmare Steel Cage card to end my turn."

* * *

 _Nightmare Steel Cage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card remains on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, no monsters can attack._

* * *

 **Kevin: 0650**

 **Slade: 0000**

 **Jagger: 4000**

 **Slade loses the duel.**

* * *

Kevin 5th Turn:

A cage appeared, as Kevin sighed "I knew it your desperate. I knew you, and Slade were amateurs. I had to see it myself. Give up before I finish you off." He revealed Mystical Space Typhoon in his had to make that point true. "No way, this can't be happening to us!" Slade shouted.

"I never seen them panicking." Chazz mentioned in awe.

Jaden sighed "That's what happens to people whenever Kevin duels seriously."

"Not to mention he wasn't using his fusion monsters." Zane added.

"I'm gonna give you till the count of three to give-up." Kevin warned.

"1..."

"No way, you haven't beaten us and you never will!" Slade snapped.

"2..."

"Weren't you listening, we aren't going to lose to you." Jagger repeated.

"Those two had their chance to run, but they blew it." Atticus mentioned.

"Yup." Alexis agreed.

Kevin's eyes made a anger sign. "3."

After that he activated Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the cage, as Jagger looked around helpless. "Critias, Hermos, Timaeus! No mercy!" The three knights charged destroying Jagger's face-down, as Jagger cried out taking each slash.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0650**

 **Slade: 0000**

 **Jagger: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"Not bad, you've improved even more than the last time I saw you." noted a voice from the entrance to the arena.

They looked seeing it was Kaiba. "Well well Kaiba. You haven't changed a bit." Kevin smiled at his location.

"You'd be surprised. Then again, you'll find out at some point." Kaiba mentioned returning the smile. "Now then, I believe you two lost so it's about time you get off of this island."

"This ain't over!" Slade cried. Jagger added "Kevin Striker you haven't seen the last of us!"

They ran out as Kevin said "Oh yes I do." "Well that takes care of that, now then to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Mr. Kaiba?" Sheppard inquired. "I came because I heard that two of the missing students were found. I'd have gotten here earlier but I had a prior engagement." Kaiba explained.

"Unfortunately I was one of them Kaiba. But thanks to my brother he brought me, and the other back." Kevin explained. "I see." Kaiba noted. "So who was the other one?" "Atticus Rhodes." Kevin pointed to where Atticus was sitting at.

"I should have known." Kaiba mentioned calmly before turning and walking out of the arena before glancing back. "Don't underestimate those Knights, you haven't even come close to seeing what they can really do." Kevin raised an eyebrow as Kaiba vanished in the crowd.

"Well, that was an interesting start to your visit wasn't it Lilly?" Sheppard asked with a smile.

"Yeah it is! That duel was fun!" Lilly cried out happily. Syrus shuddered a bit "That part of Kevin is scary though." "You should see him when he gets mad." Jaden mentioned. "I remember the day before he left for Duel Academy, I almost lost his Red-Eyes Black Dragon." "What happened?" Syrus asked.

"You know Sy, I'd tell you but I don't want to upset Lilly." Jaden mentioned. "Let's just say it's probably the second dumbest thing you can do." Kevin walked back to them while thinking what Kaiba meant. "Don't underestimate those Knights, you haven't even come close to seeing what they can really do."

 _'Does he know them?'_ Kevin asked. "He does, Seto Kaiba was the last duelist that I lent my power to." Critias answered.

"I lent mine to Joey Wheeler." Hermos added.

"As for me, I allied with Yugi Muto." Timaeus finished. "So you three were allies to them in your quest to defeat Dartz for good?" Kevin asked them. "Yes." Timaeus answered. "Although it was not an easy victory."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well I better be careful on how powerful you three are." Kevin told them "You'll need that power when the time comes." Critias noted. "Perhaps tonight we should tell you exactly how the battle with Dartz occurred."

"That would be good." Kevin confirmed. "Well then, what's next on the agenda for today?" Banner asked suddenly. "Lilly still has so much of the island to see." "Why don't we guide her around the dorms?" Jaden suggested.

"That sounds good, then let's all head to the Slifer Red dorm." Bastion said calmly.

Throughout the day they were showing Lilly much around the island, while they made sure the Obelisk, and Ra dorms were behaving to her. She had fun. But sadly all good things must come to an end, and soon nightime had appeared while Lilly, and everyone else bid themsleves good night.

* * *

 _2 A.M..._

Kevin snuck out, while he made a bit of a creak which slowly woke Zane up who went to investagate, as Kevin looked around on a lake, before he took the Legendary knight cards, and told them "Alright you three can come out."

"You're alone, I would have thought you'd want everyone to hear this." Timaeus mentioned.

"For everyone hearing this they would kill me. Plus I would like it to make sure we were alone." Kevin explained.

"Alright it's a long story." Critias said calmly. "Dartz was once the prince of Atlantis, a thriving nation that was the greatest on the planet."

"That is until the Orichalcos Stone arrived." Hermos added. "It twisted his mind and turned him into a monster that sought the complete destruction of the world." "What's IS the Orichalcos?" Kevin asked them.

"That's a good question Kevin, what is the Orichalcos?" Zane asked walking up to them. "Zane!? What are you doing up!?" Kevin asked shocked. "Next time you try sneaking out, avoid making noise." Zane replied. "The door woke me up and I saw you." "Grr... I forgot your a sensitive sleeper." Kevin groaned rubbing his head.

"True, so now what's this you were saying about the Orichalcos?" Zane asked again.

"An evil, and dark energy that soughts complete destruction ruled over by a powerful creature called the Great Leviathan. It was also an archetype of dangerous cards unlike any other you seen. The moment the Seal of Orichalcos is activated it powers up all of your opponent's monsters by 500, move them to the spell/trap card zone, and if you lose it steal your soul." Hermos explained.

Kevin remarked "That almost sounds like a Shadow Game."

Critias mentioned "It's much more dangerous than a Shadow Game."

"So how long was it you three tried to stop this Dartz?" Zane asked them. "When we battled alongside Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey we had been trying to stop him for 10,000 years." Timeus answered. "10 Millennia? How was it he stayed alive? Do you guys think he would've succumed to old age?" Kevin asked them. "The Orichalcos sustained him, and in a odd twist of fate him sealing us away as dragons prolonged our own lives long enough to defeat him." Critias answered.

"So you three were made as cards like the Orichalcos?" Kevin asked. The three nodded, while Zane said "What is the Great Leviathan?" "The Great Leviathan is a creature far more powerful than any you've ever seen. Even working together the Egyptian Gods could only match its power, that is until Yugi added his own and they managed to destroy it." Hermos said calmly.

"A monster stronger than the Egyptian God cards?" Kevin asked in disbelief, as Zane sweat-dropped hearing that. Kevin remarked "Glad there was no card of it or we were in serious trouble." "True, however Dartz was formidable even before the Orichalcos was revived." Timeus explained. "Kevin, place our cards on your duel disc and use my ability."

Kevin nodded, as he did saying "I activate Legendary Knight Timaeus' special ability!" The moment Kevin said that, the three knights jumped into the air before merging into a large Knight in Golden armor. "I am Timaeus, the Knight of Destiny." Timaeus said calmly. "This is the power that Seto Kaiba told you of, the power to go beyond infinity."

"Whoa... And this is the power that Yugi used to defeat Dartz? That might come in handy in case the Sacred Beasts show up hey Zane?" Kevin asked Zane. "Yeah, it definitely would be." Zane agreed. "Still, we won't be any use in a duel if we don't get some sleep. The last thing you'll want is to make a mistake and lose your soul in a Shadow Duel."

"Yeah. But we haven't heard everything yet." Kevin said as the Knights appear again. Kevin asked them "So after you three were sealed what was Dartz doing before you defeated him?" "Trying to revive the Great Leviathan, using Souls captured by a magic card known as the Seal of Orichalcos." Timeus answered. "That same spell you told us about?" Kevin asked. The three knights nodded.

"Do we have to worry about it?" Kevin asked them. "No, once Dartz and the Great Leviathan perished the Orichalcos vanished along with them." Timaeus noted. "Though that doesn't mean we're safe. There's something else but we don't know any more than you do about who or what it could be." Hermos added. "Good. Last thing we need is for the Orchalcos to strike again." Kevin smiled. "To be honest, if this thing is as bad as it feels the Orichalcos would be preferable." Hermos admitted.

Kevin sweat-dropped, "I spoke too soon." "It's just Shadow Games, and the Shadow Riders. And he said that after the Great Leviathan, and Dartz perished, the Orichalcos vanished along with them, so I doubt the Orichalcos is up for revenge." Zane told him. "I hope you're right Zane." Kevin mentioned before the three knights vanished. "Well. We better get resting." Kevin said as Zane nodded.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Zane woke up, and he saw something surprising. Kevin was snoozing on his desk, with a glass Soda Bottle in front of him. Zane saw, and see was that Kevin writing some notes, and has a book in front of him. "Morning Zane, as you can see Kevin stayed up all night." Atticus mentioned calmly. "What was he doing?" Zane asked him though he had a good reason. "No idea, though Crowler wanted to know what order the Knights would be dueling tomorrow." Atticus replied. "Do you have any idea what he was doing Zane? I mean you're the lightest sleeper of the three of us."

Zane took the book, and it was titled: History of Atlantis.

He read in the note.

 _'Latest studies to Atlantis, and the Orichalos:_

 _So far I have found more of this history than me, and Zane can chew from Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus. I mean except from what they told us, I have more in this than I thought. How can I explain it? Well for one Dartz's father Ironheart, and daughter Chris turned their backs against them after Dartz was corrupted, because of the Great Leviathan. They contacted the Spirit World, with the Legendary Knights to help. During the war the Knights were sealed as dragons, the Great Leviathan was sealed, the Orichalcos Soldier's were destroyed, and Atlantis sunk in the Ocean for good. Not the best kind of place home can be huh? What's even more shocking is that...'_

The rest of it wasn't written. Zane sighed knowing what this was talking about. "It's a long story Atticus, and right now we have more important things to worry about." Zane mentioned. "There are still five Shadow Riders based on what Camula told us." "Right. Should we get him up?" Atticus asked. "No, let him rest. He'll get up eventually." Zane replied before the two of them walked out of the room. "Okay, but if he wakes up late I'm blaming it on you this time." Atticus told him.

"Deal." Zane said calmly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy that chapter. Be sure to review!**


	9. The Knights of Atlantas are Duelists?

**Hey guys. This is the next chapter where Kevin gets a new challenge! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Zane, Atticus! Where's Kev?" Jaden asked.

"He's resting, he didn't sleep very well." Zane answered.

"What he do study all night?" Jaden asked.

"Something like that, if you want to be the next King of Games you need to be ready for whatever you could be up against." Zane replied.

"True." Jaden laughed before coming to take his seat. "Honestly I'm surprised you're up." Zane admitted. "Well blame Kev for that. He kept waking me up early." Jaden told him. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Atticus replied. "Aw well. What was he up all night about?" Jaden asked.

"Studying." Zane answered. "Speaking of which, where are Syrus and Chumley? "Still asleep." Jaden told him. "I guess that makes sense." Atticus admitted.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Kevin snorted before yawning, "What time is it? "It's almost 2:00." Zane answered. "2:00!?" Kevin reacted shocked. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" "We tried, you wouldn't wake up." Atticus told him. "Though it's a good thing you are up, the knights are about to start their duels."

Kevin nodded as they walked out. "Who are their opponents?" "Hermos is taking on Chazz, Critias is going to be dueling me, and Timeus requested to duel you." Zane answered. Kevin nodded as he asked "So all they need to do is win, and they'll be considered students here?" "No, they don't need to win. Just prove they're good enough, winning would help but I somehow doubt they'll be able to beat us Kevin." Zane smirked.

"Only me, and you." Kevin smirked back. "Hermos will most likely win against Chazz." "I don't know, Chazz said he picked up some new cards that just might surprise people." Zane mentioned. "Well see." Kevin mentioned as they stepped in the arena.

It's good to see you Kevin." Chancellor Sheppard smiled. "So, which one of your friends wants to duel first?" Kevin looked at them as he asked "How are you three feeling about today?" "Honestly, excited to try something new." Timaeus answered.

"Though a bit nervous, still we'll see what happens." Hermos added.

"Please, this won't take long at all." Critias stated calmly.

"You three are really like your previous wielders." Kevin smiled. "Why not we set it in order to how I used you guys? I used Hermos first then Critias, and finally used Timaeus." The three knights looked at each other before nodding.

"Well, I suppose that means I'm up first." Hermos said stepping down to the arena. Chazz stepped in the ring with him. Then Ojama Yellow appeared beside, ** _"You've got this loser boss!~"_**

"Of course I do." Chazz answered. "Alright, the duel between Chazz Princeton and Hermos Yuki begins now." Dr. Crowler declared. "Yuki?" Alexis asked surprised. "It's just easier to give them last names." Kevin answered. "We'll just call them Hermos, Critias, and Timaeus anyway." They both got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Out of Control by Hookastank)**

 **Hermos: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode!" A red dragon with a mask appeared.

* * *

 _Masked Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll play two cards facedown to end my move." Chazz declared. _'Alright, you three better be where I think you are.'_

Hermos 1st Turn:

Hermos drew as he said "I'll start by summoning this, Silent Swordsman LV0." A tiny swordsman that has 1000 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Silent Swordsman LV0_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During each of your Standby Phases, this card gains 500 original ATK and increases its "LV" by 1._

* * *

"Your monster only has 1000 points, it's nowhere near powerful enough to beat my Masked Dragon." Chazz pointed out.

"I now play this spell card here, Contingency Fee." Hermos activated.

* * *

 _Contingency Fee_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent must draw cards until they have 6 cards in their hand. Then, gain 1000 Life Points for each card they drew._

* * *

"Here's how this works. You draw cards until you hold 6. And for each one I gain 1000 Life Points." Chazz drew three cards.

 **(Hermos: 7000)**

"Next I'll play this face-down, and that's it." Hermos ended his turn.

* * *

 **Hermos: 7000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"I should be thanking you for that, and I know the perfect way to do that. I play the Ojama Trio trap card!" Chazz stated.

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"This helpful little card summons three Ojama tokens to your field in defense mode."

Hermos looked seeing three colorful monsters on his field. "Hey... why are they on my field?"

"My trap summons the tokens to your field, of course if they're destroyed you take 300 points of damage." Chazz explained. "Now, I'll use Polymerization to fuse Ojama Green, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Black in my hand!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Huh?" Kevin looked surprised. "I thought he hates Ojamas."

"I guess not." Alexis added.

"I fusion summon Ojama King in attack mode!" Chazz declared.

What appeared was a huge egg shaped version of them.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ojama Green" +_ _"Ojama Yellow" +_ _"Ojama Black"_

 _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"That thing doesn't have any attack points." Hermos pointed out.

"That's true, but I'm not done." Chazz smirked. "I activate Ojamuscle!" Ojama King grew muscles.

* * *

 _Ojamuscle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". The original ATK of the selected "Ojama King" becomes the number of monsters destroyed by this effect x 1000._

* * *

"Not only does this destroy every Ojama in play that isn't Ojama King, but for each one he gains 1000 attack points, with your three Ojama tokens, that's 3000 points, and 900 points of damage!" Ojama King swallowed the tokens as little explosions damaged Hermos. **(Hermos: 6100)**

"Next up I'll sacrifice Masked Dragon for Armed Dragon LV5!" The dragon was replaced by a brute dragon.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Now Armed Dragon take out that Silent Swordsman! Spiked Spinner!" Chazz said confidently. The dragon attacked but suddenly the swordsman grew. **(ATK: 2500)**

"What the?" Chazz questioned. "My spell, Turn Jump." Hermos explained.

* * *

 _Turn Jump_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase. For the next 3 turns, each player must pass their turn. (Also, do not draw during the Draw Phase.) 6 turns after activation, resume play from the Battle Phase._

* * *

The dragon was destroyed. **(Chazz: 3900)** "Whoa." Kevin chuckled. "Fine Ojama King attack!" Chazz said angered his dragon was destroyed.

The king gave out a hard punch at the Swordsman. **(Hermos: 5600)** "That ends my move." Chazz stated.

Hermos 2nd Turn:

Hermos drew, as he said "I now play Warrior of Zera." A warrior like fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Warrior of Zera_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _A wandering warrior who seeks the sanctuary where he can gain the power of the Archlords. To escape the temptation of evil fiends, he fights solo day by day._

* * *

"I'll sacrifice him to summon, Archlord Zerato." A fairy appeared with 2800 points.

* * *

 _Archlord Zerato_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on your side of the field, by discarding 1 LIGHT Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this effect is not applied._

* * *

"Your monster is still too weak." Chazz noted. "Maybe so but to keep you from playing more tricks I play this." Hermos shows Inspection.

* * *

 _Inspection_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Standby Phase, you can pay 500 Life Points to randomly select 1 card in your opponent's hand and look at it._

* * *

"Great." Chazz mentioned in annoyance. Hermos then said "Next I'll play this face-down, and equip Zerato with Ribbon of Rebirth to end my turn."

* * *

 _Ribbon of Rebirth_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _During the End Phase, if the equipped monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn: Special Summon it from the Graveyard to your side of the field._

* * *

 **Hermos: 5600**

 **Chazz: 3900**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew his card. "And I'll play Inspection's effect." Hermos mentioned. **(Hermos: 5100)** "Paying 500 Life Points to look at a card in your hand. I chose the second." Chazz revealed the card was Ojama Delta Hurricane.

"I think I'll start things off by activating the spell card Graceful Charity." Chazz stated calmly.

* * *

 _Graceful Chairty_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"Hey do you guys think Hermos' deck is built around paying Life Points, and building them up?" Kevin asked. "It is." Critias answered.

Hermos reacted calmly to Chazz's move.

"I draw three cards and then I'll send two to my graveyard. Then I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz stated as the drgaon in question appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Of course, why stop there when I have Level Up! and can bring out something better?" Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Level Up!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

At that saying Armed Dragon LV7 appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"Next I'll sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 for something even stronger. Come forth Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz declared. The stronger version of the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now, Ojama King attacks Archlord Zerato!" Chazz stated. "I play the trap Soul Shield!" Hermos cried. "By paying half my Life Points, Zerato is save from battle, and the battle phase is finished!"

* * *

 _Soul Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. Negate the destruction of a monster by battle, and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

As he said that Ojama King punched a barrier around the Archlord. **(Hermos: 2550)** "Sorry, but that monster isn't sticking around. I send one card to the graveyard to activate Armed Dragon LV10's special ability." Chazz smirked. "You go bye bye." At that the dragon roared as the Archlord shattered. "That ends my move." Chazz grinned. Then the Archlord a dramatic appearance on the field.

"What the?" Chazz questioned. "You really need to study more." Hermos remarked. "When the monster equip with Ribbon of Rebirth is destroyed it comes back during the end phase." "Fine, but that monster is no match for either of mine." Chazz said confidently.

"Maybe so but'll play Desperate Maneuver by paying 800 Life Points your dragon's attack points are halved." Hermos countered. **(Hermos: 1750)**

* * *

 _Desperate Meneuver_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 800 Life Points; halve the original ATK of 1 opponent's monster._

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

"My dragon!" Chazz cried in shock.

"Now Zerato attack that dragon!" Hermos cried. "Sacred Surge!" At that Zerato fired arrows from his wings toward the dragon. The dragon shattered. **(Chazz: 2600)**

"Now I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Hermos ended his turn.

* * *

 **Hermos: 1750**

 **Chazz: 2600**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

"Alright, now I'm mad." Chazz stated. "I play two cards facedown and end my move."

Hermos 4th Turn:

"So Sheppard what do you think of Hermos?" Kevin asked.

"He's certainly qualified, though we'll have to see if he's enrolled as a Slifer Red or a Ra yellow." Sheppard answered.

SHermos said, "I now play this spell card, Abyssal Designator!"

* * *

 _Abyssal Designator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Declare 1 card type, and attribute, then your opponent send a monster of the declared types to the graveyard._

* * *

"By paying 1000 Life points I can declare a card type, and attribute. And if you have that card you must send it to the graveyard." **(Hermos: 0750)**

"Alright, what card are you picking?" Chazz questioned. "Zombie, and Dark Attribute." Hermos answered. Chazz drew the card from his deck and showed Hermos Despair from the Dark before sending it to the graveyard.

"Why did Hermos do that? Doesn't he know that thing's ability?" Kevin asked. "If it's sent to the graveyard by an opponent's card effect from the hand, or deck it's automattically summoned."

As Kevin said that the monster appeared on Chazz's field.

* * *

 _Despair from the Dark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _When this card is sent from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card._

* * *

"I appreciate the help, but why would you do something like that?" Chazz questioned.

"For this I'll summon Kuriboh in attack mode." A small monster appeared.

* * *

 _Kuriboh_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"And I'll Sacrifice Tribute." Hermos added showing a spell.

* * *

 _Sacrifice Tribute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Monster on your field, and pay 500 Life Points. Take control of 1 monster your opponent plays this turn._

* * *

"By sacrificing Kuriboh, and paying 500 Life Points I can take a monster on your field that you just summoned this turn. I chose your Despair from the Deck." **(Hermos: 0150)**

"Sorry, but I reveal my two facedown cards. First my Ring of Destruction and I'll use it to blow up Despair from the Dark." Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Ring of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Then thanks to Ring of Defense you're the only one to take damage."

* * *

 _Ring of Defesne_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Reduce the effect damage to you from the effect of a Trap Card to 0._

* * *

Hermos widen his eyes as he took cover.

* * *

 **Hermos: 0000**

 **Chazz: 2600**

 **Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was an excellent duel, you're more than welcome at Duel Academy as a Slifer Red student." Sheppard smiled. Hermos nodded before showing the only card in his hand was Mystic Wok.

"Whoa if Chazz haven't played those cards he would've used Despair from the Dark for it's cost, and regain 2800 Life Points." Kevin remarked. "True, well there's always next time." Timaeus noted. "Exactly, and now it's my turn." Critias stated calmly. Critias, and Zane stepped on the field.

"I should tell you, I plan on winning." Critias stated.

"Make no mistake Critias I am the best." Zane told him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: New Divide from Linkin Park)**

 **Critias: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Critias 1st Turn:

"Oh are you? Let's find out. Ready?" Critias asked drawing his hand. "I'll start by summoning Hitotsu-Me Giant in defense mode, and a face-down to end my turn." A beast with one eye appeared.

* * *

 _Hitotsu-Me Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A one-eyed behemoth with thick, powerful arms made for delivering punishing blows._

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Zane stated. "This destroys your facedown card."

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Critias' face-down was shown to be Crush Card Virus. "Next I'll summon Cyber Dragon Zwei, and when he attacks he gains 300 attack points." Zane declared as a glowing version of Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Zwei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Spell in your hand; this card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while in the GY._

* * *

"Take down his Hitotsu-Me Giant!" The giant roared as Critias grunted at the loss of his monster. "I end my move with two facedown cards." Zane said calmly.

* * *

 **Critias: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Critias 2nd Turn:

Critias drew as he said "I'll summon Des Kangaroo in attack mode!" A kangaroo appeared with boxer gloves punching.

* * *

 _Des Kangaroo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If the ATK of a monster that attacks this monster is lower than the DEF of this card, destroy the attacking monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Alright." Zane noted.

"So what kind of deck is he using?" Alexis asked. "Beasts that brought out inner strength." Hermos replied. "Impressive." Atticus commented.

"Now I play Mist Body on Des Kangaroo." Critias added as mist enveloped it.

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Attack his Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Zane's monster was destroyed. "I place this face-down, and that's all." Critias ended his turn.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"I set one monster facedown and end my move." Zane said calmly.

* * *

 **Critias: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Critias 3rd Turn:

Critias drew, as he said "Now I play, Ancient Rules, and use it's effect to summon Big Koala!" A big blue koala appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Big Koala_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful._

* * *

"Nice, I know what's coming next." Chumley noted.

"Now Big Koala attack!" Critias cried. "Take Down from Down Under!"

"When Cyber Larva is destroyed I can summon a second one." Zane revealed as the first larva was destroyed only to be replaced by another.

* * *

 _Cyber Larva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this face-up card is targeted for an attack: You take no battle damage for the rest of this turn. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Cyber Larva" from your Deck._

* * *

"Well Des Kanagaroo attack!" Critias cried.

The monster was destroyed as a third Cyber Larva appeared on the field. "Since I still have my normal summon I'll set this, and end my turn." Critias ended.

Zane 3rd Turn:

"I'll set one monster and end my move." Zane noted.

* * *

 **Critias: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Critias 4th Turn:

Critias drew, as he said "I'll flip summon, Des Koala."

* * *

 _Des Koala_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand._

* * *

 **(Zane: 2800)**

"Next I'll have both Des Koala, and Des Kanagaroo to attack both monsters." Critias added. Zane nodded as his monsters were destroyed. "Now Big Koala attack him directly!" Critias cried. The attack attacks hit. **(Zane: 0100)** "Now I play the face-down, Flash Fusion!" Critias cried.

* * *

 _Flash Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Flash Fusion?" Zane inquired. "What are you summoning?" "Master of Oz." Critias answered. Zane nodded calmly.

At that a huge monster appeared with 4200 points

* * *

 _Master of Oz_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4200_

 _DEF: 3700_

 _"Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"_

* * *

"Master of Oz finish this duel!" Critias cried.

"I play Negate Attack." Zane countered.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Why didn't Zane play that earlier?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Zane wanted to see how skilled Critias was." Atticus answered.

"I play this, and end my turn." Critias ended as Master of Oz vanished.

Zane 4th Turn:

"I start with Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap card on the field." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Critias' face-down was shown to be Draining Shield.

"Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Zane added playing the spell.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And now I'll fuse two Cyber Dragons with Polymerization." Zane stated. "I summon Cyber Twin Dragon." A two headed version of Cyber End appeared as Jaden, and the others looked surprised seeing it.

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now, you put up a good fight but this duel is over Critias." Zane said calmly. "How come? I'll only have 2300 Life Points from the attack." Critias pointed out. "That's the point." Kevin smiled. "Cyber Twin Dragon can make up to two attacks."

"Actually it isn't, I banish Cyber Twin Dragon, my two Cyber Dragons, my Proto Cyber Dragon, my Cyber Dragon Zwei, and my three Cyber Larvae in order to summon Cyber Eltanin in attack mode." Zane explained as a machine dragon head connected to several more dragon heads appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Eltanin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing all LIGHT Machine monsters from your field and GY. This card's ATK/DEF become the number of monsters banished for its Special Summon x 500. When this card is Special Summoned: Send all other face-up monsters on the field to the GY._

* * *

"When he's summoned, every other face-up monster goes to the graveyard, and he gains 500 points for every monster I banished to summon him."

 _Cyber Eltanin: **(ATK: ? + 500 x 8 = 4000)**_

"Attack Critias directly."

The dragon attacked as Critias took cover.

* * *

 **Critias: 0000**

 **Zane: 0100**

 **Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

"I think you would fit in nicely as a Slifer Red as well. That just leaves one more duel." Sheppard noted calmly.

Timaeus nodded, as he and Kevin stepped on to the field.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Me Against the World by Simple Plan)**

 **Timaeus: 4000**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Timaues 1st Turn:

"I'll start with a facedown card and end my turn." Timeus stated calmly.

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

The dragon appeared, as he continued, "Now I set two cards, and that's all."

"Actually, I'll use the Loge's Flame trap before you end your turn, now any monster you control with 2000 or less attack points isn't allowed to declare an attack." Timeaus explained.

* * *

 _Loge's Flame_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot attack with monsters that have 2000 or less ATK. When a monster is attacked, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Valkyrie Brunhilde" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"That will be a problem." Atticus remarked.

* * *

 **Timaeus: 4000**

 **Kevin: 4000**

* * *

Timeaus 2nd Turn:

"Now I'll play the spell card Swan Maiden to call Valkyrie Zweite in attack mode, and her effect destroys a monster as soon as she is summoned." Timaeus revealed.

* * *

 _Swan Maiden_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Valkyrie" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Valkyrie Zweite_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

The woman slashed the dragon as Kevin grunted a bit. "Now, Valkyrie Zweite attack him directly." Timaeus stated. The woman charged as Kevin cried, "I play the trap card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Timaeus noted.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I'll play Cards of the Red Stone!"

* * *

 _Cards of the Red Stone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then you can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Cards of the Red Stone" per turn._

* * *

"By sending Red-Eyed Black Flare Dragon from my hand, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards." Kevin did the effect, and draw twice. "And now I'll play the trap, Red-Eyes Spirit to call on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Your monster has 2400 attack points." Timaeus noted nervously.

"That's not all." Kevin told him. "And now since I still have my Normal Summon I'll use it to play his Gemini Ability! So now if he's involved in damage calculation at the end of the battle phase you take damage equal to his original attack points!"

"That's just great." Timaeus stated.

"Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attack his Valkirye!" Kevin cried. The monster was destroyed. **(Timaeus: 0800)** "When you declared your attack you destroyed Loge's Flame allowing me to summon Valkyrie Brunhilde from my deck." Timaeus explained. At that another Valkirye appeared.

* * *

 _Valkyrie Brunhilde_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type and Warrior-Type monster on the field. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can have it lose 1000 DEF instead._

* * *

"Is that it Kevin?" Timaeus asked. "I'll set this, and it's your move." Kevin ended his turn.

Timeus 3rd Turn:

"In that case I'll start with Magical Mallet." Timaeus stated before shuffling two cards back into his deck.

* * *

 _Magical Mallet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards._

* * *

They waited as Kevin looked on.

"Ok, I play the spell Ride of the Valkyries!" Timaeus cried.

* * *

 _Ride of the Valkyries_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon all "Valkyrie" monsters in your hand. All monsters Special Summoned by this effect are returned to your Deck at the end of the turn. Then shuffle your Deck._

* * *

"With it I can call a second Valkyrie Zweite, and two copies of Valkyrie Erste. Now since Zweite was summoned your dragon is destroyed." Timaeus explained as they appeared.

* * *

 _Valkirye Erste_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard. This turn, this card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of the removed monster._

* * *

The dragon was destroyed as Kevin smirked, "Go trap, Red-Eyes Burn!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Burn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn._

* * *

Timaeus looked on as his life points hit zero.

* * *

 **Timeaus: 0000**

 **Kevin: 1500**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa Zane that trap you gave him sure does help." Atticus smiled. "True." Zane agreed.

"Well this is a problem." Sheppard noted. "What is?" Jaden asked confused. "Well Jaden after watching that duel I'm not entirely sure if Timaeus should be allowed to enroll as a student." Sheppard answered.

"What why?" Syrus asked shocked. "If what you all told me is accurate none of them have dueled before. Even so, Hermos and Critias were able to utilize their cards and come up with effective strategies. Timaeus however needs more time to develop as a duelist." Sheppard explained. "I'll help him with that." Kevin smiled. "Just give him a few weeks, and he should be good to go."

"Alright, well it that's everything..." Sheppard started.

"Actually it isn't." said a voice from behind them.

They looked to see who it was. It was Camula. "Technically I am not enrolled either, and while I appreciate Alexis's generosity in lending me a spare uniform I think I should have one of my own. That is, if you don't mind." "Alright that's fine with me." Sheppard approved.

"Hey Jaden why not you take this one?" Kevin offered. "Sounds good to me." Jaden grinned.

"Thank you, and... I apologize for before." Camula said as the two of them walked down to the arena. "No it's fine." Kevin smiled. "Everything worked out in the end."

"True, and hopefully the remaining battles work out as well." Camula agreed. "As long as we be careful. Four of the Spirit Keys were already taken so we need to train harder against the Shadow Riders." Kevin mentioned.

"Actually... Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure how it would work considering three of the Spirit Keys were taken by us Kevin and now we're working to defend them." Camula noted. "Everything will be alright Camula." Kevin assured. "Besides my key, Chazz's Key, and Jaden's Key are the ones we need to defend, and we got just over 3 Shadow Riders left."

"I told you Kevin, there's an eighth Shadow Rider." Camula mentioned before turning to Jaden. "Unlike against your brother I intend to win our duel." "Eight? Weren't their suppose to be 7?" Kevin asked Sheppard confused.

"There's no use keeping it from you now." Sheppard said. "There are only seven Shadow Riders, but there is an eighth enemy. Duel Academy's Superintendent, Kagemaru." "Kagemaru?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I'll explain everything once this duel is over. You all need to hear this." Sheppard answered.

They nodded, and look toward the duel.

* * *

 **Sorry I have to cut off here but hope you liked the Knights Dueling! Be sure to review!**


	10. Kevin vs Kaibaman!

**Hey guys. This is the next chapter where Kevin gets a new challenge! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few minutes in the duel..._

"Now Flare Wingman attack that Vampire Genesis!" Jaden cried!

"I play my trap card, Vampiric Magic!" Camula countered. "This trap doubles Vampire Genesis' attack points but destroys him at the end of my turn."

 _Vampire Genesis: **(ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

Flame Wingman struck Vampire Genesis before shattering.

Jaden: 0000

Winner Camula.

"And with that she's in." Kevin smiled. "That was a great match Jaden, friends?" Camula asked extending her hand. "Yeah." Jaden smiled taking her hand. Camula smiled before frowning. "I need to warn you about the remaining Shadow Riders." "Well what are they?" Kevin asked her.

"The duel monsters cards known as the Dark Scorpions given physical form, an ancient pharaoh Abidos the 3rd who's never lost a duel, and Amnael. I've never seen Amnael's face but he's the most powerful of all of the Shadow Riders." Camula answered.

"Whoa." Kevin gaped. "You all need to incredibly careful. They're all very dangerous." Camula warned before looking down slightly. "If something were to happen to K... any of you it would be very upsetting."

"We'll be alright." Kevin assured. "Though it's Abidos, and Amneal we should worry about. If Abidos never lost a duel, and if Amneal is the strongest out of them we should be very careful against them." "Though, what about Kagemaru?" Camula asked. "He's the one who leads the Shadow Riders."

"We'll I don't know." Kevin answered. "If he's the leader then we should all pitch in to defeat him." "Well I hate to interrupt, but don't forget that there is a test tomorrow." Banner mentioned suddenly. "Well, for everyone except our three new students that is."

"Kevin, can we speak with you?" Timeaus requested. Kevin nodded as he said "I'll be right back." He walked to the knights as he asked, "Yes?"

"Do you remember what we told you the other night?" Critias asked. "Yeah." Kevin answered nodding. "Look at this." Hermos said taking a small green stone from his pocket before it started glowing white. "Whoa..." Kevin was in awe. "What is that?"

"This is a small piece of the Orichalcos Stone, but something is effecting it. The two powers are both incredibly dangerous but for now they appear to be neutralizing each other." Hermos answered.

"We came here for a reason, and it may be to find and stop whatever is causing this white glow." Critias added.

"There's something besides the Shadow Riders, something far more dangerous." Timeus noted.

"So you think that something far worse than the Orichalcos is here?" Kevin asked. "It's possible, and we'll need your help to stop it. Whatever it may be." Timeus replied. Right." Kevin nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

"We appreciate that." Hermos smiled. "Our previous allies would have gotten along rather well with you."

Kevin smiled nodding. "Twenty!" Jaden's voice echoed. "Twenty?" Kevin asked turning. "Yes, if you fail the test professor Crowler is having you hand write a twenty page paper on a historic duel of his choice." Alexis explained. "Jaden's taking it about as well as he usually does."

"Hehe." Kevin chuckled. "Well I think I got one in mind."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Kevin is relaxing in the spring just enjoying the heat. Suddenly a red spot appeared in front of Kevin. "What the...?" Kevin asked startled. Suddenly the spot cracked as Red-Eyes Black chick looked up at him and growled before looking into the distance. "Huh?" Kevin asked looking out. Suddenly something pulled Kevin under the water before he and Red-Eyes Black Chick ended up in an underground cavern.

"Kevin!" He looked over seeing Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Chazz were down with them. "Are you four okay?" Kevin asked.

"We're fine." Jaden answered.

"Speak for yourselves, how did we end up here?" Chazz questioned. "Where are my glasses?" Syrus asked patting the ground for them. Then someone gave the glasses back as he said "Oh thanks Chumley." "Sy, I'm behind you." Chumley mentioned nervously. Syrus looked, and yelped "Des Koala!?"

 ** _"Yes, now then what are you all doing here?"_** inquired a familiar voice.

They looked seeing...

"Kaiba?" Kevin asked surprise.

 ** _"Kaibaman actually, now are you going to tell me what you're doing here or do I need to get the answer by force?"_** Kaibaman questioned revealing a duel disc.

"Hey hey were not looking for trouble Kaibaman." Kevin told him. "To be honest we don't know. My Red-Eyes Black Chick brought me here for some reason." "Hold on, didn't you already beat Kaiba once? Maybe if you beat him he'll lead us out of here." Jaden suggested. "I can't just beat Kaibaman for no reason." Kevin reminded.

 ** _"Suit yourselves, just keep in mind that unlike duel spirits you'll need food and water eventually."_** Kaibaman told them. **_"Of course, good like finding any here."_**

Kevin looked between them, and Kaibaman. "Well if you'll not face him, I'll face him." Chazz smirked. **_"Well if you'll try you'll face this."_** Kaibaman reveals a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. "That card, it's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Jaden said in awe.

 _ **"Well, are you really going to challenge me?**_ " Kaibaman asked.

"...Very well Kaibaman." Kevin accepted.

 _ **"This should be interesting."**_ Kaibaman smirked.

"I should introduce myself first." Kevin said. "I am Kevin Yuki, or known by Kevin Striker," **_"Well Kevin, I hope you're prepared to lose._** " Kaibaman stated calmly. **_"Because losing is exactly what you're about to do."_** "We'll see. I've beaten Kaiba before." Kevin mentioned.

"That may be true, but I'm not Kaiba now am I?" Kaibaman asked.

Kevein shook his head no.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Battle Cry by Skillet)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Kaibaman: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kaibaman 1st Turn:

 ** _"Now, I start by summoning Battle Ox in attack mode and playing two cards facedown."_ ** A ox carrying a axe appeared.

* * *

 _Battle Ox_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beat-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a swing of its axe._

* * *

 ** _"It's your move Kevin."_** Kaibaman said calmly.

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew as he said "I'll summon Keeper of the Shrine in defense mode, and set two cards of my own to end my turn." The priest dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Kaibaman: 4000**

* * *

Kaibaman 2nd Turn:

 ** _"I'm not impressed, I play Kaibaman in attack mode."_** Kaibaman stated as an exact copy of himself appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Kaibaman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 700_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Now I sacrifice Kaibaman to call on Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"_** At that the legendary dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Hey Blue-Eyes been a while!" Kevin smiled. The dragon roared at Kevin.

 ** _"Looks like he wants to say hello, Blue-Eyes take down Keeper of the Shrine with White Lightning!"_** Kaibaman declared. Blue-Eyes fired a blast that destroyed the monster. **_"Battle Ox attack him directly!"_** Kaibaman called. The Ox attacked as Kevin cried, "I play the face-down Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _"I play this facedown and end."_** Kaibaman stated.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew saying, "I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" The chick appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"And I'll sacrifice him to summon this, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Blue-Eyes' main rival!" His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _ **"His rival, don't make me laugh."**_ Kaibaman said calmly. "Hm?" Kevin looked confused. **_"My Blue-Eyes has a much more fitting rival than that pathetic dragon."_** Kaibaman stated calmly.

"Dark Magician, I'm guessing?" Kevin asked. **_"Exactly."_** Kaibaman answered.

"Very well then. I'll play Inferno Fire Blast!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Here's the deal by forbidding him to attack Red-Eyes can attack you directly! Go Red-Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon fired a blast that hit Kaibaman. **(Kaibaman: 1600)**

"I set a face-down, and that's all." Kevin ended before looking at one of his face-downs. _'And when Kaibaman takes out Red-Eyes I got Red-Eyes Burn waiting that way not only will Red-Eyes' sacrifice not be in vain but this duel is over.'_

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Kaibaman: 1600**

* * *

Kaibaman 3rd Turn:

 _ **"I really should thank you Kevin."**_ Kaibaman smirked. **_"You've just handed me victory on a silver platter."_** "Hmm?" Kevin looked confused.

 ** _"I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."_** Kaibaman stated.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"What!?" Kevin reacted as his Red-Eyes Burn flipped up before shattering.

 ** _"Next, the magic of Card of Demise."_** Kaibaman continued. **_"I draw until I'm holding five cards, but in five turns my entire hand goes to the graveyard."_**

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Kaibaman smirked as he drew.

 ** _"Now, the magic card Polymerization!"_**

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Ah!" Kevin reacted shocked.

 ** _"I fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field with the two in my hand, to call on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_** Kaibaman stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

 ** _"Next, I activate the equip spell Megamorph to double my Ultimate Dragons attack points."_**

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 4500 * 2 = 9000)_**

"Oh man this is not good." Kevin said with widen eyes. **_"Oh, it's about to get worse. Reveal facedown card Shrink!"_** Kaibaman stated.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200)_**

 ** _"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and end this duel!"_** Kaibaman declared. **_"Neutron Blast Attack!"_**

The triple head Blue-Eyes attacked as Kevin cried "Ah! Reveal face-down, Enchanted Javielin!"

* * *

 _Enchanted Javelin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 attacking monster. Gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 130000)**

The attack then hit. **(Kevin: 5200)**

 _ **"Not bad, but not good enough."**_ Kaibaman said before revealing the De-Fusion spell card.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"Oh crud." Kevin said with widen eyes.

The three Blue-Eyes appeared again roaring.

 ** _"Finish this duel with White Lightning!"_** Kaibaman declared.

The three attacked as Kevin looked on before seeing a lone face-down, "Good Thing I placed that there! Face-down Draining Shield!" The first attack was blocked.

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 8200)**

The two others were successful. **(Kevin: 5200) (Kevin: 2200) _"Fine, Battle Ox attack him directly."_** Kaibaman stated. **(Kevin: 0500)**

 _ **"That ends my turn."**_

Kevil knelled breathing heavily, "Phew that was close! But I won't get to last another assault like that." "Kevin, are you alright?" Jaden asked nervously.

"I'll be..." Kevin looked at his hand, and frowned seeing Polymerization with Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and Double Summon. _'Oh who I'm I kidding? I got nothing to last the next assault.'_

 _ **"Giving up?"**_ Kaibaman questioned. **_"Then I guess you five are staying here for the rest of your lives."_**

 _'Wait... I gotta get us home, and beating him is the only way how.'_ Kevin thought getting up. "You... You think... that will stop me? Your wrong. You maybe a very tough duelist but I won't let you beat me. And I'll prove it!" He drew as his Extra Deck started glowing brightly.

 ** _"What the?"_** Kaibaman questioned in shock. Kevin pulled out a card that is glowing, and he asked "What is this? This looks like a Fusion Monster but... I can't make out what it is."

"Kevin, what's going on?" Jaden asked shielding his eyes. The card revealed itself to be a dragon fusion monster.

"A new dragon?" Kevin asked before looking at the materials, and looked at his hand seeing he just drawn another Red-Eyes Black Chick. He smirked "Oh this is gonna be good."

 ** _"What are you planning?"_** Kaibaman asked.

"I'll play Double Summon, and summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and another Red-Eyes Black Chick to the field." The two appeared giving out weak roars to the three Blue-Eyes.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

 ** _"What good are those two?"_** Kaibaman asked.

"For this, Polymerization!" Kevin cried as they both jumped in the portal. "I now Fusion Summon... Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that a purple, and green dragon emerged from the portal. He seems to have vines, and orbs around him along with the many plants on the thing. His wings doesn't bear a mark to his striking appearance, and to top it all off was his fearsome roar.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 ** _"What kind of dragon is that?"_** Kaibaman questioned.

"One of the most vicious kind." Kevin smirked before looking up at his new dragon.

"That dragon doesn't look friendly." Syrus mentioned nervously.

"Yeah, but it still only has 2800 attack points. The Blue-Eyes are still more powerful." Chazz pointed out.

"Not for long." Kevin smirked. "Once every turn if he was fusion summoned using only monsters on the field he gains attack points through all of Kaibaman's special summoned monsters!"

 ** _"Hold on, all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons were special summoned!"_** Kaibaman realized.

"That's right!" Kevin smirked. "That's 9 grand of points!"

 _Straving Venom Fusion Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 2800 + (3000 * 3) = 11800)_**

"Nice, that's enough for Kevin to pull off the win." Jaden said with a grin.

"Now Starving Venom attack, and end this duel!" Kevin cried as the dragon flipped his wings as the orbs fired a blast.

 ** _"I play the spell Command Silencer!"_** Kaibaman countered. **_"Forgetting my facedown card cost you Kevin."_**

* * *

 _Command Silencer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, then draw 1 card._

* * *

Kevin looked on as Starving Venom halted his attack. **_"I'll end. And Starving Venom's effect stops here."_** Kevin grunted.

 _Star_ _ving Venom Fusion Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 11800 - (3000 * 3) = 2800)_**

* * *

 **Kevin: 0500**

 **Kaibaman: 1600**

* * *

Kaibaman 4th Turn:

 ** _"I'll admit that new dragon of yours is powerful so I'll just set one card and use Monster Reborn to bring Red-Eyes back from your graveyard to end my turn."_ ** Kaibaman said calmly as the black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"No attacks?" Kevin asked surprised. "You have enough to finish me right now."

 ** _"I've never seen that dragon before and if can gain 9000 points the moment it's summoned I'm not attacking it without learning its effects first."_** Kaibaman explained.

Kevin: 4th Turn:

"Okay." Kevin drew, and said "I'll attack Battle Ox with Starving Venom!" The dragon attacked.

 ** _"Activate trap card Magical Trick Mirror!"_** Kaibaman stated.

* * *

 _Magical Trick Mirror_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Activate 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"This trap lets my play a spell card from your graveyard when you declare an attack, and I think you know exactly what card I'm using."_**

"Polymerization!" Kevin cried as the card appeared on the mirror.

 **"Wrong, Inferno Fire Blast!"** Kaibaman answered. **_"2400 points of damage."_**

Red-Eyes charged a blast as Kevin took cover.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0000**

 **Kaibaman: 1600**

 **Kaibaman wins the duel!**

* * *

"Oh man, now what are we supposed to do?" Syrus panicked. Kevin was unconscious by the attack.

* * *

 _A while later..._

Kevin started to stir. ** _"So you're finally waking up?"_** Kaibaman inquired. "Wha...?" Kevin groaned getting up. **_"The others went back already."_** Kaibaman told him. "The others?" Kevin asked looking around seeing they are gone. "So they left me behind."

He took out Starving Venom's card, and asked it "What exactally are you?" **_"They didn't leave you behind, I told them to go ahead so you could recover. As for that dragon, I have no idea what it is but you're going to have to find out."_** Kaibaman answered. **_"If you can stand I'll show you where the exit is."_**

"So this was a test?" Kevin asked standing up.

 ** _"Something like that."_** Kaibaman answered. Kevin got up all the way, and said "Been a long time since I last fought a Blue-Eyes. The last time was over 6 years ago."

 ** _"True, of course this won't be the last time will it?_** " Kaibaman asked with a smile.

"I hope not." Kevin smiled. "That was the second time the Blue-Eyes beaten me but I'll beat them back one-day." Kaibaman just smiled before leading Kevin out of the cavern. Kevin appeared back the spring as he looked around.

"That was weird." Kevin shook his head. "Was that... A dream?"

"Kevin?" shrieked a voice in the mist. "What the...?" Kevin looked around hearing that. "Whatever you do, do not open your eyes!" Camula's voice ordered him. Kevin put his hands around his eyes. "I am going to murder Jaden. He said this was a relaxing spot where I wouldn't run into anybody." Camula said coldly. "Camula?" Kevin asked still have his eyes covered. "What's going on?"

"It's well after nine, and I thought I was relaxing. Apparently Jaden forgot to mention you would be here." Camula explained. "Ok, you can open your eyes." "After nine!?" Kevin reacted shocked removing his hands from his eyes. "Yes." Camula repeated. "Oh boy... I better get out before anymore girls sees me here." Kevin said nervously.

"Kevin... what other girl would walk this far from the academy this late at night?" Camula questioned. "Oh I don't know. Maybe Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy who loved to come here sometimes." Kevin mentioned swimming to his gear. "True, then shall we head back?" Camula suggested. "Yeah, and after it I got someting to tell..." Kevin started before a card fell from his Extra Deck while he was getting dressed.

"Huh, what's that?" Camula inquired walking over in her new Obelisk Blue uniform. Camula picked up the card showing it was Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon?" Camula asked. "Where did you get this one?" "Oh my..." Kevin stopped in shock. "That was no dream. It was real." "Do you want to talk about it?" Camula asked. Kevin explained to Camula about his duel with Kaibaman, and what happened.

"Well, dueling an actual Duel Spirit. Not many people can claim they've done that." Camula smiled. "Shall we head back?" Kevin nodded as they walked out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys find this chapter pretty surprising, and exciting! If you have any questions about Starving Venom just ask me. Be sure to review!**


	11. The Dark Scorpions!

**Hey guys. It is time for the Dark Scorpions to try to take the keys! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Alexis was seeing Atticus staring off at the window as she sighed at this.

"Alexis." She looked seeing Kevin, Zane, Jaden, Banner, Chazz, and someone new was with them.

"How's Atticus doing?" Kevin asked her. "See for yourselves." Alexis mentioned gesturing to Atticus. "Atticus you okay?" Kevin asked him. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Atticus answered. "Oh, who are you?"

"Good evening." The man said. Banner explained "Well you two since four of the Spirit Keys were taken the Academy thought it would be best to call security." "I am Detective Zaloog best one they have." The man introduced.

 _'Zaloog?'_ Kevin thought suspiciously. "Speaking of which where are your keys?" Zane asked the wielders. "Right here." Chazz answered showing it was wrapping around his neck. "Yeah same here." Jaden showed the same thing.

"..." Kevin didn't answered but shows it was in his pocket.

"I was afraid of that, those are the worst possible places. You need to keep those Spirit Keys in safer places." Zaloog stated. "Is there anywhere safe you can hide them?"

* * *

 _With Chazz..._

Chazz put his under the sink saying "There. Nobody would ever think of looking in here."

Zaloog nodded his head in approval, "Yes, just be sure Chazz."

A clatter was heard as Zaloog asked, "Huh? Who's there?"

They looked seeing it was a janitor that has a bald head that have spilled something. "Oh that's just Gorg." Jaden assured.

"Alright, so who's next?" Zaloog asked.

* * *

 _With Jaden..._

"Yeah the Junk Drawer." Jaden smiled putting his key in a junk filled drawer.

Zaloog nodded, "Good nobody would find it next to all that clutter." The door was knocked as Kevin instantly opened showing a small kid wearing a headband that is wearing a Slifer Red uniform looking startled.

"Oh CK you lost again?" Syrus asked.

"Your room's that way." Chumley reminded.

"O... Oh yeah." CK said sheepishly before running off. "Who was he?" Zaloog questioned. "That was CK he's a new transfer." Chumley explained. "He's kind of on the slow side but I love dueling him." "Well, that should be fine." Zaloog said before turning to Kevin. "Then lets head to your room next."

Kevin nodded.

* * *

 _With Kevin..._

Kevin looked around before getting an idea. "Right here." He pulled up a stool before reaching up and placed in it in the light ceiling. "That way they would get frustrated looking for it.

"Clever idea." Zaloog noted. A clatter was heard as they see two people one was a guard with red hair, and what looks like a nurse walked passed the room. "Hey, who are you two?" Zaloog questioned.

"That's just Cliff the security guard, and Meanie the Nurse." Banner assured. Suspicious Kevin asked "Isn't Miss Fontaine the Nurse?"

"Yes but she needed an assisstant." Banner answered.

"Kevin, do you have..." Camula started popping her head into the room. "What's going on?"

"Oh a detective told us to put our Spirit Keys somewhere safe." Jaden told her.

"I see..." Camula started meeting Kevin's eye. "What about mine?"

"Your spirit key?" Chazz asked confused. "We only have three left."

"Then what do you call this?" Camula asked taking Zane's Spirit Key from her pocket.

"Didn't that get transferred to the Spirit Gate?" Zane asked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Camula asked meeting Kevin's eye again. Kevin get the message, as he nodded "Right well let's go hid it."

Camula nodded as they went to her room.

* * *

 _With Camula..._

Camula hid it, "There she placed in a jewelry box saying, "This is where I placed other important things."

"Alright, get some rest. If anything happens you'll be the first to know. Those keys are in safe hands." Zaloog stated. They nodded but before they left Kevin whispered to Camula, "Be careful Camula. I don't trust him. Hid your key somewhere else." "Same to you, and for the record that was Zane's." Camula whispered back.

* * *

 _At Kevin's room..._

Kevin got his key out of the light in the ceiling.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Hermos asked.

"I don't trust that Zaloog, Hermos." Kevin answered. "I'm hiding the key somewhere else." "Yet you still trust Camula?" Critias asked.

"Yes." Kevin answered. "She told us some useful info." Before hiding it under his pillow.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

The door was opened as Kevin opened his eyes seeing it was Jaden, and Chazz talking to him but Kevin didn't hear them, as he said "Uh guys see these in my ears? Earplugs they help. Now start over." Pulling them out.

"The Spirit Keys are gone!" Jaden shouted.

"Gone?" Kevin asked surprised.

"Yeah, what about yours?" Chazz asked looking at the light.

Kevin took his out from under the pillow, and show it "Took an extra procaution."

Suddenly a bat flew into the room holding a Spirit Key. "Alright! Guess Camula managed to hid Zane's too." Kevin smiled taking the Spirit Key. "Not that it matters, she already beat Zane." Chazz pointed out.

"Yeah but still it's better than nothing." Kevin told him.

* * *

 _In the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"So all but Kevin, and Zane's were taken?" Banner asked.

"That's what it looks like, do we have any suspects detective?" Kevin asked. "Well I got a few." Zaloog walking in with Meanie, CK, Gorg, and Cliff.

"Actually he doesn't." Chazz mentioned. "Because the thief is in this room."

"But won't we need evidence?" Syrus asked.

"Of course we do, but we have evidence." Chazz smiled. "You know there was a Press on Nail in my light, and some tracks from the door." Kevin mentioned.

At that Meanie, and Cliff looked at each other nervously.

"That's perfect and did you have them now?" Chazz asked him.

That was when Kevin said sheepishly "Sorry... but I like to clean."

"So they aren't there now?" Chazz asked.

"No." Kevin answered. Camula added, "Hey there was a button that looks like it came from a suit."

That was when Zaloog looked at his seeing a button was missing. "Brilliant!" Chazz reacted. "So can you show us?"

Camula said sheepishly "I threw it away." "Well in the long run its ok." Kevin mentioned. "The keys won't work unless we lose a duel."

That was when the five looked at each other.

"But there was a hole in our wall." Jaden mentioned.

"But we sealed it back up." Syrus reminded.

"Guess that means we won't know who." Banner concluded.

"Actually, we will." Camula said suddenly. "Huh?" They all looked at her. Camula just smiled as four bats flew in through an open window. "Oh yeah." Kevin smiled. "Camula's bats saw who done it!"

"They have, but they're just animals aren't they? Even if they did see what happened how can they tell us?" Zaloog asked. At that the bats shined their eyes at Camula as she smirked before saying, "They done it!" Pointing at the five. "Us, but why would we do something like that?" Meanie asked. "She's right, besides I came to protect the keys not steal them." Zaloog pointed out.

"Don't try playing dumb." Kevin smirked. "I wonder why your names are familiar, and then it hit me." He shows five cards.

Don Zaloog

Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong

Dark Scorpion - Meanie the Thorn

Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow

Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover

"Well isn't that a weird coincidence." Gorg mentioned. "I always wondered how mom came up with my name."

"That's not it!" Kevin pointed out. "You five are the thieves simple as that! And the Shadow Rider happens to be 'Detective' Zaloog!" Pointing at the false detective.

"I guess the act didn't work, but we still have the four Spirit Keys." Zaloog smirked.

"Maybe so but you still gotta beat me, Jaden, and Chazz to complete Kagemaru's goal." Kevin pointed out.

"What are you talking about? We have the keys." Zaloog said.

"You only got two actually." Kevin pulled out the two he still has. "And in order to work them you have to beat us in a duel Zaloog."

Zaloog's eyes widened in shock seeing the keys. "Fine, if it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get."

"So who gets a crack out of this one?" Kevin asked Jaden, and Chazz.

"I'll take care of them." Chazz answered before Jaden could say anything.

"Very well Chazz you haven't dueled against a Shadow Rider yet so it's fair for you to take a crack at them." Kevin mentioned.

"This won't take long at all." Chazz smirked.

They all got ready outside.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Move by Thousand Foot Kruth)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Don Zaloog: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Don Zaloog 1st Turn:

"I'll win this just as I did stole your keys." Don Zaloog said drawing. "First I'll summon Golem Sentry in defense mode!" What appeared was a golem.

* * *

 _Golem Sentry_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Then I place a card face-down! That'll do for now."

Chazz 1st Turn:

"If that's all you've got this won't take long." Chazz stated calmly. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"And that lets me summon a Metal Fiend Token." Chazz explained as a fiend appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of 'Fiend's Sanctuary'_

* * *

"Next I'll sacrifice him to summon my Armed Dragon LV5!" A dragon that looked strong appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Chazz it would be wise not to underestimate them." Kevin mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Chazz replied. "Armed Dragon attack Golem Sentry!"

As he said that Chazz's monster destroyed Don Zaloog's.

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn, which means Armed Dragon levels up from five to seven." A Stronger dragon appeared on Chazz's field.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Don Zaloog: 4000**

* * *

Don Zaloog 2nd Turn:

"Level him up all you want it won't matter. And your about to see why." Don Zaloog said drawing. "First I play Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two more cards from my deck."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Picking up the cards he smirked seeing what they are. "Oh yeah just what I wanted! The one, and only Don Zaloog!"

"Wait, you're Don Zaloog." Chazz pointed out.

As he said that Don Zaloog stepped on to the field.

* * *

 _Don Zaloog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Discard 1 random card from their hand._

 _● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Don't forget what Camula told us Chazz." Kevin mentioned. "Don Zaloog, and his team are cards of the Dark Scorpion archetype."

"That's right, and I play! Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!" Don Zaloog added.

* * *

 _Mustering of the Dark Scorpions_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Don Zaloog": You can Special Summon any number of "Dark Scorpion" monsters from your hand, but only 1 copy of each._

* * *

"We've been waiting for this." Meanie smirked as the four other Dark Scorpions jumped onto the field.

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Chick the Yellow_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._  
 _● Look at the top card of their Deck, then return it to the top or bottom of the Deck._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Gorg the Strong_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the top of the Deck._  
 _● Send the top card of their Deck to the_ _Graveyard_ _._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Meanae the Thorn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Add 1 "Dark Scorpion" card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Target 1 "Dark Scorpion" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Cliff the Trap Remover_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

 _● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard_.

* * *

"Now I play a trap!" Don Zaloog cried.

Seeing the trap Kevin widen his eyes, "Chazz look out! That's Dark Scorpion Combination! And it allows the Dark Scorpions to strike 400 points at you!"

* * *

 _Dark Scorpion Combination_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when there are "Don Zaloog", "Cliff the Trap Remover", "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong", and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" face-up on your side of the field. During this turn, any of these 5 cards can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. In that case, the Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent by each of those cards becomes 400 points._

* * *

"It what?" Chazz asked in shock.

Don Zaloog smirked before declaring, "Now let him have it! Dark Scorpion Combination!" At that all 5 charged.

"Take this! Thorn Whip!"

"Double Blast Attack!"

"Scorpion Slice!"

"Mallet Mash!"

"Hammer-Hammer!"

 **(Chazz: 2000)**

"Don't rest yet." Don Zaloog smirked.

"Yeah each of their abilities play when they managed to deal damage." Kevin continued.

"Well what are your abilities?" Chazz questioned.

"First your dragon returns back to the top of your deck." Gorg started.

As Gorg said that Armed Dragon LV7 vanished. "Next one of your set cards goes back to your hand." Chick stated.

As he said that one of Chazz's face-down returns to his hand. "Next the top two cards of your deck they go to the grave." Cliff smirked.

Chazz scowled before sending Armed Dragon LV7 and Level Up! to the graveyard. "Then I discard one random card from your hand." Don Zaloog explained.

Chazz discarded Masked Dragon. "And finally a card with Dark Scorpion in it's name comes back to our hand from the graveyard." Meanie concluded as Don Zaloog shows Dark Scorpion Combination.

"That's not good. If that trap gets played again the duel is over." Kevin said nervously.

"That won't be a problem, I play Level Modulation!" Chazz mentioned.

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"This lets me summon Armed Dragon LV7 from the graveyard, of course you get to draw two cards Don Zaloog."

Seeing the dragon Don Zaloog scowled. "Him again?" Once he drawn his two cards he said "You leave me no choice but play two face-downs."

"I hate it when this guy plays face-downs." Syrus mentioned fearfully.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Those facedowns won't make a difference." Chazz smirked. "I send Despair from the Dark from my hand to the graveyard so Armed Dragon LV7 can destroy all of your monsters at once."

"Hold it! I play a trap! Retreat of the Dark Scorpions!" Don Zaloog countered.

* * *

 _Retreat of the Dark Scorpions_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when you have either "Don Zaloog", "Cliff the Trap Remover", "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong", and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" face-up on your side of the field. Return them to their owner's hands._

* * *

"Now all the Dark Scorpions on the field retreat to my hand!" At that all 5 ran off.

Sweatdropping for a moment Chazz dismissed it, "Fine I'll attack directly! Go get him!" At that the dragon attacked as Don Zaloog screamed in agony. **(Don Zaloog: 1200)**

"How dare he strike at the boss like that!?" Cliff yelled angered.

"You may have saved your monsters, but that won't change a thing." Chazz said. "I set one card and end my move."

* * *

 **Chazz: 2000**

 **Don Zaloog: 1200**

* * *

Don Zaloog 3rd Turn:

"Lucky shot that's all." Don Zaloog grunted drawing. "I summon myself, Don Zaloog again!" As he stepped on the field he smirked, "Now I play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! Welcome back team!" The other four cheered at this.

"Not this time, I play the Ojama Trio trap card!" Chazz countered. "This summons three Ojama tokens to your field in defense mode."

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage._

* * *

Stopping seeing the tokens Chick asked confused, "Hey why are they on our field?"

"My trap summons those tokens to your field, consider it a little gift from me." Chazz smirked. "Looks like your Mustering of the Dark Scorpions card won't be working this time."

"So we can't come out? No fair!" Chick groaned.

"I can! Go on boss do what you have to do!" Meanie cried running to the monster slot.

"Meanae..." Don Zaloog started quietly. "I play the spell Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love!"

* * *

 _Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card when there are "Don Zaloog" and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" face-up on your side of the field. Send 1 "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" from your side of your field to the Graveyard to destroy all of your opponent's monsters._

* * *

"Now I tribute Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn to destroy every monster on your field."

At that Meanae gave out a battle cry, and she struck with her whip destroying Armed Dragon. "Avenge me boss! Avenge me!" Meanae cried out.

"I will, Double Blast Attack!" Don Zaloog stated as he fired at Chazz.

 **(Chazz: 0600)**

"Now you have to discard a card in your hand!" Don Zaloog smirked.

"I'd be happy to. I discard Ojamagic." Chazz answered. "Of course, since it went from my hand to my graveyard I can add Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black to my hand."

"Bring it on they don't scare me!" Don Zaloog smirked.

"They should." Kevin smirked. "Well, is that the end of your turn?" Chazz asked.

"For now." Don Zaloog answered.

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"Then I'll start things off with Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz started. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse my three Ojamas together in order to summon Ojama King in attack mode."

* * *

 _Polymeritzaion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"

Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

* * *

At that the tokens started cheering at the Dark Scorpions looked on shocked at him.

"Now I play Ojamuscle!"

* * *

 _Ojamuscle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". The original ATK of the selected "Ojama King" becomes the number of monsters destroyed by this effect x 1000._

* * *

"So by destroying every other Ojama monster on the field he gains 1000 attack points for each one. Plus each token deals 300 points of damage when it gets destroyed." Chazz stated.

 **(Don Zaloog: 0300)**

"Ojama King, take down Don Zaloog and end this duel!" Chazz declared.

At that Ojama King slammed on Don Zaloog.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0600**

 **Don Zaloog: 0000**

 **Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"No... This Can't be... I lose..." Don Zaloog muttered dizzy.

"Awesome job Chazz." Jaden grinned.

The Dark Scorpions vanished.

"What the, where did they go?" Syrus asked.

"The Shadow Realm I guess." Kevin said taking the cards.

"Not exactly, this is what brought the cards to life." Camula explained picking up Don Zaloog's eyepatch.

"Must be a Shadow Charm." Kevin said.

"It is." Camula answered. "Still, the last two Shadow Riders are incredibly dangerous. Not to mention how powerful Kagemaru must be if he's leading them." "And since the Dark Scorpions are dark attribute I'll use them for Starving Venom." Kevin said looking at their attribute.

"That makes sense, and with the Mustering of the Dark Scorpions card bringing them out will be easy." Jaden pointed out. "Yeah." Kevin agreed before Starving Venom slipped out of his Extra Deck. "You might want to keep a closer eye on that dragon Kevin." Zane pointed out.

"Huh?" Kevin looked as Zane picked up the card. "That card just won't stop slipping out of my Extra Deck." "That's weird, why would it keep falling out of your duel disc?" Jaden asked. "I don't know." Kevin answered. "Ever since my duel with Kaibaman that kept happening."

"Maybe it's a duel spirit?" Jaden suggested.

At that Starving Venom appeared behind Kevin.

"That's a yes." Camula said before Kevin turned to see Starving Venom. "Huh?" Kevin looked at Starving Venom before widening his eyes. "Ok... trade one for three?" Chazz offered. "Uh what?" Kevin asked confused.

 ** _"You're just joking right boss?"_ ** a ghostly version of Ojama Yellow asked. **_"You wouldn't really get rid of us would you?"_**

"What are you talking about Chazz?" Kevin asked him. "You know what, nevermind." Chazz said. "So what exactly is the reason he keeps falling out of your duel disc?" "I guess he wants to be played." Kevin guessed.

"Maybe." Jaden said thoughtfully. "Then should you duel someone tomorrow?" Syrus asked. "Yeah." Kevin answered pulling out his Extra Deck.

Dark Paladin.

First of the Dragons.

Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman.

Five-Headed Dragon.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon.

And the newest addition, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Who are you going to take on, Atticus?" Jaden inquired. "Don't think so." Kevin answered. "If he plays Darkness Dragon, Nightshroud would try to take over." "What about me Kevin, it's been way too long since we've had a match." Alexis mentioned. "Hm your right." Kevin smiled. "Let's do it!"

"Maybe it won't end in a draw this time." Alexis smiled. Kevin smiled before looking at Starving Venom's card again. "But what is Starving Venom actually? He's not a regular Fusion Monster for one."

"Who knows." Jaden mentioned.

As he said that Kevin kept on staring at Starving Venom's card.

Suddenly flashes of three other dragons appeared in front of Kevin's eyes. "What the...?" Kevin stopped himself.

"Kevin?" Camula asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?" Kevin looked, and saw a white dragon, a black dragon, and red with green glowing eyes dragon before they vanished. "Whoa did anyone else see that?" Kevin asked surprised.

"See what?" Jaden asked before the four dragons roared to the sky and vanished.

"Three... Three other dragons appeared out of nowhere!" Kevin stammered.

"Three other..." Camula started. "Wait, that sounds kind of familiar."

"So you know what Starving Venom really is?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not sure, it was hundreds of years ago." Camula admitted. "Though I do vaguely recall four dragons being imprisoned by humans to oppose my fellow vampires."

"We'll find out sometime soon." Kevin said.

He then looked at Starving Venom's card, and thought _'What are you really?'_

* * *

 **Next chapter is Kevin figuring out the rest of the abilities of Starving Venom! Be sure to review!**


	12. The Fusion Dragon's History!

**Hey guys I am doing this next chapter here at school. Site's been glitching but it's clear for me. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day...

"Ready Kevin?" Alexis asked with a smile. "I have a few surprises in store for you this time."

"You bet I am." Kevin smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Kingdom Come by Cold Driven)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alexis 1st Turn:

Alexis drew, and said "I'll start things off with two face-down cards, and I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode to end my move." A woman with curly red hair appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Etoile Cyber_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "Okay I'll begin by playing Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"I had a feeling he'd be showing up." Alexis mentioned.

"Now I'll play Ancient Rules!" Kevin activated.

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

"And use it's effect to summon this! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" What appeared was Red-Eyes roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"That's even better." Alexis noted. "Still, I can't really say I'm surprised."

"Now Retro Dragon attack!" Kevin cried.

"Let's get this out of the way now, I play Doble Passe." Alexis revealed as the attack redirected to hit her.

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

* * *

 **(Alexis: 2300)**

"Now Etoile Cyber attacks you directly Kevin."

The woman took a swipe. **(ATK: 1200 + 600 = 1800)** **(Kevin: 2200)**

"You still use that trap for things like that." Kevin smiled.

"What can I say, it comes in handy." Alexis smiled.

"I'll set this, and that's all." Kevin smiled.

* * *

 **Kevin: 2200**

 **Alexis: 2300**

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I play Polymerization!" Alexis grinned.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"To fuse Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater in order to summon Cyber Blader in attack mode!" She declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters._

* * *

Kevin looked on at Alexis' fusion monster.

"Since you have two monsters Cyber Blader's attack points double." Alexis stated.

 _Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

"Now I set one more card and attack your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The attack destroyed the dragon. **(Kevin: 0400)** "Well I'll play this! Red-Eyes Spirit to revive Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I set one card and end my turn." Alexis stated. _'Wow, I'm surprised that wasn't Red-Eyes Burn. I'm not complaining though, I'm one turn away from winning the duel.'_

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, and smiled "I now activate Polymerization!"

"I had a feeling he'd be coming out." Alexis mentioned.

"I Fusion Summon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" His new dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 2100 = 4900)**_

"I play the Spirit Barrier trap card, now as long as I have a monster I don't take any damage, and since Cyber Blader can't be destroyed while you only have one monster, I'm perfectly safe." Alexiz countered.

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Not really I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." Kevin mentioned.

 _Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

"And I'll play another of Starving Venom's abilities! Now one of your monsters effects are negated, and Starving Venom gets them for himself!" Kevin added.

"What?" Alexis asked nervously.

 _Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 4200/2 = 2100)**_

"Now Starving Venom attack!" Kevin cried as Starving Venom attacked and destroyed Cyber Blader. "Don't worry you won't be alone." Kevin smirked. "Alexandrite Dragon attack her directly!"

 **(Alexis: 0200)**

"I may be down, but I'm not out." Alexis mentioned.

"That dragon sure is powerful." Syrus mentioned looking at Starving Venom.

"Yeah, but so is Alexis. This match might not end the way you think Syrus." Atticus said confidently.

"Why? Starving Venom has already conclude it." Chumley pointed out.

"Just watch." Atticus grinned.

"Is that the end of your move Kevin?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0400**

 **Alexis: 0200**

* * *

Alexis 3rd Turn:

"I'll start with the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Blade Skater back to my hand!" Aexis cried playing the spell's effect.

* * *

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"And then I'll summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode." Alexis smiled as a athletic girl appeared. "Remember her effect Kevin?"

* * *

 _Cyber Gymnast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"Which one?" Kevin asked.

"Alexandrite Dragon." Alexis answered sending a card to the graveyard as the dragon shattered.

"Not Starving Venom?" Kevin asked confused.

"Oh I didn't forget him." Alexis smiled. "I have something planned."

"Well if you have you better do it quickly because he will finish you." Kevin warned.

"If you insist, I play the spell card Machine Angel Ritual!" Alexis declared.

* * *

 _Machine Angel Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"I sacrifice Blade Skater and Cyber Gymnast in order to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" An angel carrying several weapons appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Dakini_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and destroys 1 of their monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" Kevin cried shocked.

"When Dakini is summoned you have to destroy one of your monsters. Of course there's only one choice, looks like I win Kevin." Alexis smiled.

As Starving Venom shattered Kevin smiled, "Looks like it is. Go ahead, and atta-"

Dakini suddenly shattered.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0400**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"Huh, what just happened?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Syrus asked shocked. "How did that happened?"

"Don't look at me, Alexis had that duel won." Chazz pointed out. "Chazz is right, Cyber Angel Dakini should have won the duel for her." Bastion agreed.

Kevin looked at Starving Venom's card, and noticed one final effect:

"When Starving Venom is destroyed all special summoned monsters on the opponent's field are destroyed, and the opponent takes damage equal to their attack points."

"... You mean if I had destroyed him with Cyber Gymnast instead of Cyber Angel Dakini I would have won?" Alexis asked in annoyance before sighing. "Well knowledge for the future I guess."

"Sorry." Kevin said sheepishly. "I didn't noticed earlier."

"It's alright, the match was great." Alexis smiled. "Though what do you guys think those other dragons could be?"

"Might be Starving Venom's friends or something." Kevin guessed.

"Maybe." Jaden suggested. "Are you planning on getting all of them?"

"I don't know about that." Kevin answered.

"Huh, but you're the best dragon duelist in the world." Jaden pointed out. "You might even be the second greatest duelist in the world."

"I think it might be best to know what really is Starving Venom, and those other are dragons first." Kevin pointed out.

"Well he's definitely different than any of your other dragons. He's something else entirely." Zane agreed.

"Yeah. He might just be the most powerful Fusion Dragon known." Kevin mentioned.

"He is." Camula answered walking in and closing her umbrella. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, the most powerful fusion dragon in existence."

"Well if anyone gets it's hands on him I can tell that it would mean danger to everyone." Kevin mentioned.

"Yeah." Zane agreed.

"Actually, I do remember the name of the other dragons." Camula mentioned. "Though two of them are from lost magics."

"What are they?" Kevin asked.

"The two that you could likely find are Odd-Eyes Dragon, and Crystal Born Ritual Dragon." Camula answered.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon, and Crystal Born Ritual Dragon?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Yes, the other two were known as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Camula answered. "Let's just say that anyone who controls all five could likely control the entire world."

"Whoa." Kevin said shocked before looking at Starving Venom's card. "So they are dragons that have the power to control the world."

"Control, destroy, anything you want. That's exactly why the five dragons were kept separate both before and after they were sealed away." Camula answered. "Actually... my father was the last vampire to stand alongside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."

"Sorry to hear about your loss." Kevin told her. "Do you know where these four dragons are?

"Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion were lost." Camula answered. "As for Crystal Born and Odd-Eyes, Crystal Born is somewhere to the north, and Odd-Eyes should be somewhere east of here."

"So Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing haven't be founded yet?" Kevin guessed.

"Exactly, though even if you found them you likely couldn't use them." Camula explained.

"Yeah because it would must likely tip the balance here." Kevin mentioned.

"True, but I actually meant you physically can't use them." Camula explained before pausing. "Actually, you might be able to use Dark Rebellion. Though you can't use Clear Wing."

"Why not Clear Wing? I mean summoning him is simple." Kevin mentioned. "...Right?"

"No, it isn't simple." Camula answered before looking down. "Kevin, could... could we talk in private please?"

Kevin nodded as they stepped out.

"Kevin... I... well I actually do remember Clear Wing better than the others. I... I was to be married to the vampire that stood alongside him." Camula admitted before smiling sadly. "He... was actually quite a lot like you."

"He is?" Kevin asked surprised. "Who is he?"

"He died alongside every other vampire." Camula admitted sadly before looking down nervously. "Actually, I... I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?" Kevin listened to what she has to say.

"You... Since you saved my life and I've gotten to know you I've realized how similar you are to him." Camula said nervously. "I think, no I know that I'm falling in love with you but..."

"But what?" Kevin asked.

"I'm a vampire, as happy as we would be together I will far outlive you..." Camula answered. "Unless..."

"...You make me a vampire?" Kevin guessed now getting it.

Camula nodded. "I truly care about you and don't want to do anything to harm you." she said. "It doesn't matter to me if you choose to remain human or not, my feelings will be the same."

Kevin thought about it. He then smiled, "Hey Camula?"

"Yes Kevin?" Camula asked.

"How bout I make you a promise?" Kevin smiled.

"What promise?" Camula inquired curiously.

"A promise that one day..." Kevin smiled. "I will both find Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and make you a human?"

Camula's eyes widened in shock. "That... I want to say it's impossible, though I can't help but think you may be able to pull it off. Alright, that sounds wonderful Kevin." As she said that Camula kissed Kevin.

"Alright." Kevin smiled. "Promise begins... now!"

"Promise?" Banner asked walking up. "What promise?"

"Ahh!" Kevin jumped a bit. "Oh Banner don't do that."

"I'm sorry I frightened you, but Chancellor Sheppard has requested all of the Spirit Key holders immediately." Banner explained.

Kevin nodded, as he told Camula "I'll see you soon... Cami." Before walking in.

"What did Camula want Kevin?" Jaden asked.

"I'll tell ya later." Kevin answered as he, Jaden, Chazz, and Sheppard were the only ones in the room. "Yes Chancellor?"

"There's something you three need to be made aware of." Sheppard mentioned. "The three Sacred Beast Cards, the ones you've been fighting to protect. There is a chance they could be released even if we succeed in defeating the last two Shadow Riders."

"What? Give me a break." Chazz groaned. "Even if the Shadow Riders, and Kagemaru are stopped they were still stick around?"

"The cards are sealed away, but if it comes down to it and only one Spirit Gate is holding them at bay, there is a chance Kagemaru will be able to obtain them for his own use." Sheppard answered. "That's why you need to be incredibly cautious in the coming battles."

"So in short we need to be careful about our duels because if it comes down to one Spirit Key it will still be enough to unlock the Sacred Beasts?" Jaden asked.

"That's a possibility, which is why you three are to extremely careful." Sheppard answered. "I know you three are always eager to duel tougher and tougher opponents, but if you don't feel you can win don't rush in recklessly. We don't have that luxury anymore."

"We will Chancellor.' Kevin assured.

"Good, now I'm sure your friends are waiting for you. Oh and that was an excellent duel Kevin, have you considered a possible opponent for that yet?" Sheppard inquired.

As Chazz, and Jaden left Kevin answered, "I think it might be Zane would could."

"Kevin, this year you and Zane both will pick opponents." Sheppard explained. "You're both the top ranked students at the academy."

"And what if we pick each other?" Kevin suggested.

"You very well could choose each other, though you have time to consider it." Sheppard smiled.

"Right." Kevin smiled.

* * *

 _A few days later:_

"Everyone, come look at this." Bastion said suddenly.

They all went to Bastion. "What is it?" Chumley asked.

"What it is, is an interview with Maximillion Pegasus himself talking about two new mechanics he was in the first stages of creating to change the way people play duel monsters permanently." Bastion answered. "It doesn't go into much detail, but look here. He refers to one of the mechanics as Synchro."

"Synchro?" Kevin asked confused at the name. "Hey wasn't that dragon's name, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?"

"Exactly, if I'm correct the other mechanic might be Xyz. Though Pegasus never refers to it by name." Bastion answered. "If I'm right, that would be one type of summoning for each of the dragons Camula mentioned." "Odd-Eyes Dragon for tributes, Crystal Born Ritual Dragon for rituals, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon for fusion, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon for synchro, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon for Xyz." Zane noted.

"So not only do they have the power to control the world, and the most powerful dragons ever, they must also be the most powerful monsters in each of those methods." Jaden realized.

"That's what it sounds like." Bastion noted. "These dragons may be capable of opposing the Sacred Beasts should it become necessary. Of course we all know who should be the one to use them."

"Well you all seen me with Starving Venom." Kevin mentioned. "Though we have to find out where Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion were lost by since Crystal Born, and Odd-Eyes might've been founded already."

"Well right now we have bigger problems." Alexis mentioned. "Who knows when the next Shadow Rider might show up."

"Alexis has a point, you three are the only ones with Spirit Keys, and one of the Shadow Riders is undefeated." Bastion noted. "It may be a good idea to prepare for anything."

They nodded agreeing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

"My pharaoh, the time has come." stated a man looking at a sarcophagus.

What rose from it was a pharoah wielding a gold mask. "Tell me why must you disturb my slumber?" He questioned,

"My pharaoh, nearly all of your allies have fallen to the holders of the Spirit Keys." the man stated while kneeling before him.

"Very well. Prepare the Royal Yacht." The pharaoh ordered.

"Yes." the man said before leaving the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kevin had a long but nice night.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Kevin Striker?" Pegasus' voice inquired.

"Wha..." He stopped shocked. "Pegasus?"

"Yes, I'll cut to the chase. You are a Red-Eyes Duelist correct Kevin-boy?" Pegasus inquired. "Kaiba told me quite the interesting story and when I heard you had returned I simply had to get in contact with you."

"Yeah well let me tell you something funny." Kevin told him. "My last name isn't Striker it's Yuki. I had changed my name at the tournaments. It's a long story. What are you calling me for?"

"I see. Well to put it simply can you get to the docks in oh say the next five minutes?" Pegasus inquired. "I have something for you."

"Very well." Kevin accepted.

"Glad to hear it, I'll see you there." Pegasus stated before hanging up.

Kevin set the phone back, as he sighed "Who would have thought I would have met Pegasus too? I guess this had been waiting ever since I entered those tournaments as Kevin Striker."

"Kevin Striker? You'll have to fill me in at some point." Camula mentioned calmly.

"Well where too start." Kevin told her. "You see I am not always who you see right now."

"Kevin, we have all night and don't you have to get somewhere?" Camula asked. "You can fill me in on all the details after that."

"Yeah your right." Kevin smiled.

"Then you'd better get going." Camula smiled.

Kevin nodded at that.

* * *

 **Hey guys I had some trouble writing this due to a glitch but now it's working properly now. Be sure to review!**


	13. A Lying Legend!

****Heya guys times for the first Xyz here against a Pharaoh! ENJOY!****

* * *

 _At the docks..._

An Industrial Illusions helicopter was landing.

Kevin walked down the docks, and saw the helicopter.

"Ah, you must be Kevin-boy." Pegasus stated getting out of the helicopter. "This is for you."

Kevin took what Pegasus was giving him.

It was a black monster card called Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

"Wow." Kevin said in awe. "So what kind of card is this?"

"It's one of the only three Xyz Monster cards in existence. Normally I would test them completely prior to giving them out to the public, however given the rather praiseworthy description Kaiba-boy gave you and the current situation regarding the Shadow Riders I believe you'll need it." Pegasus answered. "Plus there's no test that can duplicate how a card works in an actual duel."

"I'll be sure to put it at-" He caught something at the corner of his eyes, and looked seeing what looks like a golden ship heading toward the island.

"Hmm?" Pegasus inquired before turning. "What in the world is that?"

Then mummies burst out from the ground.

"This is certainly different." Pegasus admitted as a group of men in shoots jumped out of the helicopter and started shooting at the mummies.

The mummies were protected by a barrier, and started chanting _"Spirit Key, Spirit Key..."_

Kevin gasped as he said "Another Shadow Rider is here!"

"Well, I said there's no better place to try a new card and it seems this Shadow Rider is in complete agreement." Pegasus noted. "Still, whoever your opponent is they certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Well your not kidding on that." Kevin agreed.

"Kevin!" Jaden called as the others ran up to him. "What is that thing?"

"Looks like a Royal Yacht. Pegasus you might need to step back." Kevin told the Industrial Illusions president.

"I'd love to but well..." Pegasus started before noting that they were completely surrounded by mummies.

Then they all vanished, and reappeared on what looks like a golden ship.

"Welcome, now which one of you holds the Spirit Key?" inquired a figure in a golden mask.

"Hey who are you?" Jaden demanded.

"That's no way to talk to an Egyptian Pharaoh." The figure scolded.

"A pharaoh?" Chazz asked in shock.

"Abidos the third, the undefeated Shadow Rider." Banner realized. "This is very bad."

"Your right. I would rather face the strongest Shadow Rider then the undefeated one." Kevin agreed.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Banner pointed out.

"You dare keep your pharaoh waiting, which one of you is holding the Spirit Key?" Abidos questioned again.

 _'Well I know it's insane, but I would keep them safe.'_ Kevin thought. "I do." He hold his Spirit Key out,

"Hold on Kevin, I'll duel him." Jaden grinned.

"Jaden listen he's undefeated." Kevin pointed out. "And if that's the case then there's a chance you would be beaten easily."

"Well what about you, and you aren't dueling him and the strongest one Kevin." Jaden pointed out.

"I am. This is a perfect chance to test the card Pegasus gave me." Kevin pointed out. "Plus since Pegasus is with us he should know how we duel these Shadow Riders."

"Are you finished stalling yet?" Abidos asked removing his mask. "Whichever one of you goes first won't change anything."

Kevin stepped on the field as Chazz threw him a duel disk.

"Hey that duel disk looks just like mine!" Syrus cried out spotting his backpack is empty.

"Yeah, he needs one and yours was the closest." Chazz pointed out. "Would you rather he forfeit and we lose another key?"

"You ready your highness?" Kevin asked at least before respectful around royalty.

"Of course." Abidos stated drawing his hand.

"Then you should take the first move." Kevin responded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Ever Forever by White Comic)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Abidos the Third: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Abidos the Third 1st Turn:

"Very well, I set two cards and play Pharaoh's Servant in defense mode to end my turn." Abidos stated as an Egyptian monster appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Pharaoh's Servant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _An apparition of those said to formerly serve the Pharaoh. It has tremendous loyalty that does not waiver._

* * *

"No defense points?" Syrus asked surprised.

Kevin 1st Turn:

Deciding to not let that bother him Kevin drew, as he said "I draw."

"I activate my trap card, The First Sarcophagus." Abidos stated as a coffin appeared in front of him.

* * *

 _The First Sarcophagus_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During each of your opponent's End Phases, place 1 card face-up on your side of the field from your hand or Deck in this order: "The Second Sarcophagus", "The Third Sarcophagus". If 1 Sarcophagus card is removed from your side of the field, all of them on your side of the field are sent to the Graveyard. When you have all 3 Sarcophagus cards on your side of the field, send all Sarcophagus cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Spirit of the Pharaoh" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Alexis looked surprised.

"Huh so you hold Spirit of the Pharoah." Kevin remarked remembering what that trap does.

"What card is more fitting for a Pharaoh?" Abidos questioned. "Now continue your move."

Kevin looked at his current hand, and said "Alright! I'll play be Twin Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" The twin headed dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Twin-Headed Behemoth_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon this card, but its ATK and DEF become 1000. You can only use this effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth" once per Duel._

* * *

"Now I activate Fairy Meteor Crush!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Fairy Meteor Crush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now when he attacks a monster in defense mode he can deal piercing damage! Go Behemoth! Double Fireball Attack!"

The attack hit and destroyed Pharaoh's Servant.

 **(Abidos the Third: 2500)**

"What trickery is this, you do not attack the pharaoh." Abidos stated.

"Dude this is part of the rules." Kevin pointed out. "Now I set this, and it's your turn."

As Kevin said that a second coffin appeared on the field.

* * *

 _The Second Sarcophagus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus"._

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Abidos the Third: 2500**

* * *

Abidos the Third 2nd Turn:

"You're mistaken, not once have I ever been attacked. That's how this works." Abidos stated drawing his card.

 _'Huh? What kind of rules have this guy grown up with?'_ Kevin thought confused.

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed, now by sending Pharaonic Protector to the graveyard I can destroy your monster." Abidos stated.

* * *

 _Tribute to the Doomed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it._

* * *

At that some mummies pulled Twin Headed Behemoth down destroying him.

"Now I summon a second Pharaoh's Servant. Attack him directly." Abidos ordered as a soldier appeared only to charge.

The mummy swing his spear as Kevin winced at the hit. **(Kevin: 3100)**

"That ends my turn." Abidos stated.

Twin Headed Behemoth returns.

"When Twin Headed Behemoth is destroyed he comes back with 1000 attack, and defense points." Kevin explained drawing.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

"Perfect." Kevin smirked. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the First Sarcophagus!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Nice when Kevin gets rid of that he is steep clear!" Jaden cheered.

"I reveal Magic Jammer, sending a second Pharaonic Protector to the graveyard to stop that spell." Abidos countered.

* * *

 _Magic Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Tch." Kevin grunted as his spell was rendered useless. "Very well I'll play Double Summon to summon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and then sacrifice them both to summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Now attack his monster Red-Eyes!"

Abidos' monster was destroyed.

 **(Abidos the Third: 0900)**

"This... this is impossible." Abidos said in shock. "I've never been defeated in a duel. Nobody has ever struck me."

"Huh?" Now Kevin was confused. So far in this duel Abidos hasn't done any wicked strong moves, and that sorta let him down.

"Looks like Kevin will win this easy." Chazz dissmissed disappointed.

Pegasus does look surprised for one.

"Wait, a minute he's never lost but nobody's ever attacked him?" Alexis asked. "Abidos, who have you dueled?"

"My servants, they duel me almost daily." Abidos answered.

"Well his deck is almost as good as a Starter Deck." Syrus remarked.

Kevin then realized something, "Hey Abidos. Don't mean to sound rude but the reason why you kept winning against your servants might be they let you win because your royalty in fear you'll send them to the lions."

Abidos' eyes widened in shock. "That... could that be possible? Then I've never had a true duel in my life?"

"So does that mean you never been in a real duel?" Kevin asked.

"Guess not." Abidos answered.

"Well then Abidos let's do this." Kevin smiled.

"It's still your turn isn't it?" Abidos inquired with a small smile.

"Well I'll set this, and that's all." Kevin smiled. "Show us what you got!"

As Kevin said that a third coffin appeared.

* * *

 _The Third Sarcophagus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus"._

* * *

 **Kevin: 3100**

 **Abidos the Third: 0900**

* * *

Abidos the Third 3rd Turn:

"I activate the effect of the First Sarcophagus." Abidos declared. "By sending it, the Second Sarcophagus, and the Third Sarcophagus to the graveyard I can summon Spirit of the Pharaoh in attack mode!"

At that a true royal pharoah appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Pharaoh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower Zombie-Type Normal Monsters from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Whoa but I was expecting more than 2500 attack points." Jaden remarked.

"Don't let that fool you Jaden it's his effect you want to look out for." Kevin advised. "When summoned Abidos can revived up to four Zombie-Type normal monsters from the graveyard."

"You are correct." Abidos stated as the two Pharaoh's Servants and two Pharaonic Protectors appeared.

* * *

 _Pharaonic Protector_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The mummy of a soldier that has been guarding the royal family for thousands of years. Even now, its spirit does not allow anybody to trespass._

* * *

"Next the spell Thousand Energy to give my four monsters 1000 extra points."

* * *

 _Thousand Energy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase the original ATK and DEF of all face-up Level 2 Normal Monsters (except Tokens) on your side of the field by 1000 points until the End Phase. Destroy all Level 2 Normal Monsters on your side of the field during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Pharaonic Protector (X2): **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

 _Pharaoh's Servent (X2): **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

Grunting about the situation at hand Kevin cried, "I play Invaincible Dragon! By reducing his attack points by 800 you can't destroy my dragon by battle!"

* * *

 _Invincible Dragon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Dragon-Type Monster you control, reduce that target's ATK by 800, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Flare Black Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 - 800 = 1600)**_

"True, but my monsters can all attack it." Abidos pointed out.

At that each monster attacked starting off with the Pharoah Servants. **(Kevin: 2500)**

Then the Pharaonic Protectors. **(Kevin: 1900)**

And finally Spirit of the Pharaoh. **(Kevin: 1000)**

"Now I play the spell Soul Guide. This tributes Pharaonic Protector to increase my life points by his attack points." Abidos explained.

* * *

 _Soul Guide_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points, then add 1 monster with the same name as the Tributed monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(Abidos the Third: 2800)**

"Then I add a third Pharaonic Protector to my hand. That ends my move which means every monster strengthened by Thousand Energy is send to the graveyard."

At that the three remaining monsters vanished.

Kevin grinned a bit. "Whoa. You managed to turn the tables like that. I'm impressed. Keep doing that, and you'll be a great duelist."

Abidos simply smiled. "It's your move."

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, and looked at his hand. "I'll play Ancient Rules to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

At that the normal red-eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

Kevin thought, _'Okay I got two monsters that won't stand a chance against Spirit of the Pharaoh, not do I have Inferno Fire Blast in my hand. How can I do this?'_

"Hold on a moment, Kevin what do you say to testing that new card?" Pegasus suggested.

"The new card?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yes, you have the cards needed to summon it to the field in the first ever Xyz Summon in history." Pegasus told him.

Kevin soon got it, and pulled out the Xyz Card, and sees the dragons are the same level.

"Oh so that's how it works!" Kevin cried. "Okay here goes something... I... Overlay my two level 7 dragons!"

"What in the world?" Abidos questioned.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Jaden asked in shock.

The dragons glowed black as they went into a portal as Kevin cried, "With these two dragons I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

At what appeared from the portal was a metal version of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roaring with two purple orbs swirling around him.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"What kind of monster is that?" Chazz questioned.

"2800 attack points, but that means it's more powerful than my Spirit of the Pharaoh!" Abidos realized in shock.

"Wow." Kevin said in awe looking up at his new dragon. "So that is how Xyz Summoning works."

"Well, everything seems to have worked the way I expected." Pegasus noted.

Kevin then noticed something. "Huh? Hey how come the dragon cards are behind the dragon card on my Duel Disk instead of the graveyard?"

"When you Xyz Summon, the monsters become what's known as Xyz Materials or Overlay Units." Pegasus explained. "In order for an Xyz Monster such as your dragon to use its special abilities you need to remove one of those Xyz Materials and send it to the graveyard."

Kevin get that, and looked at the effect. _'No normal Xyz Monsters yet. Oh well.'_

"Red-Eyes take out his Pharaoh!" Kevin cried.

The monster was destroyed.

 **(Abidos the Third: 2500)**

"And I'll call it a turn Abidos." Kevin ended.

* * *

 **Kevin: 1000**

 **Abidos the Third: 2500**

* * *

Abidos the Third 4th Turn:

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Abidos said quietly.

Kevin 4th Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"Now take out his face-down! Emerald Stream Scattershot!"

The monster was revealed to be the third Pharaonic Protector.

"Now Red-Eyes attack him directly!" Kevin cried.

The attack struck.

* * *

 **Kevin: 1000**

 **Abidos the Third: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"I may have lost, but this was the greatest duel of my life." Abidos said taking off his headdress as his body turned spiritual. "Perhaps you can join me in the afterlife and continue teaching me how this game is meant to be played."

"Well I loved too but I have a place here Abidos." Kevin smiled. "But don't worry someday I will join you, and continue teaching... or you like to settle your life here?"

"I passed away long ago, this is the only thing keeping me here. It should be in your hands." Abidos said giving Kevin his Spirit Charm. "We'll meet again one day."

Kevin nodded understanding. With that Abidos and his servants began flying into the sky as Kevin and the others walked back to the dock.

"Well Pegasus it's been a blast." Kevin smiled. "Maybe know that you seen what we're up against you will support us from head on?"

"Unfortunately I have things to attend to, but know you have my full confidence you will succeed." Pegasus answered getting into the helicopter before flying off.

"See ya later." Kevin waved to him as the helicopter left the island.

"Well, just one more." Chazz said.

"That's right." Zane nodded. "One more Shadow Rider, and then the Sacred Beasts will be safe once we deal with Kegemaru."

"And we gotta be careful. One slip up, and we will lose the rest of the Spirit Keys." Jaden mentioned.

"Then you guys just leave this last one to the Chazz." Chazz smirked. "I'll take care of him no problem."

"If he's the strongest Chazz I doubt you would even beat him." Kevin mentioned before looking at the Xyz Card, Pegasus gave him.

"Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, still this proves I was correct about what Pegasus was working on." Bastion noted. "Which means we should be able to locate the four other dragons."

"Well we don't know where Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion are though we managed to find out where Crystal Born, and Odd-Eyes are." Kevin mentioned. "Come on we should be getting back."

"Yeah, you're right." Jaden agreed.

Kevin walked back to where Camula was waiting.

"You were gone for quite a while, what happened?" Camula inquired.

"Long story but short answer, Undefeated Shadow Rider." Kevin answered. "Or that's what we thought."

"What do you mean, you defeated Abidos?" Camula asked in shock. "That shouldn't be possible."

"Well it is." Kevin mentioned. "But here's the truth about him..."

He explained of what he founded out about Abidos.

"I see, that would make sense." Camula noted. "Still... Amnael is the last of the Shadow Riders and he very well could defeat all three of you."

"We'll be fine." Kevin mentioned.

"I hope you're right." Camula said nervously.

"Anyway I was about to explain my past..." Kevin reminded.

He explained everything to her.

"That... I'm so sorry." Camula told him.

"Well it's okay. If I haven't done that I wouldn't get this far." Kevin mentioned. "Plus facing Obelisk sure does make it worth it."

"True, I suppose it does." Camula agreed. "Well, I should head back. Good night Kevin."

Kevin nodded.

* * *

 **Well that's it. The first Xyz Summon here. Be sure to review!**


	14. Amnael's Endgame!

****Heya guys we're back on this! ENJOY!****

* * *

The next day...

"Whoa it's close huh Zane?" Kevin asked as they walked in the classroom.

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?" Chazz inquired.

"About the graduation duels. They are coming close." Kevin answered.

"Exactly, and to be honest I'm still thinking about a few people I might want to duel." Zane added.

"Well I know who I wanted to duel." Kevin smiled.

"Oh, mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Alexis inquired walking up to them.

"Zane of course? What better way to end the year then a duel with the two top students?" Kevin asked.

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that." Zane admitted. "To be completely honest you aren't one of the people I've been considering."

"What?" Kevin asked surprised.

"It's nothing personal, but we've dueled more than a few times both in the academy and outside of it." Zane explained. "To be honest it would be a great duel but we both know how it would end."

"You winning?" Kevin smiled. "I don't know with all the cards I kept getting that will change but their is one way to find out.

"Actually I was going to say you winning Kevin." Zane smiled. "No but being completely honest my top two choices right now would be my teacher, and Jaden."

"My brother huh?" Kevin smiled. "Well guess we will find out what the choices will be once the time comes eh?"

"Yeah, we will." Zane agreed.

Kevin nodded as they sat down.

"Hey, has anyone seen that new girl?" asked a female Obelisk Blue student.

"Not today, why?" inquired a male Obelisk Blue student.

"Well, one of my friends mentioned she heard noises last night." the female Obelisk Blue student explained.

"New girl what new girl?" Kevin questioned.

"You know Kevin." the female Obelisk Blue student mentioned. "The one who was rooming with Alexis until a few days ago."

"Oh yeah Camula." Kevin mentioned. "Speaking of have you seen her Alexis?"

"Not since last night, she stopped by before heading to her room though." Alexis answered.

Now Kevin is starting to get worried.

"Hey, you don't think... I mean who could handle her?" Chazz asked. "Well aside from Kevin."

"No I think Amneal might've kidnapped her for betraying them, and leaking info." Kevin thought.

"Well then what are we waiting around here for, let's find her before something bad happens." Atticus stated.

They nodded and walked out to find her.

* * *

 _At Camula's room..._

Kevin knocked on the door first. "Hey Camula?"

There was no response so he opened the door.

Camula wasn't there but a bat was.

"Hey did you saw what happened?" Kevin asked the bat.

The bat just stared at him before flying out the window.

"Come on let's go follow him!" Kevin cried as they ran out.

As they followed the bat it led them to the abandoned dorm.

"This place... Now I remember!" Atticus cried suddenly.

"You do Atticus?" Kevin asked him.

"Kevin, don't you remember? We were called here for a special class." Atticus mentioned. "We were told to duel here, and that's when I became Nightshroud."

"Oh yeah. And that happened when I became Malek." Kevin realized. "Though it looks like Amneal wants us to finish this here."

"Kevin, don't you remember who told us to come here in the first place?" Atticus asked.

"Not that I can remember my memory is still fuzzy." Kevin answered.

"It was professor Banner." Atticus revealed.

"Professor Banner!?" Jaden questioned in shock.

"We can figure that out once we stop Amnael." Zane said quickly.

They nodded, and ran inside.

"This brings back bad memories. And hopefully Sheppard won't think of expelling us if he finds out about this." Kevin mentioned.

"So you finally made it." called a voice from the darkness. "I've been waiting to get my revenge on you."

"Show yourself!" Kevin demanded.

"As you wish." said a figure as he emerged from the darkness.

"Amnael!" Kevin yelled out his name.

"Amnael, what are you talking about?" the figure said.

"Hold on, you're that guy from before Titan." Jaden realized. "What are you doing here?"

"Titan?" Kevin asked confused.

"Long story, remember how we went to the Abandoned Dorm before and you banned me from dueling?" Jaden asked. "We found him here claiming to be able to create Shadow Games."

"So you were the creep that kidnapped Alexis." Kevin said to the man angered.

"I am, now if you're quite finished Jaden and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Titan stated.

Kevin put his arm in front of Jaden.

"Oh, you want to duel me in his place?" Titan questioned. "Fine, you'll be the first to be swallowed up by the shadows."

"If you want my brother you'r gonna have to go through me." Kevin told him. "What did you do with Camula?"

"The girl, I needed you to have a reason to come here." Titan answered.

"You better not have hurt her!" Kevin yelled.

"She's fine, for now." Titan answered.

At that Kevin activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

"Now Starving Venom! Attack his Metaor Fiend, and end this!" Kevin cried.

"Noooo!" Titan cried as his life points hit zero.

"That's what you get for kiddnapping." Kevin said coldly. "Go back to the Shadow Realm, and never come back!"

Titan screams before vanishing. As he vanished Kevin looked around, "Camula?"

"Hmm?" Camula inquired. "Kevin?"

"Oh thank heaven your alright!" Kevin cried in relief running to her.

"Alright, what are you talking about? I'm fine." Camula mentioned. "I appreciate your concern though."

"But that guy kidnapped you..." Kevin told her.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Don't worry about me Kevin." Camula smiled.

"Well I'm just glad your okay." Kevin smiled.

"Save it you lovebirds." Chazz mentioned. "We still have to deal with Amnael."

"Yeah, and find out about why Banner would planned that charade." Kevin added.

"I might know, but I hope I'm wrong." Zane said before the group left the abandoned dorm.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kevin was studying over the Orichalcos, and Atlantis and kept reading history about Dartz.

"Kevin, you need to rest. The next two opponents are going to be incredibly dangerous." Hermos mentioned.

"What if the Orichalcos returns with a new power?" Kevin asked.

"You have a new power as well, and several allies." Timeaus pointed out.

"Well I still want to get prep for it." Kevin told him.

"Well when do you plan on telling the others what you've learned?" Critias asked.

"Before I leave the Academy." Kevin answered.

"Alright." Critias noted accepting that answer.

At that Kevin then spotted a card on the floor. Picking it up he widen his eyes before looking at the book, and seeing a match as he said the name:

"The Seal of Orichalcos."

"What, why do you have that?" Timeaus questioned.

"I don't. I just found it from the floor." Kevin told them.

He looked at what effect it has and was confused by the writing,

 _'If thou would seek our power_  
 _A great power dwells within thyself_  
 _It shall dwell within_  
 _Offer unto us a sacrifice_  
 _And we shall be resurrected'_

"Kevin destroy that immediately." Hermos told him.

"Okay." Kevin said before tearing it up.

"That card is more dangerous than anything the Shadow Riders could have." Timeaus mentioned. "Including the Sacred Beasts."

"Well hopefuly it won't come back." Kevin told them.

The three Knights nodded.

He looked at the torn seal card one last time before throwing them away.

"Kevin if that card was here..." Hermos started.

"Then what?" Kevin asked.

"... It's nothing." Timeus answered.

Kevin nodded before deciding to call Chazz. The phone rang but nobody picked up.

"Huh? That's odd..." Kevin remarked before calling Jaden.

The phone rang but again there was no answer. Getting worried he called Zane.

"Kevin, what's going on?" Zane asked.

"I think something happened to Chazz, and Jaden." Kevin said. "They're not picking up."

"There's only one thing it could be." Zane mentioned.

"...Amnael!" Kevin cried before hanging up, and running up.

Zane and Kevin met outside the dorm.

"Where do you think he is?" Zane questioned. "We can't just wait for him to make the first move against you."

"I know. I'm the only Spirit Key protector left." Kevin told him. "I must not let him defeat me."

Suddenly two cards hit the ground in front of him.

"Huh?" Kevin picked up the note while Zane took the card.

 _"It's time we finish this, at the place it all began Malek."_

"Huh. Sounds like it does finish it at the Abandoned Dorm." Kevin said. "Should we tell the others?"

"I don't think so." Zane said before showing Kevin the card.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.

That was enough to set Kevin off, and ran ahead.

"Kevin wait!" Zane called before running after him.

They made it an the Abandoned Dorm where Chumley, and Syrus looked mortified were waiting.

"You guys, we have a huge problem." Syrus said nervously. "Jaden and Chazz went in there and they haven't come out yet."

"They lost already." Kevin told them.

"Wait, but that means..." Syrus said fearfully.

"It means you're the only one left Kevin." Chumley mentioned nervously.

"Come on. We're stopping him." Kevin said as they all walked in.

As they walked into the room they found another coffin in the corner.

"What the-Zane help me with this." Kevin said walking to the coffin.

Zane nodded before they opened the coffin revealing Professor Banner. Syrus, and Chumley screamed while Kevin winced a bit, and Zane looked a bit disgusted.

"Whoa..." Kevin gagged a bit.

"But bodies don't decomposed that fast!" Chumley cried.

"Then it's a fake?" Zane asked.

"Incorrect, that body is indeed the body of Lyman Banner." stated a voice as a man hiding his face approached them. "You must be the holder of the final Spirit Key."

"And you must be the final Shadow Rider." Kevin glared.

"Indeed, then there is no need for any more discussion." Amnael answered. "It comes down to this, one last duel."

"You will regret defeating my brother." Kevin promised ready to finish this.

"We shall see." Amnael stated drawing his cards. "Do you care if I take the first move?"

"Go ahead." Kevin said.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Amnael: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Amnael 1st Turn:

"Then I'll start with the spell card Chaos Distill, as long as it is in play any of my cards that would go to the graveyard are instead removed from the game." Amnael stated as a pot appeared in place.

* * *

 _Chaos Distill_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Any of your cards sent to the Graveyard are removed from play instead._

* * *

"Huh? But that would mean he would get rid of his cards for good." Syrus mentioned confused.

"Perhaps, though now I can play these three spells. Steel Lamp, Bronze Scale, and Lead Compass." Amnael explained.

* * *

 _Bronze Scale_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Steel Lamp_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Lead Compass_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Since I control Chaos Distill, each of these cards allows me to call an Alchemy Beast to my field. I summon Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel, Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze, and Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead."

As he said this a winged-beast, a lead lion, and a bronze snake appeared.

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Steel Lamp". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Ouroborus the Bronze_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Bronze Scale". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Lead Compass". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Now I end my turn with one facedown card."

Kevin 1st Turn:

 _'Three monsters each. Better not get cocky.'_ Kevin thought before drawing. "I'll summon, Alexandrite Dragon!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"Now attack his Leon the Lead! Emerald Stream Scattershot!" The dragon fired his breath attack.

"I reveal my trap card Elemental Absorber, now by removing the Consecrated Light in my hand from play your light monsters are not allowed to attack me." Amnael countered.

* * *

 _Elemental Absorber_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 Monster Card in your hand to activate this card's effect. Your opponent's monsters that have the same Attribute(s) as the monster(s) removed by this effect cannot declare an attack._

* * *

At that one of the spikes spin before one of them glow golds as the attack was absorbed.

"Well shoot." Kevin gritted his teeth. "So that was how you managed to beat Chazz, and Jaden. I set this, and it's your turn."

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Amneal: 4000**

* * *

Amnael 2nd Turn:

"My Alchemy Beasts can attack you directly so I'll have all three attack your life points." Amnael stated.

All three attacked with one from a fire stream, a light beam, and some sharp stone arrows all hit Kevin as he grunted at the impacts. **(Kevin: 2500)**

"Next I activate Black Process - Negledo." Amnael stated.

* * *

 _Black Process - Negledo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill" and you have no cards in your hand. Remove from play all face-up "Alchemy Beast" monsters you control. Draw 2 cards for each removed card._

* * *

"This card banishes all of my Alchemy Beasts on the field and for each one I draw two cards."

The three shattered as Kevin cried, "So your taking out your own monsters!?"

"Not at all. I activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Silver Key." Amnael stated.

* * *

 _Tin Spell Circle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Mercury Hourglass_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast -_ _Ekenas the Murcury_ _" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Silver Key_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast -_ _Moonface the Sliver_ _" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I summon Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin, Alchemy Beast - Ekanas the Mercury, and Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver." As a result a winged beast, a giant fish, and a ball with legs, and arms appeared.

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Tin Spell Circle". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Murcury_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mercury Hourglass". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Sliver_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Silver Key". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"That ends my move."

 _'Argh. Got a new hand, and three new Alchemy Beasts.'_ Kevin grunted.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I'll play this, King of the Swamp!" What appeared was a swampy mass.

* * *

 _King of the Swamp_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And since he isn't a Light monster that means he can attack! Strike down his Aretos the Tin!"

"True, but my Elemental Absorber can be used four times, so I send remove Aqua Spirit to stop your water monsters from attacking." Amnael stated.

What of the absorbers spin as it glowed blue as the attack struck but both monsters were safe. Kevin grunted, "Darn it! I set this, and it's your move!"

* * *

 **Kevin: 2500**

 **Amnael: 4000**

* * *

Amnael 3rd Turn:

"I'm disappointed, you're barely putting up a fight." Amnael noted.

"Well blame your Elemental Absorber for that!" Kevin pointed out.

"If one card can defeat you then perhaps you should surrender now." Amnael noted before a meow echoed through the room.

They looked, and saw Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh! There you are." Syrus smiled picking him up. "You here to cheer Kevin on?"

Pharaoh jumped out of Syrus' arms and walked over to Amnael and purred calmly.

"What the...?" Kevin asked surprised.

"Pharaoh was never that fond to strangers!" Chumley cried out.

"You mean you haven't realized it by now?" Amnael inquired.

"Your mask is in the way." Zane gave that out.

"Have you come to the correct conclusion Kevin?" Amnael questioned while kneeling down and petting Pharaoh.

"In all honesty no." Kevin told him. "All I care is beating you for not only defeating Chazz, and Jaden but for also reducing Banner to that." He pointed at Banner's body as he said that.

"Perhaps this will explain." Amnael said before lowering his hood and revealing his face.

They all gasped even Zane looked shocked.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Figure 0.9 by Lickin Park)**

"Professor Banner!?" Syrus, and Chumley cried shocked.

"If your Banner then who's that?" Zane questioned pointing at what looks like Banner.

"That is simple, Lyman Banner." Amnael/Banner answered. "Now then, I activate White Process - Albedo."

* * *

 _White Process - Albedo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Golden Homunculus" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"This allows me to summon Golden Homunculus in attack mode, and for each of my removed cards he gains 300 attack and defense points."

A huge golden statue appeared.

* * *

 _Golden Homunculus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This cannot be Special Summoned except with "White Process - Albedo". This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each of your removed from play cards._

* * *

 _Golden Homunculus: **(ATK: 0 + ( 13 * 300) = 3900) (DEF: 0 + ( 13 * 300) = 3900)**_

"Aw crap." Kevin said looking at the huge monster.

"I was hoping you'd be a better opponent, it seems I was mistaken." Amnael/Banner noted. "My three Alchemy Beasts attack you directly."

The three from a water stream, a wind hurricane, and a sharp disk brigade attacked as Kevin cried out. **(Kevin: 1000)**

"Just hold on a minute! What is going on?" Kevin asked. "How come you were a Shadow Rider this whole time!?"

"That body in the coffin is the reason. I am dying." I have been for some time." Amnael/Banner answered. "This body was a construction made from alchemy. A Homunculus to hold my spirit."

"So you joined the Shadow Riders because you made a new body for yourself?" Kevin asked.

"I joined the Shadow Riders so I can use the Sacred Beasts to remain in this world permanently. Now, it's time we end this duel. Golden Homunculus attack Alexandrite Dragon!" Amnael/Banner declared.

The Homunclus gave out a punch.

 **(Banner: 2100)**

"What?" Amnael/Banner questioned.

"This." Kevin explained showing he activated Dimension Wall in time.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"Clever, I end my turn." Amnael/Banner stated calmly.

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "Okay I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice, as he said "Now I play Monster Reborn to summon Alexandrite Dragon from the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

The dragon appeared again. "Now I sacrifice them both to summon, Buster Blader!" The huge warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Buster Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I play Dragon's Mirror to remove King of the Swamp, and Alexandrite Dragon from play to call on First of the Dragons!" The huge purple dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"Buster Blader your first! Attack his Moonface!" Kevin cried as the warrior charged with his blade ready,

"I remove the Rock Spirit for my Elemental Absorber." Amnael/Banner stated.

The attack was blocked.

"First of the Dragons it's your turn! Attack Moonface!" Kevin cried as the dragon fired a flame breath.

"I remove The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion." Amnael/Banner countered.

The attack was blocked again. "Well I'll set this, and it's your move."

* * *

 **Kevin: 1000**

 **Banner: 2100**

* * *

Amnael/Banner 4th Turn:

"You lose, I attack you directly." Amnael/Banner declared.

"Go Mirror Force!" Kevin cried as a barrier blocked the attack, and directed to all of Banner's monsters destroying them... Including Golden Homunculus.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

Amnael/Banner's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Never been blasted by Mirror Force before?" Kevin smirked.

"All right Kevin!" Both Syrus, and Chumley cheered while Zane looked surprised.

"I have, I just never saw it coming." Amnael/Banner admitted. "In that case I activate Chaos Greed, since I have at least four cards removed from play I can draw two cards."

* * *

 _Chaos Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card if 4 or more of your cards are currently removed from play and there are no cards in your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I set two cards and end my move."

Kevin 4th Turn:

Kevin drew, and said "Okay I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Elemental Absorber!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Good, that frees up Kevin's monsters." Zane noted.

"Now Buster Blader attack him directly!" Kevin cried as the warrior armed his blade, and then charged.

"I play a trap card, Macro Cosmos." Amnael/Banner countered.

* * *

 _Macro Cosmos_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only by removing from play 1 face-up "Chaos Distill" you control. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun" from your hand or Deck. While this card is on the field, any card sent to your Graveyard is removed from play instead._

* * *

"By removing Chaos Distill from play I can call Helios - The Primordial Sun in attack mode!"

The warrior stopped as the pot exploded, as they appeared in be in space as a female transparent mummy, with a sun for a head appeared.

* * *

 _Helios - The Primordial Sun_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 100._

* * *

"Helios gains 100 attack and defense points for every one of my monsters that have been removed from play." Amnael/Banner explained.

 _Helios: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (100 * 11) = 1100)**_

"Then I activate the spell Planet Alignment. This destroys every monster on your field and deals 300 points of damage."

* * *

 _Planet Alignment_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Helios - The Primordial Sun". Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

The two exploded as Kevin cried out in pain. **(Kevin: 0700)**

"Is that all Kevin?" Amnael/Banner asked.

"For now." Kevin breathed heavily.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0700**

 **Banner: 2100**

* * *

Amnael/Banner 5th Turn:

"I activate Yellow Process - Kitolenics, sacrificing Helios - The Primordial Sun in order to summon Helios Duo Megistus." Amnael/Banner declared.

* * *

 _Yellow Process - Kitolenics_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun". Special Summon 1 "Helios Duo Megistus" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

A newer fatter appeared.

* * *

 _Helios Duo Megistus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 200. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it, and it gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _Helios Duo Megistus: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (12 * 200) = 2400)**_

"Now, I attack you directly."

"Nice try I play a trap! Enchanted Javelin! With this I can Life Points equal to your monsters attack points!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Enchanting Javelin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 attacking monster. Gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 3100)**

The searing flames hit. **(Kevin: 0700)**

"Yow! The heat!" Kevin winced.

"You're certainly as stubborn as Jaden was." Amnael/Banner noted. "I end my turn."

Kevin 5th Turn:

Kevin drew, as he mentioned "Better than nothing, I play Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we hold 6!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards.

"Now I play Rider of the Storms Winds!" The little rider appeared.

* * *

 _Rider of the Storm Winds_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 200_

 _You can target 1 Dragon Normal Monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. If a monster equipped with this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If a monster equipped with this card would be destroyed, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Now I play Tribute Doll to summon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon to the field!" The rider vanished as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Tribute Doll_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster from your hand that can be Normal Summoned or Normal Set. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._

 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I play Ancient Rules to call on Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

At that the normal red-eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Oh?" Amnael inquired.

"Now I overlay them both!" They flew in the overlay network. "I Xyz Summon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" The dragon appeared roaring. "Now take out his Helios!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

The monster was destroyed.

 **(Amnael/Banner: 1700)**

"Whenever he is destroyed I can re-summon Helios Duo Megistus with 300 more attack points." Amnael/Banner revealed.

 _Helios Duo Megistus: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (12 * 200) = 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Oh that's just great." Kevin groaned. "So even if I do destroy him he'll only get more powered up!"

 **(Amnael/Banner: 1200)**

"What in the world?" Amnael/Banner questioned.

Kevin saw it was his dragon who done that. Kevin looked, and read "When he has Xyz Materials each time the opponents plays an effect you take 500 points of damage."

"In other words I can only play two more cards in this duel." Amnael/Banner realized. "Well, is that the end of your move?"

"With this face-down yeah." Kevin said ending his turn.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0700**

 **Banner: 1200**

* * *

Amnael/Banner 5th Turn:

"Well, if I only can play two cards I should make them count." Amnael/Banner said calmly. "I activate Red Process - Rubedo."

* * *

 _Red Process - Rubedo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Helios Duo Megistus". Special Summon 1 "Helios Trice Megistus" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"This spell sacrifices Helios Duo Megistus so I can call on Helios Trice Megistus."

Three small minor versions appeared.

* * *

 _Helios Trice Megistus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Helios Duo Megistus". This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 300. After this card attacks, it can attack once more if your opponent controls a monster. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it, and it gains 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _Helios Trice Megistos: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (13 * 300) = 3900)**_

 **(Amnael/Banner: 700)**

"Now, I attack your dragon."

"I play the trap card, Negate Attack!" The attack was stopped.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Amnael/Banner stated.

Kevin 6th Turn:

"This has to work or else everyone will die." He looked, and smiled "Okay I play Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Now I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Polymerization, I had a feeling you would be summoning a fusion monster." Amnael/Banner noted.

"Now appear, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Kevin cried as the dragon appeared,

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"That dragon is perfect. Kevin wins." Zane said calmly.

"And when he was summoned he gains your special summoned monster's attack points!" Kevin cried.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 3900 = 6700)**_

"I activate Grand Convergence. This destroys every monster in play and deals 300 points of damage." Amnael/Banner stated. "Then Helios returns with an extra 500 attack points."

* * *

 _Grand Convergence_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "Macro Cosmos": Inflict 300 damage to your opponent and destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

TheyThe two vanished as Kevin cried out. **(Kevin: 0400)**

Helios appeared again. **(ATK: 3900 + 500 = 4400)**

"Big mistake." Zane smirked.

Kevin smirked weakly at Amnael.

Suddenly Helios shattered.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0400**

 **Amnael/Banner: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"What, what just happened?" Amnael/Banner questioned.

"When Starving Venom is destroyed all Special Summoned monsters on your field are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their attack points." Kevin answered.

"I see, then perhaps with that dragon you may have a chance after all." Amnael/Banner admitted before handing his book to Kevin. "The others are in there, along with something you'll need Kevin."

As he said that, the two Banners crumbled into dust as Pharaoh ate a small golden orb. That is when Kevin collapsed in exhastion.

"Kevin!" Zane called running to him as Jaden and Chazz appeared out of thin air.

They looked around as Chazz asked "Hey! Where's the Shadow Rider!?"

"Kevin beat him, but we need to get him to the infirmary." Zane answered.

"I...I did it..." Kevin started to weakly laugh.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Zane asked nervously.

"Felt horrible." Kevin answered wincing. "But at least all the Shadow Riders are gone."

"Not all of them, Kagemaru is still out there." Jaden mentioned.

"We'll beat him too." Kevin mentioned.

"Yeah, we will." Jaden agreed.

Kevin then passed out.

"Bro!" Jaden cried nervously.

* * *

 **And that's it! Be sure to review!**


	15. Kagemaru's Duel!

****Heya guys we're back on this! ENJOY!****

* * *

 _At the infirmiry..._

"How is he?" Jaden asked.

"He's exhasted. Nothing too serious." The nurse answered.

Sheppard, and Dr. Crowler walked in. "I heard that the final Shadow Rider has been stopped." Sheppard explained.

"Yeah, Kevin won." Zane answered.

"He was tired after it, but nothing serious." Chazz added.

"I see, but how many of you are left?" Sheppard questioned.

"1." Syrus answered.

Sheppard met Chazz and Jaden's eyes. "I see, well that's better than none."

The two nodded. Kevin started to stir.

"Ah, Kevin are you alright?" Dr. Crowler inquired.

"Felt horrible." Kevin answered sitting up.

"Well, the battle is over so you should rest up for the graduation duels." Sheppard told him.

"And Kagemaru." Kevin added.

"Kevin, even if he does show up you're in no condition to duel him." Zane stated.

"You heard the nurse. Nothing serious just exhastion." Kevin pointed out.

"How many Shadow Riders did you duel personally?" Zane questioned.

"Let's see Jaden defeated Nightshroud, and Malek first, I started with Camula, next is Taina, Chazz took care of Zaloog, then I did against Abidos, and finally Amnael or Banner." Kevin answered.

"You've already dueled four of them, and you nearly passed out against Banner." Zane pointed out. "You aren't going to duel Kagemaru."

"Well I am the last Spirit Key protector, and he's gonna have to duel me sometime when he shows up." Kevin told him.

"Actually he won't." said a voice from the door.

They looked to see who said that.

"I'll duel him instead." Camula told him before smiling. "Besides, you have something to take care of don't you?"

"Take care of something?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"He has two things to do, isn't that right?" Camula inquired.

"Yeah but Camula." Kevin started. "He's the leader of the Shadow Riders, and if you duel him you won't stand a chance."

"Before I may have agreed with you, but things are different now." Camula smiled.

"How are they?" Kevin questioned still doubtful.

"You for one." Camula answered. "Besides out of everyone I know Kagemaru's strategies better than any of you."

"Well do you know what his Deck is?" Kevin asked.

"Specifically no, but he plans to use the Sacred Beast cards. Monsters that can be defeated with the right tools." Camula answered.

"A Sacred Beast deck?" Kevin asked shocked. "Now I know for sure you can't win."

"Kevin, will you answer a question for me?" Camula asked.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"Do you trust me?" Camula inquired.

"Course I do." Kevin answered. "But with him playing the Sacred Beasts you won't stand a chance."

Camula just smiled before revealing a spell card called Vampire's Aura.

* * *

 _Vampire's Aura_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _As long as this card is activated Monsters can only be Special Summoned from the graveyard. If this card would be destroyed banish one "Vampire" monster to prevent its destruction._

* * *

"Who won't stand a chance?" Camula inquired.

Kevin widen his eyes at the spell, "Well you got me there. But what if you can't destroy any of the Sacred Beasts because that spell would be useless."

"True, but we won't know until the duel." Camula stated.

Kevin agreed by nodding. "Just promise me to be careful."

"You, the person who risked his life four times is telling me to be careful?" Camula asked. "No, but I will."

Kevin nodded again on that.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Kagemaru still hasn't shown up yet.

"Kevin, are you busy?" Camula inquired.

"Gotten back from the infirmiry yesterday, and felt totally energiezed now. Of course I'm not." Kevin smiled.

"I see, are you aware of what tonight is?" Camula inquired.

"Hm?" Kevin looked confused.

"A blue moon." Camula explained.

"Blue Moon?" Kevin asked.

"The second Full Moon in a single month." Camula answered. "Would you like to see it with me?"

Kevin nodded interested.

"I'm glad to hear that, the lake where I dueled your professor should give us a wonderful view of it." Camula smiled.

They walked to see it, and stopped at the lake.

"Things have changed quite a bit since we first met. It wasn't even that long ago." Camula smiled.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

"... Kevin, I've been thinking about what you said." Camula mentioned suddenly. "About what I would do if Kagemaru is able to call the Sacred Beasts before I can use Vampire's Aura."

"And...?" Kevin asked.

"I can only think of one answer for how I would deal with them." Camula answered. "There's only one card that could help me in that situation."

"Only one card?" Kevin asked.

"I suppose there are two, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon..." Camula started. "Or...

Kevin waited for her to finish.

"Illusion Gate." Camula finished.

"I threw that card to the ocean where nobody would find it remember?" Kevin asked.

"You threw it to the bottom of this lake Kevin." Camula corrected him. "It's still far too dangerous to be used, but there's no denying that if it becomes necessary there isn't a better option. Either Illusion Gate or Starve Venom, those are two are the only options I would have if he brings them to the field."

"Starving Venom is better. But I made a complete recovery so there's no need for you too get started." Kevin told her.

"Kevin, I already told you I will duel him." Camula stated. "I just need you there for me, alright?"

"And what if he demands I'll duel him?" Kevin questioned.

"I betrayed the Shadow Riders, and revealed the identity of three of them including Kagemaru himself." Camula replied. "Even if he wants to duel you he will also want revenge on me."

"That is true. We will find out what will happen sometime." Kevin mentioned. "Oh look." He pointed at the moon.

"It truly is beautiful isn't it?" Camula smiled.

"Yeah it is." Kevin smiled.

"... There is one other option." Camula mentioned suddenly.

"Hm?" Kevin asked.

"Either one of us dueling him is far too dangerous. Though we could work together as a team." Camula mentioned.

"That is better." Kevin mentioned.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kevin, Zane, and Atticus were relaxing on the beach.

"...And then that chump told me 'I will get one day I will!' I don't think he will." Atticus laughed.

"Probably not." Kevin smiled.

Then the island started shaking.

"What in the world?" Zane questioned.

Then Kevin's spirit key flew out of his pocket.

"What the, hey!" Kevin cried before running off after the key.

They made it to where the others were as 7 enorumus pillars emerged from the ground.

"Ok, anybody else super confused?" Syrus asked.

The keys then flew inside the pillars as a ledge raised from the ground before a light appeared as three cards were shown of three different colors. Red, Yellow, and Blue which each looks like a demonic beast.

"I'm guessing those are the Sacred Beast cards." Alexis mentioned. "But why are they free, Kevin never lost."

"Wait..." Kevin realized. "Jaden, Chazz did you two remember what Sheppard told us?"

"Yeah." Chazz answered. "This is just great."

"Well I better take them before Kagemaru gets a chance to!" Kevin cried as he started to run to the cards when a voice boomed.

 **"Those cards are mine!"**

"Kevin get back!" Camula cried as a walker crashed down in front of the cards.

"Ahh!" Startled Kevin fell on his back.

Inside the walker was looks like a man.

"So that's him? That's Kagemaru?" Chazz asked. "The dude looks ancient."

"I think he is." Atticus remarked.

Kagemaru's walker stepped closer, as he said **"I've built this school! And I've returned to collect my Sacred Beast cards!"**

"You want them, you'll have to earn them." Camula stated walking down to Kevin and helping him up.

 **"Camula. I shouldn't known you would dare to betray me."** Kegemaru sneered. **"After everything I've done for you THIS is how you repay me?"**

"What you've done for me, we Shadow Riders were the ones who did your dirty work for you." Camula stated. "Now as I said if you want those cards you'll need to earn them by winning against us."

"And me too." Kevin added.

"And me." They looked seeing Jaden has joined.

"Jaden?" Kevin asked in shock.

 **"A three on one duel is hardly fair, if you want me to accept I have two conditions."** Kagemaru stated.

"And they are?" Jaden questioned.

 **"First I will start with 12000 life points while you each start with only 4000."** Kagemaru stated.

"So me, Camula, and Jaden will each share 4000 Life Points." Kevin said looking at his partners. "Sounds risky but we'll do that."

 **"No, you'll each have your own life points."** Kagemaru clarified. **"The second condition, is that I'll be using the Sacred Beasts in our duel."**

"Well he does run a Sacred Beast deck so it's fair." Kevin admitted. "Deal Kagemaru!"

 **"Very well, then the only thing left is to determine the turn order for our match."** Kagemaru stated.

"Since your our lone opponent you'll call dibs on first moves." Kevin pointed out. "Then it would be Jaden next. Then me. And lastly Camula."

 **"Agreed, and in addition none of us can declare an attack until we've all made our first turn."** Kagemaru stated calmly.

"Agreed." They nodded as Kagemaru shuffled the beasts into his deck.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Kevin, Jaden, and Camula: 4000**

 **Kagemaru: 12000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kagemaru 1st Turn:

 **"I'll go first like you said."** Kagemaru said drawing. **"And I'll set three trap cards face-down."**

"Um, I know you're old but you aren't supposed to tell us what kind of cards your setting." Jaden pointed out.

 **"Unless you have a Sacred Beast in your hand."** Kagemaru mentioned while glaring at Jaden for calling him old. **"Now I sacrifice the three traps to call on the first Sacred Beast! Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"**

At that the three traps turned to flames before they shifted to Kegemaru's right as a flame pillar appeared was appeared was a demonic version of Slifer the Sky Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 _'Well, there goes that idea.'_ Camula thought staring at the monster.

"A Sacred Beast on your first turn?" Kevin questioned in shock.

 **"A powerful one."** Kagemaru smirked. **"For every trap in my graveyard Uria's attack points are added times 1000."**

 _Uria: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

"I can't attack so I will just end my turn." Kagemaru ended.

"Make this count Jaden." Kevin told his brother.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I plan on it, I start things off with two facedown cards and then Polymerization." Jaden grinned.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I combine Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Clayman in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "_ _Elemental Hero Clayman"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Then since I summoned him, I can destroy one monster who's original attack points are less than his own, and even though he has 3000 points now Uria's original attack points are zero."

"Nice one Jay!" Kevin smiled as the Sacred Beast roared in agony before exploding

"Thanks, but since I can't attack either I'll pass it over to you bro." Jaden grinned.

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, and said "Fusion Time! I fuse Alexandrite Dragon, and King of the Swamp for First of the Dragons!"

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"Nice, he'll definitely be helpful." Syrus mentioned.

"True, but we shouldn't underestimate those Sacred Beasts." Zane admitted.

"I'll lay this pass it to you Camula." Kevin smiled.

Camula 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with the spell card Call of the Mummy and use it to summon Vampire's Curse in attack mode." Camula stated as he vampire appeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Mummy_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _Vampire's Curse_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points; Special Summon it during the Standby Phase of the next turn. When you do: It gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Then I set two cards facedown and play one monster in defense mode."

* * *

 **Kevin, Jaden, and Camula: 4000**

 **Kagemaru: 12000**

* * *

Kagemaru 2nd Turn:

 **"Very well."** He drew, and said **"I'll discard a trap to call back Uria!"**

"You what?" Jaden asked in shock.

At that the Sacred Beast appeared again roaring for vengence.

 _Uria: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 4) = 4000)**_

"So Uria can keep coming back from the graveyard and gains power each time. Just like a Zombie." Camula noted.

 **"And I'll play his ability!"** Kagemaru smirked as Uria roared shattering one of Jaden's face-downs.

The card was revealed to be Mirror Gate.

 **"Once per turn Uria can destroy a face-down on your field."** Kagemaru explained. **"Now attack his Tunder Giant! Hyperblaze!"**

"Activate trap card Vampire's Seduction!" Camula countered.

* * *

 _Vampire's Seduction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you control a "Vampire" monster when an opponent's monster declares an attack you can redirect the attack to a different monster you control._

* * *

"When I control a Vampire I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to redirect Uria's attack to a different monster, for example my facedown Zombie Werewolf."

As she said that Uria turned and vaporized the werewolf only for a second one to appear in its place.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

 **"Fine. I'll end my turn."** Kagemaru eneed his turn.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Thanks Camula, I owe you one." Jaden mentioned. "Ok, let's start things off with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!"

* * *

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"This brings Elemental Hero Clayman from my graveyard back to my hand."

As he said that Clayman's card came out of his graveyard slot.

"Next I'll play another Polymerization and this time I'm fusing Clayman with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode!" Jaden called as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster_

 _Earth_ _Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only._

* * *

"And I'll switch Thunder Giant into defense mode too." Jaden stated. "Oh, and in case you were wondering Kagemaru when she's in defense mode Rampart Blaster can blast you directly with half her attack points. Rampart Barrage."

At that Rampart Blaster blasts some missles on Kagemaru's walker. **(Kagemaru: 11000)**

"That does it for me, you're up Kevin." Jaden grinned.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew as he said, "Alright I play Red-Eyes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So I send Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard to call on Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" His best dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"Now I activate Inferno Fire Blast which when activated allows Black Skull to strike his attack points to you!" Kevin cried as the dragon fired a huge blast.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 **(Kagemaru: 7800)**

"Nice, we've already taken out over 4000 of his life points." Jaden mentioned confidently.

"True, but he still has two Sacred Beasts in his deck." Camula pointed out.

"Well I'm not done. Next I'll play Dragon's Gunfire to strike 800 points to you." Kevin added.

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

The dragon fired another blast. **(Kagemaru: 7000)**

"Awesome, if they keep this up they'll win in no time." Syrus mentioned confidently.

"Now I play the final card in my hand, Future Fusion!" Kevim cried. "And I'll discard 5 dragons to call on Five-Headed Dragon!"

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

"Perfect." Jaden grinned.

"This is risky but it's better." Kevin said. "Five-Headed Dragon! Five Streams of Demolition!"

At that the mighty dragon fired huge streams as Uria roared in agony as Kagemaru grunted glaring at Kevin. **(Kagemaru: 6000)**

 **"I'll assume that's all you're doing?"** Kagemaru questioned.

"Yeah." Kevin concluded.

Camula 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my turn to take a swing at you, and I'll start by sacrificing Zombie Werewolf in order to summon Vampire Lord." Camula stated.

* * *

 _Vampire Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now, I attack you directly with both of my vampires."

 **(Kagemaru: 2000)**

"I have nothing else to play so that ends my turn, but in one round we've taken out 10000 of your life points. This duel is as good as over." Camula stated.

 **"We'll see."** Kagemaru said.

* * *

 **Kevin, Jaden, and Camula: 4000**

 **Kagemaru: 2000**

* * *

Kagemaru 3rd Turn:

"By discarding a trap Uria comes back." Kagemaru said.

 _Uria: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 5) = 5000)**_

"So now it's equal to Five-Headed Dragon." Jaden mentioned.

"And I'll play my Pot of Greed." Kagemaru continued.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Alright." Kevin replied.

"And I activate the field spell, Fallen Paradise!" Kagamaru continued.

"Fallen Paradise?" Jaden asked.

As he asked that they were sudden't surrounded by a wasteland.

* * *

 _Fallen Paradise_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw2 cards during their Main Phase 1._

* * *

"What kind of spell card is that?" Camula questioned.

 **"During each of my draw phases when I control a Sacred Beast I can draw two more cards."** Kagemaru answered drawing twice. **"Then I play, Card of Sanctity!"**

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 **"This allows us to draw until we hold six."**

Everyone drew their cards.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kevin admitted.

 **"Now I set three spells face-down, and then sacrifice them to call on the second Sacred Beast! Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"** Kagemaru declared as a yellow demonic counterpart of The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"I knew it." Kevin mentioned.

 **"Now I play Phantasmal Matrys! When I have Hamon, and Uria on the field I discard the two cards from my hand, and summon three Phantasmal Matyrs tokens!"** Kagemaru cried as he sent two cards to the grave, and three fiends appeared.

* * *

 _Phantasmal Matrys_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" or "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". Send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon 3 "Phantasmal Martyr Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Attack Position to your side of the field._

* * *

 _Phantasmal Martyr Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Phantasmal Martyrs"._

* * *

"Ok..." Camula started.

"Now things are bad." Jaden finished.

 **"Now I sacrifice them all to call on the final Sacred Beast! Ravial, Lord of Phantasms!"** Kagemaru cried as they vanished as what appeared from the ground is a demonic version of Obelisk the Tormentor roaring.

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Well then, that's not good." Kevin mentioned.

 **"It gets worse."** Kagemaru smirked. **"Sacred Beasts lend my your power!"**

Suddenly the three Sacred Beasts started glowing as Kagemaru's walker started to glow as well.

Then the pod exploded as what came out of the walker was Kagemaru all young, and very muscular.

"Well... that's not what I was expecting." Camula admitted.

"I like this new body." Kagemaru smirked as he threw his walker out in the distance. "But it's missing something... oh wait I know. Your souls Kevin, Jaden, and Camula!"

"Our souls, this may come as a shock but we're still using them Kagemaru!" Jaden stated.

"Not for long." Kagemaru smirked. "Hamon strike down his Thunder Giant! Cerulian Skyfire!"

"At least he was in defense mode." Jaden pointed out as his monster was destroyed.

"Not for long," Kagemaru smirked. "When Hamon destroys a monster you take 1000 points of damage!"

Jaden's eyes widened before a bolt of lightning struck him.

 **(Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 3000)**

"Jaden!" Kevin cried.

"I'm alright." Jaden mentioned.

"Now Raviel attack her Vampire's Curse!" Kagemaru declared. "Demonic Claw!" Raviel's claws glowed, as he thrust his palm at the small vampire.

The vampire was destroyed.

 **(Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 1000)**

"Now I play Great Demise!" Kagemaru smirked.

* * *

 _Great Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster. It gains 100 ATK for every Trap Card in your graveyard this turn. The targeted monster is unaffected to Trap effects this turn. You can banish this card to restore your Life Points to full._

* * *

"Now Uria gains 100 attack points for every trap in my graveyard!"

 _Uria: **(ATK: 5000 (100*5) = 5500)**_

"Now take out his Five-Headed Dragon! Hyperblaze!" Kagemaru cried.

"Not so fast Kagemaru, I still have this card. Hero Barrier!" Jaden countered.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Since I have an Elemental Hero on my field your attack is negated."

"Nice try but Uria can't be effected to traps!" Kagemaru smirked.

As he said that Uria fired a blast that vaporized Kevin's strongest dragon.

 **(Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 0500)**

"Ok, he has 2000 points and we have 500." Kevin noted. "He has the three Sacred Beasts and our strongest monster is my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. We could be in a better situation."

"Now I set this face-down, and that's all." Kagemaru ended his turn.

"Aw man what are they gonna do now?" Syrus asked.

"At this point there's only one thing they can do Syrus, the question is will they be able to pull if off." Zane answered.

Jaden 4th Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start by playing Graceful Charity." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 Cards then discard 2 Cards._

* * *

"This lets me draw three cards as long as I send two to my graveyard."

Jaden did the effect.

"Alright, now Rampart Blaster attack Kagemaru directly." Jaden stated.

Rampart Blaster did the effect. **(Kagemaru: 1000)**

"Next I set three facedown cards, but I'll send two of them to the graveyard for Emergency Provisions to regain 2000 life points." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

 **(Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 2500)**

"That ends my move."

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "Okay I'll play this face-down, and switch my dragons to defense mode to end my turn."

Camula 3rd Turn:

"Which means it's now my move so I'll start by setting two cards, and now to end this duel I activate Overpowering Eye."

* * *

 _Overpowering Eye_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Zombie-Type monster you control with 2000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"This card allows Vampire Lord to bypass your Sacred Beasts and attack you directly." Camula stated.

The Lord charged as Kagemaru smirked, "I suspect this would happen so I had this in store!"

...Dimension Wall.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

Camula's eyes widened in shock as Vampire Lord launched bats at Kagemaru only for them to turn and strike her instead.

 **(Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 0500)**

"I wasted the points you earned us Jaden, so I'll end my move by sacrificing Vampire Lord to call Vampire Genesis in defense mode." Camula said quietly.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _'If we lose because of me... No my trap will fix my mistake.'_

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Kevin, Jaden, and Camula: 0500**

 **Kagemaru: 1000**

* * *

Kagemaru 4th Turn:

Kagemaru drew, and drawn an Extra two due to Fallen Paradise.

He smirked at one card, as he smirked "How bout I make this more perfect? With this spell card, Dimension Fusion Destruction!"

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control. Special Summon 1 "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

* * *

"Dimension Fusion Destruction?" Kevin asked. "What kind of card is that?"

"A powerful new card." Kagemaru smirked as the Sacred Beasts were enveloped in a dark fog.

"Now what's going on?" Jaden asked.

Then what emerged from the fog what looks a monster that is a cross-over of the Sacred Beasts, and has a mask on the head.

* * *

 _Chaos Phantasm Armityle_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only._

* * *

"What kind of monster is that?" Camula questioned fearfully.

"Meet Chaos Phantasm, Armityle." Kagemaru smirked. "It is the fusion of the Sacred Beasts. And once every turn he can strike 10,000 points of battle damage."

"10,000!?" Chumley cried shocked.

"Is this the end?" Zane asked shocked himself.

"It can't be, if they lose then..." Syrus started.

"They won't lose, I don't know how they'll turn this one around but I know they will." Atticus said.

"And he can't be destroyed by battle." Kagemaru added.

"That doesn't mean we'll lose." Jaden stated. "The duel's not over until the last card is played Kagemaru!"

"Navie. Armityle unleash your fury!" Kagemaru cried.

 _Armityle: **(ATK: 0 + 10,000 = 10,000)**_

Armityle fired it's attack at the only monster in attack mode which is Kevin's Archfiend Black Skull Dragon.

"I play the trap, Negate Attack!" Kevin cried as the attack was absorbed in the barrier.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Oh man, that was way too close." Jaden mentioned. "Quick thinking bro."

"Very well." Kagemaru sneered. "I'll end my turn."

Jaden 4th Turn:

Kevin knelled clutching his arm, "Whew! Saved by the trap. But we can't last long if we don't do something."

"I know." Jaden agreed before his eyes widened. "Ok, here goes nothing. I sacrifice Elemental Hero Thunder Giant to summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in attack mode."

A shadow man appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Necroshade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental HERO" monster you Normal Summon can be Summoned without Tributing._

* * *

"Attack mode?" Kagemaru asked surprised. "Not defense mode?"

"Will defense mode even make a difference at this point?" Jaden questioned.

"He's right, and it doesn't matter how weak we get so by playing Vampire's Blood I can banish Zombie Werewolf and pay 400 life points to add a card from Jaden's graveyard to Kevin's hand." Camula agreed.

* * *

 _Vampire's Blood_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 400 Life Ponts, and banish 1 Zombie-Type Monster you control. Add 1 card from your graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 **(Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 0100)**

"I choose Polymerization!"

"Polymerization why would you..." Kevin widen his eyes as he saw the spell in his hand. "Oh! I get it!"

"What's ours is yours Kevin, now finish him off." Camula said.

"She's right, I end my turn." Jaden stated.

Kevin 4th Turn:

Kevin smirked, as he drew but Kagemaru smirked "Sorry to spoil your fun but I activate Great Demise's effect from my graveyard! By banishing it my Life Points are restored to Full Value!" **(Kagemaru: 12000)**

"Ah!" They all reacted.

"He just regained to full!" Syrus cried terrified.

"This is really bad, what are they supposed to do now?" Chumley questioned fearfully.

Kevin looked at Polymerization, and said "Okay if this doesn't work nothing will. I play Polymerization to fuse Camula's Vampire Genesis, and Jaden's Necroshade to Fusion Summon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" His most ionic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Your new dragon only has 2800 attack points, and Armityle can't be destroyed in battle." Kagemaru revealed.

"True but once every turn I can target a level 5 or higher monster on your field, and Starving Venom can steal it's effects!" Kevin smirked.

"What!?" Kagemaru asked fearfully. "But that would mean..."

"Starving Venom steal Armityle's abilities!" Starving Venom roared as a mist flew out of Armityle, and entered Starving Venom's body.

"Now Starving Venom gains 10,000 attack points, which gives him a grand total..." Jaden started.

"Of 12,800 attack points, or in other words 800 points more than your life points, and since Armityle has zero attack points..." Camula continued.

"You lose Kagemaru." Kevin finished.

"Alright Starving Venom finish this!" Kevin cried as Starving Venom roared before firing a blast that hit the Sacred Beast before it exploded as Kagemaru cried out in the explosion.

* * *

 **Jaden/Kevin/Camula: 0100**

 **Kagemaru: 0000**

 **Jaden/Kevin/Camula wins the duel!**

* * *

"Impossible! The Sacred Beasts can't be defeated!" Kagemaru cried out in protest.

"They just were." Kevin replied as Kagemaru's body started glowing and aging.

Once he saw he was back at his own age, Kagemaru said "Yes I am an old man. And I done this to have what every old man wants. To be young again. Please forgive this dodering old man."

"What you want is understandable, but this was not the correct way to go about it." Camula told him.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed.

"They're right." Jaden added.

Kevin took the Sacred Beasts, and Armityle as he told Sheppard, "Best as well keep these locked up more than ever Chancellor."

"Agreed." Sheppard said taking the cards.

"Guess that's it." Kevin smiled. "The threat of the Sacred Beasts is finally over."

"That's true, which means there's only two things left for this year." Sheppard mentioned.

"Yeah one is the graduation duels..." Kevin started.

"Actually I was talking about the two graduation duels Kevin." Sheppard clarified.

Kevin nodded agreeing as he looked at Zane with a smile.

"Then you've picked your opponent Kevin?" Sheppard inquired.

"Oh I'm getting to it." Kevin smiled.

"Well, you don't have much time left. The graduation duels are in one week." Sheppard stated before taking the four cards and walking towards Duel Academy.

"A week is plenty." Kevin smiled.

"Who are you planning on dueling?" Jaden asked.

"Well Zane if he hasn't considered on choosing his opponent first." Kevin answered. "My other choice might be Chumley."

"Huh, why me?" Chumley asked in shock.

"Well for one your deck matches Critias, and I want to see how well you can use it." Kevin answered.

"Actually Kevin, I've been giving it some thought and you were right. There's really only one duel fitting for our graduation from Duel Academy." Zane smiled.

"Alright. So let the best duelist win." Kevin grinned raising his hand out for Zane to shake.

"I intend to Kevin." Zane smirked taking his hand.

They shook hands as they smirked at each other.

"This is going to be the greatest duel any of you guys have ever seen." Atticus smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far, this was a pretty good duel." Syrus pointed out. "You guys make a great team."

"Yeah." Jaden smiled.

* * *

 **Next match is Kevin vs Zane, and it will be a match worth the wait! Be sure to review!**


	16. Graduation Duel!

****Heya guys we're back on this! ENJOY!****

* * *

 _A week later..._

The results were carried with Zane, and Kevin having a match of 100%.

"Kevin, before we start I have to set one ground rule." Zane told him.

"Hm?" Kevin asked.

"Neither of us get to hold back in this one. We're both going to duel with everything we have, and the better duelist will be the one to win." Zane mentioned.

"That's what I am planning." Kevin smirked. "I will go completley out on this."

"Then take your first move Kevin." Zane smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: No Plan B by Manafest)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, and smirked "Okay you want me to go all out? Here it is! Polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" His ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"That's exactly what I wanted." Zane smiled.

"Well you got him." Kevin smiled. "I'll set this, and call it a turn pal."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move and I'll match your dragon with one of my own." Zane smiled. "I activate my Polymerization to fuse three Cyber Dragons together and summon the Cyber End Dragon!"

As Zane said that his ace monster appeared and roared a challenge towards Kevin's dragon.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon roared accepting Cyber End's challenge.

"Looks like your dragon is ready for a fight, so I'll set one card, and now Cyber End Dragon attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Zane declared.

"Evolutionary Strident Blast!" At that Cyber End fired a triple attack as it destroyed the weaker dragon. **(Kevin: 3200)** "I'll activate Red-Eyes Spirit to call on Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd do that. I end my turn." Zane stated.

* * *

 **Kevin: 3200**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "I'll play Black Dragon's Chick in attack mode!" The chick appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Black Dragon's Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Next I'll play Tribute Doll to call on Red-Eyes Flare Black Dragon!" The little dragon vanished as what appeared was the other dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Tribute Doll_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster from your hand that can be Normal Summoned or Normal Set. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._

 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I overlay them in order to call on Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" The Xyz Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I had a feeling he'd be showing up eventually." Zane noted. "I use De-Fusion on my Cyber End Dragon splitting him apart and leaving me with three Cyber Dragons in defense mode."

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

The three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 **(Zane: 3500)**

"Very well." Kevin mentioned. "Okay Red-Eyes Flare take out the Cyber Dragon on his right!"

The dragon shattered.

"Uh... I'm lost." Syrus mentioned. "Why would Zane de-fused Cyber End? It's stronger then Kevin's dragon."

"Beats me, he must have some strategy though." Jaden pointed out.

"And I'll throw done a face-down. That's all." Kevin smiled. "You still want to duel me now?"

Zane 2nd Turn:

"As a matter of fact I do." Zane smirked. "I happen to have a little surprise for you Kevin."

"By all means don't leave me in suspense." Kevin smirked back.

"In that case, I overlay my two remaining Cyber Dragons!" Zane declared. "I Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Nova!"

A new version of Cyber Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Nova_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 5 Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa!" Kavin gaped.

"Where did Zane get an Xyz Monster!?" Atticus questioned shocked.

"I spoke with Chancellor Sheppard and Pegasus, I wasn't walking into this duel without an ace up my sleeve." Zane answered. "Or should I say two aces."

"Oh yeah this makes this duel more exciting for this year!" Kevin smirked. "In fact it might be the best in the entire history of the academy."

"I agree, which is why I'm going to Overlay Cyber Dragon Nova to summon something even stronger." Zane stated. "I Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

A serpent flying winged mechanical dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 6 LIGHT Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Infinity" by using "Cyber Dragon Nova" you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Gains 200 ATK for each material attached to it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; attach it to this card as a face-up material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Whoa." Kevin smirked. "And here I thought Xyz Summoning, with Xyz Monsters isn't possible."

"There's a lot more to them than we thought, and for every Xyz Material Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 attack points." Zane explained. "Right now he has three, but 2700 points isn't enough, not yet anyway."

"Wait your dragon has the ability to gain more Overlay Units?" Kevin asked shocked at that.

"Once per turn I can take one face up attack position monster and turn it into one of Cyber Dragon Infinity's Overlay Units." Zane revealed. "I'll give you one guess what monster fits those requirements."

Instantly Kevin looked at his Xyz Dragon.

"Exactly, it's your Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Zane stated as Kevin's dragon transformed into an Overlay Unit and Cyber Dragon Infinity increased to 2900 attack points. **(ORU: 3 - 4)** "Now, I'll attack you directly with my Xyz monster."

The dragon fired blasts as Kevin cried "Go trap, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Not quite, I play Cyber Dragon Infinity's special ability. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate and destroy your trap card." Zane countered.

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2900 - 200 = 2700/ORU: 4 - 3)**_

"It can what!?" Kevin cried shocked. The dragon roared as the trap was destroyed.

"It can, now finish your attack!" Zane called.

The dragon attacked, and with no defense the attack struck Kevin hard. **(Kevin: 0500)** "Whoa! That dragon seems very powerful!" Kevin cried excited facing this opponent.

"It is, that ends my move. So how are you going to turn this one around Kevin?" Zane inquired.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0500**

 **Zane: 3500**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he thought _'Let's see that dragon can negate anything. But that means all I gotta do is drain it of it's Overlay Units.'_

"I'll play Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we hold a total of six!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Zane nodded as the two of them drew their cards.

Kevin looked at his hand, as he thought _'Alright!'_

"First off I'll play Monster Reborn to call on Archfiend Black Skull Dragon from the graveyard!" Kevin cried as his ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _'Something tells me I should hold off on my dragons ability.'_ Zane thought as Kevin's ace monster reappeared.

"Now I play Dragon's Gunfire to inflict 800 points to you!" Kevin cried as his dragon gave out a short blast.

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

 **(Zane: 2700)**

"Now I this spell card. Ancient Rules to call on Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" Kevin cried as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

"So you're bringing out Red-Eyes at this point?" Zane inquired.

"Hey isn't Zane suppose to negate Ancient Rules?" Syrus questioned confused. "If Kevin's dragon takes it out, then the other would strike directly for the win."

"Don't forget Sy, Zane still has that face-down he played on his first turn." Jaden mentioned.

 _'Why isn't he...'_ Kevin spotted Zane's face-down, and said "Okay Mystical Space Typhoon at your face-down!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

This time Zane reacted. "I'll negate that with Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect."

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2700 - 200 = 2500/ORU: 3 - 2)**_

 _'Okay that face-down might be why.'_ Kevin thought. "Okay Archfiend take that Xyz Dragon out!"

Zane's Xyz Dragon shattered.

 **(Zane: 2000)**

 _'Okay that's odd.'_ Kevin remarked in his mind. _'Maybe I shouldn't attack with Red-Eyes... Aw well gotta find out!'_

"Red-Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!" Kevin cried.

"I reveal Negate Attack!" Zane stated. "This duel is still far from over Kevin."

"How come Zane didn't play that earlier?" Jaden asked confused seeing that would save Zane's dragon.

"It's simple Jaden, there's only one monster worthy of ending this duel." Zane answered. "Is that the end of your move Kevin?"

"After setting this card yes." Kevin answered. "Show us how you'll get out of this one bud!"

Zane 3rd Turn:

"Well I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon on the card you just set." Zane stated.

It was shown to be Enchanted Javelin.

"With that out of the way I activate Power Bond, and you should know exactly who I'm summoning." Zane mentioned.

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"But Zane's Cyber Dragons are in the graveyard." Jaden mentioned confused on how Zane would summon Cyber End.

"Cybernetic Fusion Support?" Kevin guessed.

Zane just smirked revealing exactly that.

* * *

 _Cybernetic Fusion Support_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

 **(Zane: 1000)**

As Zane's life points dropped his ace monster appeared with 8000 attack points. "Now I'll set two cards, and attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

The attack hit as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon roared in agony as it shattered as Kevin cried out but something surprising happened. **(Kevin: 0001)** "Nice try I ain't finished yet!" Kevin smirked giving Zane a giddy thumbs up.

Eyes widening in shock Zane cried "I don't understand! The attack hit, and I know it would've finished you!"

"Well nice try there but I sent this card to my grave from my hand." Kevin shows a little dragon card. "Red-Eyes Black Munchen! And whenever I take 3000 or more points of damage I can discard it to make my Life Points 1 instead."

"Well in that case I'll summon Cyber Kirin, and sacrifice him so I don't take any damage from Power Bond's effect." Zane stated as a robot dog appeared before vanishing.

* * *

 _Cyber Kirin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

"That ends my move Kevin."

* * *

 **Kevin: 0001**

 **Zane: 1000**

* * *

Kevin 4th Turn:

Kevin nodded as he drew, "I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew as he said "Okay I summon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in attack mode" The small dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Now go Fusion Substitude! And it works like Polymerization! I fusion summon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Kevin declared as the two dragons fused.

* * *

 _Fusion Substitude_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization".)_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

The dark dragon with vines appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, I had a feeling it would come down to him against Cyber End Dragon." Zane smiled.

"Now I banish Fusion Susbtitude from the graveyard to add Archfiend Black Skull Dragon to the Extra Deck, and draw one card." Kevin did that drawing.

"What are you planning now?" Zane inquired.

"Now with Starving Venom's effect he gains 8000 attack points!" Kevin cried. **(ATK: 2800 + 8000 = 10800)**

Zane just stared at the dragon calmly.

"Now I activate the spell, Fusion Tribute so now here's how it works. By tributing Starving Venom I draw one card for each Fusion Material he has. He had two." Starving Venom vanished.

* * *

 _Fusion Tribute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Fusion Monster you control, and if you do draw 1 card for each Fusion Material it has._

* * *

"Just like Cyber End there is one monster capable of settling it."

"You have a good point Kevin." Zane smiled. "It's just a shame that there's no way I can lose this duel."

"Let's find that out." Kevin smirked.

"I agree." Zane smirked. "Bring him out Kevin!"

Kevin drew twice as he said "Now I play Fusion Support. So now I can bring a monster that was used for a Fusion Summon back to my hand, and draw a card if it's above level 5. Summoned Skull is 6 so that's 1 more." Once he added Summoned Skull he widen his eyes seeing what card it is.

* * *

 _Fusion Support_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 monster that was used for a Fusion Summon to your hand. If that monster is level 5 or above draw 1 card._

* * *

"Time to finish this." Giving out a smirk Kevin revealed a spell.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Recognized this Zane? It's Red-Eyes Fusion. So please let's all welcome back, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" At that his ace dragon appeared roaring again.

"This is it, this duel is about to end." Jaden mentioned. "I have no clue who's going to win this one though."

"Gee Zane does this bring back memories?" Kevin smiled. "It was like the first time we dueled."

"Yeah, it was." Zane smiled. "Back before you were entering tournaments."

"Our dragons were fitting rivals." Kevin smiled.

He smiled at Cyber End, "Cyber End Dragon I am glad to have you as one of the best monsters me, and Black Dragon ever faced."

"I feel the same way." Zane smiled as the two dragons roared at each other as if showing a sign of mutual respect.

"Okay I will set these two face-down." Kevin smirked. "Okay let's find out who has the edge this time!"

Zane 4th Turn:

"Sounds good to me, I activate the spell Limiter Removal from my hand in order to double Cyber End Dragon's attack points to 16000!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"Now attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

"Okay Zane here is my true power!" Kevin smirked. "Go Battle Fusion! So now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon gains Cyber End Dragon's attack points!"

* * *

 _Battle Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up monster you control attacks or is attacked. It gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opposing monster, until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 **(ATK: 3200 + 16000 = 19200)**

"Now attack!" Black Dragon charged at Cyber End Dragon.

"Sorry Kevin, I have one too. Reveal Facedown card Battle Fusion!" Zane stated.

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 16000 + 19200 = 35200)**_

"Wow Zane you are very incredible as always." Kevin smiled. "I am glad to have you as one of my best buds, and possibly be my best opponent in my life."

"I feel the same way. I'm really glad we ended up meeting and becoming friends." Zane smiled.

Kevin nodded before declaring, "Okay reveal face-down card, Final Fusion!"

* * *

 _Final Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During either player's Battle Step, when a Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Fusion Monster: Target both those Fusion Monsters; negate the attack, and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters._

* * *

"Final Fusion, your last stand card." Zane smiled. "Then it's only fitting I reveal mine. I activate the trap card Fusion Overload, this triples the attack points of every fusion monster in play. If we're ending this like that, we're ending it with a bang."

* * *

 _Fusion Overload_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Triple the ATK of all Fusion Monsters currently on the field this turn._

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 35200 * 3 = 105600)**_

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon: **(ATK: 19200 * 3 = 57600)**_

Kevin smiled as he called to everyone, "Everybody take cover!"

Everyone ducked as the two dragons collided in a massive blinding explosion.

Once the smoke cleared it shows Zane was knelling with Kevin on his back.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"So what's our record now Kevin, zero wins for me, zero wins for you, and 43 Draws?" Zane asked with a smile.

"Yeah no matter what we always seem to have draws." Kevin laughed still on his back as Zane walked over.

Zane sat beside him as he shook hands before Zane laid on his back as they started laughing from having a great time in their graduation duel.

"So what's next for you, your brother and everyone else is still here." Zane mentioned. "You already know I'm planning on joining the pros."

"I know." Kevin laughed with his hands behind his head. "I am planning to join Kaibacorp. for sometime now."

"They'll be lucky to have you." Zane smiled before the two of them got to their feet and looked at the gathered audience. "You know, we'll have to come back here one day. See how much the others have improved."

"Yeah." Kevin smiled. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!"

He pulled out his deck, and started to look through it.

"What are you looking for?" Zane inquired.

Pulling out the card Kevin smiled before saying, "Here I have been talking with Critias about it. And he said it's okay."

Zane saw the card was The Fang of Critias.

"Ok, what do you mean he sa..." Zane started before his eyes widened in shock. "Kevin, do you mean what I think you do?"

"It is to let you know you have my support as always, and that Critias will help you in any way he can." Kevin smiled.

Zane hesitantly took the card before closing his eyes. "I appreciate that Kevin. The feeling is mutual."

Kevin smiled nodding.

"I'll miss ya Zane. Give it your all at the pros." Kevin smiled.

"Same to you at Kaibacorp." Zane said calmly.

Their little brothers ran up to them. "That was amazing guys!" Jaden cheered.

"Thanks, it was my last duel here and I couldn't have asked for a better one." Kevin smiled.

"The both of you were amazing! I can tell this will be the best duel the acadmey will ever see!" Syrus cheered.

"I doubt that Syrus." Zane smiled.

"Jaden guess this will be bye for now." Kevin smiled. "Promise me you'll do well here, and make sure to get good grades."

"I'll do my best bro, but you know I've always been more of an action kind of guy instead of a test one." Jaden mentioned.

"I know that." Kevin chuckled before head-locking his brother. "But that's why I like ya!"

Suddenly Jaden stopped smiling. "Actually, do you have a few minutes before you leave?"

"Yeah I do." Kevin answered.

"In private?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Oh." Kevin realized. "Excuse me for a sec guys."

He, and Jaden stepped out.

"Do you remember in the duel with Kagemaru, when I played Graceful Charity?" Jaden asked.

"yeah." Kevin answered nodding.

"Well, this was one of the cards I sent to the graveyard." Jaden mentioned before revealing the Seal of Orichalcos.

"What the..!?" Kevin reacted shocked. "Where did you get that!?"

"I have no idea, I was hoping you would know." Jaden admitted. "The weird thing is, I'm certain that right when I discarded it I heard a voice. A familiar voice, but I can't place who it was."

"What did he say?" Kevin asked him.

"It was a girl, asking for my help." Jaden answered. "I... I'm wondering if this card could be the key to helping whoever that was. Except when I went to ask you you weren't there but a torn up copy of this card was in the trash can. I just don't know what to do."

"Jaden listen to me tear that card up right now." Kevin said seriously.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. "What, but it's the only clue I have to help her. I can't destroy this card."

"Jaden that card is very dangerous. It is evil." Kevin told him.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Jaden questioned. "Someone, somewhere needs my help and without this I have no way of finding or helping them."

"It might be mind tricks or something." Kevin said.

"It isn't, I know I've heard that voice before." Jaden told Kevin. "She needs my help, she needs our help Kevin."

"Jaden I'm gonna say this again." As he said this the knights walked up to them. "Tear the Seal of Orichalcos right now!"

Suddenly the card started to glow. "Haou, please I need your help." mentioned a female voice.

"What the?" Kevin asked surprised. "Wait. Your name isn't Haou it's Jaden."

"Haou, but that's impossible." Critias mentioned before his eyes widened. "How did we not see it before?"

Kevin snatched the seal from Jaden.

"Kevin stop!" Timaeus told him quickly. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Why not you told me to tear the Seal up didn't you?" Kevin questioned. "And I'm gonna do it to each one I see since you told me their dangerous."

"Yes, the Seal of Orichalcos is dangerous but there's something different going on here." Hermos told Kevin just before the image of a winged female with pink skin, one orange and one green eye, a yellow eye with a red pupil on her forehead, and white and purple hair appeared in Kevin's mind. **_"Please Haou, Kevin, Jaden, whatever name you're going by now I need you."_**

When the image vanished Kevin widen his eyes, "Wasn't that..."

 _'...Yubel?'_ He finished in his mind.

"Kevin?" Jaden asked.

"It's true the Seal of Orichalcos is dangerous, but there's something else going on with that card." Critias explained. "What that something is, I have no idea."

"However until we do find out destroying it simply isn't an option, for now all we can do is ensure it's never used." Timaeus noted.

Kevin looked at the Seal hearing that before giving it back to Jaden. "Make sure nobody ever uses it. That will be their last mistake."

"I know I'll keep it somewhere nobody will even be able to use it, but Kevin who was that?" Jaden asked before. "I... I feel like I have to help her."

"Well... I'll tell ya later." Kevin told him.

* * *

 **Well that's it. The graduation duel between Kevin, and Zane is here. Remind you of Jaden's duel with Zane? Be sure to review!**


	17. Obtaining the Dragon of Synchro!

****Heya guys we're back on this!**** **I have worked, and finished that at School Today during my free time off.** ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

A few minutes later...

They were at the dock ready to say bye. "Well Sheppard thanks for having me here. It had been a blast." Kevin smiled.

"The feeling is mutual, and you're welcome to come back whenever you'd like. I'm certain everyone will be looking forward to seeing you and Zane again." Sheppard smiled.

"I'll miss ya Camula." Kevin smiled at his girlfriend. "I promise I'll keep checking in."

"It's strange, we only met recently and now we are already saying our farewells." Camula noted with a sad smile. "Keep your windows open, I'll be in touch."

Kevin nodded before saying "And Dr. Crowler make sure Jaden does his work."

"Believe me that's easier said than done." Dr. Crowler stated. "Your brother is a complete slacker, but I'll see to it he gets things done. Even if it kills the both of us."

"Don't call him a slacker when I'm around." Kevin warned.

"Well, if I have to give him one compliment I can see why he's your brother. He's certainly a remarkable duelist." Dr. Crowler mentioned.

Kevin turned to Alexis, and Atticus, and said "Guess this is bye for now you two. Thanks for being at my side as always."

"Only for now, and if you need anything just let us know." Atticus smiled. "We'll be there to help out however we can." Alexis smiled.

"One last hand gather?" Kevin smiled putting his hand out.

"Why not." Atticus smiled as the group put their hands together.

Soon Zane, and Kevin started waving bye to them as they boat their riding on started sailing away.

"Well, that was our first year Sy." Jaden smiled while waving back. "How do you think the next year will top it?"

"I don't know Jay." Syrus smiled. "But I can tell it will end as great as this."

* * *

 _At Domino City dock..._

Zane, and Kevin walked off as Kevin sighed "So guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah, for now anyway." Zane agreed.

"See ya for now pal." Kevin smiled patting his back.

"Same to you." Zane smiled before walking off.

* * *

 _At Kaibacorp..._

Kaiba was working while Mokuba was busy before someone said on his phone, "Mr. Kaiba someone's here to see you."

"Send him in." Kaiba replied.

"Who do you think it is Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I have an idea Mokuba." Kaiba replied calmly.

Who walked in was Kevin.

"Hey Kaiba. Been a while." Kevin smiled.

"Kevin Yuki, so I take it you've graduated from Duel Academy." Kaiba noted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had been thinking of joining Kaibacorp for sometime now." Kevin answered.

"You come here straight out of school and think I'll give you a job?" Kaiba questioned.

"I know you might say no." Kevin told him. "But this is better then nothing right?"

"Let me ask you something, do you know anything about working for a company like this?" Kaiba asked.

"Well let's see if I remember..." Kevin thought about it. "Well I know long hours for one."

"I'll tell you what, two days. You can work here for two days. Then I'll decide if you're worth keeping around." Kaiba told him.

"Thank you so much." Kevin smiled. "You'll not regret it."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kaiba stated. "Your two days start tomorrow."

Kevin nodded smiling, "Good to see ya too Mokuba." Before taking his leave.

"This is surprising eh Seto?" Mokuba smiled.

"Not at all, I knew he'd be coming here." Kaiba smirked. "If he's the same man we met all those years ago he'll be an invaluable addition to Kaiba Corporation."

"So all that's left to see what he can do?" Mokuba asked.

"Exactly." Kaiba answered.

* * *

 _With Kevin..._

Kevin stopped in front of his parents house, and knocked on the door.

"One minute." called a voice from inside the house.

Kevin waited while looking at his watch.

A few seconds later Kevin's mother opened the door and her eyes widened. "Kevin?"

Kevin smiled, "Mom it's been a long time."

She immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Okay okay." Kevin smiled hugging her back.

"When I heard what happened I was so worried. But you're safe, and that's all that matters." his mother told him.

"Oh yeah Malek." Kevin mentioned. "But he's gone now."

"Malek, what are you talking about?" his mother asked. "What happened?"

"I'll explain it inside." Kevin answered walking in. "Is dad home?"

"No... do you remember what happened years ago, not too long before you left for Duel Academy?" his mother asked.

"My memory is still fuzzy." Kevin told her.

"We sent one of Jaden's cards into space, because he claimed it was real. The capsule returned recently, your father is trying to get the card back for Jaden." his mother explained. "He was heartbroken but you managed to cheer him up."

"Oh yeah, Yubel." Kevin realized.

"Exactly." his mother answered just before the door opened. "It's missing." stated a male voice.

"Missing?" Kevin asked looking at the man.

"That voice, Kevin?" his father asked in shock. "You're safe?"

"I'm okay dad, but what do you mean missing?" Kevin asked.

"I mean the card wasn't in the capsule. This is the only thing." his father told him before taking a small green stone from his pocket. "We didn't even put this in there so where did it come from?"

Widening his eyes Kevin took the stone, and stared at it.

"A piece of the Orichalcos stone." Kevin said shocked.

"You know what this thing is?" his father inquired.

"If I tell you two please don't think I'm crazy." Kevin told them. "Because it's gonna sound nuts."

His parents exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Okay let me explain about Malek..." Kevin started.

He explained about everything (while keeping out he, and Camula are dating in fear they would not improve of it.) His mother just stared in shock.

"It sounds like you've had quite the adventure." his father noted.

"Trust me I know." Kevin said. "And with the Shadow Rider threat gone I would say no harm would come... but I don't think that's true now." As he said that he hold up the Orichalcos Stone piece.

"That stone is as dangerous as these Shadow Riders?" his father inquired.

"Much worse." Kevin answered.

"Is Jaden involved?" his father asked.

"He had a card of the seal. And I fear that it's linked to Yubel." Kevin answered. "Don't get me wrong I tried to destroyed it but the knights told me not to."

"Kevin, if the Yubel card was missing and this stone was in its place..." his father started before looking down. "Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe Yubel was real."

"And speaking of which I think that the monsters are Duel Spirits." Kevin told them before taking out Starving Venom's card. "We saw a spirit of this dragon a few months back after Chazz defeated Don Zaloog."

"Kevin, where did you get that?" his mother asked.

"You remember the Kaibaman duel? This was the dragon I mentioned." Kevin answered.

"No, Kevin one of the priests came by the other day asking about some dragon cards. Including that one." his mother explained. "It seemed strange but he claims they were used for evil and to tell him if we ever saw any of them. He claims he's purified one of them though."

"Used for... evil?" Kevin asked surprised.

"He didn't say what he meant, but he showed us a white card similar to the one you have Kevin. Though you wouldn't do anything to harm anyone so maybe if we talk to him we can get to the bottom of this." his mother suggested.

As she said that Kevin looked at Starving Venom's card.

Knock Knock Knock

Kevin pocketed the card, as his father opened the door.

"Hello, we're friends of Kevin's. May we please come in?" Hermos inquired calmly.

"Hermos, Timaeus." Kevin said surprised.

"You could have told us where you were going Kevin." Timaeus pointed out.

"I thought you would stay at Duel Academy." Kevin said.

"We have to stay near you, we are linked to the cards after all. That's why Critias isn't here." Hermos explained.

"Oh yeah." Kevin smiled. "Oh uh... Mom, Dad these two are Hermos, and Timaeus."

"We could figure out that much dear." his mother explained.

"They had been giving me useful tips about the Orichalcos." Kevin smiled. "Speaking of that look what dad found in a... bad place."

He shows the Orichalcos stone his father founded to the knights.

"Sir, where exactly did you find this stone?" Timeus questioned.

"In a capsule where a card we thought was dangerous was at." He answered.

"Was the card a spell known as The Seal of Orichalcos?" Hermos asked.

"No it was different card." He answered.

"A card called Yubel." Kevin clarified to them.

"Yubel?" Timaeus asked in surprise. "Was that your card Kevin, or Jaden's?"

"It was Jaden's in the past." Kevin answered.

"That name you mentioned before Haou. I thought I recognized it but now I'm certain." Timaeus explained. "The Supreme King, the one who wields the gentle darkness and will save the world."

"The what?" Kevin asked confused.

"A force of incredible power. That opposes the Light of Destruction." Hermos explained.

"I thought the darkness is evil. Why can it be used to save the world?" Kevin asked confused.

"Darkness is not evil, it merely opposes light." Timaeus answered.

"Okay that makes things more confusing." Kevin mentioned,

"Let me put it another way, was Yugi Muto evil?" Timaeus asked.

"No he wasn't." Kevin answered.

"What was his most trusted ally, a creature of light?" Hermos asked

"Dark Magician? No he is dark attribute." Kevin answered.

"Now do you understand, light and darkness are not inherently good or evil. The Light of Destruction is a force that seeks just that, destruction." Timaeus explained. "The gentle darkness, the power wielded by the supreme king. By Haou, is the only force capable of opposing it."

"That would explain why we're here, to oppose the Light of Destruction." Hermos added.

"So what is this 'Light of Destruction'?" Kevin asked.

"Are you familiar with the concept of a Black Hole?" Hermos asked.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

"What about a White Hole?" Timaeus asked.

"A White What?" Kevin asked confused.

"It's the opposite of a Black Hole, instead of absorbing light if emits light." Hermos explained.

"Oh yeah." Kevin now gets it.

"The Light of Destruction, is being emitted from a White Hole." Timaeus explained. "If the influence of the Light of Destruction has reached your world we're all in grave danger."

"... That may explain everything." Hermos noted.

"Okay that's bad." Kevin said. "And the Gentle Darkness is the only thing that can stop it?"

"Perhaps... though there could be another option." Hermos mentioned. "Though there's absolutely no way of being certain if it would work."

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"Do you remember this?" Hermos asked taking out the Orichalcos Stone that was glowing white.

"Are you being serious? Using the Orichalcos to fight it?" Kevin asked looking at his like he's crazy. "You two, and Critias spent your whole lifes fighting it."

"I know, but there has to be a reason Jaden has the card, and you both heard Yubel through it." Timeus explained. "If there was another option we could take it but I don't know what it is and we're running low on time."

Kevin looked down hearing that.

"If there's another option I'll take it, but right now I can't think of anything." Hermos stated.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kevin was in his room looking around having not seen it in a long time.

"I kept it mostly the same as it was when you left." his mother told him. "...You and Jaden are going to be doing something dangerous aren't you?"

"I hope not." Kevin answered. "If the Orichalcos, and the Light of Destruction are out there somewhere with Yubel, and if me, and him are the ones who can stop them..."

Knock Knock Knock

Kevin's father opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Yuki, is Kevin here yet?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba." Kevin said surprised.

"Seto wanted to see you right away." Mokuba explained.

"My two days start tomorrow." Kevin told him.

"This isn't about work, it's about Duel Academy." Mokuba explained.

"Oh." Kevin said. "I'll be back in a bit guys."

At that he walked out with Mokuba with the knights following.

* * *

 _At Kaiba Corporation..._

"Ah, Kevin-boy we've been expecting you." Pegasus mentioned as Kevin and Mokuba walked into the room.

"Pegasus." Kevin said surprised.

"Save the trip down memory lane for later, you're the one who stopped Kagemaru from obtaining the Sacred Beast cards right?" Kaiba questioned.

"Not just me. My brother, and... let's say a vampire named Camula who betrayed him helped out too." Kevin answered.

"I see, well your brother and Camula may be in grave danger." Pegasus stated.

"Huh?" Kevin looked surprised. "Did something happened?"

"Not yet, but are you familiar with the concept of a White Hole?"

Kevin widening his eyes nodded.

"Kaibacorp and Industrial Illusions Satellites have triangulated the location of a White Hole, and its light is heading directly for Academy Island." Kaiba explained.

"Ah! Listen Kaiba this is important I know what it is, and it's dangerous." Kevin told him.

"I was hoping you would." Kaiba stated.

"It is an alien called the Light of Destruction." Kevin revealed what it was.

"An alien, well it's hardly the strangest thing we've dealt with." Pegasus noted.

"If that's true your job is changing. Starting in two weeks you'll be in charge of the Slifer Red Dorm." Kaiba stated. "You'll head back in two days time."

"In Professor Banner's place?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Kaiba told him.

"Alright sir. I'll not let ya down." Kevin smiled nodding.

"I should hope not." Kaiba smiled.

Kevin nodded shaking Kaiba's hand.

"You should head home." Kaiba told him.

Kevin nodded before saying "Great seeing you again Pegasus. Thanks for the Xyz Card." Before walking out.

"You're very welcome." Pegasus said calmly.

* * *

 _With Kevin..._

While walking home Kevin thought _'It seems like I need to find Clear Wing faster But how can I...'_ He then remembered what his mother said:

 _"He didn't say what he meant, but he showed us a white card similar to the one you have Kevin."_

"That preist has Clear Wing!" Kevin realized.

"Why would a priest have a duel monsters card?" Hermos asked. "There's no reason for..."

"There is one reason." Timaeus stated.

"If the cards were used for evil then he might've found it to lock it up." Kevin told them.

"Maybe... hopefully that is the reason." Hermos replied nervously.

Kevin sighed, and said "God forgive me." He walked to the church.

Timaeus and Hermos exchanged a glance before following him.

Kevin entered the church.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" asked one of the priests.

"I was told one of you have a white dragon card?" Kevin asked.

"A white dragon?" the priest asked.

"Yes, you must mean me." said a young male priest.

"Yeah listen this is important but you won't mind if I can have it?" Kevin requested.

"Absolutely not." the priest told him. "That card is incredibly dangerous."

"Will this change your mind?" Kevin asked revealing Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

The priests eyes widened.

"... Come with me." the priest stated.

Kevin nodded following the priest.

The priest led Kevin and the knights to a large empty chamber in the back of the church.

"That card is incredibly dangerous, but I will purify it." the priest stated as his body started to glow white.

"Listen I don't know what's going on but he never done any harm after I used him countless times." Kevin told him.

"That dragon will be mine." the priest stated revealing a white duel disc.

"What the...?" Kevin asked surprised. "You want a duel? Fine you got one." Activating his.

"Kevin, he's under its influence." Timeus told him.

"The Light of Destruction?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Hermos answered. "Be extremely careful."

Kevin nodded as he and the Light got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breaking Through by The Wreckage)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Light of Destruction: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Light of Destruction 1st Turn:

"I start with the field spell the Sanctuary in the Sky." the Light of Destruction (Priest) stated.

* * *

 _The Sanctuary in the Sky_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

The field transformed into what looks like a heaven area.

"Next I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode and set two cards. I end my turn by paying 500 life points to call Mystical Shine Ball in defense mode." the Light of Destruction (priest) stated.

 **(Light of Destruction (priest): 3500)**

Kevin looked on as a fairy, and a ball full of light appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Creation - Venus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "Mystical Shine Ball" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Mystical Shine Ball_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _A soul of light covered by mystical shine. When you see its beautiful shape, your dream will come true._

* * *

"This is the beginning of your end." the Light of Destruction (priest) stated.

"Listen I don't know what your here for Light but you will be stopped." Kevin promised.

Kevin 1st Turn:

"And I'll prove it by playing Ancient Rules to summon Dragon Spirit of White from my hand!" The dragon Kaiba gave him appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Dragon Spirit of White_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" card.)_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or GY. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; banish it. If your opponent controls a monster (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Actually Divine Wrath says otherwise." the Light of Destruction (priest) countered.

* * *

 _Divine Wrath_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster._

* * *

"Sorry but since Dragon Spirit of White was special summoned a spell or trap on your field is banished! There goes your Divine Wrath!" Kevin countered.

"Not quite, Divine Wrath activates when your monster's effect triggers and it negates that effect and destroys your monster." the Light of Destruction (Priest) explained.

At that the dragon roared before vanishing. "Well I still got this, Alexandrite Dragon!" Kevin cried as the smaller dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Dragon Spirit of White from the graveyard!" The dragon appeared roaring in defense.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It is true that Ancient Rules can only work for a Normal Monster but Dragon Spirit of White counts as one while in my hand, and in the graveyard." Kevin explained.

"So you have two monsters, that won't change anything and soon the second dragon will see the light." the Light of Destruction (priest) stated calmly.

"You do know their Light attribute right?" Kevin questioned. "But that doesn't matter! Now dragons take out his monsters!"

The two light dragons fired streams of light from their jaws at the fairies.

"Reveal trap card Mirror Force!" the Light of Destruction (priest) countered.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

Kevin looked shocked as the blast was deflected, and struck the two light dragons destroying them.

"Is that all you're going to be doing?" the Light of Destruction (priest) questioned.

Kevin scowled before saying "Two face-downs." Ending his turn.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Light of Destruction: 3500**

* * *

Light of Destruction (priest) 2nd Turn:

"Then I will summon The Agent of Mystery - Earth." the Light of Destruction (priest) declared as a blue fairy appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Mystery - Earth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "The Agent of Mystery - Earth". While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can add 1 "Master Hyperion" from your Deck to your hand instead._

* * *

"Now, to finish you off. I tune my three monsters together!"

"What the..?" Kevin looked surprised at this development.

Earth turned to 2 rings while Mystical Shine Ball turned to 2 stars, and Venus turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 2 + 3 = 7)**

"Corrupt dragon purified in the sacred light, spread your wings and take to the heavens! Spread its glow throughout the world! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Be reborn in light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" the Light of Destruction (priest) chanted.

What appeared was a white, and green winged dragon roaring with 2500 points of power.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So that's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." Kevin mentioned.

"Yes, and now I'll set two cards and end my move by having him attack you directly." the Light of Destruction (priest) declared.

Clear Wing charged with it's wings it Kevin cried, "Trap activate! Enchanted Javelin! Now Clear Wing's attack points are added to my life points!"

* * *

 _Enchanted Javelin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 attacking monster. Gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 6500)** Then the attack hit. **(Kevin: 4000)**

"You bought yourself one round. I end my move." the Light of Destruction (priest) stated calmly.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew, and said "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice. "Okay I now play Double Summon so I can make up to two normal summons this turn. So I summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and then summon King of the Swamp!" The two appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Retro Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard, while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

 _Versago the Destroyer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 900_

 _You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s)._

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse them!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Mighty dark dragons! Become one, and bring about armegedon! With your mighty power strike down anything in your path! Fusion Summon! Appper, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" What appeared was Starving Venom roaring,

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"So that's your dragon, soon it will be mine." the Light of Destruction (priest) stated.

Then both Clear Wing, and Starving Venom started roaring at each other.

"Our dragons are opposed for now, but once yours is purified they will serve a higher purpose." the Light of Destruction (priest) declared.

"That won't happen. All your doing is corrupting them Light." Kevin said seriously. "I know that you crave destruction."

"Oh, and what do you intend to do to stop me. Once I defeat you you'll serve the light as well." the Light of Destruction (priest) stated. "I reveal my trap card Guiding Light, this gives Clear Wing 500 more attack points."

* * *

 _Guiding Light_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster you control: Equip it to this card. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"That won't happen." Kevin said seriously. "And I'll prove it by playing this! My Red-Eyes Fusion Spell card!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So now I can Fusion Summon a monster that has a Red-Eyes monster in it's name! So now appear, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

What appeared was his ace monster roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

The Light of Destruction (priest) just scowled as the dragon appeared.

"Now I play Inferno Fire Blast! So now you take Skull Dragon's attack points as damage in exchange for him not attacking." Kevin added as the Skull Dragon fired a blast.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 **(Light of Destruction (priest): 0300)**

"Okay space freak. Do your worse." Kevin dared.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Light of Destruction: 0300**

* * *

Light of Destruction (priest) 3rd Turn:

"If you insist, I activate a spell card Purifying Light."

* * *

 _Purifying Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all DARK Monsters on the field, and for each one 1 monster you control gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"This spell destroys every dark monster on the field and for each one a monster I control gains 1000 attack points." the Light of Destruction (priest) declared as a blinding light enveloped the field causing Kevin's dragons to shatter.

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"Now to end this."

Clear Wing suddenly shattered.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Light of Destruction: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

"What, no!" the Light of Destruction (priest) cried as he collapsed and a white glow flew from his body into the distance and Clear Wing's card fell from his duel disc as a similar glow faded.

Kevin smiled, "Takes care of him."

"For now, but Kevin if the five dragons are all gathered by the Light of Destruction..." Timaeus started.

"Destruction with crave." He finished taking Clear Wing.

"Not bad, I have to say I'm impressed." noted a voice from the door to the room. "You're definitely a professional."

Kevin looked to see who it was. It was a young man around his age with silver hair and blue eyes.

"You're Kevin Striker right, I hear you took down Seto Kaiba himself." the man mentioned. "That's not an easy thing to pull off."

"Well my dream is to become a professional duelist sir." Kevin smiled. "Uh if you don't mind me asking can I ask who you are?"

"My name's Aster Phoenix, and last I heard you were already a professional duelist." the man said. "Actually, I was just stopping by to see what destiny has in store for me regarding an upcoming duel."

"No way the Aster Phoenix?" Kevin asked shocked. "The one that is one of the top best duelists in the entire world?"

"The very same." Aster replied.

"It's an honor to meet ya." Kevin smiled. "And here I thought meeting Pegasus was enough."

"You met Pegasus?" Aster inquired. "Well, we'll have quite a lot to talk about after my match. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Who are you up against this time?" Kevin asked.

"A duelist who just graduated from duel Academy. I think they said his name is Zane." Aster answered.

"Oh Aster you might need to have good luck." Kevin smirked. "Zane is the best duelist form Duel Academy who rarely loses a match I know him quite well, and we have over 43 draws in a row."

"I'll keep that in mind." Aster said calmly. "Actually, what are you doing?"

"Well I was getting this." Kevin shows Clear Wing. "Let's say I promised someone I can find this card for something very important."

"Well hopefully they're grateful." Aster mentioned. "Maybe we'll meet up again sometime."

As he said that Aster walked off.

Kevin smiled before looking at Clear Wing's card. "Glad to get ya for Camula."

"My head, what where am I?" the priest questioned suddenly.

"Are you alright? Something evil took over you." Kevin asked offering a hand.

"Something evil, what are you..." the priest started while taking the hand only to stumble. "I think I need to lie down. Thank you for your help."

Kevin nodded agreeing.

Once he, and the knights were out of the church Kevin smiled "I think we should watch Zane's watch with Aster to wish him luck."

"Agreed, and then you're heading back to Duel Academy. I suppose there's no better place for a professional duelist then a school where the next generation shows off their talents." Hermos smiled.

They nodded.

* * *

 **Well guys that was the Light's debut, and now Kevin have claimed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Again I have worked, and finished that at School Today during my free time off. Be sure to review!**


	18. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!

****Heya guys we're back on this!**** **I have worked, and finished that at School Today during my free time off.** ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

 _Back at Kevin's house..._

They walked in.

"You were gone for quite a while, is everything alright with Mr. Kaiba?" his mother asked

They explained what happened.

"So you're going to be Jaden's teacher?" his father asked with a smile. "Don't make things easier for him just because he's your brother."

"I know." Kevin smiled. "First me, Hermos, and Timeaus will see Zane's match with Aster."

"Then we'll let you watch." his mother smiled before his parents walked upstairs.

"Now we're actually heading toward the tournament." Kevin clairified.

"Oh, well wish your friend luck for us." his father told him calmly.

They nodded before walking out.

The three entered the arena excited to see Zane's match.

"Kevin?" Zane asked in surprise. "I would have guessed you'd be working at Kaiba Corporation by now."

"Well he told me to be the Slifer Red Dorm's new headmaster in Banner's place." Kevin explained. "Before that I want to see how you can do against Aster."

"Well, I have no idea what kind of deck he uses, but with any luck those three will be enough to handle it." Zane told him. "That aside, I'm sure some people will be pleasantly surprised to see you back so quickly."

He nodded before saying "Oh and look what I managed to find." He revealed Clear Wing to Zane.

"Already?" Zane asked in surprise. "That means the only one left to find is Dark Rebellion."

"Okay get out there, and show Aster what can do!" Kevin cheered.

Zane just smirked. "I intend to."

They walked out.

"And here is Zane Truesdale! The champion of the Pro League!" The announcer cried. "And now let's bring out his opponent! The one, the only, Aster Phoenix!"

"I hear you're not a bad duelist Zane, let's see if the rumors are true." Aster smirked.

"Agreed. And I think you heard from my friend Kevin that me, and him have over 43 draws." Zane smirked.

"Well I can tell you right now our record will be one win for me." Aster stated calmly drawing his hand.

"BEGIN!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"Best duelists go first!" Aster cried drawing. "And I will summon, Elemental HERO Avian in defense mode!" The green winged hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Elemental Hero?" Zane questioned in shock.

"Now I set this, and that's all." Aster ended his turn.

"So Aster plays Elemental HEROs like Jaden." Kevin remarked.

"It would seem so." Hermos mentioned. "That gives Zane an advantage though."

"Since Zane fought Elemental HEROs before he can counter their every move." Kevin agreed.

Zane 1st Turn:

"Alright Aster, since you control a monster and I don't I can call Cyber Dragon to the field without a sacrifice." Zane stated as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Next I set two cards, and now Cyber Dragon attacks Avian."

The dragon attacked with a metallic screech destroying Avian.

"Okay I play the face-down, Destiny Signal!" Aster cried playing what looks like Hero Signal except it has a D on it.

* * *

 _Destiny Signal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Destiny Signal?" Zane inquired.

"Now since you destroyed a monster of mine I can summon a new type of HERO known as the Destiny HEROs!" Aster declared.

"What HEROs?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea." Timaeus admitted.

"I summon to the field, Destiny HERO - Drilldark!" What appeared was a black skin warrior, with a drill as a weapon.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I end my move." Zane stated.

* * *

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster drew, and said "I'll lay this, and summon Destiny HERO - Decider in attack mode to end my turn." A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your GY to your hand during the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

"I don't know what these Destiny Hero cards are, but I do have Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the one in my hand. I summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane declared as the two headed dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" +_ _"Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"And just like his name suggests he can attack twice so I'll take down both of your Destiny Heroes."

"Not really I play the face-down, D-Fusion!" Aster countered.

* * *

 _D-Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

"A fusion summon now?" Zane asked in shock.

"Hero of the drill, and the one of the deciding! Become one to create the hero of the moon! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Appear now, Detiny HERO - Dystopia!"

What appeared was a blue, and yellow warrior with a Red d on it's face with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Our monsters have the same attack points, so I'll just end my turn without attacking." Zane said.

"By the way when Dystopia is summoned you take one of his material's attack points as damage. Speciictally, Decider!" Aster cried as his monster fired a ray.

 **(Zane: 2400)**

"So that's what your new monster can do." Zane noted.

"Not really if his attack points are changed he can destroy a card on your field." Aster smirked.

"Well his points haven't changed so that won't be an issue." Zane pointed out.

* * *

 **Zane: 2400**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure." Aster smirked. "I play D-Soul Burst. By halving Dystopia's attack points both players take damage equal to it."

* * *

 _D - Soul Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, each player takes damage equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

 **(Aster: 2600)**

 **(Zane: 1000)**

Aster smirked, "Noble Justice!"

At that Dystopia create a vortex with his palm sucking Cyber Twin Dragon in.

"I play De-Fusion, separating my dragon and stopping that effect." Zane countered.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

At two smaller dragons appeared.

"Very well. I'll set this, and pass things to you." Aster smirked.

"This is not good." Kevin said nervously.

"Actually it's very good, look at Zane's field." Timaeus pointed out.

Kevin looked, and smiled.

Zane 3rd Turn:

"I should thank you Aster." Zane smiled.

"Hm?" Aster looked a bit confused until he saw the levels on both dragons. "No way! You have an Xyz Monster!?"

"Wait, you have one too?" Zane questioned in shock.

"You've guessed it." Aster answered.

"Well there's no point in delaying things any more so I'll overlay my two Cyber Dragons in order to Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Nova!" Zane declared as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Nova_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 5 Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Of course I'm far from done, I overlay Cyber Dragon Nova in order to summon Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

The evolved form appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 6 LIGHT Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Infinity" by using "Cyber Dragon Nova" you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Gains 200 ATK for each material attached to it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; attach it to this card as a face-up material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2100 + (3 * 200) = 2700)**_

"Now I'll attack Dystopia, and since he only has 1400 points you're taking 1300 points of damage."

"Well since I used D-Fusion to summon him he doesn't get destroyed!" Aster cried.

"But you still take damage." Zane reminded.

At that Dystopia endured the attack. **(Aster: 1300)**

"Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Zane stated. "You've seen my Xyz Monster so why don't you return the favor?"

Aster smirked, "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Zane: 1000**

 **Aster: 1300**

* * *

Aster 4th Turn:

Aster drew, as he said "I'll play the face-down, De-Fusion to separate Dystopia!" Drilldark, and Decider appeared. "Now I overlay both monsters!"

The two glowed black before jumping in the Overlay Network.

"Mighty heroes of destiny form into a dragon that those are foolish enough to oppose it! From the depths of purgatory rise to battle! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

What appeared was a dark dragon with two purple orbs roaring,

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's it, the last dragon!" Kevin said in shock.

Aster smirked. "And I play the quick-play spell, Forced Release! Now your monster loses all it's Overlay Units!"

* * *

 _Forced Release_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field: Detach it's Xyz Materials. Your opponent cannot activate cards, or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened in shock.

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2700 - (3 * 200) = 2100)**_

"And Dark Rebellion is still out." Aster smirked. "Go Dark Rebellion attack!"

Dark Rebellion attacked the Xyz Dragon opposite to him. **(Zane: 0600)**

"I may be down but I'm not out yet." Zane mentioned.

"We'll see about that. I'll set these two, and that's all." Aster smirked.

Zane 4th Turn:

 _'Ok, here goes nothing. I can't win but I can do that.'_ Zane thought. "Your dragon is impressive Aster, but it won't be enough to beat me."

"And do explain why." Aster dared.

"First, Heavy Storm destroys every magic and trap card on the field." Zane explained.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"Then I'll set one more card, but it won't be sticking around for long."

The two face-downs were shown to be Call of the Haunted, and Elemental Dread.

"Now, I play The Fang of Critias and now I can combine him with the trap card I just set to call out a new dragon!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _The Fang of Critias_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Critias".)  
_

 _Send 1 Trap from your hand or field to the GY, that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Fang of Critias" per turn._

* * *

"I summon Final Fusion Dragon!"

What appeared was Critias roaring.

* * *

 _Final Fusion Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Final Fusion". When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to both players equal to the ATK of that monster. You do not take any battle damage involving this card the turn it's Special Summoned by "The Fang of Critias"._

* * *

"What!? You have the Fang of Critias!?" Aster cried shocked.

"I do, and whenever Final Fusion Dragon attacks instead of dealing battle damage both players take damage equal to attack points of your monster, and with 2500 attack points, and well you know what that means Aster." Zane said as his dragon charged towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Aster smirked before calling "I play Dark Rebellion's ability! Treason Discharge! By using an Overlay Unit Dark Rebellion can power itself it up bu half of Final Fusion Dragon's attack points!"

 _Final Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1400 = 4900)**_

"Though Dark Rebellion's ability isn't why I detached that Overlay Unit." Aster smirked.

"Then why would you use that effect?" Zane questioned.

"On the turn Destiny HERO - Decider was sent to the graveyard, I can add it back to my hand to negate the damage." Aster smirked holing the card up high.

Zane looked on in shock as his dragon shattered.

"I still don't take damage thanks to Final Fusion Dragon's second effect." Zane pointed out. "I end my turn by setting these last two cards."

* * *

 **Zane: 0600**

 **Aster: 1300**

* * *

Aster 5th Turn:

Aster drew, as he smirked "I play, Rank-Up-Magic Destiny Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Destiny Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Lie Points. During your Main Phase: Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control with 1 "Destiny HERO" monster as Xyz Material; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"What?" Zane questioned in shock. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"It is simple. Rank-Up-Magic cards are what you call 'evolving' your Xyz Monsters." Aster smirked. "And by paying 1000 Life Points I can rank up, Dark Rebellion 1 Rank!" **(Aster: 0300)**

As he said that Dark Rebellion jumped back into the Overlay Network.

"Mighty dragon of Destiny! Evolve to your most supreme form! Strike down all who opposes your fangs of destiny! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 5! Appear now, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

What appeared was a much more stronger version of Dark Rebellion roaring with the difference being it has 3000 attack points now.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"3000 attack points?" Zane asked in shock.

"Now Dark Requiem attack!" Aster cried.

"Activate trap card Call of the Haunted!" Zane countered. "Return to the field Final Fusion Dragon!"

The attack was redirected, and destroyed the Critias dragon. **(Zane: 0400)**

"Very well, I'll play this Pot of Greed to draw twice more." Aster said drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I set two cards, and that's all."

Zane 5th Turn:

Zane drew his card nervously.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but I play this, Drop Off! So the card you just drew must be discarded!" Aster countered.

* * *

 _Drop Off_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent draws for their normal draw in their Draw Phase: Your opponent discards 1 card they just drew._

* * *

Zane sent his third Cyber Dragon to the graveyard.

Aster smirked, "Tell you what? Since I'm in a good mood today I'll do ya a little favor. Here's a gift." He reveals the Gift of Greed.

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"It works just like Pot of Greed instead it's you who will take that effect."

Zane drew his cards and looked at them. "Alright, I reveal my facedown spell Power Bond, and I combine it with Cybernetic Fusion Support."

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

 _Cybernetic Fusion Support_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"Hm?" Aster looked a bit interested.

"I pay half my life points and in exchange I don't need monsters to summon a machine type fusion monster." Zane explained.

 **(Zane: 0200)**

"I summon Cyber End Dragon!"

"Interesting." Aster remarked.

"Now, Cyber End Dragon Attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Zane declared.

"Not yet." Aster smirked. "I play Dark Requiem's ability! By using an Overlay Unit he can steal all of your dragon's attack points!"

 _Dark Requiem: **(ATK: 3000 + 8000 = 11000)**_

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 8000 - 8000 = 8000)**_

"I play Battle Fusion, now my dragon gains attack points equal to your dragon's points." Zane said quickly.

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK 0 + 11000 = 11000)**_

The two monsters destroyed each other as Zane clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood.

"I end my turn."

* * *

 **Zane: 0200**

 **Aster: 0300**

* * *

Aster 6th Turn:

"You shouldn't have played that spell that would've made things easier for you." Aster drew, and smirked "I'll summon, Destiny HERO - Doom Lord."

A small lord appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Doom Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish that target. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect. You must control this face-up Attack Position card to activate and to resolve this effect. The banished monster returns to the opponent's side of the field, in the same battle position, during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation._

* * *

"Now attack Zane directly!" The lord punched Zane hard.

* * *

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Aster: 0300**

 **Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

"Zane!" Kevin cried shocked his best friend lost.

"So that's what a professional duelist can do." Zane noted. "I was dreaming if I ever imagined I could reach that level."

"This match was written by destiny." Aster told him. "It was shown I would win this match."

Zane just clenched his fists tighter as drops of blood hit the ground. Aster left as Kevin ran up to Zane. Kevin sees the blood, and cried "Zane your bleeding!"

"I'm fine." Zane told him. "Here, Critias is useless after all."

As he said that Zane handed Kevin Critias and walked off. As Zane is walking off Kevin cried "Zane don't let this take you down! You can get stronger, and beat Aster next time!"

Zane stopped before turning to Kevin.

"He's second on my list." Zane mentioned before smiling. "First we have to settle things."

Kevin nodded before saying "Come on. Let's get your hands checked out."

"It's ok, really." Zane reassured him.

"Your bleeding. Of course it's not." Kevin told him. "It will get infected if not treated."

"Alexis will be upset her job as our mother is being usurped Kevin." Zane smiled.

"Your telling me." Kevin sighed. "Still come on."

Zane just sighed and relented. "By the way, what kind of desk job did you get?"

"Dorm Headmaster of Slifer Red at Duel Academy." Kevin answered.

"Dorm... Does Jaden know?" Zane asked.

"Not yet." Kevin answered.

"He's in for a shock." Zane smiled.

Kevin laughed as he finished wrapping the bandages on Zane's hands. "If I had to guess Duel Academy pretty much saw that duel you just had. I thought you have Aster on the ropes for sure."

"I didn't, you saw the whole duel and he didn't lose his cool once." Zane mentioned before lowering his voice. "That was it wasn't it, the Xyz Dragon?"

"Yeah Dark Rebellion. And it's evolved form." Kevin dropped his voice. "How did Aster got ahold of it?"

"No idea, but that means we know where all five are." Zane whispered.

"Agreed." Kevin whispered back.

"That's right, I'll be spending the next year as a student at Duel Academy. A professional should always take the time to return to the basics." Aster suddenly announced.

Stunned both Zane, and Kevin looked over.

"Did he just say Duel Academy?" Zane asked.

"That's what it sounds like." Kevin answered.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." Zane mentioned. "This is going to be quite the year."

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

* * *

 **Aster has Dark Rebellion that sounds bad. Be sure to review!**


	19. The Duel of Destiny!

****Heya guys we're back on this!**** **I have worked, and finished that at School Today during my free time off.** ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kevin had finished talking to Zane, and decided to get ready for his new station which was tomorrow.

 _ **"Aster Phoenix, what do you think of him Kevin?"**_ Hermos asked.

"Much like a tough duelist." Kevin answered.

 ** _"There's something about him I don't like."_** Critias mentioned. **_"And no, I don't mean the fact he beat me."_**

"I think of that too." Kevin mentioned.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Jaden, Syrus now wearing a Ra Yellow Blazer, Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz were chatting in the Slifer Red dining hall having heard of a new headmaster.

"So did you guys hear anything?" Jaden asked.

"We haven't heard of who he is." Syrus answered.

Suddenly Dr. Crowler walked in. "Well I only see one Slifer so this letter must be for you."

Saying that Dr. Crowler handed Jaden a letter.

Jaden took the letter.

"Dear Slifer Red Students, as the new headmaster of your dormitory I would like all of you to report to the central dueling arena so I may evaluate your skills and decide how much work I can give you this year. The better you do, the more work. I'll be waiting. Your new headmaster."

"Come on guys." Jaden mentioned.

A boy wearing a Ra Yellow Blazer, and a dino hat walked in, and asked "Hey Sarge what's with the letter?"

"The new head of Slifer Red wants to meet with us at the dueling arena." Jaden answered.

They walked in but saw no-one.

"What the, nobody's here." Syrus pointed out.

Suddenly Jaden got head-locked.

"Hey hey!" Who head-locked Jaden was Kevin who smiled, "Guess who?"

"Huh, what are you doing back?" Alexis questioned.

"Kaiba appointed my station." Kevin said letting go of Jaden. "I am Slifer Red's new Dorm Master."

"You're in charge of Slifer Red?" Chazz asked in shock.

"That's me." Kevin smiled.

"Then what did you mean evaluate Jaden's skills?" Syrus inquired.

"Something like a puzzle." Kevin smiled before noticing the dino boy. "Who's he?"

Hearing that Jaden smiled. "Awesome, those were always a blast."

"My name's Tyranno Hassleberry. Sergeant Jaden's second in command." the boy answered.

"Huh? Are you a marine?" Kevin asked him.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in bro." Jaden smiled. "Oh yeah, have you told her you're back yet?"

"Not yet." Kevin answered. "Have you guys seen Zane's duel against Aster?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on taking him down for what he did to Zane." Jaden mentioned.

"If he has Dark Rebellion, and Dark Requiem then you won't stand a chance." Kevin told him.

"I beat you, and I'm not letting him get away with what he did." Jaden told Kevin. "Besides, my Elemental Heroes are the best match for his Destiny Heroes."

"Well I'll be keeping an eye on him." Kevin told him. "Oh by the way, I happen to have one for you Jaden. Just consider it your first test from your new teacher."

* * *

 _After the puzzle..._

"What did you think?" Kevin asked.

"I think this is going to be an awesome year." Jaden grinned.

"What is all the commotion, can't a girl get some rest be..." Camula started walking into the room.

Kevin smiled seeing her.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" Camula asked in surprise as she smiled happily.

"Good news. Kaiba appointed me to be Slifer Red's new boss." Kevin smiled.

"I see, so now you get paid to goof off with your brother?" Camula asked. "It's great to see you again, I was expecting it to be years, not weeks."

"I know." Kevin smiled. "Oh, and look what I managed to find."

As he said this he reveals Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to her. Camula's eyes widened in shock. "Where... where did you find that?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Kevin answered. "That's 1/2 of my promise to you fullfilled."

Camula just looked at the card and started tearing up. "Yes, it is."

"Well if you'll excuse me..." Kevin said handing Clear Wing to Camula. "But I gotta tell Sheppard that I'm back."

"Wait, Kevin." Camula told him.

"Hm?" Kevin turned to her.

Camula walked up and kissed Kevin. Kevin smiled at that.

"It's wonderful to have you back." Camula smiled.

"Good to be back?" Kevin smiled before walking out. "Love ya Cami."

Camula just blushed. Kevin arrived in Sheppard's office.

"Ah, Kevin. Seto Kaiba just filled me in on the details and I'm happy to have you here." Sheppard smiled. "It's a shame about Zane though."

"I know. But I told him to not let his defeat of Aster take him down." Kevin smiled. "I felt the same way when Kaiba beat me in our first duel."

"Well it just shows how skilled a duelist like Aster is, I doubt I'd have done even close to as much as Zane managed." Sheppard smiled. "It's clear that he's surpassed his old teacher."

"Speaking of which I came to ask ya a bit of a favor." Kevin said getting serious.

"A favor?" Sheppard inquired.

"Yeah. If Zane can have the..." Kevin stopped himself as he placed his chin in thought. "What did he call it? Uh... I think uh... Cyberdark Deck! Yeah that's it."

"Absolutely out of the question." Sheppard answered.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Those cards are incredibly dangerous. I have no idea how you learned about them but they are not to be trifled with." Sheppard stated. "There's a very good reason it's known as the Underworld Deck."

"I know but if it's the only thing to help Zane I'll do it." Kevin told him.

"Anyone who's tried to use those cards has died. I forbid you or Zane from discussing the matter any further." Sheppard stated.

"I"ll make sure he'll stay alive using them." Kevin pointed out.

"You aren't going to drop the subject are you?" Sheppard questioned.

"Nope." Kevin answered shaking his head.

Sheppard just sighed. "Then tell Zane to meet me where I first taught him the Cyber Style. If he beats me, I'll relent and give him the deck."

"And if he fails?" Kevin asked.

"The deck is too dangerous for me to use, if he can't beat me then for his own safety he won't be allowed to use those cards." Sheppard answered.

Kevin nodded before walking out,

"Kevin, there you are!" Syrus called. "Jaden challenged Aster, they're dueling right now."

"What!? Take me to them!" Kevin cried.

Syrus nodded before the two of them ran off. They see in the arena what looks like trouble.

Jaden: 0950

Aster: 2200

"Now Avian attack Aster directly!" Jaden's warrior attacked. **(Aster: 1200)**

"What's going on?" Kevin questioned.

"We just saw Aster, and Jaden challenged him." Atticus answered.

"So far he's holding him at bay, but that Clock Tower Prison card is about to get it's fourth counter." Alexis added.

At the clock tower dinged.

Aster's Turn:

Aster drew, as he said "Alright now I play Double Dude's effect! Since you destroyed him during my stand-by phase I can call on two Double Dude tokens to the field!" At that two black clothing men appeared.

"Now since their Level 4 I'm gonna Overlay Them!" Aster cried as the tokens flew up.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Kevin called.

Jaden looked over as Aster called on.

"Mighty heroes of destiny form into a dragon that those are foolish enough to oppose it! From the depths of purgatory rise to battle! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion appeared roaring at Jaden's Avian.

"That's enough, this duel is over!" Kevin shouted.

"What the?" Aster looked over. "Kevin Striker? I thought you've graduated."

"I'm working here, and this duel is over. That goes for both of you." Kevin told them again.

"Hey just cause your a teacher doesn't mean you get to call shots." Aster dismissed him. "Dark Rebellion attack Avian!"

At that his dragon roared before charging at Avian.

The attack struck Jaden sending him flying as his deck flew out of his duel disc.

"Jaden!" Kevin cried before glaring at Aster. "That's it, you and me tomorrow."

"You got it Kevin. I'll take you down like Zane." Aster smirked before walking out.

"Jaden, hey Jaden!" Kevin yelled running down to him.

Jaden groaned before asking "Kevin? ...What happened...?"

"What were you thinking challenging him?" Kevin questioned.

Jaden looked over at his cards, and saw their blanked.

"Hey... why are my cards blanked?" Jaden asked.

Kevin looked at the cards and his eyes widened in shock. "Jaden... That's it, He's going to regret this."

* * *

 _The next day..._

After telling Zane about the Cyberdark deck Kevin has been getting ready for today. He walked in to find Aster waiting.

"So you want to lose too, we both know that destiny is on my side." Aster smirked.

"Wrong. We can write our own destiny Aster." Kevin told him.

"If that's what you think but by the time our duel is over you'll understand just how destiny works." Aster smirked. "So, shall we head over?"

Kevin nodded as they walked over.

"Kevin, are you absolutely sure about this?" Camula asked as he walked past.

"I am." Kevin said. "I've beaten Clear Wing so I can beat Dark Rebellion, and his evolved form too."

"Take these, just to be safe." Camula told him before handing Kevin two cards. "I... If something were to happen..."

Kevin looked at the cards. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and a Tuner monster named Effect Veiler. Kevin nodded walking to the arena.

* * *

 _At the arena..._

"Do you guys think Kevin can win?" Syrus asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." Bastion said. "Kevin is strong but after seeing what Aster can do I don't know."

"Yeah, but Kevin has some really powerful cards, not to mention he beat Seto Kaiba." Alexis pointed out.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The One Why Laughs Last by Downplay)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with the Field Spell Clock Tower Prison, and then I'll play one monster in defense mode and two facedown cards to end my turn." Aster stated.

* * *

 _Clock Tower Prison_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, put 1 Clock Counter on this card. While there are 4 or more Clock Counters on this card, you do not take any battle damage. When this card with 4 or more Clock Counters is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, as he looked seeing it was Inferno Fire Blast.

"Well?" Aster asked.

"I summon, Black Dragon's Chick!" What appeared was the chick.

* * *

 _Black Dragon's Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice him to bring out one of my pals. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The chick grew into it's adult form roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Not bad." Aster admitted.

"Oh even more with this." Kevin cried. "Inferno Fire Blast which deals damage to you equal to Red-Eyes attack points!"

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

At that Red-Eyes fired a blast.

"I play the trap D-Barrier, your spell is negated and I draw one card." Aster countered.

* * *

 _D-Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate the effect of a Spell/Trap Card that inflicts damage, then draw 1 card._

* * *

Red-Eyes' blast was blocked.

"In that case I'll set this, and end my turn." Kevin ended his turn.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move so I'll play Polymerization and combine my facedown Destiny Hero - Defender with my Destiny Hero - Decider to summon Destiny Hero - Dystopia!" Aster declared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The fusion Destiny Hero appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Now you take damage equal to Decider's attack points." Aster stated.

Dystopia fired a blast as Kevin grunted taking the damage. **(Kevin: 2400)**

"Now I'll summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude, and now Dystopia takes down your Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Aster continued.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell, send it to the GY, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell in your GY (even if you no longer control this face-up card)._

* * *

Dystopia attacks as Kevin cried, "Reveal trap card, Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 5200)**

"I'll set one more card and end my turn." Aster frowned.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevn drew, as he said "Your not the only one to have Fusion Monsters. I play Polymerization to take my Red-Eyes, and my Alexandrite Dragon to order to create First of the Dragons!" His long purple body dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"Your monster is 100 points weaker than Dystopia." Aster pointed out.

"True but he can only be destroyed by a Normal Monster, and if you try to use Dystopia's effect against him it won't work." Kevin smirked.

Aster's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, that's quite the effect."

"Yeah, so now I summon Keeper of the Shrine in defense mode!" Kevin continued as his 2100 attack point monster appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"Now First of the Dragons attack his Diamond Dude!"

"Not quite, I play D-Fusion." Aster countered. "I use it to fuse Diamond Dude with Dystopia!"

* * *

 _D-Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

"What the?" Kevin looked surprised as Dystopia, and Diamond Dude jumped up.

"I fusion summon Destiny Hero - Dusktopia!" Aster stated as a warrior in golden armor with a green mask with a red letter D appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dusktopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster + 1 "Destiny HERO" monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or fieldas Fusion Material. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects, and if you do, neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving that monster (these effects last until the end of this turn.)_

* * *

"Whoa that's quite an evolvment." Kevin said in awe.

"Still planning on attacking me?" Aster smirked.

"Not anymore." Kevin said ending his turn with a face-down.

* * *

 **Kevin: 5200**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

"It's my move, and I'll start things off by setting one monster in defense mode and then I'll use Dusktopia's effect on himself. Now you might not take damage when he attacks, but you can't destroy him in battle or with card effects and those effects last until the end of my turn so I'll take down your Alexandrite Dragon!" Aster stated.

At that the dragon roared before exploding as Kevin grunted at the blow.

"That ends my move." Aster smirked.

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew before he looked and saw it was A Deal with Dark Ruler. "I'll set this, and have First of the Dragons attack your face-down!"

The monster was revealed to be Destiny Hero - Drilldark.

"Now I summon this face-down, and end with turn." Kevin ended his turn.

* * *

 **Kevin: 5200**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 4th Turn:

"I'll use two spell cards, Fusion Recovery, and The Warrior Returning Alive." Aster stated. "These two cards let me bring Decider, Polymerization, and Drilldark back to my hand. Now I'll use Dusktopia's effect again, and take down that facedown monster you just played."

Dusktopia charged but was bounced back.

"What the?" Aster questioned.

It was revealed to be what looks like a warrior holding a huge shield.

"Meet Red-Eyes Warrior." Kevin said. "And he has 1000 defense points which increase too 3500 when he's attacked by a level 6 or higher monster summoned from the Extra Deck."

"So you bought yourself one turn, I end my move." Aster stated.

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "Perfect. I'll play the spell, Red-Eyes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Red-Eyes Fusion, so you're bringing out another fusion monster?" Aster inquired.

One that is my best!" Kevin cried. "I fuse Red-Eyes from my deck, and Summoned Skull from my hand to bright out Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

The 3200 attack point monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"Nice, that soldier has more points than Aster's Dusktopia." Hassleberry noted.

"Now attack Dusktopia! Infernal Fire Blast!" Kevin cried as his dragon attacked.

"I use Dusktopia's effect again." Aster stated. "Sorry, but that's one wasted attack."

 _'And damage calculation wasn't involved during it.'_ Kevin thought. "That will end it."

* * *

 **Kevin: 5200**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 5th Turn:

"Alright Kevin, you're better than I thought. So I'll summon Drilldark, and when I summon him I can summon Decider from my hand too." Aster stated as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your GY to your hand during the End Phase of this turn.  
_ _● When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Now I'll overlay my two level four monsters."

Kevin looked up seeing this happening.

"I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Aster declared as his dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now, I use both of his Overlay Units to activate his effect on Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Treason Discharge!"

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon: **(ATK: 3200/2 = 1600/2 = 800)**_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1600 + 800 = 4900)**_

"Now, attack his dragon and end this duel."

The attack was successful but Kevin said, "Sorry Aster your gonna have to try harder then that." **(Kevin: 2600)**

"What the?" Aster cried surprised.

"It's this." Kevin said gesturing to a trap he played, A Deal with Dark Ruler

"A Deal with Dark Ruler, but that would mean..." Aster started in shock.

What appeared behind Kevin was a corpse like dragon roaring.

"I set one card and end my turn." Aster stated nervously.

Kevin 5th Turn:

Kevin drew, as he said "Okay Berserk Dragon unleash your fury!"

"I play Dusktopia's effect, protecting Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Aster said quickly.

Aster's other monsters weren't

 **(Aster: 3500)**

"I'll end." Kevin ended.

 _Berserk Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 - 500 = 3000)**_

* * *

 **Kevin: 5200**

 **Aster: 3500**

* * *

Aster 6th Turn:

"Alright, I start with Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck." Aster stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Kevin was silent.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and use it to destroy Clock Tower Prison!" Aster revealed. "Now that my field spell is gone, I can summon any Destiny Hero that I want from my deck."

 _'That doesn't sound good.'_ Kevin thought.

"I summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster, and when he's summoned every non-destiny hero on my field is destroyed. Though in exchange two Destiny Heroes in my graveyard get to come back." Aster explained as Dark Rebellion shattered.

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _If this card was Summoned, you can destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny Hero" monsters), and then Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control._

* * *

"Now then, I have the perfect two monsters, Dystopia, and Dusktopia!"

The two Fusion Destiny HEROs appeared.

 _Dreadmaster: **(ATK: ? + 3000 + 2800 = 5800)**_

Kevin couldn't help but gaped at how much power Dreadmaster now has.

"Oh, but I'm not quite finished. I still have monster Reborn to bring Destiny Hero - Drilldark back to the field in attack mode." Aster continued.

The moment the monster appeared Dreadmaster howled.

 _Dreadmaster: **(ATK: 5800 + 1600 = 7400)**_

"I'm honestly disappointed." Aster mentioned. "Dreadmaster, take down Berserk Dragon and finish this duel."

"Go trap card, Negate Attack!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack was stopped.

"Well, you asked for it Kevin. I sacrifice Drilldark, Dystopia, and Dusktopia in order to summon Destiny Hero - Dogma!" Aster stated.

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dogma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: Halve your opponent's Life Points. This card must be face-up to activate and resolve this effect._

* * *

"That ends my move."

 _Dreadmaster: **(ATK: 7400 - 4000 = 3400)**_

Kevin 6th Turn:

"Okay my draw!" Kevin cried only to suddenly cry out. **(Kevin: 1300)** "What was that!?"

"During each of your standby-phases Dogma cuts your life points in half." Aster explained. "Just face it, there's nothing you can do to win this duel."

"Your wrong about that." Kevin said. "Okay I activate Pot of Greed!" Once he drawn he played,

"Now I activate Fusion Substitude to fuse Archfiend Black Skull Dragon with Berserk Dragon! And fusion summon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon?" Aster questioned.

"And he gains attack points equal to each Special Summoned monster's attack points on your field." Kevin continued.

"Hold on, that's 6800 points!" Aster realized.

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 6400 = 9600)**_

"Something's wrong, this is too easy." Camula mentioned.

"Now I summon, Effect Veiler in attack mode." A small fairy appeared. "Now tune!"

Red-Eyes Warrior, Keeper of the Shrine, and Effect Veiler jumped up.

 ** _(LV: 4 + 2 + 1 = 7)_**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Two, you have two of them?" Aster questioned in shock.

"Now Starving Venom attacks Dreadmaster!" Kevin cried.

I play the trap card Destiny Force, this card deals 500 points of damage, adds my monsters attack points together, and then cuts the damage in half." Aster revealed.

 **(Kevin: 0800)**

 **(Aster: 2100)**

"Destiny Force has one final effect, one monster you control loses 1000 attack points until the end phase." Aster declared.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**_

"Clear Wing attack dircetly!" Kevin cried.

 **(Aster: 0600)**

"I'll end my turn now." Kevin ended.

* * *

 **Kevin: 800**

 **Aster: 0600**

* * *

Aster 7th Turn:

"I draw." Aster stated. _'Ok, nothing on my field, and two powerful dragons on his.'_ He looked, at the card and widen his eyes. _'This is...'_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Aster, are you certain you're able to defeat him?" Sartorious inquired._

 _"I will Sartorius. With Dark Rebellion he won't stand a chance." Aster smirked._

 _"That won't be enough, he possesses a monster that can easily destroy your dragon." Sartorius told him._

 _"Huh?" Aster asked. "What monster can best Dark Rebellion?"_

 _"There are three other dragons besides yours Aster, Clear Wing is another and if you try to face it with only Dark Rebellion you'll lose for certain." Sartorius stated calmly._

 _"So how I'm I suppose to counter it?" Aster asked._

 _"That's a question even I don't have know the answer to." Sartorius stated. "Kevin Yuki is a skilled duelist, even if you beat him here I would recommend you don't underestimate him, defeat only makes him stronger."_

 _Aster looked clueless before realizing, "Destiny Polymer! That should do it!"_

 _"Indeed, and Aster. I have one more task for you." Sartorius stated. "Jaden Yuki, Kevin's younger brother. We must make him see the light."_

 _Aster nodded before walking out._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

 _'Well this is what I got left. This better work.'_ Aster thought.

"Aster, just face it. There's nothing you can do to beat me, this duel is over." Kevin stated. "The next time I tell you to stop a duel you stop it, are we clear?"

"I am not done yet." Aster said. "I activate Destiny Polymer!"

* * *

 _Destiny Polymer_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 monster in your opponent's Extra Deck: Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

"Destiny what?" Kevin asked in shock.

Then Five-Headed Dragon appeared on Aster's field roaring.

"What, but that card is..." Kevin noted in shock. "You're different than before, you didn't have that dragon or that card last time."

"I have thought of using it." Aster smirked. "Okay Five-Headed Dragon! Strike them down with Five-Streams of Demolition!"

 _'There's nothing I can do.'_ Kevin thought. "Aster, you've improved. I admit defeat this time, but what you did to Jaden is still unforgivable."

As he said this the dragons were destroyed as he cried out.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0000**

 **Aster: 0600**

 **Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

"Kevin!" They all cried out shocked.

"He lost!" Syrus cried.

"Told ya you can't beat me." Aster smirked before walking out.

"I've lost before, one defeat won't..." Kevin started before pausing. "My cards, how did Aster do this? The only one unaffected was Clear Wing, and Starving Venom."

He looked seeing that only Starving Venom, and Clear Wing were blanked.

"I can't duel with these. Camula, take care of these cards. I'm going to see if Jaden's alright, as for Aster. Something about him is different and I intend to find out what it is once Jaden's back on his feet." Kevin said calmly. _'He's forgotten, but he's lost before and he'll lose again. It's just a matter of time.'_

Kevin walked as he rubbed his head before entering the room where Jaden is.

"Hey Jaden, are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"No, my cards..." Jaden said miserably. "How am I supposed to be the King of Games if I don't even have a deck? Maybe I'm not cut out for dueling after all."

"Jaden this defeat won't take you down." Kevin told him.

Se"Kevin, every victory I've had has been with someone else's help. You're the skilled duelist, you took down Seto Kaiba and would have beaten him twice. I think I'm going to head back home on the next boat." Jaden replied. "I'm out of my league, I always have been. This defeat is just the one that proved it to me."

"Zane beaten you before, and that didn't took you down." Kevin reminded.

"This is different Kevin, you wouldn't understand." Jaden frowned. "I don't bounce back like you do, it's over."

"I do Jaden." Kevin said.

"Just shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Jaden snapped. "I'm going to try and clear my head."

With those words Jaden walked out of the room and the dorm and walked towards the ocean. Kevin just looked shocked at his little brother's words before noticing Jaden's deck, and asked "Winged Kuriboh you there?"

 ** _"Kuri..."_ ** replied a very faint weak voice.

"Kuriboh what happened?" Kevin asked shocked at the sound it's making.

 ** _"Kuri..."_ ** Winged Kuriboh mentioned before the card fell from the desk and landed facedown.

Kevin picked the card up, and asked "You okay?"

Suddenly images of Aster's final attack on Jaden and a blinding flash of white light entered Kevin's mind with the light wiping away every card Jaden had.

 _'Whoa!'_ Kevin dropped the card, and shook his head. _'What was that!?'_

 ** _"Kuri..."_ ** Winged Kuriboh tried to tell Kevin before falling silent.

"Kuriboh!" Kevin cried.

"Excuse me, is this Jaden Yuki's room?" inquired a voice at the door.

"What the...?" He looked at the door.

"My name is Sartorius, and I wanted to apologize. Recently Aster has been more confident in his dueling skills and when Jaden revealed his Elemental Heroes a duel was inevitable." Sartorius explained. "I was hoping to speak with him and try to in some way make up for Aster's behavior."

"Yeah this is his room. I'm Kevin Yuki." Kevin told him.

"I'm aware, to be perfectly honest I'm one of your fans. Your duels with Seto Kaiba were remarkable, it's simply a shame you were interrupted." Sartorius smiled. "Though, do you know where I can find Jaden?"

"Don't have a clue. Now if you excuse me I have a call to make." Kevin said walking out.

 _'I see, well then I'll have to look for him elsewhere.'_ Sartorious thought. "Of course, I'll be on my way as well."

* * *

 **Well that's the end of a tragic event happening here. Be sure to review!**


	20. Dealing with the Masked HEROs of Light!

****Heya guys we're back on this!**** **I have worked, and finished that at School Today during my free time off.** ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

Kevin made it to the phone as he put in the number, and said "Mr. Kaiba you there?"

"Kevin, what's going on?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"Bad things." Kevin answered with a sigh.

"Bad in what way, is it that White Hole?" Kaiba asked.

"Something else. You know someone named Aster Phoenix?" Kevin asked.

"Aster Phoenix, yeah I've heard of him. Why do you ask?" Kaiba inquired.

"Well me, and Jaden dueled him and lost but now for some reason we can't see our cards, and Winged Kuriboh was very weakened." Kevin answered.

"You can't see your cards, what are you talking about?" Kaiba questioned.

"Call me insane but after we lost our cards suddenly went blank." Kevin answered.

The line was silent for a few minutes.

"I can't help your brother, but I'll see about getting you some cards to use until you can figure out what's going on. Though don't disappoint me Kevin, are we clear?" Kaiba questioned.

"I intent too not disappoint." Kevin answered.

"Good, because if you can't win with the Blue-Eyes you're out of a job." Kaiba stated before hanging up.

"Blue-Eyes?" Kevin asked shocked hearing that.

Realizing Kaiba hanged up on him he placed the phone back, and asked himself "How can I even get used to playing with the Blue-Eyes when I mainly focus on Red-Eyes?"

"You'll have to, then again maybe it's a good change of pace." Camula noted walking up to him. "What better way to improve then to use a different deck, and maybe once your cards are restored you'll find a way to use both and become even stronger for it."

Kevin thought about it, and nodded agreeing.

* * *

 _At the Academy..._

"Ah, you must be Jaden Yuki. I heard about what happened." Sartorius noted walking up to him. "It truly is a shame, you're one of the greatest duelists here. I see potential in you that surpasses even your older brother."

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"My name is Sartorius, someone who knows a thing or two about skilled duelists." Sartorius answered. "I have an offer, would you like to ensure you defeat Aster in your rematch? There is a third type of hero that surpasses his Destiny Heroes and will help you become a more well rounded duelist."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"Well Jaden, after what happened to your brother as well I'm sure you want to avenge him. You're clearly skilled enough and with my help you'll be certain to achieve victory in any match." Sartorius stated calmly. "Of course I can't make you accept, I can only offer my help, the choice is entirely yours to make."

Jaden thought about it before nodding.

"Well then, these are yours." Sartorius smiled handing Jaden the cards before they started glowing white and the glow enveloped Jaden.

"Of course, we'll make everyone see the light." Jaden grinned coldly. "In fact, I know just who to start with."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kevin was waiting. Suddenly a raced up to the docks and Mokuba got out of it.

"Mokuba." Kevin smiled.

"Seto told me what happened, if you ask me Aster and anyone near him is pretty suspicious. I'd keep my eyes open if I were you." Mokuba mentioned before opening a suitcase and handing Kevin a deck. "Careful with those, you should recognize most of the cards but there is one more. A test card called Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon."

Kevin nodded taking the deck. "I never thought I would use the Blue-Eye set."

"Trust me, it's not that much different from the Red-Eyes. Despite what Seto says, You'll do fine." Mokuba smiled. "Anyway, I need to head back. See you around Kevin."

Kevin nodded smiling as they walked back.

"Kevin, the chancellor wants to speak with you." Dr. Crowler stated walking up to him.

"What for?" Kevin asked.

"Mostly administrative tasks now that you're in charge of those Slifer Reds." Dr. Crowler answered. "Oh, and something about taking care of that wretched cat."

Kevin just nodded, and walked to the office. As he opened the door Pharaoh meowed.

"Hey Pharaoh." Kevin smiled.

"Kevin, it's good to see you. I trust Dr. Crowler told you why you're here?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

"Well the information is in this folder. It shouldn't be too complex though there is one thing." Sheppard added. "You'll need to teach a regular class as well."

"What I'm I teaching?" Kevin asked.

"That's mostly your choice, though I would suggest avoiding anything you aren't comfortable enough to explain to the students." Sheppard answered.

Kevin nodded before asking "And the Underworld Deck?"

"Still sealed away." Sheppard answered. "You of all people should know why."

"You know if Zane beats you that will change." Kevin reminded.

"I do, however Zane hasn't ever beaten me before and I don't intend for that to change anytime soon." Sheppard replied.

"We'll see what will happen." Kevin mentioned. "By the way have you seen Jaden?"

"Not recently, why do you ask?" Sheppard inquired.

"He left yesterday, and he hasn't came back." Kevin answered.

"He left, have you..." Sheppard started before Syrus ran into the room.

"Hey Kevin, something up with Jay." Syrus mentioned. "He just challenged Alexis and Atticus at the same time."

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, they're dueling right now." Syrus explained.

Kevin followed Syrus to see what's up.

They arrived to see a strange monster on Jaden's field while both Alexis and Atticus had no cards on their fields.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Alexis: 2000**

 **Atticus: 2500**

 _'What the...?'_ Kevin sees Jaden is wearing a white blazer instead of his normal red one.

"Alright, now I'll use the spell Mask Change. This trades in my Masked Hero Fountain for something stronger, specifically Masked Hero Vapor!" Jaden smirked. "Now then, take that pathetic Alexis down."

As Jaden said that his monster threw a lance wiping out Alexis's life points.

"Now for you, I use Mask Change II and trade Vapor in for Masked Hero Acid. Now take Atticus down."

Atticus was taken down too by the attack which resulted in their loss.

"That's all you two are capable of, I'm disappointed." Jaden stated coldly. "You're two of the best in Obelisk Blue, what a pathetic joke."

"Jaden!"

Jaden paused before turning to see Kevin. "Oh, I was wondering when you'd show up bro. Beating you was next on my list, then I play on crushing Aster Phoenix and making sure he never duels again. After that, this whole Academy will see the light just as master Sartorius plans."

"Jaden where did you get the Masked HEROs archetype? What happened to you? Why are you not wearing your Slifer Uniform? And why did you do that to Alexis, and Atticus?" Kevin asked multiple questions in one breath.

"To answer your questions, master Sartorius gave them to me so I wouldn't have to quit dueling, what happened was I actually got skilled unlike these amateurs, White is the only color that matters, and as for why I took them down it was to show the rest of the academy how pathetic they were." Jaden smirked. "Why, do you have a problem with me humiliating those rejects?"

"Those 'rejects'..." Kevin make quatations. "Are our friends Jaden!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? You don't even have cards anymore, you're even more pathetic than they are." Jaden smirked. "Now unless you want to get hurt stay out of my way."

"Okay that's it Jaden!" Kevin said disapprovingly. "I don't know what happened to you but I would like for you to stop acting like that."

Jaden glared at him. "What are you planning on doing about it?"

Kevin took out the deck Mokuba gave him, and insert it in his Duel Disk. "Like you Jaden I got a new deck."

"Oh, well then this might be fun. Alright big brother, let's see if you're good enough for the Society." Jaden grinned. "Winner gets to take a shot at Aster afterwards."

Kevin frowned at that before asking the Rhodes, "You two alright?"

"We've been better Kevin, but be careful. Jaden's different." Atticus mentioned. "It's like he's a completely different person."

Kevin nodded before the two Yuki's got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Lickin Park)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

"I guess it's my turn to say get your game on!" Kevin cried.

"Say whatever you want, but we both know how this will end." Jaden stated.

"You've never beaten me before Jaden, and it will stay that way!" Kevin cried before drawing, and smirking. "I'll summon, Kaibaman in attack mode!"

At that the monster of him appeared smirking crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Kaibaman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Kaibaman, giving up on your Red-Eyes already?" Jaden scoffed.

"No I am just using this till I managed to see them again." Kevin answered. "Now I sacrifice Kaibaman to summon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The rival of the Red-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"That all?" Jaden taunted.

"If one Blue-Eyes isn't enough to surprise you then maybe this will." Kevin said. "Go Ancient Rules! So now I can call on another Blue-Eyes from my hand!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

The second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared roaring.

"Whoa where did Kevin get the Blue-Eyes archetype!?" Syrus cried shocked. "Only Seto Kaiba has that!"

"Well he does work for Kaiba so maybe it's a gift?" Atticus guessed.

"One, two, summon a hundred Blue-Eyes White Dragons it won't change a thing." Jaden smirked.

"This will change your mind?" Kevin asked. "Go Contact Fusion!"

"Contact what?" Jaden questioned.

The two Blue-Eyes flew up as Kevin cried "Atticus, Alexis you remember this guy here?"

What appeared was Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the Graveyard (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can banish_ _that opponent's monster_.

* * *

"That dragon, nice good thinking Kevin." Alexis smiled.

"Jaden this is one the dragons Kaiba used to give me a hard time. Tell me do you think this dragon will be easy to destroy?" Kevin asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Jaden smirked.

"Let's give that a little test." Kevin said laying a face-down. "I end my turn."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, let's start with an old favorite of mine named Polymerization!" Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I fuse Masked Hero Inferno with Masked Hero Ray in order to summon out Contrast Hero Chaos!"

A yin yang warrior of black, and white appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Contrast HERO Chaos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _2 "Masked HERO" monsters_  
 _(This card is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" card.)_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also LIGHT-Attribute. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _'Contrast HERO?'_ Kevin thought shocked.

"When he's in play one card on the field has its effects negated, and who better than your pathetic dragon?" Jaden questioned.

Kevin looked seeing the dragon groaning slightly as it softly landed on the ground feeling weakened.

"Oh, but why stop there when I can summon Masked HERO Gust." Jaden continued.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Gust_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _{Unknown}_

* * *

"Then a spell I hope you recognize since it took out Alexis easily, Mask Change!" Jaden called.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)_

* * *

"So now your summoning Masked HERO Vapor?" Kevin asked.

"Not quite, I'm summoning Masked HERO Blast." Jaden corrected.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Blast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

"And when he's summoned to the field I'm allowed to cut one of your monster's attack points in half."

 _Twin Burst: **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**_

"That still won't bring me down!" Kevin cried.

"Oh, even with Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card?" Jaden questioned as Kevin's card shattered.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"I only regret you're getting a second turn, Contrast HERO Chaos take down that dragon, and Masked Hero Blast hit him directly."

The two attacked before a card was revealed on Kevin's field before Contrast missed his target.

"What, I destroyed that set card." Jaden mentioned.

"True you destroyed it but it was what I wanted you to do." Kevin showed a spell called Spell Calling. "And when it's destroyed I take two spell cards from my deck, and set them. One of which was De-Fusion!"

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

At that it was shown he two regular Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

"Fine, your two dragons are safe for now so I'll end my move there." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

Kevin drew before saying "I now play my face-down! The spell, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

* * *

 _Burst Stream of Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"What the, what kind of card is that?" Jaden questioned.

"Oh nothing much." Kevin smirked "When Blue-Eyes is out all monsters you control are instantly destroyed!"

"They're..." Jaden started before clenching his fists. "I figured you'd resort to such cheap tricks to win a duel."

"Cheap?" Kevin asked. "Nah I just happen to be using the cards I am using from my boss Jaden."

At that the dragons fired blasts that destroyed both the monsters on Jaden's field.

"You think that scares me Kevin, I'm far from beaten and you know that better than anyone!" Jaden scowled as a white aura appeared around him.

"Your wrong Jaden." Kevin told him. "I now play White Dragon Ritual to tribute Vorse Raider to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

* * *

 _White Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 4 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

* * *

The paladin appeared.

* * *

 _Paladin of White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Now Paladin attack Jaden directly!"

The attack struck Jaden.

 **(Jaden: 2100)**

"You should be lucky because when Burst Stream of Destruction is used the Blue-Eyes White Dragons can't attack." Kevin explained. "However that doesn't mean I can't do this!"

The Paladin glowed like it's evolving into a second Blue-Eyes.

"So now there's three of those things, great." Jaden noted.

"I end my turn Jaden." Kevin told him.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, and I think I'll start with Duel!" Jaden stated.

* * *

 _Duel_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players increase their hands to six._

* * *

"Think of it like Card of Sanctity so now we each get to draw until we're holding six cards."

Kevin, and Jaden both drew getting six cards.

"Now I play the spell card Mask of Light!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Mask of Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"This card banishes a monster in my graveyard and all monsters on the field with the same attribute get returned to their owners deck. I pick Contrast HERO Chaos, and he might be a dark monster but he's also treated as light monster."

At that the three Blue-Eyes got sent back to Kevin's deck.

"Next up I'll enter the battle phase." Jaden stated.

"You don't got any monsters!" Kevin reminded.

"Oh, let me fix that with Instant Mask Change. I send Masked Hero Dusk Crow to my graveyard to instantly summon Masked Hero Shadow Demon with 2800 points." Jaden stated.

* * *

 _Instant Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _During the battle phase, send one Masked HERO from your hand to the Graveyard and transformation summon a Level 8 Masked HERO of the same attribute._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Shadow Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ARK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _{Unknown}_

* * *

"Now, what was that about me not having any monsters? Take a chunk out of his life points."

The hero attacked with a dark blast as Kevin cried out as his Life Points went down hard. **(Kevin: 1200)**

"Now I'll set these two and end my move." Jaden stated as the white aura grew in intensity. "You know, maybe you could join the Society. In fact once I beat you I'll make you see the light sound good Kevin?"

 _'What?'_ Kevin thought confused. _'What does he mean by... Of Course!'_

"Let my brother go now!" Kevin yelled.

"What?" Jaden questioned.

"Kevin what are you talking about, that is Jaden." Atticus mentioned.

"No it's not." Kevin glared. "It is a dangerous alien! The Light of Destruction!"

"What?" Alexis asked in shock.

"What, you don't recognize your eyes?" Jaden mocked. "It's your move, not that it does you any good big brother."

"I will give you once chance to let my brother go Light. Or I will defeat you the same way I did when we dueled while you cosplayed that Priest!" Kevin warned.

"Oh, in case you've forgotten you're not able to play that card." Jaden pointed out.

"Wrong I can still see them!" Kevin cried. "And I added a few cards to make that possible!"

* * *

 **Kevin: 1200**

 **Jaden: 2100**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

"I play Spirit Collapse! To pay 1000 Life Points to send Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to the graveyard!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Spirit Collapse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP; send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 **(Kevin: 0200)**

"That's fine with me." Jaden mentioned. _'My set cards are Negate Attack and Damaged Mask, I can stop him from attacking and bring Blast back to weaken whatever he summons so I can take him down next turn.'_

"Now I play Monster Reborn to summon Starving Venom from the graveyard!" The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"But he won't stay long."

"Giving up on him so quickly?" Jaden taunted.

"One effect I didn't tell you before." Kevin smirked. "When destroyed all Special Summoned monsters you controlled are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their attack points! It happened to Clear Wing. And now I play Grave-Arm to destroy Starving Venom!"

* * *

 _Grave-Arm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

An arm burst out, and pulled the dragon in the graveyard.

 **"Wait one second Kevin!"** Jaden said in a strange voice. **"Are you sure you want to finish that move, your brother loves dueling and if he loses this match he'll never be able to again and it'll be all your fault. Can you really live with that burden?"**

"I don't care as long as he's safe!" Kevin yelled. "Now Starving Venom use your effect!"

At that vines surrounded the Masked HERO.

"Your choice, I hope you're happy with it." Jaden said as the aura faded and Jaden's monster shattered.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0200**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Kevin wins the duel!**

* * *

As the duel ended Jaden's Masked Hero cards vanished in a white glow.

"Jaden!" Kevin cried running to his brother. "Are you okay?"

"My head, the last thing I remember is..." Jaden started rubbing his head. "Wait, those cards where are the cards he gave me?"

"Their gone. They were evil." Kevin answered.

"Kevin, there's no such thing as an evil card!" Jaden yelled. "I can't duel with just one card, what did you do?"

"First: Yeah their is the Seal of Orichalcos." Kevin answered. "And Second: The evil force took over you, and I had to duel you to free you."

"It took..." Jaden started before noticing the white outfit. "Huh, where'd this come from?"

"The evil force made you wear that." Kevin answered. "I prefer your Slifer Uniform instead."

"Yeah so do..." Jaden started before pausing and crossing his arms in thought. "Actually, when I first touched those cards I heard that voice screaming at me to stop. It's our only link to her so maybe you should hold onto the Seal, you can at least keep it from whatever did this."

Kevin nodded taking the Seal, as he thought _'I hope Yubel doesn't find him...'_

"Kevin, my memory is really fuzzy about it but this voice we keep hearing. It's someone really important to me isn't it?" Jaden asked.

"...Let's not talk about it. I would much rather you not knowing who it is." Kevin answered. "For now on you need to stay away from people like the one who gave you those Masked HERO cards."

"He said his name was Sartorius, but Kevin..." Jaden started. "If you know who it is you have to tell me, I won't let my friends get hurt and if this girl is one of them... I'll fight even if I have to use the weak deck I made when you first taught me the game!"

"Listen Jaden that girl is dangerous, and would prefer you not knowing who it is." Kevin told him sternly.

Jaden just looked at Kevin in shock. "If you won't help me I'll figure it out on my own."

With those words Jaden ran towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Though first things first, getting back into good old Red."

"The uniform I agree, and Jaden as your headmaster I tell you to stay in your room!" Kevin told him.

Jaden paused hearing that and glanced back with a grin. "Whatever you say bro."

Kevin grinned back as Jaden left.

"Kevin, what's this voice Jaden keeps talking about?" Alexis asked. "He's been talking about how he won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't find and help this person."

"Yeah, I have no idea what he's talking about. Is it some kind of girlfriend that he had before?" Atticus inquired.

"NO it's something very dangerous." Kevin answered. "If I tell you can you promise me never tell it to Jaden?"

"Kevin, we're your friends. If you say don't tell him we won't but sooner or later you're going to have to let him know, I mean this is the guy who dueled two Shadow Riders in less than 48 hours, one of which was you." Alexis pointed out. "I really doubt he'll just sit around and ignore whatever's going on."

"I meant forever. He must never know who it is ever." Kevin said seriously.

"We won't tell him Kevin, you know we wouldn't betray you like that." Atticus mentioned. "But we know Jaden too, and he's not going to let this go."

"It is a Duel Spirit called Yubel." Kevin told them.

"A duel Spirit, aren't those incredibly rare?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, and if it's trying to get in touch with Jaden how are we supposed to keep him from meeting her?" Alexis added.

"Because when he was a kid it harms all the opponents who duels him." Kevin answered.

"Harmed them, what do you mean?" Syrus asked nervously.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Kevin: You see me, and Jaden's parents were rarely home though long hours at work or going to the church. So Jaden would invite various friends over to spend his free time dueling even though I don't approve but still allowed him, and I spectate his duels. And then one day...

 _It shows a younger Jaden was dueling a teenage boy, and a young Kevin was watching. Jaden has Beaver Warrior, and Oscillo Hero while the teen has Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie, Skull Servant, and a face-down._

 _Jaden ? Turn:_ _"Ok, time to bring out my best card. I sacrifice Beaver Warrior and Oscillo Hero in order to summon Yubel in attack mode!" Jaden cried out confidently. "With her at my side, I'll never lose."_

Kevin: Yubel was Jaden's favorite card.. My father bought her for him sometime ago, and he never had a chance to summon her. And when he did it backfired.

 _The teen cried, "Then I'll activate the trap card, Perfect Counter Code 123!"_

 _"Huh?" Jaden asked alarmed thinking it's bad news._

 _"With this card if their is a level 1, a level 2, and a level 3 on my field a special effect activates! One that negates Yubel's summoning, and then destroys her!" The teen explained._

 _"Yubel..." Jaden said picking up the card before he, and Kevin heard a screeching._

 _The Teen ? Turn:_

 _"Alrightly my turn!" The teen said drawing. "Oh yeah. Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie, and Skull Servant attack!" The three attacked as Jaden cried out reducing his Life Points to zero as the chair toppled over._

 _"Jaden are you okay!?" Kevin asked surprised._

'For shame Jaden, for shame...' _The Yubel card landed near Jaden's hand._

 _"It's not fair, Yubel's never lost before. What did I do wrong?" Jaden asked tearing up._

 _"Jaden I know Yubel means a lot to you." Kevin told him. "But you gotta stop trying to summon her."_

 _"But Kevin, she's my best friend. We're a team." Jaden said._

 _"I know..." Kevin said._

 _That was when the teen spoke up, "Your always trying to summon her. Why not try a different monster? You know one that is a lower level?"_

 _"You don't understand." Jaden told him. "My dad bought me Yubel. And it really means a lot to me, it's almost like sometimes I can actually hear her. Asking me to summon her."_

 _The teen just laughed it off saying "C'mon Jay now your just talking crazy."_

 _Only Kevin noticed the Yubel card is glowing slightly,_ 'Oh is that so?'

 _The teen widen his eyes a bit before collapsing._

 _"Huh? Are you okay?" Kevin asked surprised shaking the teen._

 _"Hey! Say something!" Jaden cried worried. "Kevin call 911!"_

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

Kevin was shown with his eyes closed before opening them and continued, "The doctors ran all sorts of tests to figure out what's wrong. But they weren't able to find out what was wrong in his condition... medically speaking."

"Wait, but if nothing was wrong then what happened?" Atticus asked. "I mean, yeah we've had duels with high stakes but that should have just been a regular duel with no strange magic."

"Actually it was." Kevin told him. "It was Yubel who was doing it."

"Yubel, you mean the Duel Spirit?" Atticus asked. "But why, how?"

"I don't know myself." Kevin answered. "But I noticed that each time Jaden puts Yubel in his deck bad things happen to his opponents. Either placed in a coma or... at the verge at death."

"The verge of death?" Syrus panicked.

"Yeah. Eventually the neighborhood got spooked out about it that they now refused to duel Jaden as long as he has that card." Kevin answered. "And I battled her one-time, and trust me she was no pushover."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Kevin: 3100_

 _Jaden: 0700_

 _Jaden has Beaver Warrior, and Oscillo Hero while Kevin has First of the Dragons, and Red-Eyes Retro Dragon._

 _Jaden ? Turn:_

 _"Ok, I sacrifice both of my monsters to call out Yubel!" Jaden cried putting his ace monster on the field._

 _The moment she appeared Kevin thought 'It's time to see what powers that card has, and why it's so dangerous.'_

 _Now I use two spells, De-Fusion on your First of the Dragons so you have to bring back Red-Eyes and Alexandrite Dragon, and Monster Reborn to bring back Beaver Warrior. Though I'll sacrifice Beaver Warrior so Yubel gets to stay." Jaden said ending his turn._

 _"Ok Kevin, I attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden said confidently. "You know what that means right?"_

 _Kevin looked as Red-Eyes attacked but Kevin noticed something 'Huh what...?' Vines swirled around him before he screamed feeling sheer pain, and agony. **(Kevin: 0700)**_

 _"Kevin?" Jaden asked fearfully. "Yubel stop it, you're hurting my brother!"_

 _Yubel only smirked as she stopped. Kevin coughed, and breathed "So that's how! She has the power to inflict rain pain!"_

 _"Kevin, what's going on?" Jaden asked nervously. "This isn't fun anymore."_

 _"Jaden... I'm going to destroy her!" Kevin breathed before drawing._

 _Kevin ? Turn:_

 _"I now play this card." He shows Lightning Vortex._

 _Jaden watched as the bolt of lightning struck Yubel causing her to shatter only for her to scream in agony as she did._

 _"Kevin, I don't want to play anymore. Dueling isn't fun its scaring me." Jaden told him._

 _"Trust me it will be over soon Jaden." Kevin told him. "Red-Eyes Retro attack!"_

 _The dragon fired a blast that defeated Jaden. **(Jaden: 0000)**_

 _As he toppled over causing him to hit the ground._

 _"Jaden!" Kevin cried running to him while wincing._

 _"I don't want to ever duel again, everything that happened is my fault." Jaden said tearing up before starting to cry into his hands as a ghostly image of Yubel appeared behind Jaden standing over him protectively but also possessively._

 _"Get away from him!" Kevin yelled at Yubel._

 _ **"You're just like all the rest, well I know what to do about that."** Yubel replied as the vines wrapped around him again. **"Nobody will even come between Jaden and me, not even you."**_

 _Kevin struggled before he felt pain closing in as he screamed in sheer pain, and agony struggling to break free._

 _ **"Just a little longer, then Jaden and I will be together forever."** Yubel said with a smile. **"I swear I won't ever let anything happen to him."**_

 _Kevin struggled before glaring at Yubel before his eyes turned to gold before turning back to brown without her noticing as he cried out, "Y-YUBEL!" Before screaming again._

 _"Yubel stop it, please!" Jaden cried._

 _ **"Jaden?"** Yubel asked in confusion as the vines released Kevin._

 _Kevin collapsed while coughing, and groaning while not moving._

 _"Kevin, wake up. Please, don't do leave me alone." Jaden cried before looking at the Yubel card. "Please, if you wake up I promise I'll get rid of her for good, I can't lose you too."_

 _Yubel was shocked at his words before vanishing. That was when Jaden heard the ambulance as Kevin rasped out, "Jaden..."_

 _Before passing out._

 _"Somebody help, my brother he's hurt." Jaden cried running to try and signal the ambulance._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"...I was at the verge of death in that moment." Kevin told them. "But I managed to figure out how she was able to do it."

The others looked shocked, and horrified at that.

"My god..." Alexis said breathlessly.

"Except there's one problem Kevin." Camula said walking up to him. "A duel spirit like that shouldn't have bonded with someone like your brother. His spirit partner is Winged Kuriboh a monster that attempts to protect him correct? To be completely honest I would see you as someone who would partner with Yubel, not Jaden."

"What? She was dangerous, and I would never consider her a partner." Kevin said sternly. "Now that you all know promise me you will never tell Jaden about it."

 _ **"Kevin, if Yubel is somehow linked to the Light of Destruction she may return even if we don't tell Jaden."**_ Hermos pointed out.

"If that's true in case she strikes I'll make sure she won't find him, and he won't remember her." Kevin told him. "My parents altered his memory so he would forget them, and I asked Kaiba to send the Yubel card to space with some designs he won in a contest so he won't remember."

 _ **"Wait, to space? Kevin then it's almost a guarantee Yubel encountered the Light of Destruction. She's even more dangerous now then she was back then."**_ Timeaus exclaimed before his eye widened. **_"She's begging for help because she's losing control and is terrified of it."_**

"Let her be fearful." Kevin told him. "She done many unforgivable things, and I would consider her an enemy, and monster before a friend, and partner."

"You would give a vampire that took the soul of your best friend a second chance and start dating her, and yet a duel spirit that made mistakes in the past doesn't deserve one?" Camula questioned.

"Trust me she was way too late to get another chance before I managed to beat her." Kevin told her.

"Kevin, you should at least give her one more chance. If it becomes necessary we can destroy her Spirit for good." Critias told him.

"It's already necessary." Kevin concluded before saying "If you'll excuse me I got a few words to talk to Kaiba with."

With those words he walked out.

"Kevin..." Atticus started before the group exchanged a glance.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter of freeing Jaden, and a flashback of their past! Be sure to review!**


	21. Darkness Shrouding in Mystery!

****Heya guys we're back on this!**** **I had noticed the negative commits about Kevin, and he was only worried about Jaden, and wanted him to have a normal life, without Yubel suddenly giving him something that belongs to him of a Destiny.** ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

Kevin reached the phone, and dialed Kaiba waiting for him to pick up. Kevin received a busy tone. Before it answered.

"Kevin, now's really not the best time. A mysterious, I don't even know what it is just appeared over the planet so make it fast." Kaiba told him.

"Well for one thing the cards you gave me work, second the Light taken over Jaden but I managed to free him, and that Yubel card I asked you to launch to space?" Kevin gone over. "She's back."

"I noticed, the satellite landed a few weeks ago." Kaiba answered. "Still, if the Light got to your brother I suggest you check on him."

"There's more to it. Yubel might be linked to either the Light or a evil energy called the Orichalcos." Kevin told him.

"Orichalcos, you mean the Seal of Orichalcos?" Kaiba asked. "That's impossible, it was completely destroyed years ago."

"I thought so but Jaden has a copy of it right now." Kevin told him.

The line was silent for a minute.

"Get Jaden on the line now." Kaiba stated.

"Right I'll be back." Kevin said placing the phone on the booth before running to the Slifer Dorm.

When Kevin reached Jaden's room he opened the door to see Jaden on the ground unconscious.

"Jaden!" Kevin cried shocked as he ran to his brother, and shook him. "Jaden wake up!"

Jaden didn't respond but he didn't appear to be in pain and some of his scattered cards were starting to reappear along with some new ones.

"What the?" Kevin picked on one, and said shocked "Hey this is... Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. But how did they get turned to real Duel Monster cards?"

Suddenly a flash of rainbow light enveloped the final card.

"Ah!" Kevin covered his eyes.

When the light faded the card revealed itself to be Elemental Hero Neos as Jaden slowly started waking up.

"Huh Neos?" Kevin asked shocked picking it up. "But..."

"Kevin, what's going on?" Jaden asked with a yawn.

"Jaden!" Kevin asked before getting serious, "Okay what have you been up too young man?"

"Having a conversation with a dolphin." Jaden answered. "You?"

"Having a conversation with a what?" Kevin asked confused before shaking his head. "Okay we'll talk later! Come on!"

Kevin grabbed the cards, and Jaden's hand before started to drag him out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

Both Kevin, and Jaden reached the booth as he said to Kaiba, "He's here."

He handed the phone to Jaden saying "Someone important wants to talk to you."

"Jaden Yuki?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah that's me." Jaden answered taking the phone.

"It's Seto Kaiba, I hear you have a unique field spell. Have you used it yet?" Kaiba questioned.

"No I haven't." Jaden answered.

"Good, that card is incredibly dangerous. I'll be arriving to take it first thing tomorrow morning." Kaiba stated.

"Huh, you can't. I need this card." Jaden argued.

"Jaden..." Kevin said nervously. "That's my boss your talking back to."

"I don't care, you're the one who taught me never to just ignore someone who needs help Kevin." Jaden said. "I feel in my heart that I have to help this girl and if you won't help me I'll do it on my own, but I'm not letting anyone keep me from helping her."

"Jaden listen you can't help her!" Kevin told him.

"Why not, give me one good reason!" Jaden argued.

"Because I said so!" Kevi8n yelled before taking the phone back. "Sorry Kaiba he's being stubborn. I'll make sure the card gets to you."

"No you won't!" Jaden shouted. "If you won't help me then... then..."

As Jaden said that he activated his duel disc.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Jaden don't!" Kevin cried to stop him. "If you play that your soul will get stolen!"

Jaden didn't listen as the Seal appeared and a badly injured and weakened Yubel appeared in front of them.

 ** _"Please, Jaden..."_** Yubel gasped out weakly.

"That voice, you're..." Jaden started before grabbing his head in pain. "Kevin, she's in pain we need to help her."

Kevin grunted before running, and managing to take the Seal out of the Duel Disk as both the seal, and Yubel vanished.

"Jaden Yuki don't you dare do that again!" Kevin scolded at his brother.

Jaden just stared at where Yubel was as if trying desperately to remember a long forgotten friend.

"You know who that was don't you?" Jaden asked. "We've seen her before haven't we?"

"Jaden go to your room." Kevin only said sternly pointing at the dorm.

Jaden didn't move before gasping in shock.

"Yubel!"

That was when Kevin panicked, "Jaden go to your room right now!"

"Kevin you were wrong about her, please listen to me!" Jaden cried. "It was never her fault. It was mine!"

"Go to your room!" Kevin yelled again.

"When did you become a heartless monster who won't even listen to what people tell him?" Jaden questioned. "Maybe... maybe saving you was the wrong thing to do!"

"Jaden, Yubel was very dangerous!" Kevin yelled at him before picking the Seal up, and saying to Kaiba on the phone, "Sorry Kaiba I'll be there to give you the Card shortly."

"No you won't, I'm saving Yubel even if I have to go through you." Jaden said before Neos appeared and struck Kevin causing him to drop the card as Jaden picked it up and ran.

Kevin grunted as he said to Kaiba, "Big problem Kaiba. Not only did Jaden found out about Yubel, he also ran with the Seal."

"Kevin, I'm going to say this one time. Stop Jaden by any means necessary, am I clear?" Kaiba questioned.

"Crystal." Kevin nodded.

"Then get going, who knows what your brother might do." Kaiba told him before hanging up.

Kevin hanged up before he grunted, _'Jaden... what will it take for you to realize that Yubel is nothing but an evil spirit who has an obsession for you?"_

Suddenly a memory came back to Kevin.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Hey Kevin do you see this awesome card?" Jaden asked with a smile. "She's awesome isn't she?"_

 _"What card?" Kevin asked._

 _"The one dad got me, Yubel." Jaden smiled showing off the monster. "First the Seto Kaiba gives me a one of a kind card and then Dad gets me the most awesome one of all. Yubel's my partner forever, we're never losing a single match."_

 _Suddenly Jaden looked at the card._

 _"Is she kind of pretty big brother?"_

 _Kevin looked, and feels a bit un-eased, and thought_ 'Something's not right about this one...'

 _"I don't know why, but I think Yubel and I are going to be best friends forever." Jaden smiled. "We'll always keep each other safe, and happy because that's what best friends do. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I'm here."_

 _Kevin just continued looking at the card like something is familiar about it._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

Kevin grunted, "I gotta stop Jaden before he tries to find her!"

He started to run to follow Jaden before stopping grunting a bit.

 _ **"Kevin Yuki... I'm back..."**_ A familiar voice told him as he gasped recognizing him,

Kevin turned towards the voice.

It was... Malek.

"You, but how are you here? It's impossible." Kevin pointed out.

 _ **"I am everywhere, and now I can take over again!"**_ Malek cried as he started taking over Kevin as he tried to resist to no avail.

Just before Kevin lost total control he saw the seal appearing in the distance. Then Malek's mask appeared on him as he chuckled, "I am back... Now where to find Jaden Yuki."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Yubel, how can I help you?" Jaden asked desperately. "There has to be something I can do."

 ** _"There isn't, at least not on your own. You need Kevin's help, the Light has to be stopped before..."_** Yubel answered weakly before crying in pain.

"Yubel!" Jaden cried.

 ** _"I'll be fine for a bit longer, but without Kevin I won't be."_ ** Yubel said weakly. **_"And Jaden, tell him... tell him out was because you share the soul of the person I loved."_**

"He thinks you are dangerous, and doesn't want me to help you." Jaden told him.

 ** _"Jaden, no matter what I have to keep you both safe. Something dangerous is coming and you two are the only ones with any hope of stopping it. I failed to help the man I loved once, I won't do that again."_** Yubel told him. ** _"He may hate me, but all I ever wanted to do was keep you safe. If he hates me that much there's something we can do to settle things once and for all but right now I'm asking for your help so I can help you."_**

"Sounds like an excuse." A voice said to them.

The two of them turned toward the voice. It was Malek wearing the clothing Kevin wore when he was possessed.

"You!" Jaden cried in shock. "What are you doing back here?"

"Let's say that the darkness, and rage your brother shares against this Yubel had awakened me back to the mortal plane." Malek smirked. "Now that I am back I would like to get revenge on you for defeating me seems like the Sacred Beasts were failed at being collected by the Shadow Riders."

 ** _"Darkness... Fight him Kevin, the darkness doesn't control you."_** Yubel called to him as white sparks began racing across her body and she cried out in pain. **_"You control it, you and Jaden both. Whatever history we may have, I know you're not this weak."_**

"Why don't you just hush?" Malek told Yubel in annoyance.

 ** _"Because I swore to protect the Supreme King, and I don't know which of them he is but until I do I'll use every bit of strength I have to protect them both!"_** Yubel cried before her third eye started to faintly glow.

* * *

 _Inside Kevin's head..._

Kevin was just looking around doing nothing.

 _ **"Kevin, can you hear me?"** _ asked a faint voice.

Kevin gasped before asking in anger, "You... what are you doing here?"

 ** _"Listen, I know you hate me and you have every reason to. But if you don't do something that thing is going to defeat your brother, whatever bad blood we had... There's a way to destroy a Duel Spirit like me forever, save Jaden and I'll tell you. You have my word."_** Yubel's voice told **_him. "All that matters right now is keeping him safe."_**

"You could forget it Yubel." Kevin growled. "Ever since I sent you to space do you know what I was trying to do? Making sure Jaden won't remember you, after you nearly killed me. And now thanks to you for coming back, and I am trying to make sure Jaden doesn't remember you he now hates me, and I hate you for it every single part of the Universe! You would've been better to be left off to space Yubel!"

 ** _"This isn't about us, something controlling you is challenging Jaden right now."_** Yubel told him.

"I don't care. Give me one good reason too!" Kevin yelled. "I would rather have Malek destroy everything then seeing you again."

 _ **"Fine, I'll tell you everything."**_ Yubel relented before revealing her entire history up to the death of the Supreme King and her eventual first meeting with Kevin and Jaden.

 ** _"I could tell that one of you was Haou reborn but could be sure which one. Jaden's personality though, it was exactly the same as Haou's as a young boy and so I swore I wouldn't let anyone harm him and I would stay at his side forever. Whether or not you trust me doesn't matter, the tiny part of my mind that wasn't corrupted will be gone soon and all that remains will be the corruption from the Light of Destruction. I'm asking you, as someone who truly cares about Jaden to put aside your hatred so we can help him. That's all I ask, please..."_**

With those words Yubel's voice faded.

Kevin absorbed her words.

* * *

 _Outside the mind..._

"Are you all set Jaden?" Malek smirked activating his Duel Disk.

"Hey!"

Malek turned to see who was talking. It was Atticus wearing some brown, and black clothing.

"Atticus, it's too dangerous." Jaden said.

"Don't forget me, and Kevin used to be Shadow Riders. So I will get him back." Atticus said activating his Duel Disk.

"Not on your own you won't." said a second voice as Zane walked up next to him. "Besides, it's time to show him what a real duelist is capable of."

Atticus nodded as they get ready.

"Since this is a two on one match I will have 8000." Malek smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away (Nightcore) by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Malek: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atticus 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning Black Dragon's Chick, and then I'll sacrifice him for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus started.

* * *

 _Black Dragon's Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring with it's 2400 points.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Next I play the spell Inferno Fire Blast to deal 2400 points of damage." Atticus continued.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

The dragon fired a blast which left Malek unscathed. **(Malek: 5600)**

"Now I set two cards and it's your turn Malek." Atticus stated.

Malek 1st Turn:

"Imbecile." Malek drew, and said "I'll hereby start big. With the spell Ancient Rules to summon my own Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring.

"And now summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"And I'll play the magic of Tribute Doll so now by sacrificing Alexandrite Dragon I can summon a Level 7 monster, and my choice is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Malek called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Tribute Doll_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster from your hand that can be Normal Summoned or Normal Set. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

The other dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
_ _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Atticus admitted.

"I'll set this, and that's all." Malek smirked.

Zane 1st Turn:

"I set one monster facedown and end my turn." Zane said calmly. "Atticus, on my next turn he'll be finished."

"For your sake you better hope because it won." Malek smirked. "I now play my face-down card, Return of the Red-Eyes! With it while I have a Red-Eyes monster in play I can summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard."

* * *

 _Return of the Red-Eyes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn._

* * *

"Alexandrite Dragon." Zane stated calmly.

"Wrong buddy. I'll show it who it is soon since it's a continuous effect." Malek smirked. "Make your move Rhodes."

* * *

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Malek: 5600**

* * *

Atticus 2nd Turn:

"It's my move so I'll sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and with two dragons in the grave he increases to 3000 points, now attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Atticus declared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

At that black smoke starts to surround him as the dragon attacked as Malek grunted.

 **(Malek: 5000)**

"Not bad Rhodes." Malek smirked.

"I set one more card and end my move." Atticus mentioned.

Malek 2nd Turn:

"But not good enough." Malek drew, and smirked seeing it was Red-Eyes Fusion. "Now with Return of the Red-Eyes' effect I revive Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

"Bring back whatever you want, I told you on my turn I'll take you down." Zane said calmly.

"Not when I play this I assume?" Malek shows Red-Eyes Fusion.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Even with that." Zane replied calmly.

Two more Red-Eyes Black Dragons appeared as the first roared before they all fused.

"Three Red-Eyes?" Atticus asked in shock.

"Say hello to Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Malek smirked as a three headed version of the dragon appeared.

"How strong is that thing?" Atticus asked nervously.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3900_

 _DEF: 3300_

 _"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Red-Eyes B. Dragon"_

* * *

"3900, not bad." Zane said calmly.

"And since I use Red-Eyes Fusion to summon it with Inferno Fire Blast I will drain all but 100 points of yours." Malek smirked playing the spell.

 **(Zane: 0100)**

"True, but now he can't attack." Atticus pointed out.

"But Red-Eyes Black Flare can." Malek smirked. "And I activate Dragon Heart to boost him up! And the dragons I send are Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, Black Dragon's Chick, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to increase his attack points by 1000!"

* * *

 _Dragon Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"So who are you attacking?" Zane asked.

"That Darkness Dragon!" Malek smirked as the dragon attacked the monster. "Oh, and by the way I summoned him to activate his Gemini ability. After damage calculation is involved with him after the battle phase you take damage equal to his original attack points!"

 **(Atticus: 1200)**

"I play the trap Red-Eyes Burn." Atticus stated. "Now we both take 2400 points of damage, but I also play Red-Eyes Soul to negate my damage."

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Burn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn._

* * *

The damage hit as Malek didn't flinched.

 **(Malek: 2600)**

"How cute you thought a little burn will harm me." Malek smirked.

"Are you done?" Zane questioned.

"Soon enough I activate the magic of Pot of Greed." Malek smirked drawing two cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"I'll set this two face-down, and end my turn."

Zane 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with my own Pot of Greed." Zane stated drawing two cards. "Then I flip Cyber Phoenix into attack mode."

The bird appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Cyber Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is in Attack Position, negate any Spell/Trap effects that target 1 Machine monster you control (and no other cards). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now, I play the spell card Power Bond!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"I fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Claw, and Cyberdark Cannon!"

"Hm?" Malek looked a bit surprised.

"I summon Cyberdarkness Dragon, and thanks to Power Bond his attack points double to 4000." Zane stated as a demonic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyberdarkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _5 "Cyberdark" Effect Monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can equip 1 Dragon or Machine monster from your GY to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Next when he's summoned I can equip a dragon or machine monster in the graveyard to him and he gains that monster's attack points. I choose Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

The dragon appeared as some wires attach to it. **(ATK: 4000 + 2400 = 6400)**

"It has over 6000!?" Malek cried shocked.

"You may want to look again, I play Limiter Removal!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Cyberdarkness Dragon: **(ATK: 6400 * 2 = 12800)**_

"Now destroy Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and end this duel."

"Not if I activate this!" Malek cried activating Sakuretsu Armor only to find out it's blocked. "Why isn't it working?"

* * *

 _Sakuretsu Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target._

* * *

"Cyber Phoenix negates cards that target one of my machine monsters." Zane stated as Cyberdarkness Dragon destroyed Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

 _'Then Draining Shield won't help me!'_ Malek grunted as the dragon cried out as Malek cried out too along with it.

* * *

 **Atticus: 1000**

 **Zane: 0100**

 **Malek: 0000**

 **Atticus and Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

As his Life Points dropped the fog on him was blown back, and the mask shattered before stunned knelled. As the duel ended Zane collapsed to one knee as black sparks passed across his body and he grabbed his chest in pain. Kevin shook his head asking "Wh-Wh-What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, there was a green glow and when we got here Malek took over again." Atticus answered.

"Oh yeah, and-" Kevin growled a bit as he said "You should have just let Malek alone."

"What are you talking about?" Zane questioned.

"Yubel that's what. Jaden remembered her, and now he hates me." Kevin answered.

"Hate you, I could never hate you Kevin." Jaden told him.

"Do you remember the words you just said Jaden?" Kevin asked him. "Like 'When did you become a heartless monster who won't even listen to what people tell him?', or 'Maybe saving you was the wrong thing to do!' or perhaps, 'I'm saving Yubel even if I have to go through you.'?"

"I know, and I still mean those things bro." Jaden stated. "That doesn't mean I hate you, I could never hate you but if you aren't going to help I'm still saving Yubel. Things are different, you know they are."

"They are not." Kevin told him. "I have been trying to make sure you won't remember Yubel again after what happened, and I ended up failing,"

"That's why we sent her away, so she wouldn't hurt people anymore." Jaden argued. "She deserves a second chance."

"No she doesn't!" Kevin snapped.

"You did, Camula did, I did? What makes her different?" Jaden questioned. "You're the one who taught me that. She's no different than anyone else."

"She lost her second chance too late." Kevin answered.

"She never got one with you! If she's still as bad as you remember once we save her fine but people change." Jaden stated.

"Not all of them." Kevin told him. "Titan was beaten before, and when he returned he haven't changed."

"That's all the more reason to give her a chance." Jaden pointed out. "If whatever took over me takes over her she'll be here even if we don't try and help. Then what will we do? She deserves another chance, if she's still like before then fine. Just don't cast her aside especially not when she needs us."

"All she needs is you." Kevin said. "She doesn't need anyone but you."

"Kevin, even if that's true I need your help." Jaden told him.

"She hurt me to the brink of death, spooked out everyone to where they refuse to duel you, and now she caused you to quit Dueling, and you still forgive her?" Kevin asked. "Some people will never change, and Yubel is one of them."

"Do you remember the day my cards went into space?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah I asked Kaiba to send Yubel to space to make sure you wouldn't remember her." Kevin answered.

"Kevin..." Jaden started before shaking his head and activating his duel disc. "If dueling is the only way you'll give her a chance I'll duel and beat you!"

"You never defeated me ever Jaden, and you still haven't." Kevin told him.

"You've never dueled Neos." Jaden countered.

"You've never dueled Blue-Eyes." Kevin countered.

"Then we don't know what will happen." Jaden noted.

"Fine." Kevin said getting ready.

* * *

 **And that was the second duel with Malek! What will happen next in this second clash between brothers? Be sure to review!**


	22. Second Brother Clash!

****Heya guys we're back on this!**** **Time for the brother clash part 2!** ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

"You can go first Kevin." Jaden said.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stay This Way by From Ashes to New)**

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kevin 1st Turn:

Kevin drew, and said "I'll play the Trade-In spell card to discard Dragon Spirit of White to draw two cards."

* * *

 _Trade-In_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew, and said "Next I play Silent Doom to call on Dragon Spirit of White."

* * *

 _Silent Doom_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position, but it cannot attack._

* * *

The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon Spirit of White_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" card.)_  
 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or GY. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; banish it. If your opponent controls a monster (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Now I summon Kaibaman." The monster appeared crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Kaibaman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"And now I play White Dragon Ritual to tribute Vorse Raider to call on Paladin of White Dragon." The paladin appeared.

* * *

 _White Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 4 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

* * *

 _Paladin of White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"And now by sacrificing all three the Blue-Eyes White Dragons comes now!"

Paladin, Dragon Spirit of White, and Kaibaman vanished as the three Blue-Eyes appeared roaring each.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Three Blue-Eyes already?" Jaden asked in shock.

"This is one of things what will happen if you face the Blue-Eyes. They gang up on you." Kevin said.

"Maybe, but even three Blue-Eyes won't be enough to scare me away." Jaden stated.

"I'll set this, and it's your turn." Kevin said laying a face-down.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the field spell Neospace!" Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Neospace_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Kevin sees the field has transformed into Rainbow Energy.

"Next up, the spell Fake Hero to summon out my Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden said as the monster appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Fake Hero_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Neos..." Kevin said remembering that card Jaden made.

"Next up, I'll use Graceful Charity. Drawing three cards to send two to my graveyard." Jaden continued.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 _Neos: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Ok, now I'll summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode, and use Monster Reborn to bring back Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Jaden mentioned.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

A insect bug, and a mole appeared making challenged glances at the Blue-Eyes.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls._

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Grand Mole_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 300_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return both the opponent's monster and this card to the hand._

* * *

"Ok, now for something you probably recognize. Go Triple Contact Fusion!" Jaden cried as his three monsters leapt into the air. "Kevin, allow me to introduce you to the Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"

* * *

 _Elemental Hero Magma Neos_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" + "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each card on the field. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. If this card is shuffled into the Extra Deck this way: Return all cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

 _Magma Neos: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 + (400 * 6) = 5900)**_

"5900!?" Atticus cried shocked as Zane made a surprised glance.

"Now I'll set two cards and end my move." Jaden mentioned.

 _Magma Neos: **(ATK: 5900 + (400 * 2) = 6800)**_

"Jaden how does your warrior power up like that?" Atticus asked him.

"Magma Neos gains 400 points for every card on the field, and Neospace gives Neos and every one of his fusion forms an extra 500 points." Jaden explained.

"But their is a price for those Fusion forms through the use of Contact Fusion." Kevin mentioned. "If Jaden doesn't activate Neo-Space or Instant Neo-Space they get sent back to the Extra Deck."

"You remember that, well I did play Neospace so that isn't an issue." Jaden stated.

"True." Kevin said drawing.

* * *

 **Kevin: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 2nd Turn:

"In that case I'll activate this. Polymerization!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Polymerization, so you're summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Jaden noted.

What emerged was Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

 _At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 _Magma Neos: **(ATK: 6700 - (400 * 2) = 5900)**_

"Careful Jaden." Atticus warned. "Out of all the monsters Kaiba used against Kevin that's the one that's stands out."

"It won't be enough Atticus." Jaden said calmly.

"For now for I play Riryoku!" Kevin cried.

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

Jaden's eyes widened in shock

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 + 2950 = 7450)**_

 _Magma Neos: **(ATK: 5900 - 2950 = 2950)**_

"Now Neo Blue-Eyes attack!" Kevin cried as the dragon fired it's blast.

"I play Necro Gardna's effect to negate that attack!" Jaden countered.

A hollow soldier appeared as it blocked the attack.

"Whoa when did that get added?" Zane asked.

"Just now, and it saved Magma Neos from Kevin's attack." Jaden pointed out.

"Your not safe yet. Since he's the only face up card on the field, and he attacked I can send a 'Blue-Eyes' Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard for him to attack again!" Kevin cried as the dragon fired another blast.

"I use Hero Barrier." Jaden countered. "Since I have an Elemental Hero this stops your attack."

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _Magma Neos: **(ATK: 2950 - 400 = 2550)**_

"I can use the effect one last time." Kevin said sending Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the graveyard as the Neo version charged another blast.

"I use Contact Out to split Magma Neos apart and bring the three monsters I fused together back all in defense mode." Jaden stated quickly.

* * *

 _Contact Out_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Extra Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them._

* * *

The blast missed as the three appeared kneeling.

"Strike three, you're out." Jaden grinned.

"Making a baseball pun?" Kevin asked ending his turn.

"Well you did try three attacks and they all missed." Jaden pointed out.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I switch all three of my monsters into attack mode and use Mystical Space Typhoon on that set card."

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

It was shown to be Spell Calling as Kevin set two spells.

 _Flare Scarab: **(ATK: 500 + (400 * 2) = 1300)**_

"Now, Grand Mole attacks your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Jaden stated confidently.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Atticus asked thinking Jaden is crazy. "Your monster is weaker than Neo Blue-Eyes!"

"When Grand Mole battles, both monsters return to the owners hand without any damage." Jaden answered as the two monsters vanished.

"And Neo Blue-Eyes is sent back to the Extra Deck!" Zane cried shocked at that ability.

"Not to mention that Jaden's two remaining monsters have 4300 points, and that's enough to beat Kevin!" Atticus added.

"That would if I didn't have this against Neos!" Kevin cried playing Shrink.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Neos: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

 _Flare Scarab: **(ATK: 1300 - 400 = 900)**_

"In that case I'll combine them into the Elemental Hero Flare Neos, and he gains 400 points for every spell and trap card in play, bringing him to a total of 3800. Now attack Kevin directly!" Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flare Neos_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

The monster attacked as Kevin grunted a bit. **(Kevin: 0200)**

"That ends my move Kevin." Jaden said.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0200**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Kevin 3rd Turn:

Kevin drew as he said "I play Dragon's Mirror!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

"Dragon's Mirror!" Jaden panicked. "Five-Headed Dragon!"

"I still can't see my Five-Headed Dragon card Jay." Kevin reminded as Neo Blue-Eyes appeared roaring.

"Right, I'm used to that being how you play it so I got a little nervous, then again that thing is still stronger than Flare Neos." Jaden noted. "Though with no more fusion Blue-Eyes cards it only gets one attack this time."

"Your incorrect about that." Kevin said playing Pot of Avarice which was his second face-down.

* * *

 _Pot of Avarice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 5 monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

Jaden just stared knowing the duel was over as he collapsed to his knees.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst, Kaibaman, Dragon Spirit of White, and Paladin of White Dragon exited his graveyard he held the Fusion Monsters while shuffling the others in his deck.

"Neo Blue-Eyes attack Flare Neos!" Kevin cried.

Jaden just stared as his monster shattered.

"Kevin..." Jaden whispered miserably.

 **(Jaden: 2900)**

"Seems like even with a new deck you still can't beat me." Kevin told him.

"No, I can't." Jaden admitted before a card ejected from his duel disc. "You beat me, so Yubel dies."

Kevin stared before he closed his eyes, and... he placed his hand on top of his deck.

* * *

 **Kevin: 0200 (Surrendered)**

 **Jaden: 2900**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Kevin..." Jaden looked on in shock before staring at the card. "Yubel was a great friend, but you're more important."

"I know. But since she means that much for you I'll give her another chance." Kevin told him.

"No, we won't." Jaden answered before destroying the Seal of Orichalcos as he drew his next card. "Just like every match we've had, I was one turn from victory."

As he said that Jaden revealed Neo-Spacian Glow Moss.

"Glow Moss..." Kevin said surprised.

Atticus checked, and said "That thing only has 300 points."

"Yeah, but the real thing is what card Kevin would have drawn." Jaden mentioned. "Was it a spell Kevin?"

Kevin drew, and shows it was Trap Booster.

"When Glow Moss attacks my opponent draws a card, and if its a spell the attack turns into a direct attack." Jaden revealed before looking down only to look up a few moments later. "Yubel or no Yubel we have to stop Aster and Sartorius before they brainwash anyone like they brainwashed me."

"Yeah, and hopefully we won't have to use the Seal." Kevin said. "Speaking of which Jaden you should never play that spell! If you play it in a duel, and lose your soul will be stolen."

"Yeah, and hopefully we won't have to use the Seal." Kevin said "Speaking of which Jaden you should never play that spell! If you play it in a duel, and lose your soul will be stolen."

"I know..." Jaden started before pausing. "Kevin, do you have your Red-Eyes cards again?"

Kevin checked over, and can see them again. "Yeah I do."

"So Malek isn't completely bad, he restored your cards at least." Jaden noted. "I'm really sorry about everything, what are you going to tell Seto Kaiba when he comes to get the Seal?"

"He told me to stop you by any means nessecary, and I done that in a way though in a way Yubel is now gone." Kevoin answered.

"Yeah, it won't be easy but I got over her once. I can do it again." Jaden admitted.

They went to the phone booth, as Kevin called Kaiba's number.

"Yuki, we have a problem." Kaiba told him.

"Huh? What problem?" Kevin asked.

"The Light of Destruction." Kaiba answered. "Nobody on Academy Island is safe."

"We'll take of it Kaiba just leave it to us." Kevin smiled. "If we handled something powerful as the Sacred Beasts we can handle something like this alien."

"This alien already took down Wheeler, Bandit Kieth, Ishizu, and it almost beat Yugi before the match was interrupted. Do not take this lightly." Kaiba told him.

"We'll be careful." Kevin told him.

"Right." Kaiba replied.

"And I got good news too." Kevin told him.

"Which is?" Kaiba questioned.

"The copy of the Seal, Jaden has was destroyed." Kevin answered. "And we think it also killed Yubel."

"That may have been a mistake, but it's done now so you just need to focus on not succumbing to the Light of Destruction." Kaiba said before they heard a crash. "I'll have to call you back, I just received an uninvited guest."

"Do you need help?" Kevin asked worried.

The phone went dead just as the sounds of duel discs activating hit Kevin's ears. Kevin hanged up as he said "The Light got almost all the best duelists, and now they have Kaiba."

"Kaiba's strong, he won't lose that easily." Jaden pointed out.

"Against the Light I don't think so." Kevin said.

"I'm sure Kaiba can take care of himself, right now we need to deal with our own problems." Atticus mentioned.

Kevin nodded as they ran back.

Halfway back Zane suddenly collapsed to one knee.

"What?" Zane questioned weakly.

"Zane!" Kevin halted, and ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I don't..." Zane started before grimacing. "I used them to help you, but I underestimated those cards. I can't use them too often, especially not all at once."

As he said that Zane got back to his feet. "We should hurry, who knows how many people Sartorius has gotten too already."

They nodded agreeing before running out.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this second brother clash. What will happen next? Be sure to review!**


End file.
